


His

by Homestuck_bunny



Series: Properties [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gore, Hand Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective!Dipper pines, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, im going to hell for this see you there bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_bunny/pseuds/Homestuck_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is hurt, Dipper is desperate, and Bill is powerful, what other choice does he have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal Made In Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just for a little context to further understand the story, in this universe, Weirdmageddon never happened. It follows the original story line of the show up until about a little past Sock Opera. So without further ado, please enjoy! :)

The floor board groaned loudly in the quiet room as Dipper shifted his weight to his other foot behind the counter. He released a dramatically long sigh as his eyes glazed about the empty gift shop he was currently manning. Stan was running tours, Wendy had called in sick, and god only knew where Mabel was, probably playing with Waddles while he was left in charge of the shop. He didn't care though; it's not like there was anyone here, and if she wasn't here then all the better. He planned on sneaking off, after all.   
  
Dipper would like to say he knew where every creaky floorboard was, but he never paid much attention to it because he never needed to be quiet unless he was getting a late night snack or something of the like. Stan was a deep enough sleeper and Mabel was upstairs with her door shut so he didn't really need to be too mindful of how loud he was.   
  
However, now was different, so he tested every step before he applied more pressure, seeing where the squeaky ones were and where not to step.   
  
Much to Dipper's surprise, he'd made it to the door without any incidents. He smiled to himself triumphantly and reached for the door handle, but just as he had grasped and turned it, he heard Mabel's voice boom loudly from behind him.   
  
"Dipper! Dipper, Dipper! Guess wha-" Mabel gasped over dramatically, "Dipper! Are you sneaking off? Without me?" her voice held jocular hurt, but Dipper knew there was some genuine hurt in there, no matter how minuscule it was; they were The Mystery Twins, and they did everything together.   
  
A pang of guilt shot through Dipper as he turned to look at Mabel with a sheepish look.   
  
"Maybe," he admitted quietly.   
  
"You're going into the forest aren't you?" Mabel posed it as a question but she knew exactly what his intentions were.   
  
Dipper let a short silence reign before he spoke again with the same "Maybe," as he has answered her before.   
  
Mabel sighed and placed her hand on her hip, making a 'tsk' sound as she shook her head slowly, her hair falling behind her shoulders as she did.  "I'm offended." she brought a hand up to her chest in mock hurt.   
  
"It-it's dangerous," he tried to reason.   
  
"All the more reason why you shouldn't go alone, Dipper," she argued stubbornly. "I'm coming with you or you're not going." Mabel crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes as a show of how serious she was being.   
  
"Mab-"   
  
"Should I go tell Grunkle Stan you were planning on sneaking out? On duty?" she whispered the last part, as if Grunkle Stan would hear her and come barging in, demanding what exactly she'd meant.   
  
Dipper paled and gulped and fear of his Grunkle struck him.  "Fine, fine. Come on," he sighed and opened the door, letting her go first.   
  
Mabel smiled brilliantly and walked out the door with a slight skip in her step. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as he followed her, taking care to insure that the door shut quietly before jogging to catch up to his sister. A persistent feeling of dread settled in his gut. Something was going to go wrong, he just knew it. Yet, he didn't turn back.   
  
"What are you even looking for, anyways?" Mabel asked, turning her head so he could hear her better.   
  
"A chimera," answered Dipper.   
  
"A chimera?" she echoed loudly, "How is a chimera even hiding in these woods?" she asked incredulously.   
  
"I don't know for sure, it's just an educated guess," he explained.   
  
"Well let's hope it’s right, or not. Hopefully it's friendly," she said optimistically, throwing a nervous smile in his direction.   
  
Dipper shook his head with a small smile, "Hopefully," he agreed even though he was extremely dubious. That's why he didn't want her coming in the first place:  what if it wasn't friendly?   
  
They walked in silence for several moments; the only sound to be heard was their breathing, the distant tweeting of birds, shrieks of bugs and other wildlife, and the crunch of the twigs and fallen leaves under their feet. That is, until Mabel couldn't take the silence anymore and started talking to Dipper about the latest gossip, a new sweater she was currently making, anything to keep the silence from reigning over the two again. It was then that they heard a muffled, deep and loud growl in the distance. Dipper instinctively shot out his arm in front of Mabel to keep her from walking any further and she shut her mouth quickly, looking around along with Dipper.   
  
Dipper looked around for anything out of place, but he couldn't see anything strange. The only thing that was in the slightest bit strange was a small clearing with a rather large lake, but that didn't strike Dipper as strange. That is until he saw bubbles forming in the middle of it.

Before Dipper could even begin to process what was happening, water erupted from the surface, loudly splashing onto the forest floor like confetti, revealing an enormous hydra that roared loudly at them.   
  
Dipper didn't need to think as he grabbed Mabel's hand and dragged her away from the monster. He didn't have enough time to really take in its appearance, but it had quite a few heads.   
  
He heard and felt the loud thuds of its feet against the forest floor as he and Mabel ran from it. He jumped and dodged the roots and branches in his way and refused to let go of Mabel’s hand as he dragged her behind him, his heart hammering in his chest. He had built up quite the stamina over the years of running from various monsters, but this one was fast, faster than any monster they had been chased by before. Dipper dared to look behind him and was appalled that the thing had wings. He had never heard of a hydra having wings. It must have been some monstrous hybrid.   
  
Dipper didn’t know how long they’d been running but Mabel was growing tired quickly and so was he, but he knew he could go on longer than her. He saw a clearing ahead of him and hope surged through him as he picked up his pace. Maybe there was something in the clearing that could help them? Sadly, Dipper realized that that wasn't the case as he saw there was no ground on the clearing, or at least not where he wanted it to be. It was a cliff.   
  
Dipper thankfully stopped just in time, dirt and rocks falling from under his shoes and down the steep slope. Dipper looked over the edge so he could see how steep it was exactly. It was very steep, and it also had trees and occasional rocks jutting out. Dipper didn't think they could make it to the bottom alive.   
  
Dipper looked up to meet Mabel's fearful stare and gulped nervously. He looked over to the direction they’d come from and he could hear the monster’s roars. It was close. He grabbed Mabel’s hand and ran alongside the drop in the direction where he hoped the Mystery Shack was in.   
  
"Mabel," he said breathlessly, she hummed loudly and fearfully in response, "you need to go to Grunkle Stan."   
  
"No!" she yelled, appalled that he would even think of her leaving him behind.   
  
"Yes! You need to go, how is he supposed to know where to find us or what happened to us any other way?" Dipper paused to catch his breath before he continued. "I can go on a little longer, but you can't. You need to go Mabel, please," he finished, looking behind him with a sorrowful and pleading glance, but his attention was momentarily diverted from Mabel as he saw the beast emerge from the tree line not too far from them, pausing briefly before spotting them and chasing them again at an alarming speed. Dipper couldn't understand why it was dead-set on chasing them, but he didn't have any time to mull over it considering their current situation, "Mabel go! Before it's too late." Dipper winced internally at how cliché what he just said had sounded but he didn't think any more about it as he pushed Mabel lightly towards the tree line and slowed down his pace slightly.   
  
The sun was setting behind the trees now and Dipper knew it would be dark soon and it would be even harder to find his way home. That was if he could even get away from this monster alive. He was extremely doubtful.   
  
Dipper felt something grab hold of his wrist. He turned around to find Mabel glaring at him with a determined expression. "I'm not leaving you behind. If we die we do it together, we only die once after all." she stated, giving him a nervous smile. Dipper smiled gently at her before a loud roar sounded right behind them. He felt his side sting painfully as they were smacked to the side and tumbled down the slope. Mabel was forced to release his hand; she was closer to the beast and had received more of the momentum, thus throwing her until she hit the ground about halfway down the side of the hill.   
  
The air in his lungs was knocked out of him as his shoulder hit a rock jutting out of the hill and was tossed into the air a few feet before falling back down on it and continuing his roll down the hill.   
  
Dipper could see the monster flying above him and he knew it wasn’t giving up until they were dead. Or at least Dipper, if Mabel wasn’t already dead. No, he refused to think that way. She would be fine.   
  
On his way down he crashed into other trees, rocks and roots but after an agonizingly long time, he made it to the ground and was surprisingly conscious. Dipper got to his feet as quickly as he could and fought of the dizziness and nausea he felt along with the blood dripping down the side of his face and other various places on his body as he searched for Mabel, leaning on trees for support and leaving a trail of blood wherever he went. She had to be okay, she was his only sister, his twin; she just had to! However, when he’d finally found her she was far from okay. Blood pooled around her and her limbs her bent in abnormal angles.  Dipper walked over to her and dropped to his knees, ignoring the enormous jolts of pain that shot through him.   
  
“Mabel?” he whispered, his voice scratchy and he could feel his eyes sting with tears, “Mabel,” he said louder with alarm in his tone. He crawled over to her and cradled her crumpled and bloody body in his arms. He pressed his head against her chest and let out a thankful sigh when he felt a faint beat. He lifted his head back up and wiped some of the blood away from her forehead with a shaky hand.   
  
“I have to do something,” Dipper whispered to himself as he looked up, looking for the hydra. It was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t mean it had given up though.  Dipper looked back down to Mabel and a certain person crossed his mind:  Bill.   
  
No, he can’t trust Bill! Relying on Bill has done nothing but backfire on him. What choice does he have though? This is Mabel, and Dipper would do anything for Mabel. With a reluctant sigh he looked around and thought. He can’t summon Bill; it would take too much time and supplies that he doesn’t have. But he is a dream demon, so why not just go to his domain?   
  
It would take too much time to fall asleep so Dipper turned his body and looked for a rock or something of the like to do the job. Finally, he spotted just that, a rock, about the size of his hand sat by a tree not too far from him.  He crawled over to it and picked it up, noting that it’s lighter than he thought it would be. It would still work though. With a deep and shaky breath, he took one last look at Mabel for encouragement before he tossed the rock at his head and the world around him turned black as his thoughts filled with nothing but Bill, hoping more than he had hoped for anything before that he would get through to the demon.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes with a groan, but they shot open as soon as he was met with a grey forest floor and he gasped.  Dipper jerked up and regretted it as soon as a pang of pain shot through his entire being and he pressed his hand against his head, trying to stop the throbbing.   
  
“You’d better be careful there, kid. You took quite a beating out there,” a high pitched voice broke the silence from behind him, “Not quite as much as Shooting Star though.” it added. Dipper looked behind him to find Bill staring down at him. If he had a mouth Dipper was sure it would be grinning.   
  
“Bill!” Dipper shouted and stood up, fighting the nausea that shot through him from the sudden movement.   
  
“Me!” the demon replied, tossing his tiny arms into the air joyously.   
  
“I n-”   
  
“Need my help, I know. Always watching, kid.” Bill reminded him tapping the side of his… face? Dipper didn't know if the demon even had a face.   
  
“Okay, anyway. I need you to help Mabel. I don’t care the price just fix her, but no creating loopholes, you know exactly what I want and I expect you to carry out exactly that, Bill. I am dead serious.” Dipper finished with an accusing finger pointed at Bill and a deep breath. Bill's eye widened slightly but quickly returned to its normal size and Bill adjusted his bow tie and cleared his throat.   
  
“You don’t care about the price, eh?  Well then all the more reason to make it hefty... You have to do whatever I say, no questions asked.” Bill stated his price like a child after a moment of thought.   
  
“Wha- What?  Bill you know that’s outrageous, you're a fucking de-”   
  
“‘I don’t care the price just fix her.’” Dipper heard his own voice sound loudly around him and he bit his tongue. This was Mabel, the longer you wait the more she’s in pain, or worse, he reminded himself.   
  
Dipper let out a sound of frustration. “They cannot know about this deal, and if you make me hurt them in any way I’ll…”  Dippers words hung in the air. There was really nothing Dipper could do to the demon, and if he had to submit to his every word there was even less.  “Why?” Dipper asked him in a low voice.   
  
“Why?  Because you’re too close kid!  Also, you’re pretty smart compared to most of those useless fleshbags; you might just come in handy.”  Dipper wanted to ask what he was 'too close' to, but he knew he was running out of time as well as Bill’s patience.  “So what’ll it be?” Bill extended his flaming hand expectantly.   
  
Dipper hesitated and it didn't go unnoticed by the demon.  "Clock's tickin', kid. The longer you wait the more I have to fix Shooting Star. She might even be gone!  Do you know how hard it is to bring back a soul?  Well, let's just say I'd have to bump up your payment." he finished, his hand still outstretched, but he looked bored.   
  
“Fine, deal, but you also need to get rid of that hydra,” Dipper added quickly and took Bill’s flaming hand in his own before he could process what Dipper had said, shaking it firmly twice. The fire that spread to his hand and it was surprisingly tepid as it climbed up his arm.   
  
Dipper shivered at the phantom feeling of the flames tingling up his arm and retracted his hand quickly. He looked back up at Bill with a nervous expression. He looked almost reverent, but it was extremely hard to tell due to his lack of features.   
  
"So, how are you going to fix her?" Dipper asked, in all honesty, he was kind of afraid of the answer.   
  
"I'll worry about the details, you just need to wake up and be with your precious sister," Bill chirped and placed his hand on Dipper's forehead. Before the boy could even blink the monochrome room around him turned to black and Dipper lost consciousness.   


 

* * *

  
  
Dipper groggily opened his eyes and winced at the bright light shining down on his face. He turned his head to the side with a groan and pushed his head deeper into the pillow.  Dipper heard a high pitched gasp to his left and some shuffling and, reluctantly, he opened his eyes to see what had caused it.   
  
Mabel stared down at him with wide hopeful eyes and a smile stretched on her lips when she noticed he was really awake. She started bouncing a little and turned her head to look at the other side of the room.   
  
"Grunkle Stan!  Grunkle Stan, he's awake!" she chirped at the older man across the room who looked like he had just been roused from a deep sleep.   
  
"What? Really?" Grunkle Stan asked wearily as he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Dipper as if he didn't believe her or it was some kind of dream.   
  
"Yeah," answered Mabel, gesturing for him to come over.  Dipper attempted to sit up, but stopped as soon as he felt a sharp pain... well, everywhere. Everything hurt when he tried to move so he stopped immediately and laid back down on the bed, still hurting a little but trying to mask it as too not worry them anymore than they already were. Mabel seemed to notice it anyway and leaned over the side of the bed he was in, Grunkle Stan following her lead at a slower pace.   
  
"You okay Dipper?" she asked with concerned in her eyes and laced in her tone.   
  
“I... I don’t know,” he answered honestly after a few seconds of silence, “What happened after we fell?” Dipper asked and looked up to meet his sister’s intense stare.  Her face fell and she looked down towards the floor, her expression unreadable.   
  
“After we fell I woke up miraculously unharmed, and…” Mabel turned her head to the side and bit her lip, her eyebrows knitting together.   
  
“And?” Dipper asked expectantly.   
  
“And then Bill showed up.” Dipper tried his best to act surprised.   
  
“Bill?” he asked in a rather loud tone of voice.   
  
“Yeah, Bill.” Mabel’s voice was just below a whisper and she looked back at her lap after briefly looking at Stan, “He showed up and killed the hydra. After that he just looked at you and me and left with a wink... Or he just blinked. I’m not quite sure. Does he even blink...”  Mabel drew off, her eyebrows furrowing together, showing her deep thought of whether it was a wink or a blink Bill gave, and whether it was directed to her or Dipper, she honestly didn't know which one was worse.   
  
“He didn’t do anything other than that? Why did he take care of the hydra in the first place? How did he even get out of the mindscape?” Dipper asked even though he knew the answer to all of his own questions.   
  
“I don’t know, Dipper,” Mabel admitted quietly.   
  
The room was quiet for a short time until Dipper finally spoke up, “What’s wrong with me?” he asked softly.   
  
Mabel looked up at this and stared at him for a second before she seemed to understand what he’d meant. Dipper had never been too good with his words and thankfully Mabel had come to understand what he’d meant anyways most of the time.   
  
“You have a few fractured ribs, your left clavicle was completely shattered and you underwent surgery for it, your right wrist is broken, obviously, you have a concussion and you had quite a bit of blood loss but your body has gained most of it back, with help of course.” Dipper was wide eyed by the time Mabel had finished and he blew out a deep breath.   
  
“Wow.” was all he said.   
  
“Wow?” Grunkle Stan laughed almost bitterly and shook his head.   
  
Dipper narrowed his eyes at him. “What?” He asked with a bite to his tone.   
  
“It’s nothing, kid. I just expected you to be more…  I don’t know glum? Despondent? Something! I mean, you say you were attacked by a hydra and then saved by a demon. If you actually believe that shit story then shouldn't you be more shocked?" the older man explained in a surprisingly grumpy manner.   
  
"Well sorry, I'm not showing enough shock because most of my body is broken," he snapped before realizing how harsh he sounded and apologized quietly.   
  
"No, no need. You're right Dipper," Stan said, surprising both Mabel and Dipper. It was unusual for the gruff man to admit he was wrong. A small smile crept on Dipper face as realization hit him that the old man actually did care, no matter how much he acted like he didn't, "What?" Stan spat at them before trudging over to the chair he was previously sleeping in, grumbling under his breath.   
  
There was a short silence before Mabel broke it with a relieved sigh, "I'm so glad you're awake, Dipper," she said with a bright smile.   
  
"Wait, have I been out for a while?" he asked, turning to look at his sister with an apprehensive stare.   
  
Mabel's mouth opened a couple times but the only sound that would leave her chapped lips was a strangled sound.   
  
"Yeah, you've been out for a little over a week,"  Stan answered for her. Dipper's head snapped over to him and pain jolted his body, but he ignored it.   
  
"Over a week?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.   
  
"Yeah," Mabel interrupted quietly, making him look back over at her, "it's been really hard on us. We haven't really been sleeping or eating well, to be completely honest." she admitted looking down at her feet in shame.   
  
Dipper's eyebrows scrunched up in a mixture of worry, annoyance, and anger, "Go," he ordered.   
  
"What?" both Mabel and Grunkle Stan asked simultaneously, lifting their heads to look at him; Mabel with an offended expression and Stan with an almost angry one.   
  
"Go eat, and sleep too. Go catch up on what you missed. Please, for me. I'll still be here when you come back, I promise," he added as an afterthought, hoping they would comply without arguing, but this was his family he was talking about.   
  
"No! You just woke up; I'm not leaving you Dipper!" Mabel snapped stubbornly as her back straightened defensively.   
  
"Mabel." Grunkle Stan thankfully interfered, looking at her with a tired gaze. Mabel's shoulders dropped along with her angry expression, melting into something akin to desperation.   
  
"Grunkle Stan," she whispered, her voice cracking.   
  
He tensed under her intense stare, so Dipper spoke up before his Grunkle gave into her.  "Mabel, please. I don't want you guys to suffer too, and I would appreciate some time to take in everything. Alone," he finished and stared up at her. He almost winced when she turned to him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Dipper... please," she tried.   
  
"Mabel, come on. Let's go to Greasy's. I'm sure you're hungry. We'll bring you back something Dipper," Stan said before walking around the bed to Mabel and placing his hand on her back, gently guiding her out of the room. Mabel was too exhausted to fight him, but she looked back at Dipper with a heartbroken gaze and Dipper felt horrible. He almost regretted asking them to leave.   
  
Once the door shut behind them Dipper sunk into the pillow with a huff.  He looked around him and took in the room he was in. It was obvious he was in a hospital. The walls were white with a tinge of green, making them a dull mint color. There were three uncomfortable looking green chairs, two in the corner, one of which Grunkle Stan had been sitting in, and the other pulled up to the side of Dipper's bed where Mabel had been. There was a mahogany door to his right where he guessed a bathroom was. Before he could assess anything else in the room, a bright and blinding light filled his vision.   
  
Dipper squinted and turned his head away.   
  
"I see you're finally awake," Bill's loud voice broke the silence and Dipper turned his head to look at the demon.   
  
"What do you want?" Dipper snapped at him immediately, not wanting to deal with the demon right now.   
  
"I need something," he replied. Dipper stared at him, edging him to continue. With a sigh, he did, "I need energy."   
  
"Energy?" Dipper asked.   
  
"Yeah, all living things have it. Whether it is dark, life, or some other types that are too complicated for you and your tiny mind to comprehend, they have it, and humans seem to have to most," he so graciously explained.   
  
"And why should-"   
  
"Nu uh uh," he interrupted him, "no questions asked, remember?" he said, reminding the boy of their deal.   
  
Dipper sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, "How," he paused, "how does it work?" he asked. He was aware it was a question but he hoped Bill would let it slide.   
  
Bill seemed to hesitate at first but he decided to hold his tongue. "Normally one would acquire energy through killing something," Dipper gave an appalled look and immediately opened his mouth to object, but Bill didn't let him cut in, "but since I can't exactly do that, I can extract it differently, though simply killing you would be easier."   
  
"And how do you 'extract it'?" Dipper asked.   
  
"You ask a lot of questions kid, and I don't have to answer any of them. Learn to be grateful," Bill replied, floating down to get closer to the boy.   
  
"But-"   
  
"No," He said simply and Dipper held his tongue, "You probably won't wake up for a while after this. No wait, you definitely won't wake up for a while,” Bill cackled and Dipper so desperately wanted to ask more questions, but refrained from doing so. Bill lifted his hand and pressed it to the side of Dipper's head, making him wince from the cold before everything turned to black, and Dipper lost consciousness once again.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper felt fingers push into his arm and he bunched his eyebrows together, groaning and turned on his side. He took his a sharp breath as pain shot through his side.  
  
"I don't want to," he said. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he didn't want to do but he was sure he didn't want to do it.  
  
"Are you sure?" he heard a cheerful voice sing as more pressure was applied to him arm.  
  
"...Maybe," he said, he seemed to favor that word, "Who's asking and what exactly am I turning down?" he asked refusing to open his eyes unless he knew what he was opening them for.  
  
"Only the best sister in the world who brought you some of the most delicious pancakes that will ensure diabetes," Mabel responded proudly.  
  
Dipper creaked open his eyes and slid them over to look at Mabel. She was staring down at him with an adorable smile; her eyes were soft but they held an excited gleam, but they always seemed to have that. Dipper lifted himself and was thankful that it didn't hurt to move as much as it did before. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, though. Dipper looked over at her and offered a small smile, he was glad that she seemed to be better than when she'd left.  
  
"Thanks, Mabel," he said as she laid a surprisingly still warm plate on his lap. She also handed him a fork, knife and a napkin as well. Mabel was so considerate and it made Dipper happy that he had kept her safe. This deal wasn't all bad, he thought to himself as he dug into his sugary pancake with gusto.  
  
Mabel watched him was a small smile playing on her lips; thankful that her brother was finally awake. It had been extremely hard for her to be without her brother.  Grunkle Stan had been sure that he would wake up, and so was she, she was just more worried than he had been. Each night she refused to go back to the Shack; she slept at Dipper's side and wept until she had no tears left to cry, and then she would fall asleep, clasping his warm hand tightly in hers.  
  
Mabel looked at all the bandages he was in for what felt like the millionth time and wished it had been her, wished that he was the one to be fine and safe. She knew that Dipper was glad it was him though, and as much as she didn't want him to feel that way, she had no room to speak lest she make herself a hypocrite.  
  
Mabel looked up as Dipper's quiet and raspy voice brought her out of her thoughts. "So did anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" Dipper asked her, still ravishing his pancakes.  
  
Mabel meet her brother's eyes as she processed what he had asked, before her eyes lit up once again and she smiled up at him, "Yeah! You had quite a lot of visitors. It's June 23rd by the way, because I know you're wondering. Wendy and her family came to see you, and so did all of her friends. Also Soos, Lazy Susan, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, and other people from the town. Pacifica came a couple times too. Also there are these two college kids who are staying in their grandparents’ cabin for the summer, I hear the guy is really cute," she finished with a bright smile and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.  
  
Throughout the long list Dipper's eyebrows kept rising higher and higher every name she listed, surprised at how many people visited him, completely ignoring what she'd said about the new kids.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked her incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised too, who knew so many people actually liked you?" she joked, playfully punching his arm with a grin etched on her face.  Dipper laughed nervously and rubbed where she had punched him.  
  
"Wow, that's a... that's a lot of people," he stated, dropping the arm that was rubbing his other arm on his lap. Dipper looked around the room again before settling his gaze on Mabel. "I'm a little tired," he admitted, "do you mind if I?" he drew off, pointing behind him in the direction of his pillow. Mabel's smile faltered a second before it came right back as quickly as it had left.  
  
"No! No, don't let me keep you up if you're that tired.  Go to sleep., She told him, her smile turning into something fonder. Dipper smiled gratefully at her as she went to turn off the light  for him and said an apology before turning on his side and closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
After a long time of failing to get to sleep he felt the hospital bed shift. He looked over to find Mabel staring back at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized before turning to climb out of the bed. Dipper stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist. She looked over at him with a confused expression before it melted away into a relieved and gleeful smile. Dipper settled and wrapped his arms around his sister, ignoring the annoying and painful pinch of the IV in his arm the pain of his ribs as he kissed the top of her head. Mabel sighed contently and wrapped her arms around him as well, pressing her face into his chest as a few tears trailed down the side of her face as an overwhelming feeling of relief washed over her. Mabel had never felt so happy to be with her brother.  
  
Though this was a traumatic experience for both of them, they felt closer than they ever had before.  
  


* * *

  
  
Fire licking at his skin was all Dipper could feel, but it wasn't burning him. His skin wasn't boiling and burning and the fire felt welcoming. He felt like he could curl up and let it eat at him and let it keep him warm. He felt protected.   
  
Dipper looked around at the unmistakable and familiar cerulean fire that roared around him. Everywhere he looked, the fire was burning, not a stone left untouched.  He heard familiar cries and whipped his head to see Mabel, Stan and some other man he didn't know backing away from the fire. They all had burn marks, especially Mabel, and Dipper felt his throat constrict and his heart pound in his chest as tear burned in his eyes. Dipper couldn't do anything, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He was stuck and unable to help Mabel or his great uncle or even that stranger that was with them. He tried to call out to them, but his voice wouldn't obey him.   
  
Dipper woke up with a deep gasp; a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He couldn't remember what happened in his nightmare, the only thing that stuck in his head was a feeling of helplessness and Mabel's cries. He felt sweat pool on the small of his back and he gulped. He looked down at Mabel who was breathing softly in his arms. Dipper let out a shaky breath and he pressed his lips to her forehead and tightened his arms around her protectively.   
  
Nothing would happen to Mabel, not if he could stop it.   


 

* * *

  
  
After that night in the hospital, Dipper had tremendous trouble staying asleep as he was plagued by night terrors. Every night that he'd fall asleep, he would wake up hours later in a cold sweat and he couldn't remember what happened in his dream, no matter how hard he tried. He could never fall back asleep. Mabel noticed the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on his shirt from him chewing on it and she worried for him.   
  
Mabel stayed with him at the hospital for the whole time; she absolutely refused to leave his side, and Dipper was grateful for her being there for him. Wendy and Soos visited him often, bringing him gifts and goodies and again came up the siblings who were staying there.   
  
Bill also came by when Mabel was asleep and sometimes in his dreams to sap more of his energy. Whenever Bill took his energy Dipper always became extremely tired, which became expected, but only made Mabel worry even more.   
  
It was about a week before Dipper was finally discharged. He was supposed to be there while longer, but with Grunkle Stan's persuasion he was thankfully let go early.   
  
Dipper's healing process was slow; he guessed it was because of the loss of energy.  He was still doing okay though. Like Mabel had told him, he had underwent surgery when he was in his coma, and it was weird having metal inside of him, but he liked to think was used to it now. His ribs were also doing a little better, thankfully, but his wrist still needed a couple more weeks until it was fully healed.   
  
Dipper looked out the window as Stan pulled up to the shack, a feeling of nostalgia filled him to the brim as he stared up at the building that was now like his second home.  A small smile spread on his lips and he felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild as he stepped out of the old car and breathed in the fresh air.   
  
He walked inside the shack and looked around at the familiar room of the gift shop.  His smile grew even wider. He was home, he told himself.   
  
"Dipper," Grunkle Stan said, catching both his and Mabel's attention. "You can take the rest of the week easy before you start working again, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved passed the shocked pair of twins, not wanting to address the subject anymore.  It was unheard of for the old man to give Dipper some time off, but a whole week?  And when he had already taken one off along with Mabel?  He was extremely confused, but he decided to just be grateful that he didn't have to work for another week.   
  
He gave Mabel a shrug and walked up to his room.  He and Mabel had fought over who got the attic when Stan said they needed their own rooms, but Mabel gave up and said that he could have it, which confused Dipper at the time, but now he knew that Mabel just didn't like fighting with him no matter how big the problem was. Of course, they still had sleepovers in each other's rooms occasionally, but the older they got the less the sleepovers happened.  Dipper had a feeling they were going to become more constant again now, and he was truly glad for that.   
  
Dipper opened the door and laid his things on his bed, dropping down on it as well.  He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.  He thought about everything that happened and the consequences of his decision along with the pro, though there was only one.   
  
Sure he saved Mabel, and it's not like he wished he didn't, he loved Mabel and would do anything for her, but now he had given his complete obedience to Bill, and that was definitely a bad thing. Still, a part of him didn't think it was too bad, not right now at least.  After all, Bill was only taking his energy.  Sure, it made him tired, but Dipper was used to being tired, so it wasn't too horrible. But another part of him knew Bill, and he knew that he wasn't done using him.  Dipper didn't know how long this deal would last, maybe until Bill was done with him, maybe never. He really didn't know. He just hoped that if Bill dropped the deal that he wouldn't kill him afterwards.   
  
Dipper opened his eyes and looked over to his nightstand and saw his journal sitting there, collecting dust due to him neglecting it while he was at the hospital. Of course, while he wanted to keep the journal the way he'd found it, he couldn't keep himself from adding things he'd learned over time.   
  
Dipper sat up and reached for the journal, wincing when he underestimated how far it was as pain shot through his side.  Dipper crawled over to the desk and grabbed the journal, resting his back against the headboard with a pillow for comfort as he grabbed a pen and turned to a blank page.  At the top of the page he wrote in the nicest handwriting he could "Hydras".  He wrote about how they can be in water, how they were malevolent, how they were extremely fast and other facts he had noticed about it.   
  
Dipper suddenly felt an extreme feeling of drowsiness wash over him and he fought to keep his eyes open to keep writing.   
  
He had been able to stay awake for a moment, but the feeling intensified and Dipper couldn't fight the lull of sleep anymore and his eyes fluttered closed as his body fell on the wall beside him.   
  
Dipper opened his eyes to a monotonous world and he immediately noticed that Bill was on the edge of his bed, staring at him intently.   
  
Dipper tensed at his scrutinizing stare and straightened his back. "Bill," he greeted.   
  
"Dipper," Bill replied, using his name, making Dipper even more nervous as he fumbled with the end of his shirt and looked around nervously.   
  
"Do you need more?" He asked quietly.   
  
"I suppose, but I need to tell you something first," Bill said in a low and serious voice, as if someone were listening in.  "Something has entered Gravity Falls," He told him.   
  
"Something?" Dipper asked, leaning forward.   
  
"Yes," he sighed and lost some of the serious bite to his tone, "and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't know what or where it is," he admitted to the boy.   
  
Dipper was quiet for a moment; silently processing the information he was just given. "And why are you telling me this?" he asked, looking up to meet the demon's eye.   
  
Bill made an annoyed sound, like he was irritated that he even had to explain this to him.  "Because you're my property now, and I don't want what's mine to get damaged,” he snapped.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did I belong to you?" he asked, irritation seeping into his voice.   
  
"Since we made the deal, kid.  You're like a pet now, doing whatever I say, whenever I say.  So be a good boy and don't get yourself killed.” Bill left no room for argument as he snapped his fingers.   
  
Dipper felt the familiar feeling of his energy leaving him and he fell into a deep sleep before he could say anything else to the demon.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper awoke to Mabel's voice yelling at him that they had gotten dinner.  He groaned and rubbed at his face, turning on his side but hissing through his teeth as a jolt of pain shot through his body from his wrist.   
  
"Coming," he yelled back sleepily.  Dipper rubbed at his face again and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  Dipper placed his hand on the edge of the bed and used it to help push himself up.   
  
He trudged over to the door and slowly opened it, walking the short distance down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Mabel joked with a mouth full of pizza and Dipper looked outside to see that it was dark.  He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 8:42.   
  
"Why are you guys eating so late?" He asked as he walked over to sit down at the table after grabbing himself a plate.  He grabbed a piece and slowly nibbled on it while he stared expectantly at Mabel.   
  
"Long day." Was all she said.   
  
Dipper hummed in response and they ate in silence.  Grunkle Stan had moved into the living room to eat so he could watch the television.   
  
Dipper had eaten another piece before announcing that he was still tired and walking back upstairs to go back to sleep, or try to at least.   
  
Dipper lay in bed, his back facing the wall when a knock on his door filled the silence.  Seconds later he heard the door creak open and he looked over his shoulder to see Mabel peek her head in the room before walking in and closing the door behind her.  He laid his head back down on the pillow.   
  
"Dipper," she sang quietly, walking over to his bed.  Dipper felt the bed sink from her weight as she sat down on it.  "Dipper," she whispered, poking his cheek lightly.   
  
Dipper hummed, furrowing his eyebrows together as he twisted his body to look at her.   
  
"Hey," she said.   
  
"Hey," he replied, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Did...did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.   
  
Dipper sat up and stared at her.  "What?  No, why would you think that Mabel?” he asked her.   
  
"It's just...you're acting so distant.  Did I do something to make you upset?  Is it because I didn't get hurt? Because I wish it was me who got hurt instead.  I really do," she rambled.   
  
Dipper wanted to tell her about the deal he'd made, but he knew it would just worry her more than she already was.  They could do nothing to get him out of it after all.   
  
"Mabel, Mabel.  It's not you, okay?  I'm just a little stressed out with all these injuries and by body is trying to cope, so I'm just a little more tired than I usually am, I think.  I swear though, you did nothing wrong," he assured her with a gentle smile.   
  
"Okay," she whispered after a few seconds of silence.  Mabel leaned over and kissed his forehead, and then enveloped him in a long hug before she left his room.  "Goodnight, Dipper," she said and closed the door before Dipper could say it back.   
  
Dipper didn't sleep that night.


	2. A Meeting Of New Friends

Dipper woke up to a surprisingly bright room, which made him confused because he could have sworn the window curtain was closed last night. He slowly opened his eyes to a squint as he looked over at the window and noted that it had its curtains drawn and the doors open. Mabel, he thought shaking his head slowly with a small smile playing on his lips.

He looked at the time on his phone, 1:21pm. He didn't blame her; it was very late for him to be waking up.

Dipper threw off his covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet met the cold floor and he let out an involuntary shiver, he fought the big part of him that wanted to crawl back into his bed and never leave the warm, welcoming covers. He walked up to the window and closed it so that no more bugs could get in.

He walked downstairs and a sweet smell filled his senses; almost too sweet.

Walking into the kitchen, Dipper saw Mabel behind the blender and immediately paled. Quickly, and as quietly as he could be, Dipper turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Dipper?" He heard Mabel's voice and knew she had seen him.  _ It's over _ , he thought to himself.

"Hey," he said nervously, turning around and meeting her excited gaze.

"Well good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. Do you want some Mabel Juice? It's specially made with toy soldiers," she offered, trying to make it sound more appealing than it actually was.

"N-no, I think I'm okay," he declined politely.

"Oh you must!" She persisted, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring some of the "coffee/nightmare love child" into the glass before holding it out for Dipper to take with a bright smile.

"No really Mabel, its fi-"

"I insist." She cut him off, holding the glass closer to him, the liquid sloshing a little with the movement.

Dipper gulped as he stared at the cup. With a sigh he closed his eyes and reached out to grasp the glass in his shaky hand. With a burst of bravery, he downed the glass. Mabel cheered and thrust her fist in the air with a delighted grin playing on her lips. Even though it was horrible, Dipper still took pleasure in seeing Mabel smile brighten.

Grunkle Stan happened to walk in at that moment, while Mabel was bouncing on the balls of her feet and probably going to pour herself a glass of the poison and Dipper was clutching the side of the table with one arm and bending down, holding his stomach as he fought with himself to not throw up.

"I'm too old for this," he grumbled and turned around to go back where he'd come from.

Dipper seemed to notice him then and called out for him. "Grunkle Stan," he shouted, "Is... is there anything I can do around the shack?" Dipper asked hopefully, not liking being useless.

Stan turned his head to look at the teen and laughed. "You can go up to your room and sleep. Kid, you're not doing any work like that. Even if I let you you'd probably do a half-assed job anyway, so stop asking," Grunkle Stan finished, deciding the coffee was probably worth it and walked into the kitchen to fill up his mug.

Dipper's shoulders slumped in discouragement. "Are you sur-"

"Drop it, Dipper." Grunkle Stan snapped, not even looking over at the boy but that made him seem even more serious, at least to Dipper.

Dipper sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing an apple and washing it before wandering up to his room as Grunkle Stan told him and lying in his bed, unsure of what to do to pass time.

 

* * *

 

 

Grunkle Stan had stayed firm in his decision of not letting Dipper do any work. Dipper didn't even leave the house for the first few days but Mabel used her magic (there was no other logical explanation) and talked him into letting Dipper go to the Fourth of July party the town was throwing.

Dipper was excited to finally get out of the house and, more importantly, out of bed. The only time Stan allowed him to get out of his room was when he needed to go to the restroom or to eat, with the occasional shower.

"Are you ready?" Mabel yelled at Dipper from her room as she put clear backs on her dangly diamond earrings to ensure they stay on throughout the night.

"Almost," Dipper called back, tugging on his shoes and quickly tying the laces. Dipper got up from his bed and looked for his phone. He found it and pushed it into his pocket before calling "Okay, ready!" to Mabel and jogging down the stairs. Dipper plopped on the couch and waited for Mabel.

He was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans along with his infamous hat that he still had after all these years. He was adjusting his bangs so his birthmark would show through when he heard the soft thud of Mabel's shoes clicking on the stairs.

"Okay, we're heading off Grunkle Stan,” Mabel informed their great uncle and received a grunt in response. "Okay, let's go," Mabel said with a smile as she grabbed Dipper's uninjured wrist and tugged him out of the shack with her.

Mabel had decided to go with comfort over fashion today with blue skinny jeans and an oversized beige sweater with two cats playing with an orange ball of yarn -she made it herself, like usual- and a pair of beige ballet flats to match her shirt. She also wore diamond earrings and a silver necklace with her name on it that Pacifica had given her for her 15th birthday that she seemed to wear everywhere and Dipper had a pretty good guess why, other than it being beautiful and expensive looking.

Dipper climbed into the front seat while Mabel got into the driver’s side.

"So," She sang, "Are you excited to finally get out of the house Dipper?" she asked, nudging his arm, letting out a few 'eh's.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm really excited. Thanks for talking Stan into it; I don't know how you do it," He thanked her with a light-hearted smile.

"No problamo bro; he just can't say no to my cuteness." She grinned over at him before turning her attention back to the road.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Mabel singing along loudly to popular songs and Dipper laughing when she purposefully hit notes wrong. Before they knew it, they had made it to the place where the party was being held. It was a reasonably sized field. The fireworks were to go off in a different direction so no one could get hurt, or that was what Dipper had guessed.

There was a bonfire and someone had brought ingredients for s'mores, but everyone waited to start making them until they had eaten the variety of bar-b-que food some people were grilling. There were a few coolers with cans of soda inside for everyone to enjoy along with a table of different kinds of snack foods and goodies. The Northwests had been funding the Fourth of July parties since the town could remember; it was tradition and they went full out with it.

Dipper and Mabel climbed out of the car and walked over to the throngs of people. They parted when Mabel saw Pacifica and went to go greet her, leaving Dipper alone. He was reminded of why he didn't like social gatherings that much.

But his anxiety washed away when a familiar voice sounded behind him. "Yo, dude, you made it! That's awesome! How'd you get past Stan?" Wendy asked, slapping his back playfully but with enough force to jolt him forward. Dipper played it off as if it hadn't hurt at all.

"Hey, Wendy! Mabel talked Stan into letting me out, I don't know how she did it though. That girl is magic I'm telling you." He laughed.

"Sweet," she said. Her drink sloshed as she turned her body slightly when someone called her name. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you around," she said but then paused when she turned around. "Actually, did you want to come and hang out with me and these two cool new kids that came here a couple weeks ago? I told you about them at the hospital. They are way cool. You just have to meet them." She placed her free hand on his back as she walked to where the person who called her was, forcing him to come along. He didn't have anyone else to hang out with though so Dipper didn't see the harm.

"Hey guys!" Wendy called and a petite girl whipped her head to look at them; her long, curly blonde hair flying around her at the sudden movement. Another guy with darker blonde hair also turned to meet Wendy; his green eyes meeting Dipper's within a second. "This is Dipper, remember him? He's the one who was in the hospital, hence the cast on his wrist and everything." Wendy introduced them. The way she said it made it obvious she had talked about him to them.

"Hello," Dipper said, giving an awkward wave at the pair as he shuffled on his feet uncomfortably.

The man was the first to speak up. "Hey, I'm Lucas, this is my sister Mia," he introduced them and extended his hand out for Dipper to shake.

Dipper took his hand and shivered from how cold it was. Mia turned to him with a small smile.

"You're Dipper?" She asked and walked up to him. "How did it feel to fall down a cliff?" She blurted, raising perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Um... painful?" He answered scratching the back of his neck, his eyes darting around awkwardly.

"Mia, leave the poor guy alone," Lucas spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him with a solemn expression. Dipper looked up at him with a thankful smile. "You have a sister right, Dipper?" Dipper nodded, "Why don't you go find her and make friends?" He offered. "What is she wearing?" He asked Dipper.

"Mabel? She's wearing a beige sweater with two cats playing with a ball of yarn, pretty hard to miss her." He told them.

"Hear that Mia? Go play with Mabel." He patted her back encouragingly and gave her a smile. She gave him a flat look in response before venturing off to find Mabel. Dipper wasn't exactly sure why he wanted her hanging around Mabel, but it was too late now. Hopefully Mabel will be good to her.

Dipper heard a voice that sounded like Robbie call to Wendy and they looked over to see him waving at her.

"Be right back guys," she said, patting their shoulders before jogging lightly over to where Robbie was.

Dipper looked after her for a moment before he looked over at Lucas.

"So," he said awkwardly.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but I am sort of curious like my sister. How long were you in a coma?" Lucas asked after a moment of awkward silence and Dipper didn't even mind that it was personal, he couldn't stand the awkward silence and this was a break from it.

"Um, my great uncle said I was out for a little over a week," he answered with a small nod.

"Wow," Lucas said after letting out a long whistle. "That long?" He looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I took quite a fall," Dipper said.

"Fall? I thought you were attacked by an animal," he said lifting his eyebrows before lowering them again and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we were attacked by an animal," he said.

"Okay now I'm really confused." Lucas shook his head, trying to comprehend what Dipper was trying to say, but failing.

"Okay, well, Mabel and I went out into the woods and then we were chased by a hy- an animal, and while we were running from it we fell down the side of a cliff," he explained. "You understand?" He asked.

Lucas paused before nodding his head with a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, and uh, your sister is okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was miraculously unharmed. I'm really glad for that," Dipper said honestly.

"You really like your sister don't you?" Lucas asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, we've always been close," Dipper admitted with a small lopsided smile as he dug his uninjured hand into his pocket.

"That's good, my sister and I aren't too close anymore. She got into some bad stuff, some bad people, and she changed," Lucas said, a hint of sadness to his tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dipper said, not really knowing how to respond. Luckily Wendy's voice boomed from behind them.

"Oh my god! Lucas! Lucas come over here!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to insure he heard her and then gesturing for him to come enthusiastically when she saw he was looking at her.

"I should probably go see what she wants," he pointed his thumb towards Wendy. "It was nice meeting you Dipper, I hope to see you again," he said with a cheerful smirk.

"W-wait!" Dipper called, "you should come by The Mystery Shack sometime, we could hang out or something," Dipper offered.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Later Dipper," he said, saluting Dipper like a solider before turning around and walking over to where Wendy was. Dipper stared at his retreating figure for a little while until he felt hands quickly pushed him lightly.

"Someone's got a crush~" sang Mabel, Mia trailing behind her with the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"W-what? No, Mabel you've got it all wrong! And I don't like guys, gross Mabel," he defended himself quickly; a little too quickly for Mabel to not be suspicious.

"You totally have the hots for Mia's brother," she said nodding her head, sure of herself.

"Mabel, no!" He practically whined, he didn't need Mabel trying to get him and Lucas together, and judging by Mia's growing smirk, she was on board and was probably going to help her. They were alike after all.

"Mabel yes!" She shouted and fisted the air. "Come on Mia, we need to come up with ideas, you in?" She asked, turning to face the blonde with an excited grin.

Mia nodded devilishly. "I am in," she said and they walked off together, laughing about something, probably about Dipper in a wedding dress; that sounded like something Mabel would think of.

Dipper's shoulders dropped and he heaved a sigh. He loved his sister but sometimes she was a real pain in the ass.

 

* * *

 

 

The week slowly passed and Dipper was finally allowed to work again. He never thought he'd be so happy to work in the shack again.

Dipper was manning the cash register when he heard the door open. He looked up at the overdressed man and gave him a weird look. He was a fairly tall and lean man. He was wearing a yellow waistcoat with a black bow tie and black slacks that seemed to fit him too well. A black top hat adorned his head on his golden hair and it almost seemed to be floating, and he had an eye patch covering his right eye. All in all he looked like a suspicious character.

"Welcome," Dipper said none the less of the man’s appearance. The man turned to him with a too wide to be real grin and unnaturally sharp teeth.

"Rather kind today, are we?" The man commented in a surprisingly high pitched and cheery voice, making Dipper confused.

"What?" He asked him, furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes at him. He could swear he's heard that annoying voice before.

"Oh come on, don't tell me just because I'm wearing this you can't recognize your master?" The man asked, an annoyed yet playful expression settling on his features as he gestured to himself.

"M-master?" Dipper asked rather loudly, appalled before realization washed over him. "Bill?" As soon as he said this the man's grin widened and a dark blush crept on Dipper's cheeks. "You're not my-"

"Give it up, Pine Tree," Bill said as he walked closer to Dipper. "You have to obey me, so I am whatever I say I am. And I say I'm your master. Try calling me by that," he added after a pause as his lips pulled into a smirk.

Dipper's blush only intensified at Bill outrageous request. "Wha-what? No!" He refused.

"Pine Tree," Bill called in a low voice, “I may not be able to bring back Mabel injuries but I sure as hell can create more." He threatened in a bored tone, looking at his finger nails as if he hadn't just threatened to kill his sister.

Dipper was silent for a moment and Bill's expression only grew serious as his eyes drifted up to look at him expectantly. This was so stupid, it was just a name, but he was having such a hard time spitting it out and Bill was making such a big fuss over it.

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but Dipper cut him off before any sound could escape his mouth. "Master," he whispered, feeling nervous, awkward, embarrassed and so many other emotions.

Bill's grin settled back into place. "What was that, Pine Tree?" He asked and leaned in a tiny bit, knowing full well what Dipper had said but wanting torture the boy more.

"Master," Dipper repeated himself louder. Bill looked down on him, his grin turning into something more sadistic.

"Good," he said.

"Why do you even have a human body? Whose did you take?" Dipper asked the demon, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I made it. With the energy I took from you I had enough to make myself a vessel. Boy, you humans don't know how much energy you're packing. Having an endless supply is nice," Bill said, leaning against the counter more, making Dipper lean away from it, but Bill motioned for him to come closer. Reluctantly, Dipper obeyed. He leaned close enough that he could feel Bill's warm breath brushing against his skin. "I need something," he said.

"More energy?" Dipper asked.

"Not quite yet. I need information, on the human body to be more specific. Back when I possessed you, I was too careless; I could've killed you if I stayed in you any longer. As much as I hate admitting I don't know things, my knowledge on the human body and its limitations are scarce." Bill admitted, leaning away front the counter, "So, I need you to teach me," he said.

"Teach you?" Dipper asked sarcastically, "I thought you were all knowing."

"Yeah well, that's the thing with knowing things; you’ve got to learn them first. Once your shift is over, meet me in your room," Bill commanded before disappearing before Dipper's very eyes.

Dipper sighed. He knew he had no choice, but this just didn't seem necessary.

His shift seemed to be extra long today, Grunkle Stan had him doing extra work to make up for the lost time. By the time his shift was over he was exhausted.

Dipper trudged up the stairs, leaning on the rail heavily due to his fatigue. When Dipper made it up to his room he released a loud yawn as he opened his door, not bothering to cover his mouth.

"Attractive." he heard Bill whistle and he remembered why he was so apprehensive earlier.

"B-Bill!" he shouted wide eyes as he stared at the demon lying back in his bed.

"Pine tree," Bill greeted him with a nod; his signature grin in place.

"Shit, I forgot about this," Dipper whispered under his breath and ran a hand through his knotted hair.

Bill seemed to hear him anyways and grinned wider at him. "Must have been a busy day, you're late." Bill sat up, crossing his legs over one another.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with," Dipper grumbled and walked over to sit on the bed across from him, crossing his legs like Bill had. "So... what? You ask questions and I answer them?" Dipper asked and raised an eyebrow at the demon.

"For now… in a way," he said cryptically.

"And why is this necessary?" Dipper asked, annoyance displaying itself clear as day in his tone.

Bill opened his visible eye and stared at the boy, his grin slipping off of his face and his eyes stone cold. "You ask too many questions," he said in a low voice and Dipper couldn't help but squirm nervously under his stare. Bill's expression lightened up and he leaned forward, asking Dipper his first question. "On a scale of one to ten how much does this hurt?" He asked and reached over, punching his arm.

Dipper frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at him. "One," he replied.

"And this?" Bill asked, lifting his hand and slapping the side of Dipper's face.

Dipper stared at him with his mouth agape as the sting of pain hit him and he reached his hand up to cup his cheek. "A lot!" He yelled, enraged.

"Stick to the scale, kid," Bill told him; his determined expression unchanging.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at him. "Four," he spat after a second of thought.

They continued doing this for a while; Bill inflicting pain on Dipper and Dipper shouting out the degree of which it hurt. Dipper didn't let Bill stick to this tactic when he materialized a sharp looking knife and held it close to Dipper's face. Bill seemed disappointed, but thankfully complied, saying that the damage could potentially be permanent anyways, and that he didn't want to damage Dipper permanently.

Bill just asked him questions like what ways the human body could die easiest, or what substances shouldn't enter or be on the body and several other strange questions that made Dipper even more suspicious of Bill's intentions.

Finally, Bill uncrossed his legs, seemingly not cramped or sore even though he had been in the same positions for an hour or two.

"That's all, I believe," Bill announced and Dipper let out a relieved sigh, falling on his back and closing his eyes. He was even more exhausted than he was from work; dealing with Bill was tiring.

"And you won't tell me why you wanted all this information?" Dipper tried once more.

It was silent for a while and Dipper creaked open an eye, thinking maybe Bill had already left, but he was still sitting on the bed, staring at Dipper with a thoughtful stare. Dipper squirmed uncomfortably.

"My body isn't complete," Bill stated and Dipper sat up to look at him with a confused frown. "I asked for the vulnerabilities," he said, but Dipper still couldn't put two and two together. Bill sighed, annoyance seeping into his tone. "I can still add or take away things from this body. It doesn't have to be exactly like a human, and I want to know the vulnerabilities so I can take them out." Bill explained like he were talking to a child, and Dipper finally understood him.

"So you want to be unstoppable," Dipper summarized it even more with a blank stare.

Bill smiled and patted his head lightly as if he were a dog. "Yes," he said. "Now for the pleasure-"

"Nope." Dipper cut him off immediately shaking his head.

"But Pine Tree, that’s the best part!" Bill practically whined.

"I'm not doing anything to you and you're not doing anything to me," Dipper stated.

"You know you'll like it." 

"We are not having this conversation," Dipper said and got up. He turned to leave the room but he felt arms wrap around his waist and drag him back towards the bed. Dipper yelped and tried to pry Bill's hands off of him. He felt lips on his neck and looked over at the door in panic. He felt Bill's lips curl into a smirk and Dipper watched the lock on the door turn, signaling it was locked.

Dipper felt the back of his knees touch the edge of the bed and Bill sat down on it, bringing Dipper down with him and he fell in between Bill's legs.

"Bill, stop," Dipper pleaded as he felt his mouth open and his warm tongue dart out, licking and sucking on his neck. Dipper bit his lip to suppress a moan when Bill nibbled on his skin. "Bill, please." He tried again as he felt himself growing hard.

"Tell me you don't want me to ravish you right here, that you don't want me to lay you on the bed and fuck you hard, that you don't want to moan my name until I'm the only thing you can think about, until your voice is sore for days. Tell me what you want," Bill whispered seductively in his ear. Dipper gulped.

"I- ah~" Dipper cut himself off with a moan and leaned forward as Bill's hands slipped underneath his shirt and touched his bare skin. Bill grunted in response. Dipper bit down on his lip again, not trusting his voice or Bill to keep himself from moaning again.

"You're reactions are beautiful," Bill whispered in his ear. "You know, I've never thought about you as a partner before, but now that I've seen you like this, well. I want you badly." Bill breathed the last part and sucked on Dipper's neck again.

Dipper whimpered silently and squeezed his eyes shut; wishing he were anywhere but here, wishing he didn't feel this good, wishing the part of him that wanted this would shut up.

"But I have other things I need to attend to. You might want to take care of that," Bill said quietly and took his hands off of Dipper's skin, and disappeared. Dipper opened his eyes and looked around him. Bill really left. Or at least his physical presence did. Dipper knew he was pretty much always watching him, especially now. And as much as Dipper wanted to take care of the throbbing problem in his jeans, he refused to give the demon the satisfaction. Dipper had already embarrassed himself for a lifetime's worth.

Dipper ran his tongue across his lip and tasted the metallic and irony taste of blood; it seemed he bit his lip a little too hard.

Dipper forced himself to keep from pleasuring himself until it had gone away. He was actually proud of himself.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was really in deep now, and he was actually starting to regret his deal.

Dipper curled around himself and fell asleep like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper felt his lungs burn as his feet pounded into the ground over and over in a rhythmic pattern as he ran.

He wanted to look behind him and see what he was running from, but it seemed he was incapable of turning his head to see what it was.

Dipper felt something cold grab hold of his ankle and he tripped. Whatever had gripped him was dragging him towards it. He clawed at the ground to try and stop it from dragging him any further.

He felt long, sharp claws dig into his back and drag down it, tearing his clothes and flesh as it did. Blood poured from the fresh wound and puddled before it dribbled down his sides. Dipper heard a low chuckle and he felt a human hand rest on the small of his back, slowly traveling down until- that was when Dipper woke up.

More importantly, woke up in pain.

Dipper sat up and speed walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the light and all but tore off his shirt and twisted his body to stare at his back in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat.

As he feared, there were clear scratches from his shoulders to his hips. A few were deep enough to draw blood but most were just red marks, and he could still feel the warmth of the hand on his...

He gripped the sink hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he fought to keep himself from passing out.

Dipper took a shower and decided it would be best to not tell anyone about this.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days had passed and Dipper was sweeping the floor of the gift shop when he heard the door open. He looked up and was surprised to see Lucas standing in the door way.

"Lucas," Dipper greeted him with a smile, pausing his sweeping and leaning his weight on one foot to get in a more comfortable position, knowing he was going to talk to Lucas for at least a little while. "What up?" He asked the blonde.

"Hey. Nothing much; I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Mia said that there was a cool movie out and that she wanted to watch it with Mabel and offered us all going to see it together. I don't know your number so I just came here. Sorry, you seem to be working," Lucas apologized and Dipper's eyes widened.

"No, no! It's fine. That sounds pretty cool. Do you know what movie?" Dipper asked him.

"Um, not really, but knowing Mia it's probably something gory or adorable, there really isn't any way to tell with her." Lucas chuckled lightly and Dipper laughed with him.

"Yeah, Mabel is like that too,” He said, "But yeah, that sounds cool. I get off around three, does that sound cool?" 

"Yeah, she said there's a showing at 3:40 so that's perfect." Lucas ginned, giving Dipper a thumbs up before turning and heading towards the door. "See ya’ tomorrow," He called.

"Wait," Dipper called, getting Lucas's attention as he turned his head to look at Dipper. "Do you want my phone number?" Dipper asked and Lucas brightened up.

"Oh yeah, good idea," Lucas said with a quiet laugh.

They exchanged phone numbers and goodbyes with promises of seeing each other the next day and Dipper grinned to himself once Lucas had left. Maybe he finally found himself a friend; he didn't have to keep annoying Mabel and being lonely when she was out with her friends.

Dipper continued sweeping with a small smile on his lips and he thought of the day to come.

 


	3. A Movie And A Hickey

By the time Dipper's shift had ended he had a little over half an hour to get dressed, which in Dipper's opinion was a lot.  He took a short shower, and after walking back to his room, he looked through his closet, deciding what to wear.

 

He pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a red short sleeved shirt.  He put on his normal black and white sneakers and grabbed his phone before heading down the stairs to wait for Mabel on the couch after telling her he was ready.

 

Minutes later, Mabel came down the stairs in a thin V-neck, high-low peach colored sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, her hair held back in a loose French braid behind her.  She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a dark brown belt, along with pink ballet flats that matched her sweater and a big purse, most likely filled with goodies to sneak into the movie.  The same necklace she had worn on the Fourth of July party lay across her chest and small diamond studs were on her ears. Mabel always made an effort to look nice, and it was never in vain.

 

Mabel wasn't necessarily the skinniest due to all the candy she could never give up, but she liked to exercise and hunt monsters with Dipper, so she still had an attractive physique.  She was also fairly talented in combat and took a few martial art classes in her sophomore and junior year of high school.

 

"I'm ready!" She chirped with a childish smile when she reached the bottom of the stairs, straightening her back slightly and Dipper smiled back at her.

 

"Okay,” said Dipper as he placed his palms on his knees and pushed himself up and off of the old couch.  He followed Mabel out of the door and winced as she loudly called to Grunkle Stan that they were off, then followed her to the car and sat in the passenger seat while she got into the driver’s.  Mabel looked over at Dipper with a bright smile before turning the car on and pulling away from the shack and onto the road to town.

 

They had all agreed to meet each other at the theater and Mabel pointed out Mia and Lucas waiting by the entrance before they'd even found a parking space.  Mabel found one -with Dipper's help- and turned off the car, unbuckling her seatbelt and looking over at Dipper.  He gave her a strange look and she grinned at him.  "Mia and I will sit away from you guys. Don't let your kissing be too loud," she told him with a smirk and a wink before climbing out of the car.

 

Dipper stared at her for a few seconds before fumbling with his seatbelt and climbing out of the car as quickly as he could.  "Mabel!" He yelled, a soft flush spreading over his cheeks.  She looked over at him, her smirk still in place as she turned back around and started skipping to where they had seen the pair waiting.

 

Dipper jogged up to her and finally caught up when she was a little way away from Mia and Lucas; a small glare settling on his features as he sneaked glances at Mabel every now and then.

 

They got closer and Dipper could really see what they were wearing.  Mia was wearing a low cut, loose plum purple crop top that had tank top sleeves and then another pair of sleeves that ended above her elbows, the crop top showed off part of her tan and skinny stomach.  She had dark blue jean shorts with the pockets peeking out of the bottom along with some black flip-flops.  Lucas was wearing a lapis blue V-neck t-shirt and some black skinny jeans, along with black and white sneakers similar to the ones Dipper was wearing.

 

They saw the twins approaching and smiled at them, waving them over even though Mabel and Dipper knew where they were already. Dipper smiled back at them and Mabel rushed forward, ignoring Lucas as she wrapped Mia up in a tight hug.

 

"It's been so long!" Mabel joked and Mia cracked a small smile.

 

"Ages,” she joked back and the small smile that crossed Lucas' expression before he put on his neutral expression back on didn't go unnoticed by Dipper.

 

Dipper walked up to him and stuck out his hand for Lucas to grab before they pulled each other into a short hug.

 

"Hey, so what movie are we seeing?" Dipper asked Lucas for what felt like the hundredth time as he pulled away from him; his cheeks still had a tinge of color and Dipper blamed it on Mabel.

 

If Lucas noticed, he thankfully didn't say anything.  "It's  _ Attack of the Cyborg Pegasi _ or something along those lines," Lucas told him, turning his head to look at Dipper as he spoke to him.

 

"Sweet," Dipper replied with small nod of his head and they all made their way into the theater after they'd bought their tickets.  Mabel informed them that she had brought snacks, just like Dipper had suspected, and that they didn't need to buy anything and the four of them made their way to the theater room.  Mabel had stayed true to her word and they sat away from Dipper and Lucas, sitting closer to the front while they sat towards the back after handing them both a bag of candy and a drink.

 

They thanked her and Lucas was already digging into his candy once they'd settled in their seats, obviously having a sweet tooth like Mabel.

 

Dipper stared at the blonde out of the corner of his eye until the movie started, or at least that's what'd he'd like to say.  He sneaked glances at him all throughout the movie.

 

* * *

  
  


Dipper and Lucas came out of the theater room, laughing at how stupid the movie was.

 

"And then the part with the jet packs," Dipper brought up, the corners of his mouth stretched into a large grin as he thought of the stupidity of the scene.

 

Lucas left out a howl of laughter as he was reminded of that scene and pressed a hand to his mouth to help muffle his chortles.

 

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, that part was amazing and a major plot twist," Mabel defended and the worst part was that Dipper didn't know if she was serious or not.

 

"Sure Mabel." He chuckled once more and focused on calming the bubbling laughter rising in his chest that itched to be released.

 

It was silent between the boys for a little when Lucas spoke up after they exited the theater, saying, "Hey Dipper, did you want to come to our cabin?  It's just us there so we could do whatever.  And maybe Mia could go hang out with Mabel?  Does that sound cool?" Lucas asked the group and Dipper was elated.

 

He was about agree when Mabel spoke up. "Dipper can't," she said and Dipper felt the smile fall off his lips as he shot her a confused and frustrated stare. "He has a therapy session," she explained and Dipper remembered that he did, in fact, have a session later in the day; probably soon, now that he thought about it.

 

"Oh, yeah.  I forgot about that...sorry, maybe another time?" He offered and Lucas gave him a gentle smile.

 

"Sure, we'll see you guys later then," Lucas said and slung his arm over Mia's shoulders.

 

"See you!" Mabel called and waved her arm enthusiastically at them.  Mia gave a small lift of her hand and Lucas nodded in acknowledgment to her before they wandered off.

 

Mabel stared at their retreating figures to a few seconds before turning to Dipper with a small, lopsided smirk. "You so want him," she said and began the trek back to the car, Dipper running after her.

 

They got in the car and Dipper glared at her before she stuck her tongue out at him and he turned his head to the window, before turning it back when he heard Mabel gasp a few minutes later.

 

"You have a hickey!?" She yelled as she fought between looking at his neck and the road with wide eyes.

 

"What?" Dipper stared at her with wide, surprised eyes.  He pulled down the sun visor and slid the small door to look in the mirror and sure enough, above his collar was a purple spot on his skin.  Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and lightly ran his fingers over the blemish.  "Oh fuck him,” he whispered under his breath as his hand fell back on his lap and he sat back in his seat, pulling his shirt closer to his neck.   _ Did Lucas see it?  _ was his first thought.

 

"Him?" Mabel echoed, and Dipper feared her eyebrows would shoot off her head if she raised them any higher.  Dipper turned towards the widow and tried to block Mabel out as he thought of whether or not Lucas or Mia had seen it and how he was going to kill Bill later.  Mabel gasped. "Lucas," she exclaimed but Dipper ignored her; his eyebrows growing closer together in thought.

 

Mabel smiled as she assumed her guess was right due to the lack of rejection. She smiled to herself.  Dipper got a hickey, and from Lucas.  That means they have to be together.  That means Lucas' lips had to be- no.  Mabel wouldn't let her mind travel there.  She didn't want to think of him like that, not her brother at least.

 

He finally had a partner; whether it be sexual or romantic or both, he had a partner.  Mabel was happy for him. After Wendy had left for college, he was devastated; not that he still had that infatuation, but they had been very good friends, and Dipper didn't have anyone but Mabel once she'd left.

 

But now he had Lucas, and though she loved her brother, she couldn't help but be a little grateful that he wouldn't be spending all of his time with her anymore.  He needed friends of his own, and Mabel needed time to herself, and this could give them both just that; maybe even a little more for Dipper.

 

The rest of the car ride was filled with a strangely comfortable silence. They were both lost in their own little worlds; Dipper's about Bill, and Mabel's about Dipper and Lucas.  Before they knew it, they'd arrived at The Shack.

 

Dipper was out of the car before it fully came to a stop and Mabel wasn't too far behind him as he walked through the front door.

 

"So you finally got laid?" Mabel teased and poked his cheek just as Grunkle Stan walked in.

 

"And I'm leaving," He said, drawing out the 'a' and slowly turning around.

 

"Grunkle Stan! No, get this, Dipper has a hickey!" Mabel yelled, a gleam in her eyes as she told her Grunkle while Dipper had his head in his hands beside her.

 

"Mabel, would you please shut up?" he asked her, dropping his hands and giving her a pleading look, not wanting his Grunkle to be in the know about his sex life, if he could even call it that.

 

"No! Everyone must know. I'm going to text Wendy," she exclaimed and tossed her hands up in the air; her phone already in her hand as she ran up the stairs, Dipper following her.

 

"Mabel don't you dare!" He shouted and she simply giggled in response as she reached to top of the stairs.  "Mabel, come here," he demanded and picked up his pace in an attempt to catch up to her.

 

"Never!" She shouted as another giggle escaped her lips and Dipper got closer to her.

 

He finally caught up to her as she got to her door, trying to close it behind her but Dipper stuck his foot in the door to stop it.  He pried open the door that Mabel had her back pressed against and got in her room.  She looked up from her phone in surprise when she heard the door close and her back slammed against it and her eyes met Dipper's.  She grinned and ran to her bed, looking down at her phone again and typing quickly.  Dipper followed her, panting and groaned when she jumped on the bed and jumped off on the other side of it, looking up at him and giving him a smug smirk before looking back down at her phone.  Dipper hated how she had so much energy and how he had this little when he was always running from something.  Maybe it was just because of Bill sapping it from him and he was still recuperating.  Dipper hoped it wasn't gone. He didn't want to have to build it up again.

 

He jumped on the bed and reached for her phone.  As his fingers closed around it she pushed one more button and let out a cry of victory, jumping around.  Dread filled Dipper as he sunk to his knees on the side of the bed and looked down at the phone and saw the message she had sent to Wendy:

 

_ Diper got a byfriend and hr hasd a kickey.  Tgey are do cute togethher! _

 

Her words were messed up due to all the running around but Dipper could make it out and he knew Wendy would too. He tossed her phone on the other side of the bed, dropping his upper body on the bed and his long groan was muffled but still fairly loud.

 

"She is going to be so excited for you! You have to tell me everything that happened in excruciating detail," Mabel rambled as she paced around the room in excited nervousness.

 

"Mabel, no," he moaned against the bed sheet and tightly gripped the sheets, wishing for death.

 

"Mabel, yes!" She shouted at him with a grin.  "You and Lucas are so cute and I will gush all I wa-"

 

"Where did you get the idea that it was Lucas?" Dipper cut her off exasperatedly, lifting his head to stare at her and regretted it immediately.

 

Mabel stopped pacing and stared at him.

 

"It wasn't Lucas?" She asked after a few seconds.

 

Dipper paused, laying his head back down on the bed and turned his head on its side, facing away from her. "I never said that."

 

"So it was?" Mabel knew it wasn't, but she just wanted to mess with him.

 

"No it wasn't!" He yelled and looked up at her, his face paling more as he pushed it into her bed again.

 

"Who was it?" She asked but it sounded more like a demand as she placed her hand on her hip and leaned her weight on one leg, bending the other slightly.

 

"...No one." Dipper spoke softly after a moment of tense silence.

 

"Dipper!" She exclaimed and walked over to the bed and stopped, plopping on her knees like Dipper had and leaning over it to lightly hit his head repeatedly.

 

Dipper winced every time one of her hands would come in contact with his head, but remained silent in hopes that she would give up and leave him alone.

 

"Dipper,” She said again, drawing or the 'r' in his name for a few long seconds as her hits became harder.

 

Finally, when they actually started hurting him, Dipper looked up at her with a small glare.

 

"It was nothing and it won't happen again," Dipper said, louder than usual in case Bill were watching like he always said he was.

 

Mabel pouted at him. "If you say so.  I think it should happen with Lucas though," she said with a shrug as she reached over to grab her phone, sending a text to Wendy that said it was apparently a "one time thing".

 

Dipper sighed loudly, giving up on changing her mind as it was futile.  He stood up and went to his room to change into something more comfortable for his therapy session.

 

He got to his room and tugged off his shirt before looking at it and deciding he could still wear it. He was about to pull it back on when he felt eyes on him and suddenly there were arms stretching out from under his arms and wrapping around him, pulling him flush against a broad chest.  Dipper let out a surprised yelp as he lost his footing and fell even more against the person.  "What the-"

 

"I need more," He heard Bill whisper in a husky voice right next to his ear, sending a chill down his spine.  Bill rested his chin on Dipper shoulder and blew hot air across Dipper's neck, sending another shiver through him.

 

"B-Bill, I can't right now, I need to have energy to do the session or they'll underestimate how w-ell I am or something," Dipper pleaded, trying desperately to keep his composure as he tried to lean away from the demon but he kept him where he was.

 

"Pine tree," Bill sighed, "how long will this 'session' last?" He asked and Dipper hoped the demon would actually spare him for a few extra hours.

 

"A-a few hours at most," Dipper explained as he tried to relax against the demon in hopes he would gain his favor if he stopped fighting him.

 

Bill was quiet for a moment and with every passing second Dipper got even more anxious.  Bill rested his forehead on Dipper's shoulder and waited a few more seconds before speaking.  "Fine, but I want it right after it's finished. In fact I think I'll stay with you through it," Bill added as an afterthought.

 

"What? But won't that raise questions?" Dipper asked, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

 

"Kid, I can materialize in thin air and you don't think I can make myself visible to only certain people?" Bill asked in a snide tone and Dipper was quiet. He didn’t want to make even more of a fool of himself.

 

"Okay," Dipper said, knowing he didn't have a choice and it'd be better not to argue with him. But just as he was about to wriggle free of Bill's grasp, his hand wandered up to Dipper's collarbone.

 

"I see this came along quickly," Bill noted as he felt the purplish skin and Dipper was filled with irritation.

 

"Yeah," he said and successfully managed to turn around in Bill's arms to glare at him, but Bill probably let him as his arms tightened around him once he'd settled. "Mabel noticed them before I could and now everyone thinks that I had some one time fling, thank you very much," he spat sarcastically.

 

Bill grinned down at him. "Oh, but it's not a one-time thing. I like you kid. You're entertaining." Bill said and grinned mischievously down at a glaring Dipper.

 

"It won't happen again," he said, sure of himself, but Dipper couldn't do anything when Bill tightened his arms around the boy who was practically in a death grip now and leaned down to the opposite side of his neck that Bill's first mark on him was.

 

"Are you sure?" Bill asked as he flicked out his tongue and licked Dipper's neck before he sucked and bit on it like he had last night.  Dipper squirmed and tried to push Bill away before he sucked too long to create another one, but Bill didn't budge and he kept the boy relatively still while he added another mark to his human.  Bill bit and tugged lightly on his neck and Dipper couldn't help the pleasureful whimper that escaped his lips when Bill did it.

 

Finally, Bill pulled away from his neck; sure it would leave another mark on the boy.  Dipper glared up at him and Bill finally released him, a gleeful smirk etched on to his lips.

 

Dipper tugged his shirt back on and turned around to find a pair of sweatpants in his dresser. Once Dipper successfully found a clean pair, he was about to take off his pants when he remembered Bill was in the room. Dipper had dodged a bullet; hopefully it wouldn't ricochet.

 

He turned around and saw Bill staring at him intently, waiting for Dipper to proceed with what he was doing. "Could you?" He asked and motioned for Bill to leave.

 

Bill grinned at him and simply shook his head. "Go on and strip for me Pine tree. I'm not going anywhere," Bill replied and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly. So much for dodging that one. Dipper glared at him for a few seconds before sighing in a frustrated manner, and, forgetting his pride, he pulled off his jeans and tugged on the sweatpants as fast as he could while still being careful that nothing would slip and be in the open for Bill to see. Dipper put on his sandals and exited his room, avoiding looking at Bill as he followed closely behind him. He knocked on Mabel's door and told her he was ready to go and went downstairs to wait for her with Bill.

 

"So what exactly is the session?" Bill asked Dipper as he followed Dipper's example and sat on the couch.

 

"It's a therapy session, to make sure that I'm healing alright and help me get better faster and everything," Dipper explained.  Bill nodded slowly in acknowledgement when a thought popped up in Dipper's mind. "If Mabel can't see you, then I can't speak to you with her around. She'll think I'm insane," Dipper told the demon.

 

"Well, technically you can, but whatever," Bill commented with a shrug, successfully capturing the boy's interest.

 

"What? How?" He asked and looked over at Bill, leaning forward slightly; his expression confused yet slightly enthusiastic.

 

"You have to let me into your head," Bill said with a grin and Dipper pouted and sat back.

 

"Gross," he said and got a chuckle out of the demon.  "But if there happened to be an emergency in which I couldn't speak, how exactly would I let you in?" He asked, putting emphasis on the words 'let you in'.

 

Bill took in a deep breath and Dipper knew he was going to spew a lot of steps and probably unnecessary and inappropriate comments at him.

 

"Well it's similar to making a deal, or at least the way you did it.  First you have to think of me, which you already do so often, and then you have to say something like ‘I give you permission to enter me,’" Bill winked at him and Dipper shivered at his obvious flirting, uncomfortable.  "And then if the demon chooses to, they can basically read your thoughts.  Or at least they can with consent; it makes it easier to do," he added.

 

"Wait, I thought you could already read my thoughts?" Dipper asked, already a little scared.

 

"Some of them." Was all Bill said.  Dipper was going to ask him more questions when Mabel came down the stairs, a small smile on her lips.

 

"Ready?" She asked him once she'd walked in front of him, offering him her hand to help him lift himself up.

 

Dipper took it and gave her a curt nod.  "Yup," he said with a smile of his own and a quick nervous look at Bill and then back at Mabel.  She thankfully didn't seem to notice him.

 

"It's like I said, kid.  She can't see me; I'm basically like a ghost that's haunting you right now," Bill said and pulled himself off of the couch, following them out of the front door as Mabel called something to Stan and closed the door behind her.

 

They walked over to the car and Mabel got in the driver's seat while Dipper got in the passenger side.  Before Dipper could shut the door Bill climbed in and sat on his lap.  Dipper let out an "oof" before reaching to close the door. Mabel gave him a strange look as she put the car into reverse and backed out, before putting it in drive again and driving down the dirt road to town.

 

Dipper glared at Bill and he had an innocent look on his face.  "Well it's not like I could've opened the back door, now could I?" Bill said in a sickly sweet tone of voice.  Dipper only hardened his glare.

 

They got to the building and got out of the car; Mabel giving Dipper a weird look when he waited longer than usual to get out, but brushed it off.

 

When they went inside the building the woman at the front desk greeted them, and after they gave their name and information, she had them on their way to see his therapist.

 

"So what exactly are they going to make you do?" Bill asked.

 

Dipper didn't answer.

 

"Pine tree~" Bill whined and Dipper glared at him.  He was acting overly friendly and Dipper hated it.  It wasn't any better than him being flirtatious or just plain evil.  Everything the demon did just irritated him to no end.  Dipper just hated Bill.

 

They entered the room and Bill rushed in before the door could be closed on him.  Dipper sat down on the couch while Mabel sat in a chair across the room, pulling out her sketchbook to occupy herself as Dipper went through his session.  Bill sat on the couch beside Dipper and Ellie, the therapist, smiled fondly at Dipper.

 

"How are you today, Dipper?" She said softly, laying her hand on Dipper's knee.

 

"I'm doing better," He responded, returning her smile with one of his own. She removed her hand and asked him to perform a series of movements, like extending his arm and moving his shoulder and things like that to see the flow of things and how they were healing.

 

"And could you take your shirt off?" She asked him, still looking at her notepad as she jotted something down.

 

"M-my shirt?" Dipper asked and he remembered the hickey, probably hickeys now.

 

"Yes, we do this every time Dipper," she said, looking up from her notepad and furrowing her eyebrows, pushing a lock of hair back behind her ear; the rest of her hair sitting on her head in a neat bun.

 

"Oh, y-yeah," Dipper said and sent a nervous glance at Bill who surprisingly had his eyebrows pushed together as he stared into space, paying no mind to Dipper.  Or so it seemed that way.

 

There was a noise across the room and Mabel yelped quietly.

 

"Dipper, I have to go somewhere," she said and quickly shoved the sketchbook she was working on back into her bag. "You're going to have to walk back home." She apologized quickly and left.

 

It was quiet for a moment before Ellie spoke up with: "I can take you home if you'd like." Dipper smiled at her brightly, about to accept her offer before Bill spoke and startled Dipper.

 

"No," he said and Dipper's eyes shot over to him in alarm of how serious his tone was. It sort of scared Dipper.

 

"I think that's okay.  I-I could probably use the exercise," Dipper joked nervously and tugged off his shirt before she could object.

 

* * *

  
  


"I don't like her," Bill stated as they left the building, a glare settling on his features.

 

"Then that's your opinion," Dipper replied without looking at him.

 

"I don't like her with you. I want you to stop seeing her," he demanded and Dipper whipped his head to the side to stare at Bill.

 

"Bill I can't just stop seeing her, she's my therapist," he hissed at him with an irritated look.

 

"It doesn't matter; you'll do what I tell you.  You have to obey me, after all. Wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Shooting star," He threatened and Dipper held the argument bubbling in his throat.  Instead he looked at the ground with a frown on his lips and his eyebrows pushed together in anger and frustration.

 

They walked home in silence.

 

* * *

  
  


Mabel looked around the park, a nervous feeling filling her, for what reason she didn't exactly know.

 

Mabel finally spotted long bleach blonde hair and knew it was Pacifica.  She walked over to the blonde and tapped her shoulder. Pacifica looked behind her and smiled when she saw Mabel beaming at her.

 

"Hi," she said and gave Pacifica a small wave. The blonde put whatever she was reading down and got up to wrap the brunette up in a bone crushing hug.

 

"Oh, Mabel," she breathed and let her go. Mabel smiled sadly at her and they both sat down on the bench that Pacifica was previously sitting on.

 

"Tell me everything," Mabel demanded and reached out to hold Pacifica's hands in a comforting manner as she rubbed soothing circles on the other girl’s thumbs.

 

"He said I can't leave," she told Mabel simply.

 

"What?" She deadpanned as her hands stopped moving and she looked into the other girl's eyes with a serious expression.

 

"Yeah," Pacifica laughed dryly and avoided the others eyes.

 

"Why?" Mabel asked, anger bubbling inside of her.

 

"He said it was because it's not safe for me to go alone, but really he just wants to keep me here. He just loves to torture me," she spat and Mabel took a deep breath, trying to quell her anger.

 

"I hate him," she said truthfully, and Pacifica laughed again; her eyes glossy.

 

"I do, too, but what am I supposed to do?" She stated more than asked.

 

"You should leave them and come with Dipper and me. I'm sure I could talk Grunkle Stan into it," she answered anyways and Pacifica shook her head sadly.

 

"You know I can't do that Mabel," she said.  "Anyways, what's up with Dipper?" She asked, desperate to change the subject or else she knew she would start crying.

 

"Well, he and I were driving home from the movies with Lucas and Mia when I saw it," she paused overly long for dramatic effect, "a hickey." She finally said and Pacifica gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth.

 

"No way. Dipper? But he's so...  Dipper!" She exclaimed and Mabel nodded her head, closing her eyes.

 

"I know, I was surprised too. He says it wasn't Lucas, but I don't really believe him. He also says it was a one-time thing...I also don't believe him," she said and looked at the blonde with a small, toothy smile.  "But he was acting really weird when we went to his therapy session. I don't really know what to make of it," Mabel admitted and returned her hands to her own lap.

 

"Maybe it wasn't a one-time thing," Pacifica offered, "Maybe he texted her or something and-"

 

"Him," Mabel corrected.

 

"Huh?" Pacifica asked.

 

"When I pointed out the hickey he looked at it and said ‘oh fuck him’, so I'm pretty sure it was a guy," Mabel elaborated.

 

She was silent for a moment as she processed the new information.  "That...actually seems a lot like Dipper," she responded honestly and Mabel nodded in agreement.

 

The girls talked some more about less serious things like the latest gossip, what they'd eaten that day and things of that sort before Mabel decided it was time for her to head home.

 

"Bye, I hope everything works out," she said sincerely and then waved at the blonde before walking in the direction of The Shack.

 


	4. A True Nightmare

By the time Dipper and Bill had made it home, the sun was starting to set. Dipper assumed it could be no later than six. He opened the door to the shack and walked inside, making sure Bill followed him in before he let it shut behind him.

 

"Kids?" He heard Grunkle Stan yell from the living room.

 

"Just me," Dipper said.

 

"What? Where's Mabel? She's supposed to be with you, isn't she?"  He asked and Dipper knew Mabel would be in trouble when she came home.

 

"She said she had to go somewhere, but it’s okay, Ellie dropped me off," Dipper lied as he walked into the living room to see the old man about to get up but settled back down once Dipper entered the room.  "Don't be too hard on her, she looked really distraught," Dipper asked of the old man as he walked up stairs, knowing Bill was getting impatient as he tapped on his thigh in an agitated manner. Dipper didn't want to test his patience.

 

Dipper briskly walked into his room and after he took off his shoes he flopped on his bed.

 

"Okay, go ahead," Dipper said, looking over at Bill expectantly before looking back at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

 

Bill walked over to him and wasted no time as he placed his hand on his head.  Dipper could've sworn he'd run his finger through his hair and whispered, "Sweet dreams Pine tree." but Bill would never do that, surely it must have been his imagination.

 

* * *

 

Dipper felt a pair of hands roaming his body, and he shut his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling until he realized what was happening.

 

Dipper's eyes shot open and he stared into a single gold eye that peered at him, almost glowing in the dimness of the room they were in.

 

"Bill?" Dipper whimpered with wide eyes as he stared at the grinning man hovering above him.

 

"The one and only," he whispered in a low, husky voice and Dipper gulped.

 

"Wha-what-" Bill cut him off and pressed a hand to his lips as he shushed him.

 

"You talk too much," he said and Dipper felt warm sweat pool on his lower back as Bill's hand traveled down from his mouth to his chest, to his stomach and finally stopped at his waistline.  Dipper looked up from his finger that wiggled its way into his pants and into Bill's eyes.

 

Dipper felt Bill pull down his pants and grasp him gently. Dipper shivered and put his hands on Bill's chest to try and stop him.

 

"Bill~" He warned but blushed when it came out as a moan.  "Please stop." He tried but Bill's hand only started to move up the boy's length.  "Bill please."  Bill's hand stopped and Dipper opened his eyes to look at the demon, but what he saw wasn't Bill.

 

It had no eyes, just empty socket; its nose was abnormally long and pointed; and its lips seemed non-existent.  That was until the skin slowly opened and black liquid oozed from the hole and onto Dipper's chest. It was freezing cold and its bite seemed to spread over Dipper's body.

 

Dipper opened his mouth to scream, but no sound would come out.  He felt the monster claw at his stomach, and with Bill's unmistakable voice it said, "What's wrong Pine tree?"

 

Dipper again tried to scream, and his voice hurt as if he had been screaming.  The monster laughed, splattering the inky liquid on Dipper as Dipper tried desperately to get out from under the thing.

 

He felt something akin to a knife press into his stomach, but when he looked down he saw the monster pressing it's hand onto his stomach, cutting into his flesh and sending jolts of pain through Dipper as blood spilled out and over his sides and on to the bed.

 

A scream successfully ripped from Dipper's mouth as he felt pain erupt from his cheek.  Dipper looked around the bright room and saw only Bill hovering over him with an unreadable expression.

 

Seeing Bill over him brought back memories of his dream and Dipper crawled out from the demon as fast as he could and he fell on the floor, the sheets coming with him, but he still tried to escape the demon.

 

"Kid," Bill yelled, trying to get through to the boy but he continued to try and escape the demon. He decided crawling wasn't good enough and stumbled up to his feet, then continued his run to the door.  Bill flicked his wrist and locked the door and made sure it stayed locked.  He walked over to the kid who was fumbling desperately with the door knob and grabbed his hand.

 

Dipper looked over at Bill with wide, fearful eyes. "Snap out of it. You were yelling and thrashing in your bed; what the heck kid?" Bill yelled at Dipper and realization crossed his face.

 

"I-in bed?" He asked and his voice cracked as he looked over to his bed.  "It was a dream?" He said to no one in particular as he slid to the floor.  Why didn't Dipper realize it was a dream even when he woke up?  Why did Bill have to be the one to wake him up?  Why did he even have that dream in the first place?  Why Bill?

 

"Kid!" Bill yelled, capturing Dipper's attention as he winced. Dipper had a feeling he wouldn't be able to see Bill the same way for a long time.  "What the hell happened in your dream?" He asked.

 

"Nothing," he lied and turned his head to the side. Dipper felt a shot of pain jolt through him and he suddenly realized something.

 

His stomach never stopped hurting.

 

Dipper quickly lifted up his shirt, and just as he had suspected, he was bleeding. It wasn't as bad as it was in his dream, but there was more blood than the last time. Dipper paled and Bill stilled.

 

"Dipper, what happened?" Bill asked stoically, sending a shiver down Dipper's spine when he said his real name. Dipper pulled down his shirt and looked away from the demon.  "Dipper!" He yelled, his eye turning red as Dipper whipped his head to face the demon in surprise.

 

"I don't want to," Dipper argued.  "It... it’s embarrassing," he whispered and avoided Bill's angry stare.

 

"Does it look like I care?" He spat and Dipper winced.

 

"It...  can I skip the beginning?" He asked quietly.

 

"No, I want to hear all of it," he said in a slightly less enraged voice, but he was still angry.

 

"Okay..." Dipper paused and braced himself for the embarrassment to come, and also the terrifying memories.  "It started out with...with you.  You were...um, touching me," Dipper winced and refused to looked at Bill, instead looking down at his lap.  "And, then you...stuff happened and-"

 

"Dipper I said I wanted to hear all of it," Bill said, and to Dipper's surprise it wasn't in a teasing tone, more of an irritated one.

 

Dipper paused and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.  "Fine, you reached down... my pants and, um you-you started... Yeah..." Dipper thought if his cheeks got any hotter they would catch aflame, and he started rubbing his arm awkwardly.  "And then, after I asked you to stop a couple of times you did... you- you weren't you anymore."

 

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, he was now sitting in front of Dipper and listening to his dream with a thoughtful expression.

 

"Um, it's hard to remember. The thing was sickly pale, I think. It had empty eye sockets and its mouth," Dipper shivered as he remembered the black liquid that had dripped on him. He covered his mouth and swallowed before continuing. "It didn't seem to have one until it opened and... a-and this black liquid dripped on me. It… it was ice cold."

 

"Wait," Bill interrupted, "you could feel the temperature?" He asked and Dipper paled. If Bill was confused about something that had to do with dreams, then something was seriously wrong.

 

Dipper nodded slowly and after a few seconds of silence Bill edged him to go on with a flick of his wrist.

 

"I tried to scream, but no sound would come, and with your voice, it asked me what was wrong.  Again...again I tried to scream and it laughed at me, spraying the liquid and then..." Dipper paused as he remembered the rest of the dream.

 

"Pine tree," Bill said softly and Dipper winced as he remembered the way the monster had said it.

 

"It pressed its claws into my stomach." Dipper told him, placing a hand over where the throbbing still was, and he could feel the sticky, warm liquid on his hand.  He would have to clean that before Mabel came home. "And that's when I woke up. I don't know why I still thought I was dreaming." He finished and wiped his hand on his shirt to get the blood off.

 

"Did it hurt?" Bill asked him and Dipper slowly nodded. He sighed and pressed a hand against his face.  "How much?"

 

Dipper looked up at him and sighed.  "A lot."

 

Bill growled, making Dipper flinch and press himself against the door.  "Has anything like this happened before?" He asked angrily.  When Dipper looked away and didn't say anything he asked again, slowly, "Did anything like this happen before."

 

Dipper slowly turned around and lifted up his shirt where he knew the scars from a previous dream was.  He felt Bill's hand trace the scars and shivered at the cold.

 

"How long ago was this?" He asked him.

 

"I don't remember, maybe a week?" He guessed and pulling his shirt back down, he turned around to face Bill.

 

Bill was silent for a while before he just looked up at Dipper and said, "You tell me if any more dreams happen. That's an order." He added before up and disappearing.

 

Dipper sat there for a while before he got up and walked out of his room, wanting to take a shower and tend to his wound before Mabel or Grunkle Stan could notice.

 

* * *

 

After his shower, Dipper wandered down stairs and was grateful when Stan wasn't in the kitchen.  He walked over to the pantry and pulled out some macaroni & cheese and put a pot of water on the stove.  While he waited for it to boil, he often lifted up his shirt to make sure it didn't start bleeding.  This cut was deeper than the others and that only fueled Dipper's fear.

 

Dipper was scooping some of the pasta into a bowl when his Grunkle walked in and leaned against the counter, watching Dipper with an unreadable expression.

 

"Isn't it a little late to be eating?" He finally asked and Dipper jumped, not noticing he was there.

 

Dipper looked over to the clock that read 9:27 and winced.  "I forgot to eat dinner earlier," he said and pushed a forkful of the cheesy pasta into his mouth.  His Grunkle took in his disheveled appearance and he sighed. He knew Dipper wasn't doing too well even though he tried to make it seem like he was.  He knew the kid after all their years together, and he could tell when the boy wasn't doing well.  He was sleeping a lot and he was extra jumpy, and the kid was usually extremely observant.

 

"Why don't you come with me in the living room?  We can have a horror movie marathon or something?" He offered, knowing how much Dipper loved the supernatural and horror movies.

 

Dipper paled, he knew that if he agreed it would probably only worsen his nightmares, but when he looked at his Grunkle, he knew how worried the old man was, and he just couldn't say no.  So with a small smile, Dipper nodded and tried to keep the uncertainty off of his features.

 

"Sure, that sounds great," he lied and followed Stan into the living room.

 

They were about twenty minutes into their first movie when Mabel opened the front door.

 

"Mabel?" Grunkle Stan called, worry lacing his voice. It was late after all.

 

"...Yeah." Mabel answered after a while and she wandered over to the living room where they were watching the movie.

 

"Where were you?" Dipper asked, laying his head on its side to look at Mabel as he drew his knees closer to himself on the couch.

 

"I was with Pacifica and I got sidetracked coming home," she said awkwardly and rubbed her arm.

 

"...Well, there's macaroni in the fridge and we're watching horror movies if you want to join us," Dipper offered and looked back to the television, sliding his eyes over for a second to catch the small, gentle smile playing on her lips.

 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you," she said and walked over to the kitchen, presumably to heat up the pasta.  She walked back with a steaming plate and sat down next to Dipper on the couch, offering him a small smile before focusing her attention on the television.

 

* * *

 

Dipper was paralyzed with fear. He knew he could move, but he was far too scared to actually do it. He felt extremely tired but he knew he can't go to sleep. The figure above him wouldn't let him.

 

It had been standing above him for quite some time, just standing there, watching, waiting.

 

It finally moved and Dipper felt fear shoot through his body as it got closer to his face, Dipper felt close to hyperventilating. Then it traveled down and out of Dipper's line of sight, and what felt like a warm, wet tongue trailed down his chest and then his abdomen, sending shivers down his spine.  He could feel hands slip under his shirt and he thought it was going to be one of those dreams, but when he felt claws, he froze even more than he thought he was already.

 

The claws lightly traced up his back until they reached the top, digging themselves into his flesh and raking down his bare back before crossing his sides and down his belly, starting from his belly button.  Dipper screamed and squirmed about. He tried to push the thing off of him, but that only seemed to push the thing to dig its nails into him even more.

 

Dipper could feel the blood oozing from his back and another ear-splitting scream escapes his lips, but the claws and the figure disappeared into thin air when the door slammed open. Mabel rushed over to him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she crouched to see what was wrong.  Dipper didn't even notice that he was on the floor, panting, sweating and moaning from the pain.

 

"Dipper?" She asked worriedly as she tried to examine him in the dark.  She quickly realized that was futile and ran over to turn on the light, wincing at the severity of it.  She immediately gasped at the sight of her brother and ran back over to Dipper as he rolled on his stomach on the floor, trying to keep the pain to a minimum, but he couldn't keep the intense pain away, as he was injured on both his back and stomach.  "Dipper!" She yelled frantically as she reached her hand out to his back but decided against touching him, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

 

Dipper turned his head and looked over at the blood that stained the bed sheets.  It was in that moment that the shocking realization crossed Dipper's mind: that hadn’t been a dream.

 

Dipper fainted.

 

* * *

 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  It was still pitch black, and Dipper could remember what happened.  He groaned when he tried to move and was reminded just how deep the claws had gone into his back.

 

"Dipper?" He heard Mabel's weak voice ask from beside the bed.  He turned his head to look at her but he couldn't see anything through the darkness.

 

"Mabel," he breathed and he felt Mabel grasp his hand.  He squeezed it and she squeezed back.

 

"Are you okay? What happened? I came in and you were on the floor and I tuned on the light and...and there was so much blood. Oh my god, Dipper, are you okay?" She asked for the second time and Dipper smiled gently at her.

 

"I'm okay, more or less," he answered. "What time is it?" He asked and ignored the painful urge to sit up.

 

"It's four or five I think," she answered and picked up his phone on his night stand.  "Yeah, 4:48," she confirmed and looked over at him.  "...What happened?" She asked after a long silence.

 

Dipper sighed and pressed his unoccupied hand into his face.  "I knew you would find out soon enough," he mumbled into it before laying it back down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "I don't know," he said honestly.  "I thought it was another nightmare. Guess I was wrong," he said and looked over at Mabel with a small, awkward smile.  She didn't look amused.

 

"How long have these nightmares been happening?" She asked and Dipper looked back towards the ceiling.

 

"...Since I woke up," he answered after a moment and Mabel gasped.

 

"Dipper! Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled and Dipper looked over at her and then the door with wide, alarmed eyes.

 

"Mabel shh, you don't want to wake up Stan!  I-I don't want him to know, please," he added and looked back at her with pleading eyes and Mabel's expression softened.

 

"Dipper you should've told me," she said quietly after a few seconds of silence.

 

Dipper relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling guilty.  "I know, I know. I'm a horrible brother," He said.

 

"Darn tootin'!" Mabel said and Dipper laughed. She smiled, glad to see him gleeful. "You need to sleep, but don't think you’re excused. You're telling me all about this tomorrow," she commanded him in a stern voice and Dipper sighed, tired.

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

Mabel crawled into the bed and curled up against his chest, mindful not to wrap her arms around him, so she kept them close to her chest and bunched up Dipper's shirt in her fists.  Dipper, however, did.  He pulled her close and leaned his head down, breathing in her scent with a small smile.

 

"I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too," Mabel replied and Dipper could hear the smile in her voice.  He placed one kiss on the top of her head before he felt sleep take over.

 


	5. Another Deal

Dipper felt warm, or more specifically, something made Dipper feel warm. Dipper pushed his face into the heat source in front of him and let out a small moan of happiness.

 

Dipper remembered his nightmare, though he supposed he couldn't call it that anymore, and he remembered the pain, but he chose to ignore the unpleasant memories as he also remembered falling asleep with Mabel after that. However, something felt off.

 

He didn't feel her long hair tickling his skin, he didn't hear her soft snores, and he certainly didn't feel her petite form under his hands, this one seemed considerably larger.

 

Dipper tried to ignore it for as long as he could, he even tightened his arms around her and their tangled legs, but he couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head that something was wrong.

 

"Mabel?" He said in a sleepy voice as he opened his eyes and pulled his face away from the person who was definitely not Mabel.

 

"Nope," Bill said and pushed Dipper back against his chest.

 

"B-Bill!" Dipper yelled, mildly confused when he remembered there were probably other people in the shack. "What are you doing here? What happened to Mabel?" He asked in a hushed voice as he tried to push the demon away from him.

 

"She's downstairs, and obviously I'm here to cuddle you," he stated as if he were talking about the weather.

"Bill," He whined and gave up his useless fighting as he slumped against the blonde and he pulled Dipper closer to his chest.

 

"Yes?" He asked and Dipper could hear the grin in his tone.

 

"Why?" He asked and buried his face into his chest, embarrassed that he liked the unusual warmth that Bill provided.

 

"Why what, Pine tree?" Bill pressed.

 

"...Why do you have to be so warm?" He muttered and got a chuckle out of the demon.

 

"I like being warm." Was all he said. Dipper laid there for a few moments, almost slipping back into sleep when he remembered Mabel.

 

"Wait, you said Mabel was downstairs?" He asked and lifted his head to look up at Bill. He nodded and Dipper pushed away from him.

 

"I need to talk to her," he said when Bill wouldn't let him go, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and reluctantly let Dipper go. Dipper offered him a small smile as he got up. He didn't find the demon as irritating right now for some reason. He was strangely tolerable, and Dipper liked it a lot more than any other way Bill had acted with him so far.

 

Dipper paused when he remembered the last nightmare he'd had, when Bill woke him up, and what Bill had ordered.

 

"Something happened..." He said quietly at the door and refused to meet the demon's eyes, and he heard Bill's footsteps wander over to him.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked in a menacing tone of voice.

 

"Um... I had another nightmare," Bill opened his mouth to say something but Dipper held up his hand, and was surprised when he actually complied and shut his mouth, looking Dipper up and down in a scrutinizing stare. "But it wasn't exactly a nightmare." Bill rose an eyebrow, pushing him to elaborate while still keeping quiet. Dipper liked that.  He turned around and lifted up his shirt to show Bill the bandages. He turned back around and Bill could also see from the glimpse he got when Dipper pulled his shirt down that whatever had done this had gotten to his stomach too.

 

To say Bill looked angry was an understatement, he looked so livid Dipper feared it would be taken out on him.

 

"...This happened last night?" Bill asked in an intimidatingly calm voice after a long, unsettling, and tense silence.

 

"Yes," Dipper answered and looked to the side. Bill was quiet for a moment before he quickly turned Dipper around and tugged off his shirt, exposing the bandages that Bill also undid. Dipper yelped and pushed himself against the door, trying to get space between them. When he pulled off the gauze, Dipper hissed at the sting that shot through the newly exposed flesh. "Bill, what are you-" Dipper was cut off by his own yell of pain when Bill pressed his hand to his back. He felt warm tingles shoot through him and he knew the wound reopened when he felt his own warm blood drip down his back, and Bill's hands lingered on his wound.

 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Bill pulled his hand away and dropped it back down to his side.

 

"You're welcome," he spat and Dipper was confused. "I even made sure it didn't scar." Something in Dipper’s mind clicked and he looked up at the demon with a bewildered expression.

 

"You healed me?" he asked quietly, perplexed, and Bill have him a curt nod, looking away from the boy. "...Thank you." Dipper whispered before tugging his shirt back on and heading downstairs after grabbing the bandages and tossing them in the trash, wadding up some toilet paper and throwing it in the trash as well to help hide them, all the while Bill following quietly behind him.

Dipper smelled something cooking so he wandered to the kitchen where he saw Mabel standing over the oven.

 

"Mabel?" he asked and she turned over to look at him. She smiled brightly at him.

 

"Dipper!" she said and put down the spatula that was previously held in her hand to walk over and envelope him in a tight hug. "Did you sleep alright?" she asked in a quiet tone into his ear and Dipper shrugged. She pulled away and gave him a look. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided looking into her eyes.

 

"I didn't have another nightmare Mabel," he offered and she dropped her hands from his shoulders, and they fell limply by her side.

 

"Good, I made you some breakfast. Bacon and waffles, that okay?" she asked, her mood picking up as she turned to the pan on the stove top.

 

"Yeah, that's great," Dipper said and leaned against the counter. He watched her cook, softly humming a pleasant tune that he had made up. The mood was serene; Mabel cooking while humming softly, and Dipper watching her with a gentle smile tugging on the corners of his lips. So simple, yet so soothing.

 

That was until Bill interrupted it.

 

"Does she know about the nightmares?" Bill asked and Dipper looked over at him. He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

 

"Did she know before me?" he asked and Dipper shook his head. "So she found out last night," he said more than asked, and Dipper nodded again.

 

"I was screaming I think," he said and quickly looked over at Mabel with wide eyes as she gave him a strange look.

 

"What?" she asked, and her hand stopped pushing around the bacon.

 

"Uh... Last night, I was screaming right?" he asked and she nodded, her eyebrows still furrowed in confusion. "Do you think Grunkle Stan heard?" he quickly asked and Mabel turned back to the pan.

 

"I don't know," she answered honestly as she pushed the bacon around a little before deciding it was ready and grabbing two plates from the cabinet and put some of the bacon on both plates. That was when the waffle maker dinged and she hurried over to it, pulling out the two waffles and putting one on each plate. 

  
"I can make you another if you'd like," she offered and Dipper shook his head with a small smile.

 

"I think I'm alright, thank you," he said and grabbed his plate, walking over to the kitchen table and setting his plate down before settling down in a chair.

Mabel walked over and sat across from him with her plate. She pressed her fork into her waffle and placed the piece into her mouth, chewing quietly.

 

"So, about these dreams," she said once she had swallowed, and Dipper cast a nervous glance in Bill's direction. "You said these have been happening since you were in the hospital?" she asked and Dipper nodded, noticing Bill tense beside him. "Have they been happening often?" she asked, and after a moment's hesitation Dipper slowly nodded, refusing to meet her stare. "Dipper..." she sighed and place her head in her hand.

 

"I know," he said and took a bite of his bacon to try and occupy him mouth if only for a few extra seconds. Anything Dipper could get, he would take. "I know I should've told you sooner. I just didn't want to make you worry even more. You were already stressed enough to begin with," Dipper defended himself and he looked up to meet her gaze.

 

"What happened?" she asked, her expression surprisingly unreadable.

 

Dipper sighed as he prepared himself for another traumatic explanation. At least Bill was already here and he didn't have to remember it twice.

 

"It's started out different from the others; I knew it did because I had control of my body," he said.

 

"Wait, you can't move in the other dreams?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, it's not that I can't move, it's like something else is controlling me; I can't scream, or talk, or stop moving... anyways, this thing was hovering over me. I couldn't see what it looked like in the dark, but it was a humanoid silhouette. It was just hovering for a few minutes, I was paralyzed with fear, and it just stared at me, but then it moved." Dipper paused to take a shaky breath as he remembered the pain that came next. "It... um, did something and then it-"

 

"It did something? What did it do?" Mabel asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Dipper bit his lip and looked away from her. He didn't want to say this to his sister. He looked over at Bill and he had an unreadable expression. He just wished Bill would be able to read, even if he were angry. It would be better than not knowing or guessing. Bill looked up to meet Dipper's stare and nodded. He wanted Dipper to say it.

 

Dipper sighed and hung his head. "It, I think, licked me," he mumbled.

 

"It licked you?" Mabel echoed loudly, sounding disgusted and Dipper's head shot up, feeling like Stan would walk in in that moment. "Where?" she asked in a quieter, almost fearful voice.

 

"Um," Dipper held up his fore finger and his middle finger and traced from the middle of his chest and dragged it down where he remembered the things tongue had been, stopping just above his waistline. "There."

 

"Is that where it stopped or do you not want to go any lower?" Mabel asked and Dipper looked up at her, surprised, a bright red flush spreading on his cheeks.

 

"Mabel!" he shouted and she couldn't help the laugh that came out at his flustered expression.

 

"What? It’s a valid question!" she yelled, expectantly crossing her arms over her chest and Dipper's blush only grew in its intensity.

 

"No!" he exclaimed, mirroring her movements and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, embarrassed to have to talk about this with his sister.

 

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the blood; so continue," she commanded as she put her serious expression back on.

 

Dipper looked away from her perusing stare. "After that it...it reached its hands in my shirt, and I was sure it was going to be one of those dreams, until I felt the claws... It pushed them into my back and dragged them down. I started thrashing and screaming and that's when you came in. It disappeared, like it wasn't even there in the first place. It's actually all very disconcerting. I feel like it didn't even happen; like I made it up." He mumbled the last part and looked over at Bill, surprised that the demon hadn't said anything throughout the whole story.

 

Mabel was silent for a while before she sighed and got up, walking over to Dipper, hugging him but being careful not to hurt the wounds that weren't even there anymore. "I'm sorry," she said and pulled away, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Let me check the bandages." she slid her hands down his chest to lift his shirt.

 

Dipper panicked and pushed her hands away. "T-that's okay, I already changed them this morning," he lied.

 

Mabel didn't look like she believed him. "Knowing you, you probably did something wrong. Just let me see them," she pushed and reached to lift up his shirt again.

 

"Mabel it's okay," Dipper said and grabbed her wrists in a loose grip. Mabel pursed her lips and looked at him with an irritated look. "Come on, let's laze the day away and watch TV," Dipper offered and he knew Mabel was sold the moment she hesitated and chewed on her lip.

 

"Fine," she muttered, but Dipper caught the small smile on her lips as she made her way into the living room and the corners of his lips perked up into a smile of their own.

 

Dipper looked over at Bill and he still had an unreadable expression on his face. Dipper pursed his lips and got up, placing both his and Mabel's plates into the sink to be washed later.

 

Dipper walked into the living room, Bill following closely behind him, where Mabel was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels and trying to find a good show to watch.

 

Dipper sat down next to her. "Find anything?" he asked as Bill sat down on the floor in between his legs and Dipper absentmindedly opened them wider to make room for him. Mabel shook her head as a single corner of her mouth pulled to the side. She shook her head and Dipper turned his head to look at the television.

 

"Dipper," Mabel started and Dipper looked over at her. "Will you sleep with me?" she asked and Dipper's eyes widened in surprise and he felt Bill tense beside him. Mabel realized what she had said and quickly corrected herself. "Gross! Gross! I mean I don't want you to sleep alone!" she yelled and Dipper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and it escalated into a short, awkward laugh.

 

Bill turned to look at him and shook his head and Dipper pursed his lips in annoyance but quickly composed himself. "I think... I think I'm okay," Dipper lied. Lies were coming easily to him and that sort of scared him.

 

"Dipper," Mabel said in a low voice, almost a whimper.

 

"No, really, I feel like that was the end of the nightmares. I don't know why, but it feels like the storm is over..." Dipper trailed off, trying to make his lie believable. Mabel stared at him for a moment. He could see the hurt in her eyes; she just wanted to help him after all, and Dipper felt horrible.

 

"Sure." was all she said as she turned back to the television, stopping on a random show. Dipper felt exhausted.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been able to laze around for a few hours until Stan forced them to work in the gift shop. Dipper worked on restocking and cleaning the gift shop while Mabel stayed at the cash register and they just did that for a few hours before Stan let them go. 

 

Dipper felt too exhausted by the time he had finished that he didn't even want to eat dinner. He went straight up to his room and almost yelped when he saw Bill in his bed with a serious expression.

 

"B-Bill." Dipper greeted awkwardly as he went to his dresser to change his shirt; Bill still watching him in silence.

 

Dipper felt too exhausted when he had changed his shirt and didn't even care anymore when he took off his pants. He just wanted to sleep, and he didn't even own any embarrassing underwear or anything of that sort. He was only wearing a plain black pair of boxers. He walked over to his bed and contemplated arguing with the demon to leave but the lull of the warm bed was too strong and Dipper felt himself staring at the bed instead of Bill and he finally crawled under the covers with a content sigh, completely ignoring Bill beside him.

 

"Kid," Bill said and Dipper tried to ignore him. "Pine tree, I want to propose a deal." This woke Dipper up enough to turn his attention to Bill.

 

"What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and staring up at him with a puzzled expression.

 

"I take it you don't want your nightmares," Bill stated and looked at Dipper, as if waiting for confirmation. Dipper slowly shook his head, still weary of him, "and I happen to be a dream demon. So I could keep them away, if you let me into your head." Bill finished and Dipper's eyes shot open. He lifted himself up on his hands and stared at him, ready to outright refuse, but he hesitated.

 

"You can really take them away?" he asked after a moment of fighting with himself.

 

"Am I not a dream demon?" Bill countered and Dipper bit the inside of his cheek.

 

"Is there anything else that letting you in entitles you to? Like, can you control me or how I feel?" Dipper asked and Bill sighed.

 

"Not unless you let me. You'd be surprised about how much us demons can't do without permission. You just have to say exactly what you want, or else we'll find holes to use to our advantages," Bill explained and leaned against the bed frame.

 

"And you'll take them away? There is no catch or anything?" Dipper asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

 

"Well, I guess there is a slight one." Bill paused and looked over at Dipper. A wide grin spread on his lips when he saw the boy's distressed expression. "It would just be a small inconvenience, or rather uncomfortable for you. In order to take away your nightmares, if my assumption is correct-"

 

"What assumption?" Dipper interrupted him but was ignored.

 

"I would have to be near you when you sleep," Bill finished; his grin faltering in the slightest.

 

"...How near?" Dipper asked.

 

"Very." Bill grinned mischievously down at the boy, Dipper chewed his lip nervously, and Bill extended his arm out.

 

"If you don't tease me about anything you see, then fine," Dipper said and took Bill's hand in his own, shaking it and lingering a little longer than necessary.

Dipper pulled his hand back and they stayed in silence for a while before Dipper looked up at Bill and gnawed on the inside of his cheek. "I'm going to go to sleep now," he stated quietly, feeling awkward. Dipper turned on his side and brought his knees up to his chest, putting one hand under his head and the other on the opposite arm.

 

"Nuh-uh-uh," Bill sang, and Dipper groaned in frustration. "You still haven't let me in. Do you remember how to do it?" Bill asked, smirking and Dipper bit his lip to keep from lashing out at the demon. He was extremely tired and he wasn't thinking straight, so he didn't want to do anything he would regret later.

 

Dipper sighed and turned on his side to glare up at him, "I give you permission to enter my mind, but you can't tamper with anything though," he added, sure that letting the demon into his mind with no limits was a bad idea. Bill pursed his lips in annoyance, but thankfully voiced no complaints.

 

Dipper closed his eyes and turned back on his side, trying to ignore Bill's presence. However, that became extremely hard when Bill draped a strong arm over Dipper's waist.

 

"H-hey!" Dipper exclaimed, attempting to turn over at look at Bill, but he shushed him. Dipper wanted nothing more than to fight him, and the warmth rolling off of Bill in waves was not helping him fight it, but the lull of sleep and the deal they'd made compelled him to turn back around and continue trying to fall asleep. Dipper grumbled under his breath, but that was the last Bill heard from the boy before he fell asleep. Bill closed his eyes and got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday passed. Tuesday passed. Wednesday passed. Thursday passed. And with every day that passed, Mabel noticed the bags under Dipper's eyes decreasing. She was elated that he was finally getting rest, but it bothered Mabel how spontaneous and out of the blue it was. He did just suffer from that terrifying experience. Mabel just couldn't explain it, nor why she felt so worried. She would subtly drop little things like, "Have you slept well lately?", or "Did you sleep alright?", but it wasn't until Saturday morning when she finally outright asked him about it. They were sitting at the table, eating the breakfast Mabel had made for them; it had become a habit after that night, she always wanted an excuse to talk to Dipper after he'd slept, and he always sat at the table when she would make him something, his way of showing thanks.

 

"You've been sleeping well," she noted and Dipper looked up at her with surprised eyes.

 

"U-um, yeah... I have," he agreed. His hands fumbled around before he took a long gulp of his water.

 

"Guess you were right then," Mabel said and took a bite of her eggs.

 

Dipper looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

 

"Remember, you said you thought that last one was the end of them? Your suspicion was correct," she explained and Dipper curtly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

 

"Yeah, they seemed to stop after that big one. It's weird but appreciated," said Dipper as he lifted himself up and walked over to the sink to wash his dish. Mabel walked up behind him and dropped her dish in the sink with an innocent smile. Dipper gave her a flat look, but washed her plate as well without any argument.

 

They heard Stan yell at them to hurry and get to work from the living room. The twins shared a look before walking over to the gift shop to do as they were told. They had grown used to being here after their first summer by themselves, and their parents decided that they had a better time away from home. They had been coming to Gravity Falls for a few summers and Grunkle Stan decided to give them more work every time they came to visit. Of course their work wouldn't go unpaid. The more they worked, the more they earned.

They had just finished their senior year of high school, and they were more than happy to come back to the shack and relax before college, or at least that's what they'd hoped. With Dipper's accident none of them could find it in themselves to actually relax. To sit back and just enjoy the warm rays of sunshine beating down on them, or a nice, chilly glass of lemonade as they sat by the pool, or even just lying in bed and relish the simplicity of sleeping in a few more hours, especially for Dipper.

 

The nightmares really took a toll on him, so much that he didn't regret his deal with Bill in the slightest, he was grateful for it actually. Bill hadn't done anything to him involving his part of the deal.  It actually struck Dipper as strange that the demon didn't use either of the deals to their full potential: to humiliate Dipper, to hurt Dipper or to make Dipper feel incredibly good, which he seemed to like doing a lot, much to Dipper's slight dismay. No matter how many times he told himself he hated what Bill did to him every so often, he couldn't deny that it felt amazing.

 

Though since their second deal, he has on occasion randomly commanded Dipper to sleep. He found it strange, but complied anyway. Dipper thought he had been going insane or even worse:  growing close to the demon when he would agree to his demands most of the time without question, but he passed it off as an urge created by their deal.

 

What Dipper found even weirder was one time when Bill told him to rest, when he woke up Bill was infuriated.

 

"Who are Lucas and Mia?" he asked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he stared down at Dipper with a cold stare.

 

"Huh?" Dipper asked and scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to understand how Bill knew about them when he realized it was most likely Bill poking around in his memories. "They're just these two kids that are here before going to college, just like Mabel and me," Dipper explained, choosing his words carefully and trying not to say anything that would anger Bill any further.

 

"When did they get here?" he asked immediately after Dipper finished his sentence.

 

"I first heard about them when I woke up," he said and Bill's jaw visibly clenched before he disappeared in thin air. He seemed to like doing that.

 

Dipper uncrossed his legs and drew his knees close to his chest, resting his chin on them. Why was Bill so angry about them? Why did he care? Was there something wrong with them? No, Dipper and Lucas had grown too close for him to be something he wasn't... right?

 

Dipper's worrisome thoughts were interrupted by Mabel's shrill voice calling for him from downstairs. Dipper looked over at his door and contemplated ignoring her and going back to sleep before he decided against it; he knew she would just come up there and pester him until he complied to whatever she wanted of him. So reluctantly, Dipper sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed as another call from Mabel sounded, closer this time.

 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he yelled down to her before she could come upstairs. Dipper walked over to his door and yawned loudly before twisting the knob and making his way downstairs to see what Mabel wanted.

 

"What-" he started to ask but his words were cut off when he saw the woman standing next to her, her bright red hair gleaming in the harsh light of the window, her green eyes shining as he came into view, and the corners of her mouth stretching into a friendly smile; her freckles bunching up with her cheeks.

"Hey," Wendy said and waved a small, slow wave at him.

 

Dipper's eyes brightened considerably and his mouth stretched into an almost painful grin as he rushed over to Wendy to wrap her up in a big hug, practically lifting her off the ground.

 

"Whoa there!" she laughed and Dipper set her back down on the ground and looked her up and down.

 

"You've gotten bigger,” he commented and Wendy beamed.

 

"Hell yeah, I've also been working on my muscles the past few weeks. Feel them," she encouraged Dipper as she slid her sleeve further up her arm and flexed it. Dipper reached up and gripped her tricep without any hesitation and made an impressed expression.

 

"Not bad, Corduroy," he said, and it wasn't, to have made progress in the short time that they hadn't seen each other was quite impressive. He nodded his head before raising his own arm, "but you're not the only one." he said and Wendy did as he did and brought her hand up to feel his tricep. Her eyebrows rose and she looked up at him.  Dipper had to do many exercises to make sure his arm healed correctly and after a while, and he started working on his other arm as well, he had actual gained a small amount of muscle.

 

"Not too shabby, but you haven-"

 

"Okay, I think we're done with the muscle contest; although I don't know where or when you worked out, Dipper," Mable interrupted and the pair turned towards her. She smiled up at them in an excited manner. "Well, it's almost dinner time so how about we order some pizza and watch some sickeningly romantic movies?" Mabel proposed and Dipper shook his head.

 

"Nuh-uh, I'm not suffering through your horrible taste in movies. We should watch something exciting, or at least not a chick-flick," Dipper protested and Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

 

"Yeah, I think what's most fair is for us to take turns picking movies," she offered and both Dipper and Mabel brightened up at her idea, chirping words of agreement as Mabel skipped into the kitchen, presumably to order the pizza in quiet.

 

Dipper and Wendy walked over to the couch and sat down, chatting lightly about college and how horrible it is.

 

Mabel came bursting into the living room, screeching about how she got first pick because she was taller, older, prettier and just generally better. Dipper reluctantly agreed, not wanting to argue with her today. Mabel grinned brilliantly and walked over to the box with all their DVD's where she knew the movie she wanted to watch was in with a pep in her step.

 

She, of course, chose an unbearably cheesy and romantic movie about a poor girl who was trying to make her dreams come true and a rich man who wanted to see her fail; but, of course, they ended up falling in love. He didn't really like the movie, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see how it ended.

 

Wendy picked next. She chose an action/adventure movie about an alien male and a female who live in a separate universe from the human's, and they find a way to travel over there, so it's up to them to protect their home from the humans. Dipper liked it because, even though there was romance here and there, it was as if the humans were the enemy.

 

Dipper was after Wendy, and he picked a mystery/horror movie about a guy who was transported to different reality and he has to find his way home, fighting monsters and a persistent antagonist to find his way back home. Dipper picked this one because of the aspect of facing the unknown.

 

"That's all we rented," Mabel stated when his movie ended.

 

"Hmm, I guess we should've gotten more," Wendy thought aloud, and Dipper and Mabel nodded in agreement. "It's pretty late though, I should be heading back before my dad gets mad." She said and both of the twin's faces fell at her words.

 

Wendy sighed and pushing herself off of the couch. She looked over at the pair with almost sad eyes. "I'll walk you to the door," Dipper offered and got up alongside the red-head. She smiled gently at him and began walking slowly towards the front door. Dipper walked behind her and wondered what he could say to her.

 

"You doin' okay Dipper," Wendy asked, "honestly?" she added and turned around to look at him in the eyes, leaving him no room to lie.

Dipper stood ramrod straight and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going to lie, this whole thing has been pretty rough, but I've got Mabel and Stan and you. I've got a lot of people behind me, helping me and making sure I'm alright, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm okay," he lied, and it scared him how easily it was coming out, and how he didn't even feel that bad about doing it.

 

The corners of Wendy's lips perked up before falling back. "Okay, I'm glad, and, just a word of advice:  I don't think you should let the forest scare you. I mean, sure, you should be more careful and wait until you know for sure you're ready to go back in there, but that place is like your second home. You love the forest and I think it might to you some good to go back into your element," she admitted. Of course, Wendy was scared that something else might happen to him, but it needed to be said. Dipper should overcome any fear he has like he always does. It was weird being around from Dipper and not having him say one single thing about the forest or the supernatural. She didn't think of it as irritating anymore. She sort of missed it. She missed Dipper.

 

Dipper's face fell slightly as he focused his gaze on the floor. Wendy sighed and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. "Don't sweat it dude," she said and walked over to the door before she turned around to look at him as she said, "Remember, if you ever need anything, you come straight to me, alright?" she said in a lower tone of voice before she turned back around and walked outside.

 

Dipper thought about what she had said. Was he scared of the forest? Would it do him good to take a trip through it? Dipper didn't see why it wouldn't, but he didn't see how it would. He just kept thinking: _ it might help me get over my fear of it, but it also might traumatize me even more. _ Dipper just couldn't see which way it would go, not unless he was to actually go.

 

Dipper sighed as he raked his hand through his hair, turning around and walking back towards the living room where Mabel was still sitting, now on her phone.

 

"I'm tired," Dipper told her and she looked up from her phone to look at him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

 

"I don't know, you're the one with the phone," he said in an irritated voice. 

 

Mabel's eyes drifted down to her phone and her eyebrows rose considerably. "Oh...It's already one," she said and Dipper's eyebrows rose as well.

 

"One? How am I even awake? I normally go to sleep at like ten or something!" he exclaimed but quickly looked over in the direction of Stan's room, reminding himself that it was late and Stan was not happy when he was woken up. Dipper sighed deeply and closed his eyes, really feeling his fatigue weighing him down. "Okay, goodnight Mabel," he said and walked up the stairs to his room after she uttered a goodnight in response, still looking down at her phone. He closed the door behind him and stripped off his shirt and climbed into his bed.

 

"It's about time! You were downstairs with that red-headed chick. I was starting to think you were cheating on me," Bill joked right next to Dipper ear causing Dipper to whip around and glare at the demon in surprise.

 

"We are not together, and neither are Wendy and I," he stated before turning back around and resting his head on the pillow, resisting the urge to moan as his muscles finally relaxed.

 

"We could be." Dipper knew he meant that in a completely non-romantic way, but he couldn't fight the blush crawling up his cheeks. Bill placing a light kiss on his neck didn't help either.

 

"No, we couldn't," Dipper said firmly and frowned when he felt Bill press another kiss to his neck, going lower. "Bill, stop," Dipper said, feeling uncomfortable. Bill responded by placing another kiss on Dipper's neck. He felt Bill's hand on his shoulder and it traveled his arm until he wedged it under Dipper's arm and across his stomach. "Bill," Dipper warned again, fear seeping into his voice, Dipper knew he could do nothing if Bill really tried something. He was bound by a demonic deal after all.

 

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as Bill's hand slid even further down his stomach and another kiss was planted on his shoulder blade. "Bill, please," Dipper pleaded in a hushed voice and Bill's hand stilled but his lips remained.

 

"Again," Bill commanded.

 

"Huh?" Dipper asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

"Say that again," he clarified and Dipper felt his blush deepen.

 

"...Bill, please," he whispered, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his tone.

 

Bill's arm moved up a couple inches and he pulled Dipper flush against him. "Good boy," he murmured and Dipper couldn't help but notice the lust in his voice. Dipper shivered and pressed his parted lips together and tried his best to relax against the other.

 

It took a while, and a lot of awkward shuffling, but Dipper was finally able to close his eyes and he felt sleep overtake him.


	6. A Traumatic Experience

Dipper woke up early in the morning. Five am early.   
  
He untangled himself from Bill and climbed out of his bed, looking over at the demon to find him surprisingly asleep, or whatever he did when he wasn't conscious.   
  
Dipper pulled on the shirt he was wearing last night and a jacket before he walked over to the door, pulling it open and looking over towards Bill one last time before exiting and softly shutting it behind him.   
  
Dipper walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, ignoring the spots that he knew would creak and wincing when he stepped where he shouldn't have. He finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and let out a quiet sigh of relief when Mabel or Bill didn't pop up out of nowhere and ask him where he was going or what he was doing up.   
  
Dipper walked throughout the house until he finally made it to the front door. Slowly, he opened it and softly shut it behind him, making sure he was quiet in doing so. He looked out into the tree line and a nostalgic feeling filled him to the brim as he recalled past adventures in the forest.   
  
A small, child-like smile crept on Dipper's face as he started walking to the tree line. He knew that Wendy had said that he shouldn't go so soon, but he couldn't get the thought of the forest out of his mind after she'd brought it up. He'd missed it.   
  
Dipper ventured into the trees and darkness, shadows loomed over him in a way that made him feel they would swallow him whole. Chills ran up his spine, his hands tingled and his insides contracted and squeezed, almost making him want to throw up. Dipper was on edge, but he still he didn't necessarily feel perilous.   
  
Dipper had been walking, and just enjoying the familiar scenery for quite some time when he stumbled upon an uncanny and suspicious cabin. Dipper was quite sure it was never there before.   
  
Curious, Dipper cautiously walked up to the cabin. It wasn't run down or pitiful; on the contrary it was quite nice. It was lifted off of the ground by a bottom floor, probably a basement, and the cherry wood blended nicely with the surrounding forest. It was two stories tall with a triangular overhang on a decently sized front porch. There were two vertical windows; one on either side of the big, walnut door. Dipper couldn't see much more beyond that.   
  
Dipper slowly walked closer to the cabin, though all logic was screaming at him to turn tail and run away. Finally it clicked in Dipper's brain that a light was coming from one of the downstairs windows. Dipper froze as he saw a figure cross the window, too fast for him to make out exactly what it looked like.   
  
Before Dipper had even moved his foot to run, the front door opened and there stood, of all people, Lucas.   
  
"Dipper?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What are you doing out here this early? Isn't that dangerous? Come inside before you get attacked by a bear again or something." Lucas told him and Dipper dumbly opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally walking over to the cabin, climbing the stairs and walking through the front door.   
  
Dipper walked inside and looked around. It was nice. Cozy. To his right, through a doorway, was a decently sized and updated kitchen. Behind the wall was a living room, with a comfy looking couch pushed against the side of the island counter and a large television hanging on the wall across from it over a large, stone fireplace. Pushed against the right hand corner wall was a small, wooden table and on the right wall was a sliding glass door. To his left was a door that Dipper guessed was a bedroom.   
  
"So this is where Mia and you are staying? You said it was your grandparents place?" Dipper asked as they walked into the kitchen and turned towards Lucas.   
  
"Yeah. I have to ask, why were you out in the woods so early?" Lucas asked, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking at Dipper intently.   
  
"I just couldn't sleep...and my friend, Wendy, said earlier that shouldn't run away from the forest. She said I shouldn't go out so soon, but I didn't listen. Nothing has happened though," Dipper added on at the end as an afterthought. Lucas was quiet for a while and Dipper felt a little awkward; this was his first time at Lucas and Mia's house after all.   
  
"Well, good thing this wasn't a murder's cabin," Lucas joked with an easy smile as he pushed himself off the edge of the counter. "I would show you the whole cabin but Mia is still asleep," he said as he passed Dipper, walking over to the closed door.   
  
"That reminds me, what are you doing up?" Dipper asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he followed Lucas into the room which appeared to be his bedroom.   
  
"Huh? Oh, same as you, I couldn't sleep. Insomnia's a bitch," Lucas said easily with a light chuckle, though Dipper knew it was probably seriously hard on him. Dipper pitied him. "But anyway, this is the room I'm staying in, the master. I claimed it before Mia could. She was not happy but I sure am," Lucas said and Dipper could see why. It was huge, basically the size of the living room.   
  
"Yeah, this is huge. Is that a bathroom over there?" Dipper asked, pointing over to the room behind the closet with wide eyes.   
  
"Yup. The layout of this cabin is a little strange, but it's not horrible," Lucas said, walking back over to the door and shutting it. Dipper didn't take any notice of this until he locked it. He looked over at Lucas with a strange look that immediately became more fearful when he saw the small smirk playing on his lips.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Dipper asked even though he was very sure why he did. Dipper hoped it wasn't what he was thinking of.   
  
Lucas said nothing as he walked over to Dipper in confident strides. Dipper backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed and paled considerably when Lucas was still advancing. "Lucas," he said in a quiet voice and Lucas stopped right in front of him.   
  
"I can't fucking take it anymore," Lucas whispered almost too quiet for Dipper to hear. He placed his hand on Dipper's chest and pushed him on his bed. Dipper let out an ‘oof’ as his back hit the soft surface and Lucas crawled on top of him, straddling him. He grabbed Dipper's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I just want to ravish you so badly, right here, right now," he said and Dipper instinctively lifted his head and tilted it when Lucas lowered his head to press his lips against Dipper's neck; trying to get his face away from the other's, but instead giving Lucas full access to his neck.   
  
Dipper let out a breathless whine when Lucas bit lightly on his neck and pulled. "Lucas, stop," he commanded, but it came out weak. He shut his eyes and tried to fight Lucas's grip on his wrists. "Please," he pleaded but Lucas only gave a low groan as his lips traveled further down his neck and to his collar bone. "Please, this isn't funny."   
  
"No, it's not,” Lucas said with a serious face. "I want you so badly," he said and Dipper felt his already flushed cheeks burn brighter. "I have for a while." That didn't help the blush burning on his cheeks.   
  
In Dipper's embarrassment, Lucas unceremoniously tugged Dipper's shirt over his head and tangled his hands in it. He lowered his head and gathered one of Dipper's nipples in his mouth and lightly sucked on it.   
  
"Hah~" Dipper moaned as his back arched subconsciously. Lucas grunted in response and brought up his other hand to play his Dipper's other nipple. "Lu-Lucas." He tried to say it in a warning manner but it came out as another moan. So Dipper, untrustful of his own mouth, kept it shut.   
  
"Don't hold back Dipper, your sounds are beautiful," Lucas said and Dipper couldn't keep himself from humming in pleasure and his sound vibrated against his nipple. When he felt Lucas's hand slide down his stomach towards his groin was when he really started freaking out. He thrashed violently against Lucas and tried desperately to get away.   
  
"No, please Lucas, stop," he yelled and through all of Dipper's struggles and even though he was only holding Dipper down with one hand, he still managed to unbutton and unzip Dipper's shorts, pulling them off. "Stop," he said louder. Dipper gasped when he felt Lucas's hand on his crotch, but it dissolved into a moan and Dipper was ashamed of himself.   
  
"Shh Dipper, I know you want this. I noticed all those looks you've been giving me and I noticed all the subtle blushes. Dipper you know you want this too," he whispered and his head moved out of view, but Dipper could still feel his light kisses on his stomach, making his way down toward his groin. Lucas pressed a finger to Dipper's erect member, making him gasp. "See?" Lucas said with a smirk and pulled down Dipper's underwear.   
  
He pulled Dipper's hands down by his side and held them there. He was forced to open his legs wide as Lucas pushed his head in between Dipper's thighs. Dipper was scared, and the moan the left his lips when Lucas's lips came in contact with his member didn't quell his fear at all.   
  
"Lucas, please," he pleaded, but again Lucas seemed to enjoy his words; purposefully changing the meaning behind them as his eyes became even more clouded with lust. Dipper's vision blurred with the tears forming in them. He knew he could easily free his arms if he were to shift his body enough to quickly wiggle them out of Lucas's grasp, but he knew Lucas would take it the wrong way or take advantage of it. "Lucas please!" Dipper yelled, and in that moment the door to his room flew open. It was only left on one hinge after whoever flung it open with such force. Dipper looked over and standing in the doorway, looking more furious than Dipper had ever seen him, was none other than Bill.   
  
"Bill," Dipper whispered in a weak voice. Lucas looked over at Bill and Dipper couldn't tell what facial expression he was making, but when he said "Bill?" Dipper could hear the surprise and anger in his voice, and Dipper could take a pretty good guess on what expression he was wearing.   
  
Dipper quickly used Lucas's surprise to his advantage. He snuck his hands out from under him and quickly pulled up his boxers before getting out from under him. In hindsight, he probably should've just suffered the embarrassment of Bill seeing him like that and got out from under him first, but nothing happened, and if something were to happen, he was sure Bill would not let it get far.   
  
Before Dipper could fully escape from under Lucas, Bill walked over to them in large strides and grabbed Dipper's upper arm tightly, pulling him out from under Lucas with a dazed expression. Dipper was sure it would bruise from how hard Bill's grip was.   
  
"He is mine," Bill said in a low voice. "He belongs to me. Don't ever touch him again, don't even think about him. I will kill you in the worst way imaginable," Bill threatened and even though it wasn't directed at him, actually the opposite, Dipper still felt chills run up his spine.   
  
And then Lucas did what Dipper never thought someone would do in this situation: he laughed. "Yours?  Cipher, you have this all wrong, he is nobody's, he is whoever's, he's just a human. If anything, he's mine, I was just about to dominate him before you came in," Lucas said in a cold voice, reaching over to grab Dipper. Bill pushed Dipper behind him protectively, giving Lucas a challenging glare.   
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Bill asked and Dipper looked over at Bill with wide eyes.   
  
"He's a demon?" He asked.   
  
"Yup! And to answer your question, I'm an incubus," Lucas said, his voice getting lower as he added, "I want him Cipher, and I always get what I want."    
  
"He's mine, and I never lose what I like," Bill countered, leaning forward as if to attack Lucas. Dipper grasped his hand to stop him and Bill looked over at him and the fury in his eyes dissipated in the slightest. "Bill, you can't. Isn’t he possessing somebody? What about them?" Dipper argued and Bill froze and closed his eyes in an irritated manner.   
  
"You are unbelievably lucky he is here," Bill spat before turning and walking out of the room, practically dragging Dipper along with him. Dipper looked back at Lucas with an almost sorrowful glance before following Bill after quickly grabbing his pants from off of the bed.   
  
They walked out into the forest; Dipper walking close to Bill.   
  
"What's an incubus?" He asked after a few moments of silence stretched between them.   
  
Bill halted and looked over towards Dipper. "An incubus is a kind of sex demon," he said simply.   
  
"Sex demon?" Dipper exclaimed. "So if you hadn't shown up he really would've-"   
  
"Without a doubt, multiple times, too, probably; and he might've even kept you, never let you go, and kept using you all the time. Who really knows?" Bill said and Dipper didn't feel any better.   
  
Dipper was quiet for a moment, just staring at the ground as he thought of all the things that could've happened to him. "Thank you," Dipper whispered and although he wasn't looking at Bill's face he was sure he was surprised, and that surprise probably doubled when Dipper slipped his arms around Bill's waist. "Thank you," he whispered again as he pushed his face into Bill's chest. Dipper was surprised himself at the out of character gesture, but he completely melted into the other when Bill rubbed his hands up and down Dipper's back.   
  
Bill placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders and pushed him against the nearest tree, pressing his lips against the others. Dipper was surprised but he didn't push him away. Did he feel awkward? Absolutely, but he still didn't push Bill away.   
  
After what felt like a lifetime, Bill pulled away from Dipper. "I hate this. I hate you," he spat, resting his head on Dipper's shoulder.   
  
Dipper froze. "A-am I that bad of a kisser?" He joked but his voice was shaky.   
  
Bill sighed and shook his head. "No. I mean you weren't great, but- that's not the point!" He interrupted himself and lifted his head away from Dipper's shoulder. "I care, that's the point. I could've let Shooting star die, I could've left you alone and commanded you to stop searching for answers, I could've taken advantage of you so many times, I could've let him take advantage of you," Bill laid his head back against Dipper's shoulder again and pushed Dipper more against the tree, "but I didn't- I couldn't." He admitted and Dipper didn't know what to say. "There is so much wrong with me. I hate you so much; this is all your fucking fault. If only I never made that damn deal with you," Bill added and Dipper resisted the urge to say his witty comment about how Bill just admitted the opposite. Instead, he put his hand on Bill's head and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"I hate you too. I'm very sure my arm's going to bruise from how hard your grip was when you pulled me away." He laughed and wrapped his other arm around Bill's waist, pulling the other closer to him. Dipper never thought he'd willingly hug the demon, but here he was, soaking up the comfort of the others warm body as they hugged, but didn't say anything. Dipper also never thought he would enjoy it, but again, after his traumatic experience, he did. He enjoyed the feeling of another that was comforting instead of forceful. He didn't know if he would be able to say the same with other people though. Bill was strangely an exception.   
  
"I-I think we should go back to the shack. Before anyone wakes up or anything. Mabel will be worried if I'm not there," Dipper said, interrupting their moment.   
  
"Sure." Was all Bill said and he stepped away from Dipper and turned around, walking in what Dipper supposed was the direction of the mystery shack. Dipper pushed himself off of the tree and followed Bill, hoping he knew where he was going.   
  


* * *

  
  
A deep gasp passed Dipper's lips as his eyes shot open to stare up at the dirty ceiling. He felt a small bead of sweat drip down the side of his face as his eyes darted around the room. He quickly sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself up and walking over to the door in haste. He threw open the door and rushed down the stairs, looking carefully at where he stepped. It was bright but Dipper didn't trust himself not to slip. He walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed Mabel standing by the stove. He just noticed the sweet smelling aroma filling the house.   
  
"Mabel," He breathed and walked over to his sister.   
  
She looked over at him with a quizzical expression. "S'up Bro Bro?" She asked, the corner of her mouth perking up as she turned back to whatever she was cooking in her frying pan.   
  
"I had another nightmare," Dipper blurted and he saw her form freeze like a deer in headlights.   
  
"W-what?" She asked and slowly turned around to face Dipper. He could see the fear clear as day in her eyes and he felt like he shouldn't have even brought it up, yet he also knew she would be angry if he didn't tell her about it. He really couldn't win.   
  
"Y-yeah," Dipper squeaked. He blamed Bill for not keeping his end of the bargain. Didn't that mean that their deal was called off? So Bill just took whatever information he needed from Dipper and then went on his merry way to do whatever evil deed he had planned. Oh that asshole; Dipper would surely get the demon back for that.   
  
"What happened?" Mabel asked, drawing him away from his thoughts and trying her damnedest to keep her voice quiet and calm but failing.   
  
Dipper felt an intense blush creep onto his cheeks at the memory of his dream. He remembered what he dreamed of Lucas doing to him and he knew he just couldn't talk to his sister about that. "The details aren't important. It was just another nightmare," Dipper tried, but Mabel wasn't having any of it.   
  
"Dipper no, you need to tell me what happened. No secrets," she said and fixed him with a stern stare.   
  
Dipper heaved a long, over-dramatic sigh as he bent over the kitchen counter. He shivered as soon as he felt the cold bite of it on the bare skin that peaked out from under his wrinkled shirt. "Mabel I don't want to scar you." Dipper tried and refused to meet Mabel's stare.   
  
"You think that anything you have to say can scar me more than those violent dreams you've been having?" She asked rather loudly and Dipper looked around in panic, shushing her, though he did feel extremely guilty for making her worry about him so much. "Dipper just spit it out!"   
  
"Okay, okay, fine," Dipper agreed, frustrated and looked around one more time before leaning in close so Mabel could hear him without him having to talk too loudly. "It was a... A more lewd dream, I guess." He whispered and Mabel pulled a disgusted face as she pulled away from him.   
  
"Okay Dipper, I don't know what your idea of a nightmare is, but- wait... Wait a minute you're trying to get me to drop this, aren't you? Not happening. You are telling me what really happened right now, Dipper," she threatened in a low voice and Dipper gulped audibly. Mabel was scary when she was angry.   
  
"I'm not lying, Mabel. I-it did happen it just... I didn't..." Dipper trailed off, not really wanting to say the words on that hung on the tip of his tongue.   
  
Mabel's face fell as she understood what he had meant. "It wasn't consensual, was it?" She asked and Dipper pursed his lips and looked away from her. "Oh... did... was it any we know who..." Mabel trailed off and Dipper solemnly nodded his head after a few seconds of silence, "...w-may I ask who?" She asked and Dipper looked away from her in embarrassment, awkwardness and fear all at once and he simply refused to meet his sister's concerned gaze.   
  
Dipper sighed, "No, I-I don't want you to look at them differently, because I know you will if I tell you and I just couldn't do that to you, Mabel," Dipper explained and finally looked up to meet his sister’s stare. Mabel had her lips pressed into a thin line.   
  
"Fine," She said, drawing out the word over dramatically. Dipper smiled in thanks and looked over her shoulder to the stove top.   
  
"Weren't you cooking something?" He asked, and he could pinpoint the exact moment that the thought of her cooking being ruined dawned on her. She yelled and whipped around, quickly tending to whatever was in the pan and Dipper could tell that her food was alright from the sigh she released. Dipper peeked over her shoulder and saw her putting a slightly brown pancake onto a plate. She then picked up said plate and placed in front of Dipper.   
  
"Bon appétit, bitch," she said and Dipper laughed and shook his head at her antics. Dipper took the fork that she gave him and dug into the slightly over cooked pancake with gusto despite the charred taste. Dipper let out an over-dramatic and obvious fake sound of delight as he chewed, looking up at Mabel and pointing at the pancake while nodding his head. Mabel grinned and chuckled before she grabbed the rest of the pancake batter and poured it onto the freshly buttered frying pan. "Delicious, right?" She asked jokingly with a giggle and Dipper played along, nodding and swallowing before he talked.   
  
"Fucking amazing," he said and couldn't fight the grin that crept up on his lips.   
  
"Oh would you kids shut you damn dirty mouths?!" They heard Stan complain from his bedroom, obviously trying to sleep, and they laughed.   
  
It was silent for a while; Dipper ignoring the horrible taste of the pancake and Mabel making one for herself, when Mabel broke the comfortable silence, "I thought that would be the end of the nightmares," she said, "Did it feel real?" She asked, not turning to look at Dipper.   
  
Dipper looked down to his half eaten pancake and thought. Now that he thought about it, it did feel real; extremely real. "Yeah, very," he admitted, "I guess that was why I felt so scared even when I woke up." He stuffed a bite of pancake in his mouth to occupy it so he wouldn't have to speak anymore.   
  
"You were still scared even when you woke up?" Mabel asked and turned this time to look at him with her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Why?" She asked and Dipper looked up to meet her stare.   
  
"Why?" Dipper repeated her question and thought. He didn't know why, it was like back when he had that nightmare of Bill, and even though he was awake, it still felt real. "Mabel, do you think-?"   
  
"That it really happened? I hope not... However, it seems possible. I mean with all the other ‘so called nightmare's’ you've been having," Mabel admitted silently and turned around to flip her pancake one last time before putting it on a plate and walking over to Dipper, sitting next to him and digging her fork into the fluffy pancake. "Did... Oh god this is so awkward." She rushed the last part, "Did whoever it was, um... go all the way?" She asked awkwardly, her voice raising as she forced the words out.   
  
"Um... no, I don't think they did now that I think about it. Everything is a little blurry but... but I think someone saved me?" He asked more than stated and looked over at Mabel as a mixture of relief and confusion crossed her expression.   
  
"Someone?" She asked, leaning her body forward a little and raising an eyebrow in a confused manner.   
  
"It... it's hard to remember. I'm pretty sure they were male though," Dipper told her as he took another bite of his pancake.   
  
"Male?" She asked quietly, almost to herself. "Was he someone we know as well?" She asked and brought her gaze up to look Dipper in the eye.   
  
Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and thought long and hard about who exactly it was who saved him in his dream. Dipper sighed, "I can't recall what they looked like. I'm sorry," Dipper apologized and shoved the remaining piece of food into his mouth, chewing silently, still trying to see if he could remember what the man looked like, but to no avail.   
  
"No, no it's fine. Why don't you go upstairs and rest?" She offered and Dipper nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Yeah... yeah that sounds good." Dipper placed his palms on the table and pushed himself up. The chair squeaked as it slid against the floor. He looked over at Mabel who gave him a soft smile that he returned and turned to go up the stairs.   
  
Dipper shut his door behind himself and leaned against it, closing his eyes and dragging his hand through his hair as he let out a long, exhausted sigh. He creaked open one eye before opening the other in surprise upon seeing a familiar person lying comfortably in his bed. Dipper sighed and pushed himself away from the door, walking over to his bed. "Bill," he greeted.   
  
Bill opened his eye when he heard the boy speak and grinned at him. "Hey, kid. You still traumatized?" He asked and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.   
  
"Huh?" He asked pushing his head forward as he stopped walking right beside Bill. "Why would I be traumatized?" He asked, genuinely confused.   
  
Bill's stare lost its laid back manner and exchanged it for something more serious as he sat up; his back ramrod straight as he looked up at Dipper. "Are you just stupid or did you hit your head?" Bill asked and Dipper scoffed, offended.   
  
"What? Bill, what the hell are you talking about?" Dipper kept himself from yelling as he rubbed his arm, but he winced when the action hurt. Dipper ignored it; his attention solely focused in Bill's nonsense.   
  
"Last night," Bill said, but Dipper still had no idea what he was talking about.   
  
"What about it?" He asked.   
  
"You don't remember last night?" Bill asked and scooted closer to Dipper. Dipper backed away and his eyes widened in fear.   
  
"D-did... did we do something-"   
  
"No!" Bill cut him off and closed his eyes, calming himself down. "You're telling me you seriously don't remember what happened with you and that Lucas kid?" Bill asked and immediately Dipper's blood ran cold and he found himself unable to move or breathe. Bill noticed his reaction when he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked expectantly.   
  
Dipper shook his head furiously as he backed further away from the demon. "No... no, that was just a dream, a nightmare." Dipper denied and Bill's expression turned dark yet confused.   
  
"Why would you think that didn't happen?" He asked, and it sounded more as if he were asking himself the question.   
  
"That didn't happen," Dipper spat slowly and in a low voice, refusing to believe the demons lies. They were lies.   
  
"Oh, but it did," Bill spat back, lifting himself from the bed and walking over to Dipper who was still backing away from him. His back hit the wall. Bill could clearly see his panic, but he didn't stop until he stood right in front of him. "See?" He said and lifted Dipper's shirt sleeve and revealing the bruise that Bill's grip left on him. Dipper drew in a deep breath and he couldn't let it go as he stared at the welting bruise on his upper arm. "Remember you complained about this?" Bill asked, and slowly, like a puzzle coming together once you get all the important pieces, Dipper could remember most of what happened the previous night. Dipper raised his other shaky arm that wasn't in Bill's grip and brought it up to his face, as a silent, fearful and shaky whine left his parted lips.   
  
"Shit," he whispered and Bill dropped they boy's arm upon seeing that he believed him.   
  
"You're scarred, aren't you?" Bill asked, and, to Dipper's surprise, his tone wasn't mocking or condescending; it was sincere.   
  
Dipper looked away and gave a small and curt nod. "Yeah, kind of," He whispered; his eyes half lidded and he felt overwhelmed. Even before he knew it wasn't a dream, he still felt horrible.   
  
Bill was silent for a while, and for each second the agonizing silence dragged on, Dipper felt the tension in the air grow thicker. "Do you trust me?" Bill's voice broke the silence and Dipper looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes.   
  
"Why the hell would I tru-"   
  
"Think about this, Kid. After our first deal, have I really done anything to make you not trust me?" Bill cut Dipper off and he thought back.   
  
"Well no, but-"   
  
"It's a yes or no question Pine Tree, no buts." Bill said and Dipper chewed on his bottom lip.   
  
Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke the, sadly, honest answer: "No."   
  
"Now tell me, who do you fear more: Lucas or me?" He asked in a quieter tone than his normal one. Dipper flicked his eyes up to look at Bill through his eyelashes.   
  
"You mean since our recent deal?" Dipper asked.   
  
"Yes, since our deal," Bill affirmed.   
  
Dipper was silent for a while in thought. Since their deal, Bill had barely done anything to scare Dipper, which was strange since he loved to use people's fears against them. "I suppose, with recent events, I would say I fear Lucas more," Dipper stated, pressing himself against the wall. He contemplated adding that he was still scared of Bill, but he didn't want to come off as weak or have the demon use Dipper's fear to his advantage.   
  
"Then wouldn't it be better to cover up those memories? Cover up tracks with different tracks," Bill said.   
  
"What do you mean by-" then it dawned on him. A mischievous smirk settled on Bill's lips as he walked closer to Dipper. "Bill, stop!" Dipper screeched, tensing up and pressing himself further against the wall.   
  
"I will if you really want that. It would be counterproductive if I did otherwise. So tell me, when someone touches you, would you rather think of me or Lucas?" Bill asked and Dipper felt his cheeks warming up. "It's a yes or no question, Pine Tree." Dipper was silent for a moment. Was he actually considering this? Say no. Say no! "I'm taking your silence as a yes," Bill said and brought lips close to Dipper's neck, planting a kiss on where his neck and shoulder met. "Tell me exactly what he did to you, Pine Tree," Bill commanded, sliding his hands up and down Dipper's side. Dipper bit his lip.   
  
"He-he started biting my neck," Dipper complied and immediately felt Bill's teeth nibbling at his neck. Bill made a sound against his neck, urging Dipper to continue. "Then he took of my shirt and-" Dipper was interrupted by Bill ripping off his shirt with gusto, a clear grin on his lips. Bill's eyes flickered back up to Dipper and he continued, "and he...he um, he s-sucked on my... nipple," Dipper said in a quiet voice and avoided meeting eyes with Bill. Out if the corner of his eye, Dipper could see Bill raise an eyebrow before lowering his head down to Dipper's chest to take one of his nipples in his mouth. Dipper let out a sound of pleasure and pressed his shoulders into the wall behind him, pushing his hips forward and arching his back. Bill let out a delighted sound at the boy's reaction and brought his hand up to toy with his other nipple. He pushed and twisted his tongue around Dipper's nipple and squeezed the other one.   
  
Dipper's breath was a little shaky and his shoulders hurt from being pushed into the wall, but he continued to tell the other what to do to him, "H-he took off my pants and... and yeah..." Dipper trailed off, turning his head to the side.   
  
"And what?" Bill teased, and Dipper could feel his smirk against his bare skin. "How am I supposed to know what he did to you if you won't tell me?"   
  
Dipper whimpered. "This feels wrong," he said and worried his lip. "Thinking of Lucas doing that, you also doing it to me, and I'm not even fighting it! It just feels so wrong," Dipper mused.   
  
"Then don't think! Don't feel anything but pleasure. Pine tree, being in this body has given me a lot of new feelings," Bill looked Dipper up and down, "a lot of feelings," Dipper shifted uncomfortably under Bill's scrutinizing stare, "and it's very hard for me to not act on them." Bill looked up at Dipper who was now staring right back at the demon. "Don't think about Lucas doing this to you, think about me doing it to you. Tell me what to do." He said as his hand trailed down Dippers lower abdomen, quickly undoing his pants and grasping Dipper's length loosely in his hand.   
  
Dipper gasped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, "F-fuck, Bill~" he stammered, and tilted his head back, making it thud against the wall. The noise brought a thought in Dipper's brain, "They're gonna hear us." Dipper voiced his worry and absentmindedly looked over towards the door.   
  
"Don't worry about them," Bill commanded, "What do you want me to do next?"   
  
"He... he went down and started to... he put his lips on... it... a-and that's when you saved me," Dipper finished in a stammer.   
  
"He didn't even do anything as he went down? Kid, you're leaving out parts; this is an incubus we're talking about," Bill accused with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Dipper's red hue intensified. "Well, I guess, he kissed my stomach on his way down," he admitted. Bill grinned up at the boy before placing a kiss in between his chest and making his way down to his crotch. Bill placed a light kiss on the tip of Dipper's erection and he couldn't keep in the moan that slipped past his parted lips.   
  
"Well, we can't leave you like this, now can we?" Bill asked and looked up at Dipper with a lopsided smirk. Dipper pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and held in another moan as Bill's lips closed around his head. He sucked softly and a small sound escaped Dipper's trembling lips.   
  
"Fuck," Dipper whispered under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Bill hummed around the boy as he took more of him in his mouth and the sound vibrated against Dipper's cock, causing him to moan out. He quickly shoved his hand in his mouth to quiet himself.   
  
Bill pulled away from Dipper with a 'pop' and looked up at Dipper. Dipper wearily looked back down at him, wondering why he had stopped and missing the contact. "Don't cover up your sounds, Pine Tree. Don't worry about the others. I'll make sure of it," Bill said and Dipper hesitantly pulled his hand out of his mouth. Bill placed his lips back around Dipper's length and began to suck again.   
  
There was a small silence between them; the only sounds to be heard were Dipper's moans and the slippery sound coming from Bill as he sucked on Dipper’s length; until he finally broke the silence. "How the f-fuck are you so... good at this?" Dipper stammered as he leaned against the wall for more support. He was close.   
  
"I made this body to be as accurate as possible, including all of the sensitive parts. Dipper, I may not have vast knowledge on the limitations of the human body, but I certainly know how to make you feel good," Bill said before going back to sucking Dipper off. Dipper's hands were shaking and he needed to do something with them. He decided on tangling them through Bill's hair. Bill grunted and Dipper moaned; Bill was now deep-throating him and Dipper knew he was only seconds away.   
  
"Bill," He whispered in a shaky voice, trying to keep control of himself. "I can't hold on to much any longer." Dipper informed him and Bill hummed in acknowledgment. Dipper prepared himself and he knew he was going to come soon. When he did he pushed Bill's face away from himself and threw back his head and let out a loud moan mingled with a whimper.   
  
Dipper was panting and he slid on the wall to sit on the floor. "Fucking hell," he whispered and he heard Bill chuckle lightly from in front of him. Dipper quickly tucked himself pant into his pants, but he didn't bother to zip or button them; he would take a shower anyways. "You're not expecting anything in return are you?" Dipper asked, and he hoped to God the answer was no.   
  
"Luckily for you, no. I have other things I need to attend to, but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to repay me later." Bill winked at him and Dipper shifted uncomfortably, "However, I do need to know, why would you think that last night was a dream?" He asked, and Dipper looked down at his lap and thought about it.   
  
"Maybe... as terrifying as it sounds, maybe Lucas can somehow mess with my head. He is a demon after all," Dipper said and looked back up to meet Bill gaze. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyebrows were furrowed in thought.   
  
"Possibly. I'll look into it. If your assumption is correct, you don't leave the shack without me by your side. Do you understand? You are  _ mine _ ," Bill reminded him and Dipper swallowed and nodded his head before Bill disappeared in thin air. Dipper sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked over the mess he made and got up to clean it. After he was done with that he went to go take a shower. He felt disgusting, but Bill was right. Whenever he thought hands, lips, or anything on him, he thought of Bill. Not once did Lucas come to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say something right here and now so that no one is angry with me: I DID NOT MAKE DIPPER GO THROUGH THAT JUST FOR THE PURPOSE OF STRENGTHENING HIS AND BILL'S RELATIONSHIP, AND I WILL NOT FAIL TO MENTION IT THROUGHOUT THE STORY. I absolutely despise it when people make their characters suffer through something as horrible as rape, then have the love interest save them and never mention it again. They made the character suffer for the sake of a small character development (that they really could've done differently by the way) and they minimized rape. That is not okay. So before you think that I'm a hypocrite, let me explain my reasoning for doing that to my poor baby Dipper: 1. It was needed for the story to progress, for the plot to thicken, 2. It was needed to reveal Lucas's true nature and desires, 3. I used it to my ADVANTAGE to show how possessive Bill was over Dipper (but believe me you'll be seeing plenty of that), and 4. I needed a way to truly make Dipper fear Lucas instead of disbelieving Bill. There. If you guys have any complaints tell me and I'll gladly see your point of view, but believe me I do take rape seriously, it traumatizes people and it's not something that should be taken lightly.


	7. A Confession

After he had finished his shower Dipper went downstairs and saw Mabel watching TV. It was some show Dipper didn't recognize. "Whatcha watching?" He asked, as he plopped down next to her on the couch. Mabel made a sound of disgust when a few drops of water from Dipper's wet hair dripped on her.   
  
"Ew." She spat and Dipper laughed at her overreaction.   
  
"What are you watching?" He asked again, a small smile tugging at lips.   
  
"I don't know, some show about a turtle and a bird? I really don't know." She said with a shrug of her of her shoulders; her attention still glued to the TV. Dipper turned his head to the TV as well and they watched the show together; laughing when something funny happened, yelling when something outrageous happened, and arguing that "that was impossible" or "he would be dead".   
  
"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Dipper said, failing to suppress a yawn as he stretched; his back popping and a blissful grunt emerging from his throat.   
  
"Okay, I'm gonna stay down here for a little bit. See you in the morning, Bro Bro." She said, still looking at the TV. She always got a little too invested in shows and Dipper knew this was most likely the case for this show.   
  
"Good night." He said with a small smile, kissing the top of her head before he began the trek upstairs.   
  
"Night!" She yelled to him, her voice distant.   
  
Dipper had trouble sleeping that night.   
  


* * *

  
  
It had been three days since Dipper's run-in with Lucas. Dipper thought long and hard about what to do about him. He considered whether or not Mia was also a demon and what to tell Mabel to keep her away from them. He just didn't know, and Dipper hated it.   
  
He also didn't leave the shack. Bill hadn't come back after that morning, but Dipper was scared of what Bill would do if he left. Bill didn't technically say it was a command, but Dipper knew better to find a loophole with the demon lest he want one found with him. Sure, Bill could do it anyways, but he hadn't tried to find one so far, or at least Dipper hopped he didn't, and it would only give him more of a reason to find one.   
  
Dipper sat in his room. I was getting late, his shift had just ended, and he was extremely tired from his day of dealing with rude customers, cleaning and just everything the day had to throw at him.   
  
"Hey Kid." Dipper groaned rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow that provided a sound barrier. Dipper didn't stop his groaning until he was out of breath. He felt the bed dip and he didn't move to make room for Bill. Bill retaliated by laying himself on the boy's legs. Dipper grunted and tried to kick the demon off, but he only crawled further up Dipper’s body until he was straddling the boy's shoulders. He laid back; his head resting against Dipper's calves and let out a content sigh.   
  
"I hate you." Dipper murmured against the pillow and his breath came out heavy with the added weight.   
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Bill said and Dipper could hear the wide grin in his voice. Dipper groaned against the pillow again before he turned his head on its side so Bill could hear him better as he said, "What am I supposed to tell Mabel? I can't have her still hanging around with Mia or Lucas. I won't. I... I think I should tell her the truth... including our deal." He said and waited patiently for Bill's response. He didn't get one for a while, and every second of silence that dragged on made him regret his words even more.   
  
"I don't want her knowing about it... but I honestly don't see another way to keep her away from them. Or one that you would agree to, for that matter." Bill said, making Dipper chuckle lightly, albeit strained from the other's weight. He was right. Any of Bill's ideas he would most likely turn down.   
  
"So I can tell her?" Dipper asked for clarification.   
  
"... Yes." Bill answered and Dipper hummed thankfully. He didn't know what he would do if Bill had said no.   
  
It was silent for a while, and Dipper was growing used to the weight on his back, enjoying it actually, when Bill of course had to ruin everything, "Your butt feels very nice Pine Tree." Bill said and Dipper scoffed, turning on his side to try and throw the demon off of his back, but Bill held his ground and Dipper found himself still straddled, but now he was facing upwards. He groaned when Bill sat up, applying more pressure than Dipper could take onto his ribs.   
  
"Ah- move down, move down!" He yelled and laid his hands on Bill's chest, shoving him, but it was obvious the demon moved of his own accord. Dipper sighed and placed his hands on his trembling chest. Bill was now sitting on his hips, but it wasn't as painful as when he was on his chest. "...What do you even want?" Dipper asked, a bite to his tone as he narrowed his eyes at the demon who was sitting comfortably on his hips.   
  
"Just checking up on you. You seem to be alive." Bill said, his tone chipper.   
  
"Whatever. Have you found out anything about Lucas?" Dipper asked, he wanted to adjust his hips because Bill's weight and their position were uncomfortable, but he didn't dare do it with Bill still sitting on them.   
  
"No, but I have placed some defenses around the shack that should keep him at bay for now." Bill said, and Dipper wanted to feel angry because Bill did something to the shack without his knowledge, but he told himself that it was for protection, for him, but more importantly, Mabel and Stan.   
  
"And what do these defenses do exactly?" Dipper asked, raising a curious eyebrow.   
  
Bill shifted on Dipper's hips and leaned back, resting on his hands that he placed on the bed. Dipper winced but kept his mouth closed in case he were to make any sound or indication that the movement made him slightly uncomfortable and slightly turned on... okay more than slightly, but Dipper would never admit it. "Oh nothing too complicated. They just keep demons from coming in and toying with the occupants in the building the protection is placed on, and a couple other minor things." Bill explained, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"Wait, how are you here if it keeps demons out?" Dipper asked, his expression one of puzzlement.   
  
"I was already here kid, I just tampered with the spell so I could come and go as I please." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.   
  
"How though?" Dipper asked. Bill leaned closer to Dipper with a smirk on his face as he brought up a finger and pressed it against his lips, making a shushing sound. Dipper huffed and he didn't even realize he'd lifted up his hips until it was too late. He felt Bill on top of him and took a shaky breath. Bill's eye widened considerably and Dipper avoided looking at Bill.   
  
"Pine Tree~" Bill purred playfully and Dipper felt his cheeks heat up.   
  
"Get off'a me." Dipper muttered. He contemplated throwing the demon off of him, but he would surely move his hips if he tried.   
  
"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Bill asked in a low, husky voice and the brunette gulped audibly.   
  
He opened his mouth to throw a snarky retort at Bill when there was a small knock on the door followed by someone opening it. Dipper shot his head over to it with wide eyes. "Dipper?" He heard Mabel's soft voice ask. Seconds later, she walked into the room, a small smile painted on her face. "You okay? You were making quite the ruckus." She said, leaning on the door for support.   
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Dipper answered, ignoring how Bill shifted on him, leaning inches away from his face.   
  
"Are you sure those are really the words to describe how you're feeling right now?" Bill's hot breath ghosted across his face and Dipper tried his best not to let any reaction show.   
  
_ Oh would you just shut up? _ Dipper thought, knowing Bill could hear his thoughts.   
  
"...You sure?" She asked, and Dipper knew that she knew he was lying.   
  
Dipper sighed and rested his head on his pillow. "No... we need to talk. I have some... things I really need to tell you." Dipper admitted. He looked over at Bill, hoping the demon would give him some privacy, but he did no such thing. He sat there, still on his lap, though he did back away from Dipper's face, and stared at him as Mabel cautiously made her way over to her brother's bed, sitting down on it awkwardly.   
  
"What's up?" She asked, bringing her eyes up to meet his gaze.   
  
"Um... I don't exactly know how to start this." Dipper admitted, racking his brain for a way to pick up the conversation.   
  
"Just say it, kid." Bill said, an amused smile on his lips as he watched Dipper with gleaming eyes. This was obviously entertaining for him.   
  
"It's okay, just say it." Mabel said, basically repeating Bill's words.   
  
"See? Stop being a wimp!" Bill yelled at him and it took every fiber in his being to not yell back, or at least out loud.   
  
_ Would you shut the fuck up! _ Dipper yelled in his mind and glared daggers at the demon.   
  
"Dipper?" Mabel asked, and for a terrifying moment Dipper thought he had said that aloud. "What did you want to say to me?" She asked and Dipper breathed in a relieved sighed.   
  
"I uh... I'll just..." Dipper stammered, looking for the right words. Dipper groaned in frustration. "Okay, remember that day in the woods? When all of this happened?" He asked and Mabel slowly nodded, a slightly scared and skeptical look in her eyes. "You... you didn't come out of it unscathed. Not in the slightest bit." Dipper admitted in a hushed tone, refusing to look at Mabel in the eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked; her voice trembled and it broke Dipper's heart. "Dipper, how is that possible? You're not making any sense!"   
  
"Just, let me explain." Dipper said and took a deep breath.   
  
"Story time!" Dipper glared at Bill.   
  
"Back then, when we were knocked off of the cliff, you were horribly injured. I didn't even know if you were still alive to be completely honest." Mabel visibly paled as she listened to his story, but she didn't interrupt. "I was desperate. I couldn't lose you Mabel. I just couldn't."   
  
"Dipper-"   
  
"So I found Bill, or he found me, I guess." Dipper mumbled and Mabel froze.   
  
"Bill? Dipper you didn't." The serious tone to her voice wasn't helping in quelling Dipper's anxiety at all.   
  
"I did, I had to." He said, fighting to keep his emotions under control.   
  
Mabel was silent for a while, a long while. So long that Dipper winced when she finally spoke. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. "What was the deal?" She asked. She knew they made a deal; why else would she be fine?   
  
"Bill would heal you and get rid of the monster, and in return, I... I offered my obedience." Dipper admitted quietly, wincing at how wrong that could be taken, though he supposed it did somewhat fall under that category.   
  
"Dipper!" Mabel shouted and smacked him upside the head, "Do you realize how stupid that was? Do you know what he could've made you do? He could've had you kill people! He could've had you torture people! He could've taken advantage of you! He could've made you- wait, wait" She interrupted herself, "He hasn't made you do any of these things, has he?" She asked in a low voice. Dipper shook his head. "Wait, has he been the one giving you nightmares?" She asked, and again, Dipper shook his head.   
  
"No, the opposite actually, we have two deals:  the one I just told you about, and he now takes away my nightmares and in turn I let him into my head." Dipper said calmly.   
  
"Into your head? What does that even mean?" Mabel asked.   
  
"Basically he now has full access to my memories and thoughts, but it's easier for him I guess?" Dipper asked more than stated.   
  
"Dipper." She said, drawling out his name. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart twin?"   
  
Dipper scoffed, "I am the smart twin. You're alive, are you not?" He asked and instantly felt bad as Mabel's expression turned crestfallen.   
  
"This is all my fault. If only I hadn't forced you to take me, if only I hadn't been so loud, if only I hadn't been there. You would've been safe. This is all my fault." Mabel said and Dipper forced Bill off of him; the demon letting out a sound of surprise as his body hit the bed.   
  
"No! Mabel, no. This isn't your fault. It's not your fault that I can't live without you. I can't believe that I was so selfish. Now you feel so guilty and I just... Mabel this is not in any way your fault," Dipper said. Sometime through his confession he'd wrapped his arms around her, "but this isn't why I told you." He stated and Mabel looked up at his with wide, angry eyes.   
  
"What? You mean weren't going to tell me?!" She yelled.   
  
Dipper shrugged, "Not really. Maybe I would in the future, but I wasn't necessarily planning on it." He admitted, but continued before she could say anything else. "Mabel, remember that nightmare I told you about a couple days ago?" Dipper waited for her to answer and when she nodded her head he continued, "Well, it wasn't exactly a nightmare." He said, bringing his hand up to scratch his neck nervously.   
  
"What?" She asked, her tone completely void of anything but seriousness.   
  
"Um, it kinda sorta happened. Bill was the one who saved me, go figure." He said and Mabel stared up at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Wait, you said it was someone we know!" Mabel yelled.   
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you. I don't think you should hang out with Mia anymore." He said and Mabel's eyes grew as wide as saucers.   
  
"It was Mia?! How? Are you so weak that you couldn't even fight her off?" She asked loudly. Bill lost it and erupted into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach as he pushed his face into the bed that thankfully muffled his loud, high-pitched cackling.   
  
"No! Mabel it wasn't Mia. It was Lucas." He corrected her and Mabel's expression fell along with Bill's laughter at the mention of the other demon's name. "I just don't know where Mia stands with all this. She didn't seem like an accomplice but I was too scared to take really note of anything." Dipper sighed and placed his hands behind him on the bed, resting his weight on them. "Just steer clear of them. Don't worry though; Bill and I will take care of them." He said and shot what he hoped was a reassuring smile in Mabel's direction. Mabel smiled back, but Dipper knew it wasn't genuine.   
  
Mabel looked up to meet his eyes before she pushed herself off of the bed. "Goodnight Dipper." She said before she walked over to the door, but she stopped before she closed it behind her, "Dipper, tell me if anything happens okay? You owe me at least that." She said and Dipper felt like he'd made a mistake, but he told himself he didn't. He would have to tell Mabel sooner or later, and sooner was better, and now she knew to keep her distance from Lucas and Mia, and he didn't have to keep this big secret for her. Though he knew he still had to keep it, especially when Bill gave him and look. Dipper waved him off.   
  
"Of course Mabel, but could you also do me a favor?" He asked and when Mabel raised an eyebrow he took that as a sign to go on, "Could we keep these deals with Bill just between us? I don't want anyone else to worry, and I don't really think there is anything to worry about. I..." Dipper looked over at Bill before sighing and looking down at his lap. "I don't think we have to worry about Bill." He admitted.   
  
"We'll see." Was all Mabel said before she softly closed the door behind her and Dipper was left alone with Bill.   
  
Dipper slowly turned around to meet the blonde's eyes, but Bill wasn't there. He sighed and fell against his pillow. Dipper tried to get to sleep, but that proved harder than he thought it would be. He considered calling on Bill and forcing him to help him, saying it was sort of their deal, but he decided against it; he would be to embarrassed to sleep then anyways. So Dipper rolled, and rolled, and rolled, and rolled until it was late in the night.  He sighed loudly and looked at his phone. It was already 3:43. Dipper sighed loudly again and threw the thin sheets off of himself, swinging his legs over the side of his bad. He shivered as his feet met the cold floor and pushed himself up. The first thing Dipper did was go to the bathroom. He made sure none of the floorboards creaked, as Mabel was a light sleeper. When he returned to his room he looked around with a solemn expression. He wouldn't be going to sleep that night.   
  
Dipper looked out the window in longing, looking over the forest that was barely visible in the dark. Dipper was scared to go back in there, yet he liked the fear, the thrill of overcoming it, the chills that ran up his spine, the hairs that stood on end at the slightest of sounds. Dipper didn't even realize he was downstairs until the last step creaked eerily. He heard a snort and looked over to find Mabel fast asleep on the couch. Dipper inhaled sharply as he saw her, and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it back upstairs without her waking up, so Dipper quietly made his way across the living room, avoiding known creaky boards and walking light on his toes until he finally made it to the front door.  _ This is a stupid idea. This is a stupid idea. This is a stupid idea. _ Once he was there he slowly opened it, but stopped with a wince when it creaked loudly. He looked back over in Mabel's direction and sighed a breath of relief when he didn't hear anything but another snort from her.   
  
Dipper held his breath as he threw open the door, but he didn't let it slam, instead he caught it in between his hand.  _ Just like peeling off a band aid, but not yelling as you do so, _ he told himself. Dipper did the same to close it after a moment of silence in case it were too loud before. He basically slammed it shut, catching it on his hand before it could actually slam, and carefully closing it from there.   
  
Dipper turned around with a sigh and stared into the black abyss that was the forest he used to know like the back of his hand. He bit his lip as his feet did the thinking for him and began to slowly move forward, walking toward the tree line. When he finally reached the tree line, he hesitated. What was he even expecting to find? What was he trying to accomplish by doing this? Was there even anything to accomplish? It felt like Dipper didn't have any of the answers to these questions, but he still took that step into the forest, the crunch of the fallen pine leaves giving him a nostalgic feeling and he was reminded of what happened the last time he was in there. No, he was here to conquer his fear, to make an actual good memory in the forest since his accident, although he probably shouldn't make it at night. If he never made any new memories then the forest would terrorize him, and he would never be able to come back. So Dipper swallowed his fear and pushed forward. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.   
  
Dipper walked, and walked, and walked until his feet were sore and aching. Many tall, looming trees had passed and he honestly didn't know where he was anymore. He rested a hand against the closest tree and the other on his knee, catching his breath. He sighed a long and heavy sigh and leaned his back against the tree, closing his eyes and willing himself to calm down and relax. It wasn't like he had been running, or walking for an extremely long time for that matter, but it was in the past hour that Dipper realized his wounds were definitely not fully healed. His leg ached and so did his shoulder, and all Dipper wanted to do was go back to sleep. He couldn't do that, however. He was horribly lost. He knew Bill would come if he called, but his pride was still bigger than his pain.   
  
Dipper practically stopped breathing when he heard a noise, a human voice.   
  
He looked around with wide eyes, and he wasn't sure if he should be glad or scared. He pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on and limped to where the noise was coming from. He walked and walked, searching the forest and investigating every movement with his eyes until he finally saw it:  the silhouette of a person, a man.   
  
Dipper halted, was he really sure he wanted to walk up to a random man at five -six?- in the morning who just happened to also be wandering around in the woods? It seemed stupid and something that would surely get him killed. Dipper had a lot less trust to give after he trusted Lucas. So Dipper slowly crept up on him, using the trees as cover and making sure his feet didn't rustle the leaves or crunch on pine needle or twigs.   
  
No matter how close he got, he couldn't get a read on what exactly the man was doing. He seemed to be... Dipper didn't know. He was just standing there, doing nothing. Just... standing. It wasn't pitch black in the forest anymore, but Dipper still couldn't see the twig he stepped on before it was too late. His breath hitched and he couldn't move as the man's head snapped over to him, and Dipper could see what he looked like. Or who he looked like.   
  
"Lucas." He whispered under his breath. Lucas turned his body towards him and Dipper could see a grin spread on his lips.   
  
"Dipper!" He shouted, excitement clear as day in his voice.   
  
Dipper slowly began to shake his head and backed away, mumbling, "No no no no no." under his breath, along with a string of curses when Lucas began to walk over to him in long strides.   
  
"I've been wondering when I would finally see you again. So what happened? Did Cipher loosen your leash? Is he nearby? Did you sneak away from him? Oh, do tell." He said. His grin was sickening, and Dipper found himself backing away faster the more Lucas spoke. "Still afraid, are we? That's okay, you'll get used to it." At his words Dipper immediately turned around and sprinted. He sprinted as fast as he could. He regretted previously tiring his muscles out, both injured and not, as he winced at every step he took.   
  
His lungs burned and Dipper didn't even know if Lucas was even following him. He was scared to look back. He thought Lucas would be right behind him or he would trip, but he did any way. What if Lucas wasn't there? He would be running for nothing. So swallowing his fear, Dipper turned his head to look behind him. That was a big mistake.   
  
Just a few feet away from him was Lucas. Dipper had no idea how he was running so silently, maybe it was the blood rushing in his ears draining out any other sound, maybe it was because he was demon, Dipper just didn't know, but he was still scared.   
  
Lucas's arm shot out and shoved Dipper to the side, resulting in Lucas pinning Dipper against a nearby tree. Dipper shouted out at the force, bark grinding against his bare skin and leaving a burning feeling. He felt a wet, sticky and warm substance ooze from wherever it burned.   
  
"Tell me Dipper, why can't I come over anymore? I miss our time together. It was exciting." Lucas asked in a calm voice, bringing his face inches from Dipper's; his eyes trailing down before flicking back up to meet the brunette's eyes.   
  
"You-you've never come o-over." Dipper stammered, trying desperately to catch his breath.   
  
"Oh, but I have. All those fun nights, terrorizing you, hearing you scream. It was nice, but I decided your screams of fear were not enough. Although they did sound splendid, screams of pleasure would- no, did sound better on you." He corrected himself with an arrogant grin. Dipper froze as realization crossed his mind. It was him. It was him. It was Lucas.   
  
"It was you?" He asked in a quiet, almost creaking voice. "You were causing my nightmares?"   
  
"No. No, no, no, no, Dipper. I  _ was _ your nightmares." He corrected Dipper, bringing his face even closer, making Dipper lean back and further against the tree. He tried his best to keep himself from wincing, but judging by Lucas's growing smirk, he didn't succeed. A light chuckle spilled from Lucas's lips. "You're too perfect, Dipper, and you don't even realize it. The way you scream, the way your eyes shine with undeniable terror, the way you start to tremble in fear whenever you see me. God, I really should've taken you sooner, and maybe I could've gotten farther with you," He said, his eyes trailing down Dipper's body, "a lot farther." The way he spoke sent shivers down Dipper's spine, but Lucas only seemed to enjoy it as his eyes flicked back up to Dipper's, a wide smile on his lips. "Maybe we still can. I just need to find a way to get you away from that god awful Cipher." He spat, his tone cold at the mention of Bill. Dipper didn't know if he hated him or if it was just jealousy. "I suspect you've told little ol' Mabel about me?" Lucas asked.   
  
Dipper puffed his chest up with a big breath and his eyes became angry at the mention of his sister. "You fucking leave Mabel out of this, or I swear to god I'll-"   
  
"You'll what? Dipper I don't know if you've noticed but you're the one pinned against a tree right now." Lucas said, and Dipper found how calm his voice was rather irritated.   
  
The boy deflated as he realized Lucas's words were true. He really couldn't do much, even if he had Bill with him. "Just... please just, leave her out of this, Lucas." He said, his voice quiet and defeated.   
  
It felt like the grin on Lucas's face was permanently painted on, only growing in size even when it seemed impossible. "Oh I love it when you beg, Pines." He whispered. He brought his face down to Dipper's neck and a small whimper escaped Dipper's lips. He knew where this was going, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it by himself. "Lucas, stop." He tried, squeezing his eyes shut as he started almost praying in his mind for Bill to save him. Lucas kissed his way up to Dipper's jaw line and took his earlobe in between his teeth, nibbling gently on it.   
  
Suddenly, there a hand clasped around his throat, pressing into his carotid artery with moderate pressure for a few seconds and then releasing and repeating, along with a knee pushing up in between his legs, making Dipper whine out.   
  
_ Bill, Bill, Bill, oh fucking God Bill please help me! _ Dipper shouted in his mind. He hated that he was enjoying this; he couldn't believe Lucas was doing this to him.  _ Bill, where the fuck are you when I actually need you. Bill please, it's Lucas. Please save me; I know you can fucking hear me! _   
  
In a split second, Lucas was violently ripped away from Dipper, causing him to jostle forward, and Lucas was slammed into a nearby tree unceremoniously. Dipper gasped loudly and slumped against the tree, trying desperately to catch his breath. He looked up when a firm hand grasped his shoulder to meet Bill's intense and livid stare and gulped audibly.   
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing in the forest, with him of all people at fucking five in the morning, after what happened last time? You ignorant asshat!" Then he turned in Lucas's direction, where he was struggling to get up. Bill must have thrown him very hard. "I told you before, and oh are you unlucky that I have to tell you again: he belongs to me." Bill spat, deadly venom in his words. He walked over to Lucas who had finally managed to stand up, albeit a little wobbly. "If I see you again I will not hesitate to rip your head off. You don't even want to know what I'll do if I see you near him again. Now get out of my sight you fucking slime." Bill spat.   
  
Lucas stared up at Bill with a fire in his eyes, and it felt like he wasn't even scared in the slightest bit. "You cannot keep me away from him Cipher, he will inevitably slip from your hands and I'll be there to catch him, and I won't let him get away from me then. You can't always get what you want Cipher; if you do, you're sure to lose everything." Lucas spoke with such emotion that Dipper felt chills run down his spine. The venom, the hate, the seriousness, the bite, the threat, they terrified him, and knowing that the words were caused because of him scared him even more. He had no idea where Lucas's infatuation with him came from, but it was clear that it was not leaving anytime soon.   
  
Before Dipper could process anything else and before Bill could say another word, Lucas was gone.   
  
Dipper gulped as Bill slowly turned over towards him. It was evident that Bill was just as angry with Dipper as he was with Lucas, just in a different way. "N-now Bill, I know what you're going to say and let me just-"   
  
"No." Ten steps.   
  
"Bill-"   
  
"Dipper." Six steps. Dipper gulped at how serious Bill sounded.   
  
"Bill please just-"   
  
"Shut up." One step. Bill stood right in front of Dipper and he was forced to stare up at the demon as he tried to make himself smaller, pressing himself against the tree and slouching his shoulders, "What did I say?" Dipper was silent. " _ What did I say? _ " He asked again in a louder, more demanding voice.   
  
"You said not to leave the shack without you." Dipper squeaked out, his words rushed.   
  
"And what did you do?" He asked in a calmer voice, but that only fueled Dipper's anxiety.   
  
"I left the shack." Dipper replied.   
  
"When?" Bill asked, bringing his face down lower to align with his eye with Dipper's.   
  
"At night."   
  
“And where did you go?” Bill asked, his voice keeping its terrifyingly calm, yet enraged tone.   
  
“…Into the forest.” He said and turned his face to the side, avoiding Bill's stare.   
  
Bill's hand came up to grip Dipper's chin in a deathly tight hold. His and was shaking and Dipper knew it was from anger. "Why?" Bill asked, his face void of emotion, but that only made him more terrifying.   
  
"W-why?" Dipper asked.   
  
"Why." Bill repeated.   
  
Dipper was silent for a while. He really didn't know what to say to him. "I-I... I don't know, it was late and I couldn't sleep-"   
  
"Why didn't you call me? It was part of our deal that you sleep soundly, was it not?" Dipper gulped.   
  
"Well, yeah, but I was embarrassed-"   
  
"Embarrassed to ask me to hold up my end of a deal? After what I did to you the other day?" It was getting on Dipper's nerves that Bill would never let him finish his sentence, but he kept it to himself. Saying he was annoyed with Bill like this would practically be suicide.   
  
"Well, it sounds stupid when you put it like that." Dipper mumbled and jumped when Bill laughed,  _ laughed _ . Oh God was he fucked.   
  
"You're damn right it sounds stupid. Because it fucking is. You're not allowed to leave my sight, and that is a fucking order." Bill commanded.   
  
"But- but what about when you're not with me?" Dipper asked. He was a little scared to do so, but it was a valid question.   
  
"Well... I guess I'll just have to always be right there beside you, kid. Come on, you're going home, and you're going to sleep and in the morning, I’ll decide what to do with you." Bill said and grabbed Dipper's shoulder. Dipper felt as though he were flipped inside out as soon a Bill laid his hand on him. He immediately hunched over and clutched his stomach and began dry heaving, when he noticed that he was standing on wood flooring.   
  
"What the... what the fuck just happened? What did you do?" He asked in a low, breathy voice and looked up at Bill, his eyes widened with he saw that he was in his room, "What the fuck?" He whispered.   
  
"It's called teleportation, dimwit. I guess humans still aren't really made for it." Bill said simply and walked over to Dipper's bed, plopping down on it and patting the space next to him. "Come here and quell my anger." He commanded, "I don't know what exactly it is about it, but cuddling is very soothing. So come here and cuddle with me, Pine tree." Dipper didn't even care anymore. If it would make the demon less angry with him, he would do just about anything. Having a demon angry at him wasn't on his bucket list, but he could check it off a number of times by now.   
  
So with a reluctant sigh, Dipper trudged over towards his bed, ignoring the sting that lingered pretty much everywhere and laid down next to Bill. Immediately, arms snaked around him and he was pressed flush against the other, but he didn't seem to mind it as much as he always did before, and he was able to fall asleep quite fast; due to his tiring events and the warmth of the other against his back. Before Dipper knew it, he was out like a light.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper groaned and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. He felt like something was missing. There was a void. He knitted his eyebrows together and groggily opened his eyes. He turned on his side, but alas, Bill was nowhere to be seen. Dipper sighed, he felt cold and alone. He supposed Bill was still angry with him.   
  
Dipper threw the covers off of himself and shivered involuntarily when his skin was immediately attacked by the bite of the cold; it was getting closer to fall and Dipper knew he would have to leave for college soon.  _ What will Bill do? _ Dipper thought, as he grabbed a blue long sleeved shirt from the floor and after shortly inspecting it, he pulled it on once he'd removed his current red short sleeved one. He looked through his dresser for some pants and found a grey pair of sweatpants. He put them on and then went downstairs.   
  
It was strange, when he came down; Mabel was not cooking breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked around the empty kitchen. His eyes searching for Mabel, but coming up with nothing. Dipper wandered over to the fridge and his eyes widened as he looked over at the clock. 6:38, it read. Dipper had only slept for about half an hour. No wonder he felt so tired.   
  
Dipper opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs. He grabbed and bowl and cracked the eggs into the bowl, then he grabbed the milk and poured an adequate amount into the bowl. He took some spices and sprinkled them into the liquid mixture, keeping in mind that Mabel wouldn't like something too spicy. He searched the fridge for something to go with it and silently cheered with delight when he saw a package of bacon and sausages. Dipper pulled it out as well as a frying pan from a cabinet and began to cook the bacon and sausages.   
  
Dipper had just poured in the eggs when he heard light feet thudding down the hall, the creaks echoing throughout the house. He turned and saw Mabel running up to him wearing a fearful and confused countenance and no pants. "Why are you cooking? How are you cooking? Why is there no fire? Are you sick? Do you need some medicine? Why are you up so early? What happened?" Mabel rambled, walking over to him quickly and placing a cold hand on his head.   
  
Dipper shied away from her freezing hands and chortled. "Mabel I'm perfectly, fine. So I woke up early? So I'm making breakfast? I'm not that bad of a cook. You offend me, Mabel." Dipper said with a smile and returned to stirring the eggs in the pan.   
  
"That exactly the point though!" Mabel yelled in vexation. "Why are you up and making food?" She asked, throwing her hands up into the air again as she stared at her brother with wide eyes.   
  
Dipper looked to the floor and thought of a lie he could tell her, "I woke up early, and I was hungry." He stated to buy him time to think.   
  
"Did you set an alarm or something?" She asked, her hands dropping to her sides.   
  
"No." Dipper answered truthfully.   
  
"Then why are you up?" Mabel asked in a quieter voice, still fairly loud though. Surely Grunkle Stan was awake now.   
  
"I couldn't sleep, okay?" Dipper defended.  _ It wasn't a complete lie _ , he justified.   
  
"Why?" Mabel asked and lowered her voice before asking, "Was it another nightmare?"   
  
Dipper shook his head. "No, just restlessness. You were down here when I first came down. You were on the couch. Did you sleep okay?" Dipper asked, skillfully changing the subject.   
  
"Yeah; my neck hurts a little but I'll be okay. Nothing a good night’s rest can't fix." She brushed off his worry with a wave of her hand and he leaned against the counter. Dipper's eyes flickered down her body.   
  
"Mabel... may I ask why you're not wearing any pants?" Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow and Mabel expression turned confused until she looked down at herself.   
  
"Oh." She said with a blank expression. "No wonder I'm so cold." She said and turned around, wandering into the living room to search for her pants, not answering Dipper's initial question. Dipper laughed it off with a shake of his head and got back to making his food. It was nearly ready. Mabel came back into the kitchen wearing some yoga pants this time and sat down on a stool, watching Dipper cook. Dipper really wasn't the horrible chef as she made him out to be. He just didn’t cook often and Mabel enjoyed teasing him. On the contrary, he was rather talented, not that she would admit that though.   
  
"I was thinking of going out with Pacifica tomorrow?" Mabel announced, grabbing Dipper's attention as he shoveled some eggs onto a plate that was already loaded with sausage. Mabel preferred not to eat bacon, but she was okay with sausage. Okay, okay was an understatement, she loved it.   
  
"Is that so?" Dipper asked.   
  
"Yeah, did you want to come with?" She asked. Dipper twisted his body around to look at her.   
  
Dipper was silent for a few moments in thought before he flickered his eyes back up to hers and shook his head with a small smile. "That's okay. I don't want to impede on your date." He joked and a blush crept onto Mabel's cheeks.   
  
"N-no! It's not like that, we're just friends, idiot." She defended, but Dipper knew better.   
  
"Sure." He said in a disbelieving tone.   
  
"But anyways, it could just be us. I haven't asked her yet." Mabel told him and it was obvious that she just wanted to hang out with Dipper. They really hadn't spent any quality time together since the accident and it was eating at Mabel, but Dipper remembered Bill's words. He wasn't allowed to leave the shack without him. "So?" Mabel asked and Dipper realized he hadn't given her an answer yet.   
  
"Um, I'm not sure. It sounds fun though, maybe." Dipper answered and he didn't want to see her hopeful expression fall, so he turned back to filling their plates.   
  
Dipper turned around and avoided making eye contact with Mabel as he set down a plate in front of her, digging through a drawer and handing her a fork before placing his own plate next to her along with a fork. Dipper turned around and opened a cabinet, pulling out two glasses. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her, filling one up with water for himself before putting it next to his plate and looking up at Mabel for the first time since he'd answered her.   
  
"Orange juice is fine." She answered, offering him a fake smile. Dipper placed the glass on the edge of the counter and opened up the fridge, grabbing the box of orange juice, and after unscrewing the cap, he poured it into the glass and lightly pushed it over to her with a smile. "Thank you." she said barely above a whisper and took a sip from it while Dipper put the orange juice back in the fridge.   
  
They ate together in silence.   
  
Throughout the day, Dipper only thought of Bill and Lucas,. About how Lucas was able to invade his dreams, about why he was really here, about why he would want Dipper, about if he would try and do anything to Mabel. He wouldn't allow that. He would rather die than let anything happen to Mabel. However, he just couldn't wrap his head around why Lucas was actually here. Surely he wasn't here just for Dipper. That idea was preposterous. He had to have some ulterior motive; Dipper just had to be a petty objective. He thought about why Bill got so angry the other night, about why was so protective over him, about if he was still angry with Dipper. Probably; it wasn't like him to let something go easily. He would probably hold this over Dipper for a while.   
  
Dipper sighed. His thoughts were all over the place; he couldn't think straight. His head was a jumbled mess and he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed if he let anything show on his face. So Dipper tried to keep his thoughts together as well as he possibly could as he went through his day.   
  
At the end of the day, after dinner, he trudged upstairs to his room and flopped on his bed unceremoniously. He groaned, the pillow muffling the sound as he pushed his face deeper into it. Dipper was done. Absolutely done with everything and everyone, and so Dipper fell asleep, with his head pushed into his pillow, his clothes still on, and his blanket at the foot of his bed, unused.   


 

* * *

  
  
"Dipper." Whispered a voice, drawling out his name. He groaned in response and pressed his face into his pillow, ignoring whoever was trying to get his attention. "Dipper!" They screamed at the top of their lungs and Dipper jumped in surprise, falling off the bed as the covers tangled with his limbs with a girly yelp. He groaned in pain and creaked open his eyes to look up at Mabel's grinning face as she leaned over him. "Hi." She chirped happily, an amused grin plastered on to her face.   
  
Dipper brought a hand up to rub his face, "What do you want, Mabel?" He asked as he attempted to untangle himself from his sheets.   
  
"We are hanging out today. After some mulling over it, I decided that I'll let you come. Get ready, we leaving in like ten minutes!" She yelled over her shoulder as she skipped to his door, but she turned around to give him a look, "You're coming, Dipper." She said seriously and Dipper gulped, dumbly nodding his head as she left his room. Well, that happened.   
  
Dipper sat on the floor for a minute, thinking over what to do. With a sigh he decided that he needed to talk to Bill. "Bill." He called aloud, looking around the room for the demon to magically appear. "Bill, please, I know you can hear me, and I know you're angry with me, but I need you to come here so you aren't even more angry with me." Dipper tried. He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he looked down at his feet. "Bill. Mabel is forcing me to go out. I can't get out of this and I need you to help me find a way so you're not angry with me-"   
  
"Kid, I can hear you just fine. I don't know if you realize this, but I am very busy and I have important things that I can't just drop immediately. I'm not at your beck and call." Bill said as he suddenly appeared in front of Dipper in a crouch. Dipper jolted in surprise and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Don't act so surprised,; you called me, and so being the astonishing being that I am, I came. It’s called being polite. Staring isn't polite, Pine Tree." Bill said and Dipper immediately clamped his mouth shut and looked away from Bill.   
  
Dipper surprised himself as he apologized to the demon, "I'm sorry, it's just... Mabel is going to come back in here and force me to get ready soon and I knew you said I couldn't go out of the shack without you, but as you just said you're extremely busy and I don't really know what to do. I don't exactly want you coming with me and being right by my side throughout the whole day because who knows what nonsense she's going to spew, but you ordered me not to leave without you and I don't really know what to do! I don't know how long she wants to stay out; I doubt she does. It could be a couple hours; it could be the whole day, and again you said you were busy and I'm just trying to be considerate and I just really don't know what to do and thought maybe if we talked we could come to an agreement, but I don't exactly know how we would do that and-"   
  
"Kid, shut the fuck up." Bill said and planted his hands firmly on Dipper's shoulders. The boy looked up at Bill and realized he was rambling.   
  
"Sorry I-"   
  
"Just stop apologizing. It seems to trigger a rant." Bill told him.   
  
"Sorry-" Dipper cut himself off and clamped his lips into a thin line to keep himself from saying anymore.   
  
"Oh my god." Bill murmured and shook his head as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Dipper asked and Bill looked up at him with a confused expression. "'Oh my god', why do you say that? Is there a god?" Dipper asked. It wasn't a question that constantly bugged him. It wasn't something he felt he absolutely had to find out the answer to; he was simply curious.   
  
"That's for me to know and you to pull out your hair over." Bill replied, amusement seeping into his voice. Dipper simply rolled his eyes in passive frustration.   
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, "What am I supposed to do about my situation with Mabel?" Dipper asked him, getting to the point. A thoughtful expression settled on Bill's face and Dipper waited impatiently, fidgeting nervously and trying to focus.   
  
"Though you were rambling idiotically, you did have some valid points; I am very busy, and I suppose it would be a hassle to be with you every second of every day. I suppose it would be fine if I were just to keep a close eye on you. A very close one." Bill added, and Dipper nodded, relieved that he would be able to leave the shack. It wasn't his ideal agreement, but it was surely an improvement, and he could work with it. "However, that doesn't mean you can do anything you want. You have to check with me whenever you desire to leave." Bill told him and Dipper looked up at him with a frustrated expression.   
  
"What? You just said you were basically going to be watching my every move! Why do I have to check with you if you already know what's happening?" Dipper snarled, slapping his hands on his knee.   
  
"Kid," Bill warned, "don't get all insolent with me. I'm the one who has the authority to order you, not the other way around, so suck it up and be grateful for the little courtesy I'm showing." Bill spat.   
  
Dipper glared up rebelliously at the demon, but held his tongue. What would he say to Mabel if Bill changed his mind?  _ She would not let it go, not for a long time _ , his conscious told him.   
  
"Fine." Dipper muttered, refusing to meet the other's gaze as he stared down at his feet. Dipper was silent for a little while, lost in thought.   
  
"Is there anything else you need? Busy busy!" Bill said, tapping his left wrist where a watch should be, but he wasn't wearing one. Dipper didn't know why he would wear one in the first place, being the omniscient being he was.   
  
"Um, yeah, there is..." Dipper began, rubbing awkwardly up and down his elbow. "Are you still angry with me for sneaking out the other night?" Dipper asked.   
  
Bill was silent for a while and Dipper apprehensively brought his gaze up to meet the demon's. His expression was blank; as if Dipper had just asked such a stupid question that he didn't even know how to respond to it. That was probably the case. "Kid, that was two nights ago. Of course I'm still angry. Fucking livid, but I'm keeping a top on my emotions, those nasty things." Bill explained. His voice was low and calm, and that was what scared Dipper the most. The fact that Bill just told Dipper he was absolutely incensed yet he sounded perfectly calm. "Though I suppose I have cooled off a little from then; cuddling is very effective." Dipper gulped. So this wasn't even his anger's peak?  Dipper found Bill terrifying, even though he did nothing to intimidate the boy.   
  
"So you were really angry the other night, huh?" Dipper laughed shakily, but his tone was nervous. He didn't know what to say. He knew Mabel would come to rush him to get dressed soon, but he couldn't exactly up and tell Bill to leave.   
  
"Oh, you have no idea, and if you were to do something like that again?" Bill let the thought hang in the air before he added, "I really wouldn't let you out of my sight. I'd lock you up; that seems like the only way to get you to stay in one place." Bill joked, but his tone held a seriousness that unnerved Dipper.   
  
"You can't just lock me up." Dipper replied. He laughed, but he still couldn't keep his uneasiness from seeping into his tone.   
  
Bill leaned over Dipper's shoulder and Dipper froze immediately in reaction; his heart thumping widely in his chest and his breath catching in his throat. "I'm sure you'd love to be in chains, Pine tree." Bill whispered and before Dipper could say anything else, he was gone. Dipper let out a trembling breath and ran a shaky hand through his greasy hair. He was sure Mabel wouldn't let him take a shower, she was too impatient and he had already wasted quite a bit of time, so he drew in a deep breath and pushed himself to get dressed.   
  
Dipper had only a few more buttons on the black button-up shirt he had decided to wear when Mabel burst through the door, yelling in a booming voice, "Dipper why are you taking so long seriously all you have to do is pull on some shit clothes and- wait that's actually surprisingly fashionable." Mabel noted as her eyes raked up and down his body, looking at his neat clothing. He wore a casual black button-up, his blue jeans, and his favorite white and black sneakers. He also decided to wear a silver watch that he received as a present for Christmas a few years back.   
  
Dipper snorted, "Duly noted, thanks. Not bad yourself, although that's never a surprise." Dipper replied easily as he looked at over at Mabel. She was wearing a baby blue woolen sweater and some beige shorts, along with some cork and silver sandals and the necklace Pacifica had given her. "I guess I'm ready though." Dipper said as he straightened up. Mabel nodded enthusiastically as she turned and led the way down the stairs. Dipper followed her after he'd grabbed his phone from where it sat on his nightstand.   
  
"I actually got some money from Grunkle Stan, so you're not buying anything." Mabel informed him and Dipper sighed.   
  
"Mabel-" he complained but she cut him off, shaking her head.   
  
"Nope, nope nope nope; this is my treat. I think you've gone through quite enough. It's about time for a break, don't you think? Of course you do." She answered for him as she reached the bottom if the stairs with a bounce. So with a short laugh and a few shakes of his head, Dipper let Mabel do this for him.   
  
Grunkle Stan was on the couch, watching a program on the TV when the twins walked past him. "How long will you two be out?" He asked, not removing his eyes from whatever he was watching; too invested to turn away, yet withdrawn enough to talk to them.   
  
"We are going to do so much!" She yelped enthusiastically, stopping to turn and talk to the older man. Regret settled on his features and he reluctantly turned his full attention to the ecstatic girl before him. "First, we're going to go eat, because Dipper's a loser who doesn't like to wake up until twelve." She said and gave Dipper a playfully annoyed look, "Then, we're going to go shopping, yay!" She whispered the 'yay' and Dipper sighed with relief. He was sure she would have a blown out his ear drum. "And then, we're going to watch a movie, shut up Dipper movies are so much better than books; they are the shit." She interrupted when Dipper opened his mouth to object and Grunkle Stan gave her a look when she cursed, but didn't say anything; he didn't want to make himself a hypocrite after all. "And lastly, we're are going to dinner." She finished with a bright, contagious smile and huffed from both excitement and short of breath.   
  
"Wow, that is a lot." Stan commented, a slight raise of his eyebrows as he avoided meeting either of their gazes. "Well, have fun or whatever I guess." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand as he turned his attention back to the TV. Mabel nodded and continued on her way to the front door, Dipper following close behind her.   
  
Dipper practically glared at the ground to avoid looking at forest as they climbed into the car, and if Mabel noticed, she didn't say anything.   
  
Mabel had pulled onto the main road before Dipper worked up the courage to speak to her. "If we see Lucas or Mia, we avoid them like the plague, understand?  _ Like the plague _ ." He repeated, getting across that he was completely serious. Mabel looked over at him for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to the road, giving a solemn nod, and that as all that was said in the car ride.   
  


* * *

  
  
"No! Dipper! That was amazing. I have no idea what you're talking about. How could you not have liked that? Anyone with half a brain would like it." Mabel argued, though she wasn't angry.   
  
A small smile played on Dipper lips as he slid into the booth they had been escorted to. They had decided to eat at Greasy's after the movie. A bad movie at that, though Mabel begged to differ.   
  
"Well lucky for me I have a whole brain. Mabel, horses can't even stand on two feet for that long, nor can they speak or fly without wings, and horses don't have wings and pegasi aren't real. Also-"   
  
"Dipper it was just a movie." Mabel said flatly.   
  
"Still, it's illogical." He argued.   
  
"I guess you're right, but so is that book I bought you. I mean seriously, what kind of guy can survive those conditions?" She exclaimed.   
  
"Mabel that's the whole point; a normal person wouldn't survive, and it makes sense because the book states that it shouldn't. They are not disregarding logic; they are only defying it." He explained.   
  
"Dipper, stop defending your book as if it's your child." Mabel joked, trying to keep a straight face, but failing horribly. Dipper found that her wide grin was contagious as the corners of his began to perk up, before a laugh bubbled in his throat. He let it out and Mabel followed, bellowing a loud laugh that only got louder the longer she laughed. Dipper calmed himself as quickly as he could, looking cautiously at the people around them.   
  
"Okay, okay, we're being pretty loud." He told her as a silent plea to be quiet. Mabel looked around, remembering that they were in public and covered her mouth with a short snort as she tried to quell her chuckles. Dipper smiled thankfully at her as a waitress sashayed her way over to their table, a petite woman with raven black hair.   
  
"Hey, I'm Alice, I'll be your server tonight. You guys know what you want to drink?" She asked, looking at Mabel and then Dipper expectantly; her gaze lingering a little too long on Dipper to be necessary, much to his dismay.   
  
"I'll have a Coke!" Mabel chirped.   
  
"Sorry, we only have Pepsi." Alice informed her, getting a glare in return.   
  
"Okay then, Pepsi." She corrected herself before turning to Dipper, as well as Alice. Dipper felt uncomfortable under their stares.   
  
"I'll just have water." He said.   
  
"He'll have a Pepsi as well." Mabel said, knowing he wanted one and that he just didn't want Mabel to pay any extra.   
  
"Mabel." He gave her a pleading look and Mabel gave him a playful wink.   
  
"Okay then, do you guys know what you want to eat already or do you need a few more minutes?" She asked, eyeing Dipper, making him feel even more uncomfortable.   
  
"I'm ready; are you Dipper?" Mabel asked, kicking his foot with hers under the table to pull him out of his nervous thoughts.   
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ready." He stuttered.   
  
"Okay, I'll have the patty melt." Mabel said, pointing on her menu to the item that she wanted.   
  
"You want fries or onion rings?" Alice asked as she jotted something down on her notepad and an expression of deep thought crossed Mabel's face.   
  
"I'll have... onion rings, Dipper you get fries." She commanded and Dipper breathed deeply and quickly lifted his eyebrows before bringing them back down in thought.   
  
"I guess I'll have... chicken tenders?" It was more of a question than a statement, but it looked like one of the cheapest things on the menu that he liked.   
  
"Okay, I'll go get your drinks then." She said as she took their menus from them, turning around and walking behind the counter and disappearing in the kitchen, swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner.   
  
"She digs you." Mabel stated, pulling out her phone and typing in the password.   
  
Dipper looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows. "And what makes you say that?" He asked and Mabel raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.   
  
"Because I have eyes." She replied simply, her eyes flicking back down to her phone as she scrolled through it in boredom. The waitress came over and laid down their drinks, giving Dipper a wink before leaving them. Mabel sighed deeply after a few moments in silence before turning off her phone and placing it in her lap, flicking her eyes up to meet his stare and Dipper shifted uncomfortably. "So is there anything else I should know?" She asked.   
  
"What?" Dipper asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her. "Know about what?"   
  
"Lucas, Mia... Bill." She said hesitantly in a quiet voice, as if they would show up as if summoned by the mention of their name.   
  
"Oh." Dipper shifted nervously. "Um..."   
  
"Dipper." Mabel said in a low voice. A warning.   
  
"I um, I realized I forgot to tell you something." He admitted.   
  
"Forgot or left out and now you feel guilty?" Mabel asked and Dipper gulped.   
  
"Sorta both." He said after a short silence, "After Bill rescued me from um, Lucas, he started asking him some questions... like what kind of demon he was." Dipper finished and Mabel tensed, not moving a muscle for a few seconds.   
  
She opened her mouth to say something when plates were suddenly placed in front of them. "There ya go." Said Alice, a bright smile playing on her lips before she looked over at Dipper and then Mabel. "So, you two dating or somethin'?" She asked, giving Mabel a look.   
  
"Ew, ew no. We're siblings, twins actually, can't you tell?" Mabel asked, appalled that she would even think of that.   
  
Alice shrugged before looking back over at Dipper, her eyes raking up and down his body as she gave a small smirk and a nod of her head, turning and walking back to the counter. It was silent between Dipper and Mabel, an awkward and tense silence, before Mabel broke it, clearing her throat. "So Lucas is a demon?" She asked, picking one of the halves of her sandwich and taking a big bite out of it.   
  
Dipper nodded slowly, "Yeah. An incubus." He clarified before picking up a strip and taking a bite of it.   
  
"What's that?" She ask through her food and Dipper pushed his lips into a thin line in annoyance at the sounds coming from her mouth.   
  
"It's a sex demon is what Bill told me, but I looked it up and there are two kinds. It still doesn't make sense though. An incubus is a male demon that's believed to have sex with sleeping woman, and a succubus is the opposite; a female demon that's believed to have sex with sleeping men. Nowhere does it say that there is a demon who does that with a human of the same sex, so unless Lucas is changing his appearance to look like a guy, I don't know what's going on." Dipper finished with a huff, taking another bite out of his chicken tender.   
  
"Maybe they can change their appearance to fit their victim's tastes." Mabel said nonchalantly, taking another large bite.   
  
"What? But Mabel, he's a guy-" Dipper interrupted himself as realization of what she had implied dawned on him. "Mabel!" He squeaked, a deep blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Mabel, no!" Dipper was appalled that she would even think that of him, but thoughts of what Bill did to him wouldn't stop filling his mind. "That-that's not..." Dipper drew off, avoiding her amused gaze.   
  
Mabel's eyes widened considerably as her mouth fell open. "Dipper! I was just joking, but... but do you actually-"   
  
"Mabel, stop, people are staring!" Dipper rushed, barely above a whisper.   
  
"Was that hickey from a guy?" She thankfully whispered, still in shock. Dipper pushed his shoulders forward and clasped his hands in his lap, turning his head to the side so she couldn't see his face as he nodded slowly, embarrassed. Mabel yelped. "Oh my god. You have to tell me who it was."   
  
"Mabel no-"   
  
"Who are guys in town we know? Robbie? Ew, no. Nate? Thompson? Lee? Could it have been Gabe? Nah, wait is he even in town anymore? What about one of Wendy's brother's? Who was it Dipper?" Mabel was leaning over the table in excitement as she stared at Dipper, awaiting his answer with eager eyes.   
  
"What? No, no. gross. Mabel stop." Dipper said, straightening his back and mustering up as much courage as he could before he met her intrusive eyes. He tensed; she was closer than he'd first thought.   
  
"Tell me." She whispered, drawing her words out as she narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
"Fine, fine just... sit down normally and stop attracting attention." He pleaded, desperate for her to stop.   
  
Mabel obliged and sat back down, though the excitement in her eyes did not waver in the slightest bit. In fact, it only grew; she was getting an answer after all.   
  
Dipper sighed deeply and prepared himself. Mabel slowly reached for her drink and Dipper held out his hand and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I don't think you want to have anything in your mouth when I tell you." He warned her and Mabel shot him a weird look, but drew back her hand none the less. "Try not to scream or anything okay?" He asked her.   
  
"Dipper, you're scaring me." She laughed. "Don't tell me it was like... I don't even know. Don't tell me it was Lucas or something." She laughed it off, but Dipper could hear the worry behind her words.   
  
"I actually don't know, some of them might be." He admitted.   
  
"Some of them? There are more than one?" Dipper pulled his hand up to cup his neck, but Mabel could see a sliver of purple that she somehow hadn't noticed before. "Dipper, are you still seeing this person?" Mabel asked; her eyes wide and her mouth agape.   
  
Dipper was silent for a while, refusing to meet Mabel's incredulous stare. "Sort of." He finally whispered and Mabel squeaked.   
  
"Sort of? Dipper, tell me who it is!" She cried and Dipper looked around. No one seemed to be looking at them, though there weren't that many people in the diner.   
  
"Okay, try not to freak out too much." Dipper asked of her and Mabel furrowed her eyebrows in impatience.   
  
"Dipper just-"   
  
"Bill." Dipper rushed and Mabel froze.   
  
"What?" She asked, her tone cold and flat.   
  
"It was Bill." He repeated, gathering all his courage and looking up at Mabel. Her expression was unreadable, and that worried Dipper. He wasn't sure what to do and Dipper hated it. He needed to know what to do.   
  
"Dipper, what the fuck?" She asked in a surprisingly quiet voice. " _ How _ the fuck? He's a goddamn triangle for god’s sake!" Her voice was rising in volume and Dipper nervously looked around the diner again.   
  
"He uh, he might have a body now." Dipper said, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
"What? How? Who gave him one?" She yelled and Dipper shushed her.   
  
"No one did! He made it himself. I still don't exactly know how, but he did. Believe me I looked up so many missing persons reports and none of them fit his body's description." Dipper assured her and was relieved when her shoulders slumped.   
  
It was quiet between them again; Mabel staring at the edge of the table in thought and Dipper nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Have you guys done any more than just... kissing?" She asked, her tone revealing exactly how awkward she felt. Dipper refused to meet her eyes, so he turned his head to the side and slowly nodded after a brief moment of silence. "Was... was it consensual?" She asked, clasping her hands together tightly in her lap. She didn't know whether hearing him say yes or no would make her feel better. Dipper noticeably tensed and when he didn't respond for a while Mabel grew concerned. "Dipper-"   
  
"Yes." He finally whispered, his voice shaky as he stared at his lap.   
  
"How far did you two go?" She asked, and her voice was strangely calm, amused actually.   
  
"Mabel!" He squeaked.   
  
"What, it's a valid question." She defended herself, pressing her back against the back of the booth.   
  
Dipper pursed his lips. "If you really want to know if he put his dick in me, the answer is no." Dipper spat, and Mabel choked at his bluntness.   
  
"Dipper!"   
  
"What, it's a valid answer." He repeated her words with a small smirk.   
  
"Then what did you guys even do? Just kiss a lot?" She asked. She was starting to regret asking questions, but her curious mind wouldn't stop running a mile a minute and her mouth kept up with her thoughts faster than her common sense could.   
  
Dipper sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking down at his food. He should probably eat some more; he hasn't completely lost his appetite. Dipper took another bite from a new chicken tender as he shook his head, "No, it was just a, uh... justablowjob." He rushed out and shoved the strip into his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything.   
  
Mabel looked a little confused before she finally processed what he had said. Her face morphed into a mixture of repulsion and intrigue as she said, "You gave him a blow job?" She asked quietly and Dipper slowly shook his head in response; his cheeks tinging pink and as much as he wished he would look away from her, he couldn't. Mabel's expression turned into one of utter shock. " _ He _ gave  _ you _ a bl-" Dipper leaned over the table and clamped his hands to her mouth when she started shouting. He looked around in embarrassment as people stared at them, some confused and some angry.   
  
"Mabel." He said as he turned his head back to her, "Mabel, we're in public. You can't just shout things like that." He told her and cautiously removed his hands from her mouth, as if she would try to shout it again.   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized as Dipper sat back down, looking around briefly again as people went back to their meals. "It’s just, I mean, I didn't think Bill would ever do that. Because he's a demon, and apparently you didn't give him one back," She waited for Dipper to confirm before she continued, doing so after he nodded furiously, "so he didn't do it to get something in return, or maybe he did... like, delayed gratification. Maybe he's going to hold it over you, or maybe not. Ugh, I don't know, I'm just rambling stupid shit." She sighed and placed her head in her hands.   
  
Dipper reached across the table and lightly placed his hand on her wrist. "Mabel it's fine, I'm just really glad you're taking this so well; me apparently liking guys, that’s if you can even count Bill as a guy. Well he has a male body so I guess that counts, but still. Okay now I'm rambling stupid shit." Dipper laughed, pulling his hand back to rest on his lap as she looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.   
  
"You didn't know you like guys? Dipper it seemed pretty obvious, even to me."   
  
"Really?" Dipper asked, his voice shaking nervously a little.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed all of the looks you gave the hot guys. I mean, I was doing it too. That's why I wanted you to be with Lucas so badly. Well that was before. Before I learned how horrible he is. I don't ship you guys anymore."   
  
"Ship?" Dipper asked with an amused smile.   
  
"Don't patronize me, Dipper." She narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
Dipper grinned and waved her off, "Whatever. Just so you know, I do like girls. I mean how else would I have had that crush on Wendy for so long?" He asked, although not expecting an answer.   
  
Mabel didn't give one, instead, she smiled up at him and then looked down to her plate. "Well I think I can take this home. How about you?" She asked and looked up at Dipper.   
  
Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm full." He said, and Mabel gave a bright smile as she called over the waitress. Once they had left the diner, Mabel exclaimed to Dipper that Alice had left her phone number on the receipt with a note that said:   _ Call me _ . ;)   
  
Mabel wasn't going to let this go easily.   



	8. A Shout And A Black Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIRTY TALK AHEAD OH MY GOD

"Dipper! Get your ass up before I have to walk up all these damn stairs!" Dipper groggily creaked open his eyes, wincing as they were attacked by the brightness in his room. He rolled on to his stomach with a load groan. He was tired. Extremely tired. Bill had decided that he needed more energy last night. Apparently he needs it to keep the body in tip top shape. Dipper thought that was a load of bullshit. Or at least that's what he told himself.   
  
He heard his door slowly squeak open, but he still refused to move. "Dipper, get up. He'll get angry at all if us if you don't. C'mon, it's like one in the afternoon. You're lucky he let you sleep this long; now get up." Mabel ordered, grabbing hold on his wrist and tugging on it. He still refused to budge, only offering her a long groan. "Dipper." she whined, drawling out his name in frustration.   
  
"No." Dipper moaned into the pillow, tightening the covers around him.   
  
"Dipper, come on." she persisted, tugging as hard as she possibly could on his arm, which resulted in him sliding to the floor with a loud 'thump'. As tempted as he was to just lay there on the floor, Dipper lifted his head and glared harshly at her. She was grinning a dazzling grin. "Hurry up and get ready." she ordered and turned around, leaving his room with a bounce in her step, pleased with herself. Dipper grumbled as he picked himself off of the floor, peeling the sheets off and throwing them back into his bed, not caring enough to make it. He pulled on some jeans and after a short sniff he decided that the shirt he'd slept in was fine enough to wear, so he quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.   
  
"About time! Yeesh kid, you look like you were hit by a bus." Grunkle Stan pointed out. Though Dipper had slept so long, there were still bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his skin probably looked pale and thin. Dipper shot him a look. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus.   
  
"I'm just tired." he spat, agitated.   
  
"Tired?" Stan exclaimed loudly, "Dipper, you slept all morning. How on earth are you still tired?" he asked disbelievingly.   
  
"...Yesterday just really tired me out. Too much social interaction for one day." Dipper lied, and Stan raised a bushy, grey, suspicious eyebrow.   
  
"'S that so?" it was posed as a question, but it wasn't meant to be answered. Dipper nodded his head as he filled a glass with water, taking a large sip out of it, washing the thickness down his throat. "Whatever, just get to work." the old man ordered, turning his attention back to his bland cereal and newspaper. Dipper nodded again and downed the rest of his glass, then put the dish into the sink and made his way over to the gift shop with a quiet sigh.   
  
It was about three in the afternoon when it happened. "Excuse me," said a girl as she leaned over the counter, Dipper turned around when she spoke and raised his eyebrows expectantly, refraining from staring at her exposed, large breasts. "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass." she said and Dipper immediately turned pink.   
  
"P-pardon?" he stammered at her brusqueness.   
  
"I was just wondering if your daddy was a baker, because you have some nice buns." she said, fluttering her fake eyelashes and chewing on her lip in what Dipper guessed she thought was attractive. Dipper's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he searched for the right words to answer her.   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"You're hot. I'm hot. I'm seeing a connection here. We should make out." she said bluntly, blinking up at him with a bored expression. Hot? He looked like a train wreck! Even someone with half a brain would know how unattractive he looked right now.   
  
"I'm s-sorry, but-"   
  
"Back off, you cheap slut." Dipper was suddenly pulled into someone's side, their strong arm around his waist keeping him in place and restricting him from seeing their face, but he didn't need to see him to know who is was.   
  
"Bill-"   
  
"And who the fuck are you?" she asked, offended that someone was getting in her way of an easy fuck probably, completely ignoring the fact that he had materialized in thin air.   
  
"The more important question is who is he, and the answer to that question is mine." Bill spat, venom dripping like a wrung sopping towel from his words. His glare was colder than ice, and Dipper found himself shivering from how menacing he looked. He liked how protective Bill would get over him. He really liked it. Not that he would admit it aloud.   
  
The girl paled, but pressed her lips together in frustration. "So?" she asked.   
  
"So back the fuck off." Dipper pushed himself further into Bill's side and looked up through his eyelashes at him, and then the girl, fearing for her, but not entirely sympathetic. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mabel clutching a snow globe tightly to her chest, watching the scene in silent trepidation, refusing to make a sound in fear of getting the same treatment the other girl was receiving.   
  
The woman leaned away from the counter with a rebellious glare before turning and storming out of the gift shop. Dipper looked up at Bill and he still had his glare focused on the door. He looked over at Mabel and she immediately met his eyes. Mustering up all of her courage, she approached the two. "Um, who-" Bill whipped his head around to stare at Mabel as soon as she spoke and she shrunk under his harsh, scrutinizing stare. "Who's the hottie?" she asked, her voice trembling in the slightest.   
  
"Mabel, this is Bill." Dipper answered her.   
  
Her eyes grew wide as she looked between the two of them. "This is Bill?" she repeated, shocked. "No wonder you like him so much. Hell, I would never shut up either if it were me and this was what he looked like." she commented as her eyes traveled down his body. Dipper cleared his throat, trying to ignore the strange twist in his gut when she did that. Mabel looked up at Dipper and grinned knowingly.   
  
"Shooting Star." Bill said in acknowledgement. Mabel looked over over at him and smiled broadly.   
  
"So I hear you're not a complete ass anymore." she said calmly, as if talking about the weather.   
  
Bill was silent for a moment, thinking over his response carefully, as if dealing with a bomb that would go off at any wrong word before he finally said, "Not to Pine Tree, at least," Dipper absentmindedly smiled, "and I suppose I have to be nice to you as well, lest he hate me." Bill slid his arm out from around Dipper's waist and instead snaked it around his shoulders. Dipper nodded in agreement, a determined look in his eyes. Even though he felt awkward he refused to push Bill off of him. He did just admit that he would be kind to Mabel after all. That's all that mattered, at least to Dipper.   
  
"That's nice then." she commented. They all turned their heads in sync when they heard the gift shop door open with a loud groan.   
  
"Hey, do you kids know when Soos-" Grunkle Stan stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on Bill, or more importantly, his arm strewn atop Dipper's shoulders. "Who's your friend?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow and forgetting his previous question.   
  
"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed and Dipper's wide eyes shifted over to her, apprehensive of what she would say. "This is Bill." she stated and immediately regretted it. Maybe she should have given a fake name. Mabel didn't let herself dwell on her pressing thoughts, she needed to convince Grunkle Stan to leave it alone. "H-he's our friend... from Piedmont." she lied, trying her best to keep her voice even and a bright, genuine looking smile on her face.   
  
Dipper's eyes shifted between Mabel and Stan nervously, over and over and over again. He was freaking out. His breathing was rugged and sharp and his heart was pounding so hard he could hear its beat loudly in his ears. His hands trembled, his head hurt, it was pounding against his skull, his mouth and watering, his tongue was thick and uncomfortable in his mouth, he could taste bile rising in his throat as his mind ran a mile a minute, his knees were weak and shaking, and having Bill so close to him wasn't helping, or maybe it was, he really didn't know, all he knew was that he felt like he would collapse any second. What will he say?  _ He's going to find out. What will he do to me? What will Bill do? How can I look at him in the eye ever again? He will know what happened to Mabel. What I put her through. If I hadn't gone out she wouldn't have either. This is all my fault. He knows. What is he going to do? It doesn't matter, I'm dead. He can see right through me, I just know it. He can see right through me. He's going to kill me. He knows. Oh my god, I think I'm going to pass out. He's going to kill me. I'm going to pass out. He knows. He can see right through me. He can see right through me. He can- _   
  
_ Calm down, would you? You're fine. Stop freaking out. _ His thoughts were cut off by Bill's voice in his head. Dipper froze and looked up at him. He didn't know he could do that. In his astonishment, his knee’s trembles lessened along with his hands, and his breath was caught in his throat. Dipper looked down at his feet and took a deep breath, leaning into Bill's side and taking comfort in his warmth.   
  
"You're friend from Piedmont... here... in Gravity Falls... why?" he asked skeptically.   
  
"He's visiting, sort of..." Mabel thought hard, maybe a sob story would trick him. If not for the rest of the summer then at least for a few weeks. She doubted she'd need him to believe that long anyways. "He really needed a break from his parents, his dad mostly, and we were a good excuse, I guess. I don't really think I need to say much more." Mabel finished, praying to whatever god there was that Stan believed her.   
  
"Oh." said Stan, his shoulders relaxed and he leaned against the doorway. "You need a place to stay then?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he was just being polite and not empathetic.   
  
Dippers eyebrows flew up and he looked up at Bill with wide eyes, curious as to how he would react.   
  
Bill smiled widely and nodded his head, "Yeah, actually I do. Thank you, it's very kind of you." he said and Dipper was surprised by how polite he was being. He wasn't known for being kind.   
  
"No problem, I don't have another room though, and you can't stay in Mabel's." he said sternly, narrowing his eyes and shooting a warning glare at the blonde. " You can stay in Dipper's, I guess." he said offering up the boy's room without his consent. Dipper opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it on second thought. It would be easier, Bill could be near and sleep with him without raising suspicion, and besides, it's not like there's any other place for Bill to stay other than the couch. "One question though, what's with the eye patch?" Stan asked. As soon as the question came out of his mouth, he knew he was being rude. He could be wearing it because of an accident. How insensitive.   
  
"Oh, this?" Bill pointed up to his eye patch with the index finger of the hand that wasn't around Dipper. "It's just attracts less attention." he explained vaguely.   
  
Stan raised and eyebrow and was silent for a moment before he finally asked, "Less?"   
  
Bill wrapped his finger around the string and pulled it off, revealing a heterochromatic eye, full of sapphire, sky blue, and specks of gold and bronze. Upon closer inspection Dipper could see the explosion of colors were the opposite in the other eye: gold and bronze with small specks of sapphire and sky blue. He had never noticed the blue before. They were opposites, yet the same. Dipper didn't realize he was staring in awe until the pair eyes shifted over to his, the bluer one winking, and Dipper blushed and looked away.   
  
If Stan noticed it, he didn't say anything, instead, he raised his eyebrows, pursed his cracked lips, and shrugged, impressed. "Yeah, I see your point." he said simply, "You don't have to feel compelled to wear it around the house though, not if you don't want to." he stated and then turned around to leave before changing his mind and turning back around. "Oh yeah, uh, do you guys know when Soos is coming? He said he was going to be late, but it's been a while." he said, and the twins shook their head Stan sighed, muttering something under his breath as he finally left them alone.   
  
Dipper blew out a long breath and leaned more against Bill. He was practically leaning all of his weight against the demon. He turned his head and pushed his face into Bill's side. "See, I told you you'd be fine." Bill said, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. It was weird how comforting Bill was being; it wasn't like him. Not at all. Bill always seemed to be changing his personality and it was both seriously confusing and stressful at the same time, if Dipper were completely honest.   
  
Dipper sighed and relaxed against the other, "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. His voice was muffled, but Bill could still fully understand what he had said.   
  
"Do you not want me to be nice?" Bill joked; his thumb rubbing light circles on his shoulder.   
  
Dipper was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up, "That's not what I meant." he mumbled sheepishly, still not removing his face from Bill's side.   
  
"You guys are really cute." Mabel commented with a cheeky grin, making Dipper jump. He had forgotten she was even there. How had he forgotten Mabel was there?   
  
As soon as Dipper's mind was functioning again, he blushed slightly and attempted to push Bill away from him, but the demon wasn't having any of it. Deciding to play along with Mabel, Bill held Dipper closer than he already was, which Dipper didn't even know how that was possible. He already was having trouble breathing due to being held so tightly. "Aren't we?" Bill asked, grinning from ear to ear at Mabel then looking down to Dipper, his grin softening slightly, as well as his grip thankfully.   
  
"Bill." Dipper complained, drawling his name out. He brought up his hands and placed them onto the demon's side, giving the strongest push me could muster, but sadly, it wasn't as strong as he had hoped.   
  
"Bill-"   
  
"You're going to wear it out if you keep saying, and we don't want that so soon, now do we?" Bill teased and Mabel barked a boisterous laugh, hunching over and holding her stomach. It took a while for Dipper to understand the hidden meaning behind his words, but when he did he successfully managed to push the other away from him.   
  
"B-Bill!" he stuttered, embarrassed; a blush quickly creeping up to his cheeks.   
  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Mabel joked, obviously not expecting Bill's serious agreement when she had said it, for her eyebrows shot up and she giggled giddily. "Okay then, you two kids have fun. Use protection, and all that good stuff." she kidded, shaking her index finger at them before leaving them alone. Bill sighed and leaned against the wall as some tourists entered the gift shop and they were no longer alone, and Dipper was grateful for that, at least.   
  
"I have to admit, it does feel a little less stressful now that those two can see me, and the rest of the meatsacks for that matter. Wouldn't you agree, Pine Tree?" Bill asked lightly as Dipper wrung up a customer.   
  
"Yeah, it's nice to not have them worry about my mental state, I guess." he shrugged nonchalantly. Mabel would probably worry anyways, on second thought.   
  
They were silent for a while; Dipper ringing up customers, walking around to fix things that were out of place and clean up random messes that his eyes spotted, and Bill following him like a lost puppy, watching every move he made with curious eyes. Or eye; he had put his eye patch back on after all. It wasn't until Dipper was crowded by customers, asking what something was or how much something was or trying to get something for a cheaper price that Bill decided then was a good time to start bugging Dipper. "Hey kid, how can her legs hold all that weight? They're going to snap. Pine Tree, get the camera. Quickly!" he said, nudging Dipper and tossing his head in the direction of a very fat woman looking at some snow globes as if they were some puzzle she couldn't solve.   
  
"Bill, that's rude. What if she had heard you?" Dipper scolded; his main focus on the customers.   
  
Bill's eyes lit up. "That's a good idea, Pine Tree! She would get so angry, it'd be a riot, both literal and as a figure of speech. Hey you old hag-" Dipper quickly snapped his hands onto Bill's mouth as soon as he shouted.   
  
"Bill!" Dipper whispered harshly, his eyes wide as he looked around and nervously smiled. "Heh heh," he laughed awkwardly, "He had too much coffee this morning." he lied. Some people went back to their shopping, ignoring the two, but some of them just gave them weird looks, one being the fat woman Bill was previously talking about. Dipper gave one last warning glare at Bill before cautiously removing his hands from his mouth; his eyes searching for any indication that Bill would suddenly make another scene.   
  
"I liked you better when you were a ghost." Dipper sighed and turned his attention to a middle aged woman who was trying to get his attention to buy a bobble head. Bill kept bugging Dipper over and over and over again until his shift was finished, and he left to go to the kitchen. He was starving from missing lunch, and Bill's constant bugging wasn't helping him. It only made him even more irritated.   
  
Dipper grabbed a box of pasta and a pot, filling the pot with water and setting it on the stove top, turning it on to high and waited for it to boil. He leaned against the counter and sighed, bringing his hands up to drag through his hair. He let them rest on the top of his head, keeping his hair out of his face yet revealing his birthmark. He didn't care though, at least not until Bill walked in. He quickly yanked his hands away from his head, wincing in the process at the tug of his hair. He fixed his bangs and stared at the ground, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
"Dipper, I've seen your birthmark plenty of times." Bill told him, lifting himself up and sitting on the counter beside the brunette. Dipper looked up at him with a curious stare. "Always watching kid, especially you. Why do you always seem to forget that?" Bill laughed.   
  
"I don't-" Dipper bit his tongue, "Whatever, I can still keep it covered from you if I want to. It doesn't matter if you've seen it before." Dipper argued, pouring in a portion of the pasta when he noticed that the water was boiling.   
  
"You're really adorable when you sleep, you know that?" Bill blurted randomly, making Dipper tense and whip his head over to the demon; his cheeks heating up.   
  
"I'm not adorable." he defended himself chewing on the inside of his cheeks.   
  
Bill laughed and pinched one of Dipper's cheeks, making the boy flinch slightly as it tugged harshly. He tasted blood. "Yes you are. You're being adorable right now." he told him, enjoying the other's embarrassment.   
  
"Stop calling me adorable, I'm not!" he declared and turned away from the other, but Bill only chuckled in response.   
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night- oh wait, I do, and I say you're adorable." he finished, hopping off the counter and slapped Dipper's ass. Dipper jumped in response, a squeak spilling from his lips as he turned around to yell at the other, but he was already gone. So Dipper turned back around and grumbled to himself as he stared into the bubbling water, constantly looking over his shoulder in case Bill were to surprise him again.   
  
Bill showed up again when Dipper had finished making his food, asking for some. "Do you even need to eat?" Dipper asked, moving the pot out of Bill's reach.   
  
"Probably." He shrugged, making an attempt to grab the food again, but Dipper simply moved it yet again.   
  
"That's not convincing." he stated.   
  
"Won't Stan get suspicious if I don't eat anything?" Bill argued and Dipper bit his lip. He had a good point.   
  
Dipper sighed and reluctantly pushed the pot towards him. "Fine." he muttered, rolling his eyes.   
  
Bill cheered and clapped his hands together. "Get me a bowl, Pine Tree." he ordered and Dipper sighed, turning around and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and handing it to the demon. "Good boy." He praised with a smug grin.   
  
Dipper picked up his own bowl full of pasta that he had already dipped for himself and walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down on a chair. Bill followed him, sitting down across from him. "Your ass is really fine, just thought I'd let you know." Bill said casually and Dipper choked on his pasta at Bill's unexpected comment.   
  
"What?" Dipper whipped his head to stare at Mabel as she walked into the kitchen at that exact moment, her eyes bulging and her figure tense.   
  
"I was just talking about how nice Dipper's ass is. Real firm, yet still squishy." he clarified. That demon had no shame.   
  
"I did not need to know that." Mabel muttered and she walked over to the table and sat next to Dipper. "How do you even know what Dipper's butt feels like?" She asked. Bill grinned at her. "Oh... Oh, gross." she said, shooting the two of them an appalled look. Dipper was blushing like a madman, and Bill was grinning triumphantly.   
  
"Do you want some pasta, Mabel? I think there was a little bit left." Dipper offered, pausing from eating to look at her. She shook her head. "...Okay." said Dipper awkwardly. He didn't understand why she would be sitting at the table if she weren't eating, but he passed it off as wanting to spend time with Dipper. That was until he noticed she was staring- no, glaring straight at Bill. "Mabel, what's wrong-"   
  
"You two might be adorable-"   
  
"We're not adorable."   
  
"-and you might be being nice to me, but that doesn't mean I trust you Bill. So I just want you to know, if you do anything, anything, to hurt Dipper, even unintentionally, I will make sure you cease to exist. Mark my fucking words." she finished with another hard glare. Dipper had to admit, though the threat wasn't as terrifying as when Bill threatened Lucas or even that woman earlier, it still chilled him down to his core.   
  
Dipper's attention shifted over to Bill as his eye twitched, but he was still wearing a grin. "My intent is to keep him from getting hurt." Bill said simply, but his voice still held a warning bite. She was swimming with the sharks now and it could be any moment that she would be bit.   
  
"Some things don't work out how you plan. You could be lying, you could change your mind, you consider things more important than Dipper. You're a demon Bill; no one knows what you're thinking but you and I just wanted you to know that I honestly don't care if you like him in the slightest," Dipper frowned at the idea, but quickly corrected himself. Bill not liking him was good, it was ideal actually. "But you don't get to hurt him. Not without consequences, at least." she finished, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest in a display of authority.   
  
Bill's grin was still intact, but it morphed into more of a sickening and sadistic smirk. He leaned over the table, placing his hands flat on it for both support and intimidation as he said, "Shooting Star, listen here. I have not done one thing to upset Dipper, not one little thing, and that's not by fucking chance or luck. I worked for his trust, and if you do anything to take that away from me, I won't kill you." he said and both Mabel and Dipper frowned in confusion.   
  
"Won't?" she asked.   
  
"Won't, " he clarified. "I'll do something worse, for both you and Dipper: I'll take him." he threatened. Mabel froze and Dipper's blood ran cold. This was worse than any of his other threats. It involved him; not Bill doing something to the other, but Bill doing something to Dipper. He was playing dirty. Mabel couldn't live with that, and neither could Dipper,. She would blame herself.   
  
"You can't just take me!" Dipper yelled in a sudden outburst, slamming his hands on the table and standing up, his chair almost falling over.   
  
Bill looked up at Dipper calmly. "Want to rephrase that?" he asked in a bored tone.   
  
"W-wha- Bill!" Dipper stuttered. "You know what I meant." he spat.   
  
"Dipper, I thought you were the smart one." Bill said, sounding a little offended even though Dipper was the one who was supposed to be offended. "Remember that thing called a deal that we made? The one where you now have to do whatever I wish?"   
  
Dipper clenched his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes at the demon. "That-"   
  
"Dipper, come here." Bill cut Dipper off, a serious tone lacing his voice as he sat back in his chair. Dipper didn't have any time to react when his feet began moving on their own accord, only stopping once he was in front of Bill. Bill looked over at Mabel and she frowned at the two of them, "Oh, but you need to be even more convinced don't you, Shooting Star?" Bill asked, though Mabel was too shocked to answer. Bill turned his head towards Dipper, "Well then, kiss me." he ordered simply. Both Dipper's and Mabel's eyes widened and Dipper found himself lowering his head until his lips rested gently against Bill's. His lips were chapped yet soft, pressing against Dipper's as the boy absentmindedly applied more pressure. Dipper brought his hands up and tangled them through Bill's hair. This was his first time initiating a kiss, even if it was against his own will, and boy, did it feel amazing. Bill's hair was silky smooth and warm under his finger tips, and he smelled of the forest and Dipper's shampoo. Dipper's eyes were closed, but he was sure that, whether enjoyed or not, it would have been a sight to see.    
  
Dipper had completely forgotten that he had an audience, completely lost in the feel of Bill until Mabel spoke up, "Dipper, stop." Dipper froze. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from Bill, a wide grin playing on the demon's lips. He knew the order didn't demand that intensity. At least he wasn't threatening the twins anymore.   
  
"Wow Pine Tree, you've got a lot of feelings, don't you?" he joked. Dipper harrumphed and crossed his arms tightly across his chest.   
  
"It's your fault." he mumbled quietly with a frown that looked more like a pout. Bill's grin only grew in size at the sight of the boy. "Whatever." Dipper grumbled, anger and frustration dripping from his tone as he picked up his bowl and left the kitchen. Dipper was walking aimlessly until he'd made it outside, the air strangely cold for late July. Dipper drew in a deep breath and collapsed onto the yellow, aged sofa. He felt calmer already.   
  
Summer was ending, and soon he would have to leave for college. He had thought about it before, of course, but with every passing day it became more real to him. Dipper closed his eyes as a soft breeze rustled his hair pleasantly and a yawn passed his lips. What would he tell Bill? He couldn't just up and disappear, so what would he say? Dipper sighed. Surely he wouldn't take it nicely. What if he said Dipper couldn't go to college?   
  
"Hey there." Dipper jumped. He looked up to find none other than Lucas standing in front of him, not on the porch, but in front of him none the less.   
  
"L-Lucas?" he stuttered, surprised. "Wha-what are you doing he-here?" Dipper pulled his legs up to his chest and pressed his back against the sofa. He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and refused to look away from him. How could he have gotten here? Bill said that he couldn't come in The Shack anymore.   
  
"Just thought I'd pop in, say hello, you know? How are you? You look well; I don't know if I like it or not." he said, beginning to take small steps towards Dipper.   
  
"Don't you dare come any closer!" Dipper yelled, throwing his arms out and gripping the sofa in a grip tight enough to turn his knuckles white.   
  
"Oh come on, don't be like that." Lucas whined, still walking closer until he could fold his arms on the porch railing, resting his chin on top of them. "It's no fun."   
  
"I'm not looking to have fun." he spat venomously, narrowing his eyes at the other.   
  
"Oh, but I am." the demon winked with a smirk.   
  
"How are you even here? Bill said he'd put protections to keep you out of The Shack." asked Dipper.   
  
"Well I'm not in the shack now am I, and neither are you." he smiled.   
  
"Huh?" Dipper scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion.   
  
"Dipper, you're asleep. On the porch." Lucas stated.   
  
The boy swallowed thickly. "I'm what? How could you even know that?" he asked, his nervousness showing clear as day in his voice when it cracked. It was just then that he noticed he and Lucas were the only color to be seen.   
  
"It really wasn't smart of you. I could technically come and whisk you away, since you're not inside. Rules can be bent, baby, and I'm a pro at bending them." he winked, ignoring Dipper's question. Dipper hated when he called him baby; it felt so wrong.   
  
Dipper calmly shook his head, "No, you couldn't. Bill wouldn't let you." he said confidently.   
  
"You have a lot of faith for someone who just threatened you and your sister; both admirable and foolish all at the same time, actually. I could use it, direct it towards me. If only I could get close enough." He grumbled the last part, his eyes trailing down Dipper's form with a quirk of his lip, making the smaller boy shiver involuntarily.   
  
"You can't just-"   
  
"You know I'm actually not to far from the Mystery Shack, maybe five minutes. I could pay you a visit in the flesh, doesn't that sound splendid?" he asked cheerily.   
  
"No." Dipper immediately spat.   
  
"That's shame... for you, because I'm coming whether you like it or not. I just need to keep you asleep, which shouldn't be hard. You shouldn't wake up unless someone from the outside world were to wake you, which is highly unlikely." he shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
"No, I can get through to Bill. He'll hear me, even if I'm asleep." he stated matter of factly.   
  
"Relying on Bill to save you again? It's truly pathetic, and besides, how can he hear you if you can't speak?" Lucas asked with a wide grin. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and watched in confusion as Lucas lifted his head from his hands and snapped his fingers. Dipper opened his mouth to ask what he had done, but it was obvious as soon as he did that he couldn't speak. "You look cute when you're scared, baby." he licked his lips and dropped his gaze as Dipper planted his feet on the floor, though it was obvious he wasn't looking at his feet, just a little bit higher. Dipper brought his hands up to his throat and wrapped them around it, as if that would fix the problem. When that didn't work, he tried to will his voice to come back, but to no avail. "Dipper, I have more power here than you do. I can do something without having you reverse it."  _ It had worked with Bill, so why not with Lucas? _ "Well, Bill isn't as smart as he likes to make himself out to be." he jeered standing up, his back ramrod straight and outstretching his arms around him, "Look around, kid. I brought you here, all by myself. I'm just as powerful, if not more than Cipher. Don't you think you'd be safer with me? Happier? I could make you feel so much better than whatever Cipher is doing to you."   
  
"He's barely done anything." Dipper whispered. He was trying to make a point to defend Bill, but it only seemed to prove Lucas's point.   
  
"Well then I already have. Why are you so against coming with me? I could give you double the pleasure any human ever could, or even a demon for that matter. Pleasure is my expertise; it's in the job title. I'm one of the best, kid. Only a fool would continue to turn me down the way you're doing." Lucas spat his words like venom, degrading Dipper and making him feel guilty for not accepting Lucas with open arms- or open legs for that matter.   
  
"Maybe I don't want pleasure? Maybe I don't want anything!" Dipper yelled, snapping his head up to glare rebelliously at the demon.   
  
Lucas's smile was sickeningly sweet, "Oh, but everyone wants something. Tell me truthfully Dipper, if I had continued to pretend to be that human, would you have had sex with me? Let's be honest here, you would, and you would have loved it, always crawling back for more like a moth to a light." Dipper refused to meet the other's harsh stare, but he could feel it. He could feel Lucas focusing on every inch of his body, memorizing the way he looked as if he hadn't already. "And I would have given it to you every time, and every time you would become more addicted to it. I would fuck you senseless and you would love it. I would bend you over on the bed and pound into you so hard your knees would quake and your hands would tremble as you press your head into the bed and bite the covers to try and conceal your moans- no, screams of pleasure, but I wouldn't let you. No, I would want to hear you. I'd grip your hair and tug it back harshly, and you would love it. You would arch your back beautifully and- bam! I would hit your sweet spot over, and over, and over again until you came, reduced to a moaning mess, but that wouldn't be the end of it. No, we would go all night long, over, and over, and over again, And that's only the first night, for the second I would-" Dipper ignored Lucas the best he could as well as the throbbing tightness in his pants. He dropped his gaze to his tightly closed knees and sat there for a moment, thinking over how he could get out of this situation, trying to keep his mind clear of the dirty things Lucas was telling Dipper he would do to him. He could call Bill in his mind, but Lucas would be able to hear him, and it was just a hunch that Bill would be able to hear him as well. He could try to wake himself up. Lucas said he couldn't, but he could be bluffing. Dipper closed his eyes and focused, but he had no idea what to focus on-except for Lucas of course-, he had never been able to wake himself from a dream before, how could he now?  _ Wake up, wake up, wake up! _   
  
"You wouldn't be able to stand it anymore and- Dipper, your attempts are truly adorable. You slay me, baby, you really do. However, they're in vain. Like I said before, you can't wake yourself up from this. I've spent years- no, decades perfecting this so my victims couldn't wake themselves up." he explained and pushed off from the railing, walking over to the steps and surprising Dipper as he ascended them with ease. It had felt like all those things he was saying had been whispered into his ear. He walked over to Dipper and knelt down, offering the boy a warm yet smug and confident smirk. "Truly adorable." he reached his hand up and Dipper winced as he pressed it lightly against Dipper's cheek; his thumb lightly caressing it. Dipper courageously looked into the other's eyes and glared daggers. Lucas chuckled and brought up his other hand to Dipper's other cheek. Dipper found himself immobile as Lucas lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Dipper's forehead, then his nose, then his cheek, and finally, the worst of all, his lips, then another, and another and so on.   
  
Dipper was repulsed by the action, wanting desperately to push the other away, but it was like an invisible force was keeping him still.   
  
Lucas lowered his head and forcefully tilted Dipper's head, pressing his lips to the boy's neck and earning a whimper from the boy with a victorious grin. He knew all of the boy's weaknesses, both sensual and emotional. He removed one of his hands from Dipper's cheek and positioned it at the hem of his shirt. He worked his way up under the boy's shirt, finding his nipple and applying the slightest of pressure and rolling his thumb in small circles.   
  
"Ah~" Dipper moaned breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. Somehow, despite previously not being able to move, he was able to do little things like tip his head back as another moan rumbled in his throat or clench his fists into tight balls at his sides. Maybe if he were loud enough, it would transfer to the real world. Lucas bit Dipper's skin between his teeth, "Ah, L-Lucas!" Dipper yelled loudly, a little too loudly. Lucas pulled away from Dipper's neck, his thumb still working its magic at his other nipple.   
  
"Why aren't you fighting me?" Lucas asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow at the other.   
  
Dipper opened his eyes in the slightest once Lucas had spoken and stared at him. His cheeks flushed with a red hue and his breaths came in thick and heavy. "I can't take it anymore. Hearing all those things, those dirty things you would do to me. I can't-... I-I don't really want Bill. The opposite actually. He wants me, he always has, and I keep telling him no, but... but he just won't l-listen. If it wasn't for this god forsaken deal that I got sucked into, I would want to you so badly. I already do." Dipper licked his lips and trailed his eyes up and down Lucas's body, "Take me away from him Lucas, please." he begged. He was lying. Of course he was lying. He despised, feared, and was repulsed by Lucas. The name was forever tarnished to him now, never to be reconciled. Of course he didn't voice this, and thankfully Lucas seemed to believe him. His better judgment clouded by his lust and supposed 'love' for Dipper. It was more like obsession to him. It creeped Dipper out to no end. "Just take me." Dipper prayed to whatever god there was to let Bill hear him, so that Bill would save him.   
  
Lucas grinned and pushed Dipper further against the sofa, burying his nose in the crook of Dipper's neck. "I think we should save the fun stuff for when I can physically touch you, but I suppose I can do a little to help you get by for now. But don't worry, I'm not too far, you'll get your freedom soon enough, and I'll get something even better." he trailed off, the corner of his mouth perking up into a lopsided smirk. He picked up Dipper's still limp body and sat down on the sofa, plopping the boy on his lap and Dipper found himself involuntarily wrapping his legs around the other's waist, wincing and failing to hold in a whimper as his hips ground against Lucas's. Dipper found it weird how he could feel every single thing that was done to him even though he was asleep. Lucas had said he'd made this world; he supposed it was just something Lucas added. Dipper knew what he was going to say, but he asked anyways:   
  
"And what's that?" Dipper asked, pulling on a fake grin.   
  
Lucas rolled his hips up against Dipper's, making his eyes to bulge, and a breathy, loud moan to erupt from the depths of his throat. He closed his eyes in pleasure and let his head fall forward and hang. Dipper hated himself for actually liking the feeling. "You." Lucas whispered huskily in Dipper's ear. Dipper felt Lucas's hot, warm tongue inside the shell of his ear and gasped suddenly. He could move again. He knew because his shoulders slumped and his hands shook at his side, desperate to relieve himself.   
  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes when nothing was happening to him anymore. He missed the contact. The first thing he saw were ratty, old, dirty blue jeans. He looked up to see the man in which the jeans belonged to and saw a man leaning against the railing, in the same way the man in his dream had.   
  
"Lucas." Dipper whispered under his breath.   
  
"Hey baby." Lucas waved a short wave and grinned at him. "Come on, we should go before Bill comes. It'd be best if we could avoid a run in with him." Lucas extended his hand, judging by the look on his face the action seemed to hurt him, but any indication was gone as soon as it came. Dipper stared at the outstretched hand and then back up to Lucas. He shook his head. Lucas pulled a disbelieving face. "You were lying." he laughed dryly, "I should've known. Whatever, it doesn't matter to me if you want me or not. All I care about is that I get you in bed; kicking and screaming or writhing and moaning, it makes no difference." he finished and pulled himself over the railing quicker than Dipper thought physically possible. It was obvious the demon was in pain, a great amount. He huffed and shook violently, but his devilish grin was still intact. Dipper squeaked quietly and sprung to his feet as fast as he could in surprise. The demon was quicker though. Before Dipper could make a sound an arm snaked around his waist while another simultaneously clamped a hand over his mouth.   
  
_ No, no no no no no, I have to get away. I need to. Bill, oh my god please- no, no, no I need to do this on my own. It's exactly like Lucas had said, I can't keep relying on him to save me every single time. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. If I can't get away I'm useless, worthless. I need to do this. If I can't then I deserve to be taken by him _ . Dipper took a deep breath and stopped fighting the other. Lucas was obviously shocked by this, but Dipper had a plan. It wasn't well thought out, but it would have to suffice. All he had to do was get back into The Shack, then he would be safe.   
  
"Giving up so soon?" Lucas scoffed, "Oh well, that just makes things easier, I guess. Although I do love a challenge. Seeing a fighting spirit be sucked dry, until it is empty and lifeless. Doing whatever I say because if I don't pay it any mind how else doesn't it know that it truly exists? However, seeing someone burn out so quickly, not needing my touch but desiring it, lusting after it, seeing the undeniable want in their eyes. No matter what, getting what I want is what matters, and I usually get it, and, oh do I want you baby." Lucas cautiously removed his hand from Dipper's mouth, and although he wasn't planning to scream, Dipper couldn't find the energy to do so. "You're feeling tired aren't you?" Lucas asked, as if reading Dipper's mind. He bit his lip and refused to answer the demon. "I had to take some precautions. Can't blame a demon for being sure."   
  
"Precautions? What do you mean-"   
  
"Sleep, baby." he cooed quietly, the hand that was previously placed over his mouth now dragging through his hair, soothing him and making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. So he closed them. Lucas gently picked him up and carried him bridal-style as he walked down the porch steps, Dipper seemingly weighing nothing to the blonde. "There you go, just like that. Sleep." Dipper tried to stay awake, but it was all for naught, he just couldn't stay awake any longer.   
  
The last thing he heard before he was entirely consumed by darkness was the slamming of a door and enraged yelling, but that was all, and then he was gone.   
  
  



	9. A Rescue

Dipper was rudely awoken by the familiar feeling of bile racing up his throat. He open his eyes and dropped to his knees. His eyes spotted a toilet bowl. He didn't know how, but it was in front of him and he acted on instinct as he grabbed its edges and spilled the contents of his stomach inside of it. He ran his shaky hands through his hair and sighed, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping his mouth with it, throwing it in the toilet once he was satisfied and flushed it.   
  
Dipper looked around. He was in a bathroom, that part was obvious, but he didn't recognize the bathroom. His memories came flooding back and hit him like a train. Fighting with Bill, going outside and falling asleep, Lucas, just everything Lucas did and said to him. His head hurt. He shivered and took another look around. If Bill hadn't saved him, then surely this was Lucas's bathroom. Dipper sat down and propped his back against the wall. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself be that pathetic. He couldn't do anything on his own. He definitely deserved this. He didn't want to go outside; Lucas wasn't in here so he was obviously outside, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom and do god knows what to him. He didn't want to see him, he didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't want Lucas to do anything to him, but he couldn't just stay in here forever. He could try obviously, but it just wouldn't work and it was childish. Dipper wasn't a child.   
  
Dipper lifted himself up on shaking legs and trudged over to the door, slowly pulling it open with a loud creak. He met eyes with Lucas who was leaning against the far wall and gulped as a wide smirk spread over Lucas's lips and he licked them. Dipper shut the door quickly and leaned his body against it, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath. He was a child.   
  
"Dipper, don't be shy, come on out." He heard Lucas say from the other side of the door and a shiver an down his spine.   
  
"Fuck you," the boy spat rebelliously, narrowing his eyes down at his shoes. The door was suddenly pushed open and Dipper yelped in surprise, stumbling forwards and quickly turning around as soon as he regained his balance.   
  
"You know, locking the door probably would've been helpful." He grinned and Dipper pressed himself against the counter, his eyes wide and fearful. Lucas stepped closer to him and Dipper winced every time his foot hit the ground. His gut twisted and he felt like he was going to throw up again, but he held it in. It probably wouldn't be in his best interest to throw up on his captor's shoes. Lucas took Dipper's face in his hands and Dipper resisted the urge to wince.   
  
Lucas's face was close to his and Dipper’s hands grabbed hold of the edge of the counter. His thumbs rubbed the side of Dipper's face. He kissed Dipper's cheek. "I have a special room arranged just for you in the basement with all the privacy we need," he told Dipper, his face still out of view.   
  
"Why can't I just stay in here?" asked Dipper, his voice trembling and portraying how terrified he really was.   
  
"It's unprotected. The room in the basement has special sigils to keep any unwanted presences from lurking." Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, "Basically, this cabin is invisible to anyone unless I want someone to see it. I know what you're going to ask and it's because they're made in my blood," he interrupted himself. "Of course, they were there before, but they didn't work because of your deal with Cipher. He was able to sense you, but now I've upgraded them. Any side effects of deals, if you're in the cabin, are null and void, though it's more effective in the basement. That's where the sigils are, after all," he explained graciously with a large grin. Dipper yelped as his wrists were taken hold of and crossed in front of him by Lucas and he was dragged out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom. His hand was large enough and he was strong enough that he could hold both of Dipper's hands with only one of his.   
  
"No. No! Lucas, let me go!" Dipper yelled, tugging on his arms, but Lucas had a death grip on him. "Lucas-" Dipper ceased yelling as soon as he saw Mia. She was sitting on a stool by the counter, eating what appeared to be a bowl of ice cream. She held the spoon up to take a bite, but she never put it in her mouth. She was too busy staring at the two of them with her large, fearful, blue eyes. Fear. She was scared. Why? Surely she was an accomplice. Dipper cried out to her none the less, "Mia," he shouted desperately. "Mia, help me, please." She set her spoon down on her bowl and looked over at Lucas. Dipper began struggling even more; his wrist hurt and they felt like he would surely dislocate them, but he kept resisting.   
  
"Lucas-" she began in a quiet voice.   
  
"Shut it," he spat, struggling to pull Dipper down the stairs without hurting him. He was extremely tempted to just throw the kid down, but he didn't want to hurt him, not yet at least.   
  
Mia bit on her lip and sucked them in, holding her tongue. Her eyes drifted over to Dipper, an apologetic look in her eyes. Dipper didn't blame her. Maybe he had misjudged her.   
  
Dipper was violently pulled out of his thoughts when he stumbled over a stair step, causing himself to fall onto Lucas. "That's a good idea, Dipper. Why didn't I think of that?" Lucas asked himself. Dipper was confused until he felt Lucas's hands let go of his wrists and swiftly grip his hips, hoisting him up and over his shoulder; one arm on the back of his knees to keep his legs from kicking and the other blatantly on his ass. Dipper lifted his head and threw one last desperate glance up at Mia before she disappeared from view.   
  
They descended another staircase and entered a room before Dipper was roughly thrown onto a soft bed. Dipper looked up at Lucas as he crawled on top of him, a wide grin plastered on his lips. His hands immediately went to the bottom of Dipper's shirt, hurriedly tugging it over his head and haphazardly throwing it behind him. "This is unnecessary." he stated. His hands traveled down to his pants, hastily undoing them, his hands shaking from excitement. "So are these." He pulled down Dipper's underwear along with his pants, leaving Dipper completely undressed. Dipper felt overexposed. He desperately wanted to cover himself up, but as soon as his hands moved to pull the covers over himself, Lucas had them pinned above his head.   
  
Lucas looked directly into Dipper's eyes as he said, "I want you so badly," his eyes traveled down the boy's bare body, "I really do, but I'm not going to take you until you beg for it. Breaking you to the point of begging will provide the utmost satisfaction in the end," Lucas said. "I need to push you to beg though, of course," he said, dropping his head just below Dipper's collar bone, sucking lightly. Dipper bit on his lip and refused to make a sound which only drove Lucas to suck harder.   
  
A choked sound gurgled in Dipper's throat as Lucas sunk his teeth into Dipper's skin. Lucas pulled away, looking into the smaller boy's eyes. "You like that huh? You're into pain? That's good," Lucas's eyes dropped to the blood slowly oozing from his bite, "real good." He lowered his head and lapped at the blood, licking it up and moving down to toy with one of Dipper's nipples with his tongue. He seemed to be extremely sensitive here, although he was pretty sensitive everywhere. He was a perfect toy. His reactions were beautiful and he was still trying to keep them from coming. Lucas could only fantasize about what he would sound like when he finally gave in to him. It would be euphoric.   
  
Lucas brought down his other hand to play with Dipper's other nipple, dragging it slowly down the boy's chest as he did so. A shaky breath slipped past Dipper's lips and it was sweet like honey to Lucas as he soaked in every sound that left the boy's lips, memorizing it as well as the feel of the boy under his tongue; his hands, the boy's scent, the expressions on his face. Everything about the kid was mesmerizing.   
  
Lucas began kissing down the boy's stomach, stopping at his waistline and enjoying the strangled whimper that the boy gave in response. "Are you ready to beg Dipper?" he asked, teasingly tracing his finger along his hips bones.   
  
"Never," Dipper spat, his breaths hot and heavy.   
  
"That's quite a long time, don't you think?" Lucas commented, leaning away from from Dipper. "But oh well, you'll give in soon enough," he declared confidently. Lucas sat up and crawled off of the bed. He walked over to the door, picking up Dipper's clothes along the way and turned around, looking at Dipper and giving him a small grin. "That door over there is a bathroom if you need it, and you can give in anytime you want," he informed Dipper before shutting the door, a loud click of the lock resounding in the quiet room.   
  
Dipper sat there for a moment. He was hard, but he refused to relieve himself. Dipper wrapped the covers around himself to give himself a sense of privacy. It didn't do much to quell his fear and anxiety, though.   
  


* * *

  
  
19\. Dipper had been counting the days, and today was the 19th. Three weeks of rejecting Lucas over and over. Three weeks of missing Bill and his touches, his kisses, his teasing, his teasing, his cuddles (he seriously loved cuddling, and Dipper didn't know how much he did too until he received none). Three weeks of missing Mabel, and Stan, and Wendy, and Soos, and everyone he knew and loved. They must be horribly worried about him. Two weeks of not being able to pleasure himself. Dipper had no idea how, but after the first week, Dipper couldn't take it anymore and tried to relieve himself, but he couldn't. No matter how long or hard he tried, he just couldn't.   
  
Lucas walked in, a smug grin playing on his lips as he walked over to Dipper after locking the door behind him. Dipper sat up and rubbed at his eyes, what time was it? It was still dark out, but Lucas didn't seem to care as he walked over to Dipper, "How many more times do I have to tell you, baby? Stop hiding your beautiful body from me," he ordered, ripping the covers off of the boy with one jerky motion. Dipper was really surprised by the amount of self control Lucas had. Not once had he let Dipper come, and not once had he let himself come. It was slowly breaking Dipper. Every single time, he was so close to coming and Lucas would stop. It was pure torture to deny him every time, and he would visit Dipper multiple times a day. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing it. Dipper was weak and he knew it; he was surprised he had lasted this long.   
  
Dipper was used to the feeling of exposure; he was exposed often, after all. Lucas's prying eyes no longer bothered him as they look over his body with as much joy as if it were their first time seeing him.   
  
"So, baby. You ready to give in?" he asked, expecting the boy to say no, but asking anyways. Lucas's hand gripped around Dipper's cock in a light hold. Dipper said nothing. He heard a noise upstairs, but he paid it no mind. It was just Mia. Lucas looked up at Dipper with a curious expression when the boy said nothing. Normally he would've spat a venomous rejection, but this time he said nothing. Hope sparked in Lucas. Had he finally broken him? "Are you?" he asked again, stroking Dipper's length slowly, earning a trembling moan from the other, and a soft murmur. "What was that?" Lucas asked, pressing his thumb over Dipper’s slit.   
  
"Okay," the brunette said shamefully. A wide grin spread over Lucas's lips; his satisfaction evident as he continued to stroke Dipper up and down.   
  
"That is like music to my ears Dipper. However, I said I wanted to hear you beg for it," said Lucas, a sadistic smirk on his lips.   
  
"Please don't-"   
  
"You're begging for the wrong thing, Dipper." Lucas informed him, his grin only growing as his eyes flicked up from Dipper's erection to look into his eyes. Dipper whimpered lowly.   
  
"Must I?" he asked, embarrassed. It was one thing that he was giving in after such a short time, but it was another for Lucas to make him beg for it.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dipper bit his lip, hesitating. Should he really? That was a stupid question; of course he shouldn't, but he still found himself wanting to. Dipper sighed, swallowing his pride and pushing everything out of his mind. Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, and everyone, "Please-" Bill.   
  
_Crash_.   
  


* * *

  
  
Bill pulled at his hair in frustration, pulling a considerable amount of it out. He didn't care though. He didn't give two shits. How could he? Dipper was gone, his Pine Tree was gone, and he couldn't for the life of him find him. It was killing him. He couldn't sit still, he couldn't see straight, his body was falling apart, everything was falling apart. He had grown to attached to the human. He could see that now; it was painfully obvious. He never should have made that fucking deal in the first place, but if he didn't, would Dipper be in the same situation, only with no hope of escape? At least now he knew Bill would find him. Did Dipper know that? Of course he did, he wouldn't leave his Sapling to rot with that other demon.   
  
Bill hated that he couldn't stand the thought of Dipper with Lucas; the demon doing all the things to Dipper that Bill should be doing to him. Touching him, kissing him, talking dirty to him, teasing him, roughly pounding into him and making him a complete mess, twitching and moaning and begging for more.  _ No, stop getting distracted. You need to find him before you can fuck him. Oh, but once you get him back. Well, let's just say he won't be sleeping for a while. _   
  
Bill sat on the floor and dragged his hands through his hair, a long sigh leaving his lips. It was late. It wasn't like he needed to sleep, but his body needed some form of rest every now and then, which was why cuddling with his Pine Tree was ideal. He could rest and it wasn't as boring as just laying down and doing nothing. He could focus on Dipper's breathing, how soft his skin felt, his thoughts, the small smile he pulled whenever Bill tightened his grip on the boy. Shit. Focus, focus, focus goddammit. Bill stilled his thoughts and focused, trying to tune into Dipper's location, but fucking hell was it hard. No matter how much he concentrated-   
  
Bills raging thoughts were interrupted by a series of frantic knocks on the door. What? Why would someone be here this late? It was almost four am. Bill rose to his feet in one swift movement and made his way over to the front door. He cautiously looked through the diamond shaped window to see who it was and was surprised to find none other than the sister of the thing that stole what was rightfully his. Her short, blonde hair was horribly frizzy and unkempt, her blue eyes held a dazed yet frightful look to them and she was dirty with grime, dirt and sweat. Curious, Bill creaked open the door. She looked up at him as soon as the door moved and opened her mouth slightly. "Are you Bill?" she asked right off the bat.   
  
"Who's asking?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.   
  
"Are you Bill," she repeated, slower and in a lower, more serious voice, showing she wasn't here to fuck around.   
  
Bill pursed his lips and kept silent for a moment, internally questioning whether or not to shut the door in the girl's face. "...Yes." He decided against it.   
  
A flood of relief flooded her features, "Oh thank god," she muttered thankfully; her shoulder relaxing. "You need to come with me," she paused, obviously thinking about something, "and you might want to bring some clothes."   
  
"Excuse me?" Bill scoffed.   
  
"You want to get Dipper back, don't you? So follow me," she said, turning around and walking towards the woods. Bill looked behind him before shutting the door behind him and following the girl into the woods.   
  
They walked for minutes, hours, however long, Bill didn't know. It felt like an eternity to him. The only thing he could think about consisting of a certain boy with big brown eyes and curly brown hair.   
  
"How can I trust you?" asked Bill. He knew it was a little late for that question, but he asked it none the less.   
  
"You can't," she replied simply, shrugging her bony shoulders, "but I'm not lying. The things I hear at night are sick, and it makes sleeping impossible. Dipper doesn't deserve what he's going through. However, I'm really surprised he hasn't given in yet. This is the longest I've seen anyone resist," she commented, easily making small talk over such a serious topic.   
  
"How do you mean?" Bill asked, picking up his pace to walk alongside the tall girl.   
  
"Well he's lasted almost three weeks so-"   
  
"What do you mean 'lasted'?" the demon narrowed his eyes at the girl as she spared a glance in his direction.   
  
"I've been with Lucas practically my whole life. We're not siblings like we tell everyone. Our relationship is more like a misinterpreted unrequited love. He thinks I just want to serve him, but I don't. Lucas doesn't understand the concept of love. I don't think he ever will, but strangely, I still stay with him." A sad smile played on her lips, "I suppose I'm just cursed to love him."   
  
"So you are a human?" Bill asked, already knowing the answer but wanting clarification from the girl.    
  
She shrugged, but didn't say anything else.   
  
"You still never answered my initial question," Bill told her and she gave him a confused side glance. "What do you mean 'lasted'?" he repeated his question from earlier.   
  
"Oh, that. Well see, Lucas likes to 'break' his victims before he finally takes them. The longest I've seen someone last with him was about a week and a half. He must really like you to keep rejecting Lucas multiple times a day," she told him and then suddenly stopped moving. Bill stopped with her. "We're here," she declared.   
  
Bill looked up to find nothing but more trees and dead leaves on the floor. "I knew this was a fucking trap," Bill muttered and she looked up at him, offended.   
  
"It's not a trap," she defended. "Lucas just upgraded the sigils. Why do you think you couldn't find Dipper?"   
  
Bill sighed, shoving his balled up fists inside of his pockets. "Lead the way, Princess," he ordered passively. She began to walk and Bill followed her, stepping exactly where she stepped. Before he knew it, he was standing inside of the familiar cabin.   
  
"Dipper is in the basement, but Lucas always has the door locked, whether he's in there or not." Bill nodded his head in understanding and began to descend the stairs, but he stopped when he felt thin fingers wrapping around his upper arm. He looked up to see Mia nervously biting her lip. "I need you to understand I've just risked my life letting you in here. If you couldn't say anything to Lucas, I would really appreciate it," she said.   
  
Bill grinned up at her, "Consider this a deal," he said, pulling his arm out of her grip.   
  
As he got closer, he could feel it; the pull that he always got when Dipper was near. Bill grinned in excitement. As he got closer, he could also hear voices.   
  
"Please don't-" the voice was so muffled that Bill couldn't tell who had said it.   
  
"You're begging for the wrong thing, Dipper." He heard the unmistakable voice of Lucas, helping him in finding the correct room.   
  
"...Must I?" Bill felt his chest swell. It had been so long since he had heard his Pine Tree's voice, but it sounded too broken. All hope sucked dry from it and he was just an empty shell.   
  
"Yes." Bill didn't understand, what did Dipper have to do?   
  
It was quiet for a moment, and Bill was cursing how many doors there were. Sure, he could feel Dipper, but it was like a scent in the wind; he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he was. He had to rely on their conversation, but he was pretty sure he was at the right door. It was just a matter of left or right.   
  
"Please-" Bill immediately turned to his right and kicked the door open. It swung off two of its hinges, leaving it hanging by the middle one. His eyes immediately landed in a bed pushed against the middle of the far wall. Lucas whipped around and sat on Dipper's legs, staring over at Bill with both surprise and anger in his eyes. A strangled gasp came from Dipper but he ignored it as he walked over to Lucas, grabbing hold of his throat and lifting him up and off of Dipper who quickly scrambled to pull the covers over his bare body.   
  
Bill threw the other demon onto the ground and he coughed, holding his throat and quickly recovering and getting to his feet. He threw a punch at Bill that just barely missed his nose. Bill growled as pain shot through his face. It throbbed but he ignored the pain as he countered Lucas's punch, successfully hitting his chin; his head whipping backwards as he fell back.   
  
Lucas quickly gained his balanced back and charged at Bill. His shoulder slammed into the other blonde and pushed him to the ground with a grunt from both demons. Dipper held the covers closer to his body as he watched the two fight; Bill throwing a punch, Lucas throwing a kick, Bill jabbing, Lucas punching, Bill throwing himself at Lucas. They kept going, and going, and going, until Bill landed a hit that pushed Lucas against the wall, making him bang his head against it. Lucas slumped to the floor. He was out, at least for a few minutes. Dipper didn't care though; his eyes were fixated on Bill. He was here, he was real, he was here, but how? How did he find the cabin? Lucas said it was nearly impossible. Dipper didn't care. He was still here.   
  
"Bill," he whispered under his breath, leaning in Bill's direction when he turned his head towards him. Bill expression softened and he walked over to Dipper. Dipper had no idea why until Bill placed his hands on the sides of his face. He seemed hesitant to do so, as if, if he didn't, Dipper would disappear. His thumbs slid under Dipper's eyes and Dipper realized just then that he had been crying. He pulled away from Bill and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm pathetic, I know," he apologized quietly.   
  
Bill shook his head, grabbing hold of Dipper's wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. Bill kissed Dipper's cheek, his nose, his eyes. Dipper couldn't help but smile. Bill showing this much affection was extremely rare, but he supposed now was an exception. Bill pulled away from Dipper and he missed the contact. Bill pulled off his shirt and handed it to Dipper, who took it gratefully.   
  
He smiled widely when he got the shirt on, tugging it down so it fully covered him. He had never realized how small he was compared to Bill until now, and the shirt was pretty long on Bill to begin with so it reached a little longer than the middle of Dipper's thigh, "Oh, it's been weeks since I've last worn clothes," Dipper commented, grateful to finally be clothed once again, but Bill frowned, looking over at Lucas.   
  
"He'll pay for what he's done to you," Bill promised and Dipper shivered at the intensity of his words.   
  
"I just want to go home. Please just take me home," Dipper pleaded, resting his forehead against Bill's shoulder. Bill chuckled and ran his hands up and down Dipper's back.   
  
"I'm starting to think you don't want him dead, kid," Bill joked.   
  
"Oh I want him dead I just..." Dipper sighed, "I don't know, everything seems so complicated. I feel like I'm making things over complicated and they would be easily solved if I just stopped and actually thought for a moment," Dipper admitted. Bill gripped his hips and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. Dipper wrapped his arms loosely around Bill's neck.   
  
"Shh," Bill shushed him, "don't think about anything. You're just going to go back to the Shack and take as many rest days as you need, I'll make sure of it," Bill promised the other. Dipper nodded and laid his head against Bill's bare chest. They had made it outside when Dipper finally asked the question lingering in his mind, "This isn't just another dream, right?" he asked.   
  
"Another?" asked Bill.   
  
"Yeah." was all Dipper said in response.   
  
"...No, this is real Dipper. Go to sleep, I promise I'll still be here when you wake up," Bill said and Dipper complied, closing his eyes and ignoring the cold that was attacking his lower half. He snuggled up closer to Bill, enjoying his radiating warmth.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper doesn't want to wake up. He doesn't want to be met with the cold reality that has consumed him, but he must, and when he does, he remembered that the reality he suffered he no longer had to endure.   
  
He stared down at Bill's tan arms that were tightly wrapped around him, memories of being saved crossing his mind at lightning speed. Dipper couldn't fight the smile that crept on his lips. He was saved. He didn't even care how pathetic or worthless he was for not being able to save himself; he was free, and he was able to be with Bill once again. The phrase "you don't know what you have until it's gone" has never applied more to Dipper. He had always considered Bill as a nuisance, an annoying being that loved to make him annoyed, uncomfortable, and frustrated, as well as sexually frustrated and- you get the point, but now after being away from him for so long, Dipper missed his constant teasing, his cuddles, his kisses, and yes, even his lame jokes.   
  
Dipper, as slowly and carefully as he possibly could, turned around in Bill's arms. He snaked one arm underneath Bill and the other over his side. Dipper had realized by now that he hadn't been put into anymore clothes, and he honestly didn't know if he cared or not. He probably didn't, he just wanted to be still and rest, but his stomach had other plans as it grumbled both loudly and painfully. He ignored it; instead opting to snuggle closer into the safety of Bill's warm embrace. Dipper was okay. He was safe now, more or less. Dipper felt horrible for almost giving into Lucas. He was so ashamed of himself. He was weak. Dipper hadn't realized there were tears spilling out of his eyes until a sob racked his body. He nervously tipped his head up to look at Bill, afraid he had disturbed the demon.   
  
Bill stared down at him. His face still looked peaceful, but his eyes were open.   
  
"I'm sorry," Dipper muttered, his voice sounding broken. He unwrapped his arms from around the other to rub at his eyes, but Bill was quick to push them away, cupping Dipper's cheeks lightly in his hands. His thumbs wiped away Dippers tears, and when new ones took their place, he wiped them away as well.   
  
"Why are you sorry?" Bill asked, actual concern lacing his voice. It was a foreign emotion like any to Dipper, from Bill at least. Dipper sighed deeply and shut his eyes.   
  
"I'm so pathetic. Time after time Lucas manages to get to me, a-a-and I just let him! All because I'm too weak to fight him off. I'm weak, pathetic, worthless, and yet you still save me... every... single.. time." Dipper placed his hands flat against Bill's chest and ran them up then down again and then finally he pushed them under Bill's arms and locked them behind the demon, pushing his face into the other's shoulder. "I honestly don't know why you're so infatuated with me. I mean seriously, what is there to like?" Dipper spat. He wasn't angry, per say; he was more confused and frustrated, and the eerie silence that followed after his confession only made him anxious.   
  
"Dipper," the boy winced as soon as Bill surprisingly husky and serious voice broke the silence like a surprise raid, "who fed you these lies? It was Lucas, wasn't it?" His question sounded more like a statement and as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy he sighed deeply through his nose, "I'll fucking kill him, I swear."   
  
"It wasn't Lucas... per se... I just... I just realized it when Lucas was able to take me so easily." Bill was silent again and it only made Dipper even more anxious. "Please say something."   
  
"He didn't actually do anything to you, did he?" Bill asked immediately.   
  
Dipper looked up at Bill, but didn't fully meet his eyes. He didn't need to; he could feel Bill's stare. It wasn't accusing, nor was it angry. It was nervous. Dipper looked back down to Bill's chest and slowly shook his head.   
  
"No, but that's why I'm so pathetic. If you didn't show up exactly when you did, I would've let him." Dipper closed his eyes tight.   
  
"Pine Tree, you lasted almost three weeks of rejecting him, and surely he tried to get to you multiple times a day. You're not pathetic; you're strong, compared to other weak teenage men who would've given up in maybe a day or two," Bill muttered.   
  
"How did you know that?" Dipper asked, flicking his eyes up to stare at Bill suspiciously.   
  
"Huh? Know what?" Bill furrowed his eyebrow together in mild confusion.   
  
"That he would visit me multiple times a day," the boy clarified.   
  
Mia's desperate plea not to tell anyone rung in his head and he clenched his jaw.   
  
"It's not important, what's is important-"   
  
"Yes it is," the boy argued, "How did you even know where I was? Or what room I was in?" he further questioned the demon, making Bill clench his jaw to keep from lashing out at the boy.   
  
"I said it's not important," he said slowly and threateningly, his grip on the boy tightening in the slightest.   
  
Dipper let it go with a sigh and pulled away from Bill, "I'm hungry," he declared monotonously. He sat up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of underwear and some sweatpants. Dipper paused. It had been weeks since he'd last worn clothes excluding the shirt Bill lent him. It felt foreign, and that, to Dipper, was sad. Dipper pulled himself out of his self-induced haze and pulled off Bill's shirt, turning it around and handing it to the demon. "Here," he said, and as Bill took the shirt a thought popped into Dipper's mind, "When did we get that shirt?" he asked, and then looked down at the sweatpants Bill wore. "When did we get those pants?" he asked, puzzled.   
  
Bill looked down at himself and then back up at Dipper. "Mabel said she didn't want me wearing anymore of your clothes, and I refuse to wear that old man's hideous clothes, so we went shopping. I figured she could use a distraction with everything that had happened recently. Speaking of which, I haven't actually told anyone that I've gotten you back, so you might have to go tell her you're not kidnapped anymore. I think she might appreciate that, just a little bit," said Bill, tugging his shirt back on.   
  
Dipper wanted to go see his sister, but there was just one more question he had to ask. "With what money?"   
  
"Mine. You didn't think I've lived for this long without having at least a small human fortune, did you?" Bill asked, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.   
  
"No, I suppose not," Dipper said, finally turning around and heading in the direction of Mabel's room after he quickly pulled on a shirt. He had to see her and the more time he took was less time with her.   
  
Dipper stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. He would finally see his sister again, after 19 - now 20 - days of being away from her. He would be with her again. Sure, he was happy when he saw Bill, thrilled actually, but Mabel was different; not only was she his sister, but his twin. He spent the majority of his life with her and he couldn't imagine what hell she was going through. Surely it was worse for her, and besides, he had spent the whole night with Bill, and Dipper was sure that after this he wouldn't have one minute alone again; at least not as long as Lucas was alive.   
  
So with a deep breath, Dipper slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. When he saw Mabel his breath hitched. She was on her bed, facing away from the door and cuddling her pillow. "I'm not in the mood," she muttered, not even caring to turn and see who was in her room as she tightened her grip on her pillow. Dipper's heart shattered at the sight of her distressed state.   
  
"Not even for your brother?" he asked, then laughed a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mabel's pillow immediately flew to the other side of the room as she whipped around to stare at him; her eyes wide and red with recently shed tears. He hadn't thought it possible, but his heart hurt even more. It had been almost three weeks and she was still crying.   
  
"Dipper?" she whispered, "Dipper!" Mabel leaped from her bed and sprinted over to where Dipper was standing, knocking him off of his feet as she tackled him into a hug. "What- how are you here? Bill said you were taken by Lucas." Mabel pulled away from his and laid her hands on his shoulders. "Bill didn't steal you to scare me, did he? Oh, I'll kill him-"   
  
"Mabel, Bill didn't steal me," Dipper cut her off with a short laugh. "What he said was true, it was Lucas," Dipper admitted, looking down at his lap.   
  
Mabel's small giggles ceased and she drew in a deep breath. "Did he hurt you?" she asked him, lowering her head so she could meet Dipper's eyes that looked up in response to her question.   
  
Dipper was quiet as he brought a hand up to rub nervously at his arm, glad he had put a shirt on. "No," he lied.   
  
Mabel smiled warmly, taking the lie. "I'm glad," she said. Not even seconds later, they heard loud, impending footsteps, followed by a booming, scratchy, and almost worried voice that said, "Mabel, Mabel sweetie wake up. It's just another nightmare-" Dipper quickly turned around to see Stan standing in the doorway; his hand clutching the side of it as his eyes dropped onto Dipper who sat on the floor with Mabel. "Dipper?" he asked, not believing his eyes.   
  
"Hey, " Dipper responded, and smiled as soon as Stan's mouth opened in disbelief.   
  
"How- what... Dipper?" he stuttered, making a laugh spill from Dipper's lips as he gently pushed Mabel's hands off of him and stood up shakily, walking over to the old man and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Stan's figure relaxed and he hugged the boy back, burying his face into his shoulder and squeezing him to the point where he couldn't breathe. "Where have you been, kid? Your friend said he saw you get kidnapped and I... oh you're not leaving this shack." Stan laughed into Dipper's ear. It felt like forever since he'd actually felt this happy.   
  
"Did mom and dad come?" Dipper asked, pulling away before either of them could deem it awkward but keeping his hands on Stan's shoulders.   
  
"No, no. Mabel said that she didn't want to worry them. She said you would come back. She was so sure of herself, and what do you know, she was right." His lips twitched upwards ruefully as he looked over at Mabel and then back at Dipper. "Your friend was pretty distressed too; you guys must be really close," Stan said. Bill had been worried? Even worried enough to let it show? If Stan noticed it, then he must have been really freaking out.   
  
The thought made Dipper warm.   
  
_ What? No, no it didn't. I don't care about him that much I... I... shit. _   
  
Dipper pulled away from Stan entirely and saw Bill walking down the hall, most likely to join them. Dipper blushed, remembering his previous thoughts and avoided making eye contact with the demon.   
  
"So," Stan started, making Dipper look up at him, "you were kidnapped?" Dipper nodded in response. "Okay, then that leaves a few questions. The first and most obvious one being: how did you get back?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.   
  
Dipper opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He looked over at Bill who nodded his head in response, giving him the go-ahead. "Bill found me actually," Dipper admitted.   
  
Both Stan and Mabel's mouths hung open in shock as they whipped their head over towards Bill, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.   
  
"Wha- what? How?" asked Mabel.   
  
Bill sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Let's just say I had some anonymous help," he said vaguely. Dipper looked over at his and tipped his head to the side, giving him a confused stare, but quickly turned away when Bill's eyes met his. He luckily kept the blush off of his cheeks.   
  
"Anonymous?" Mabel voiced. "What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means that they'd rather be left out of recent affairs, but didn't think that what was happening was right, so they gave me a tip, and I told them they would remain anonymous," he explained, a small bite to his tone indicating that he wanted the subject to be dropped.   
  
"Whatever, I'm just so glad you're back," Mabel said, wrapping her arms around Dipper from behind, once again and releasing a long sigh. Dipper smiled, keeping tears from his eyes as he placed his hand on one of Mabel's arms. Grunkle Stan walked over and hugged the boy as well, from the front. Dipper looked over at Bill and for the first time since the bedroom, he held the demon's gaze, giving him a grateful smile, still trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.  _ Not in front of Bill or Stan, _ he told himself. He knew Bill could easily read his thoughts, but he didn't say anything. Dipper almost missed the constant invasion of his privacy, not that he would admit it; it was more of a subconscious desire.   
  
"Well let's get some food in ya' kid. I'm sure you're starving." Grunkle Stan smiled fondly down at Dipper as he pulled away from him. Dipper nodded,   
  
"Yeah, that sounds nice."


	10. A Family Meal

Dipper walked down the stairs slowly, gripping the railing tight as his eyes stared at every step cautiously until he reached the bottom. He walked over to the kitchen, less concerned about falling. He trudged over to the refrigerator and grasping the dirty handle bar, he pulled it open. He grabbed the most tasty looking apple he could find and wash it off cursorily before taking a large bite out of it as he leaned against the counter.   
  
It was then that Grunkle Stan walked in. He eyed the boy up and down before shaking his head. "That's not all that you're eating, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dipper smiled sheepishly in reply. "No. Nope, you're coming with me and were going to Greasy's." he declared, uncrossing his arms and and grabbing his keys from his pockets and jiggling them. Dipper shook his head,   
  
"I'm alright Stan-"   
  
"No, you're not," Stan interrupted him, "you're hungry, and you're coming to Greasy's with me." he said, finalizing it. Dipper pouted and stared at the older man,   
  
"Isn't it bad for a person who hasn't eaten much to suddenly eat a lot?" Dipper asked, knowing the answer but phrasing it as a question. Stan waved him off,   
  
"Nonsense!" he exclaimed loudly, making Dipper jolt, "you can eat however much you want, but whatever, you can order from the kids menu if you want."   
  
Dipper sighed. Stan wasn't going to let him out of this. "Fine," he agreed, but then paused as a thought popped into his head:  "but can we all go together? I'd rather be in a group."   
  
Stan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's probably smart." he said, "Go get Mabel and Bill and we can go now. It's almost one." Dipper nodded and pushed off of the counter, taking his apple with him and taking another bite as he ascended the stairs, using the same caution as he had before to make sure he didn't fall.   
  
He reached the top of the stairs and made his way to Mabel's room first. He softly knocked on the door twice and entered after he'd heard a cheerful "come in" sound from inside the room.   
  
Dipper walked in, a small smile playing on his lips. "Hey Mabel," he started, "Grunkle Stan talked me in to going out to lunch and I don't want to go alone with him- not that I don't like him!" Dipper interrupted himself, "I just think that a group would be better, you know?" he defended himself. "Also, I don't think Bill would be okay with me going anywhere without him now and that was the only way I could come up with in short notice for him to come along. If you don't want to come that's fine I just-"   
  
"Dipper it's fine," she interrupted him, a smile on her face at his senseless rambling, "I'll get ready now." Dipper nodded, his smile returning to his face and lighting it up as he turned around and headed to the attic where Bill presumably was. Dipper didn't bother knocking as he walked inside; it was his room after all.   
  
Bill was lying casually on Dipper's bed when he walked in. His visible eye closed and his hands clasped together and resting in his chest. His hands were linked behind his head and his legs were crossed, and he thankfully didn't wear any shoes that would dirty the sheets. Bill peeked open a golden eye when Dipper called out to him. "What's up Pine Tree?" he asked, a trace if amusement in his tone as he closed his eye again. Dipper walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed as he said,   
  
"Grunkle Stan wants to take me out to Greasy's. I thought you wouldn't want me to. Go alone so I asked if we could all go together." Dipper explained rather monotonously.   
  
Bill sat up and eyed him suspiciously, his eyebrow raised as his eyes raked up and down to boy in partial amusement and partial confusion. "Wow, I'm impressed kid." Bill said and continued after Dipper raised an eyebrow, "You actually did something smart for once. I'm surprised." Bill finished with a brilliant grin.   
  
Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head at the demon. He pushed himself up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, tugging off his shirt as he went. "So you're coming?" Dipper asked for confirmation.   
  
"No way in hell am I leaving you alone again." Bill agreed.   
  
Dipper nodded his head in acknowledgement and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he dug through his drawers for a more decent shirt. Dipper was getting frustrated at the fact that he couldn't find one when he let the familiar feeling of arms encircling his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. Dipper jolted slightly in surprise; he hadn't heard Bill get up from the bed.   
  
Bill nuzzled his nose into dipper neck and drew in a deep breath and then blowing out hot air, making Dipper shudder as his hair stood on edge and he gripped the edge of the drawer. "I've missed you more than I should've. Just missing you at all is too much, but I can't help it. I've grown find of you Pine Tree." Bill spoke in a low and husky voice that sent more shivers down Dipper's spine and caused his knuckles to grow white from their tight grip on the drawer.   
  
"Y-ou have?" Dipper stuttered.   
  
"Mhmm, it's truly a weakness. You're a weakness." Bill mumbled.   
  
Dipper went rigid, "You're not going to... _dispose_ of me or something... right?" he laughed nervously, as if it were a joke, but he was actually scared of the answer.   
  
Bill scoffed, "After all that trouble I went through to get you back? I don't think so Pine Tree." Bill chuckled softly, "Unfortunately, I'm not going to leave you alone, not for a while." Bill finished and pulled away from Dipper, giving him a broad grin as he said, "Well what are you waiting for? Get changed so we can go and get some food in you." Bill exclaimed and rested his hands on his hips, staring expectantly at Dipper who shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Could you... not look?" Dipper asked shyly, shifting his weight to the other foot anxiously.   
  
"Pine Tree, you have nothing to hide from me." Bill said, but his chipper expression morphed into a serious one when Dipper refused to undress. Bill walked closer to Dipper in a slow, intimidating manner. He narrowed his eyes, "You have nothing to hide, right?" he asked in a low voice, all traces of previous glee gone from his tone, making Dipper tense up.   
  
Dipper shook his head and worried his bottom lip. "N-no, I just..." Dipper drew off, memories of Lucas staring at his completely bare body raced through his mind, only fueling his anxiousness. He opened his mouth to spew a random excuse when Bill beat him to it.   
  
"Dipper, I'm not him. Not at all, but whatever. You're not comfortable right? So I guess I'll leave you be." Bill said and left the room before Dipper could even think to say anything in response. Dipper sighed and shook his head. _Whatever, he left me alone so I should be grateful._ Dipper thought to himself, grabbing a light blue V-neck T-shirt from his drawer and pulling it on after he'd taken off his shirt. He exchanged with black sweat pants for dark blue jeans and shut the drawer and make the short trek downstairs. When Dipper walked into the living room, Stan and Bill were sitting on the couch together, watching TV. Dipper looked over at the TV, re-runs of Ducktective were playing. Dipper smiled fondly, his eyes glazing over as he recalled memories of watching the show with Mabel and Stan when they were younger. He recalled sitting on the floor with Mabel while they watched it. They had a new couch now - although Stan refused to get rid of the old recliner - , Mabel had somehow talked Stan into getting a bigger one. He still didn't know how she did it.   
  
"You gonna come sit down and watch or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Bill asked Dipper, not looking away from the TV and bringing Dipper back to reality. Dipper frowned and walked over to the couch, opting to sit next to Bill. He sighed quietly and felt the soft fabric underneath his fingers. Dipper looked up to the TV and watched silently, smiling at things he remembered and saying the lines he remembered in his head.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Mabel declared as she skipped into the living room but stopped as soon as she laid her eyes on Dipper, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. A wide smile forming on here lips as her eyes traveled between Dipper and Bill. "You guys are adorable!" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, a short but high-pitched squeal leaving her lips.   
  
Dipper looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked over at Bill, who appeared nonchalant, and his eyes widen in surprise at the position that Dipper hadn't even realized they'd been in. Bill arm was behind Dipper, his hand resting lightly on his shoulder, while Dipper was leaning into him... a lot. His head was resting on Bill's shoulder and the wasn't even an inch of space between their bodies. Dipper's eyes widened and he immediately sat up, his back ram-rod straight and his eyes wide and alert.   
  
Dipper jumped up from the couch and shoved his hands inside of his pockets, biting the inside of his cheek, "Whatever, let's just go." he muttered grimly and trudged over to the back door and pulling it open harshly. He walked down the steps of the porch and walked over to the car, pulling open the passenger seat and sitting down so there was no chance he would sit next to Bill.   
  
The others followed him out shortly after he'd shut the door and buckled his seat belt. Mabel sat directly behind him while Bill sat on the right side, Grunkle Stan drove.   
  
It was a short and quiet drive, but it felt like an eternity to Dipper. He could feel Bill staring at the back of his head. He refused to turn around, instead, he opted to stare out the window and watch the trees whiz past.   
  
When they had finally made it to the diner, Dipper was the first one out of the old car. He walked briskly to the door but stopped when he'd reached it. He didn't want to go in alone. He looked over to the others to see that they weren't to far behind. He opened the door and held it open for them, masking his anxiety with chivalry. Mabel and Grunkle Stan both gave him weird albeit thankful looks, but Bill gave him a curt nod, reminding Dipper that the other could easily read his every thought, and that he knew Dipper was scared. Dipper didn't want to be afraid, he wanted to be strong, for him, for Mabel, for everyone, but he knew he couldn't, not really. What Dipper went through had left a scar on his that would never truly heal. He could conceal it, but deep down he knew he would always have to live with it, live with the fear, the anxiousness, the inevitable break downs, the after math of it all. Dipper would just have to live with it.   
  
Dipper walked with them as they sat down at a table, sitting next to Mabel. After a few short minutes of Dipper staring down at his lap a waitress came over, "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" asked a familiar voice. Dipper looked up and was met with that waitress that had served him and Mabel the last time he was here. Alice, he remembered. Her eyes fell on to him and she smiled broadly, giving him a wink that sent the same uncomfortable shudders down his spine. He looked over at Bill to see him clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes at the table, but otherwise keeping to himself. Alice followed his gaze and her cheerful countenance was momentarily replaced with a malignant one before she quickly brought her smile back and looked between the four of them expectantly. Grunkle Stan ordered a root beer, Mabel ordered a Pepsi - quite reluctantly, she really wanted cola - , Bill ordered the same as Mabel - he said he wanted a margarita, but Stan said no he said he wanted something sweet, in which Mabel offered Pepsi, which was basically sugar water - , and Dipper ordered a water with a slice of lemon.   
  
When she came back with their drinks, they were all ready to order. Mabel ordered a large plate of pancakes as well as Bill, Grunkle Stan ordered a greasy cheese burger that was sure to shorten his life span, and Dipper at first asked for a ceasar salad, but both Stan and Mabel told him to get something else. So taking Grunkle Stan's earlier advise, though he was joking, he ordered from the kids menu. A simple hamburger that he was sure he wouldn't finish.   
  
Alice told them their food would be out shortly and left them alone. While they waited Mabel caught him up on everything that had happened. She pleaded with him to tell her what it was like, but dropped it when Dipper said he'd rather not relive the memories so soon. Dipper was immensely grateful for her kindness and consideration, at least he got out of telling the story twice; he knew Bill would interrogate him about everything sooner or later, it was only a matter of time.   
  
Their food came after a while and dipper had to admit, the hamburger did look rather appetizing. He picked it up with shaky hands and hesitantly took a bite out of it. He chewed slowly enjoying the taste of the sauce, the meat, the buns, everything that he hadn't had in so long. It was bliss.   
  
When he looked up, everyone was staring at him expectantly. Mabel biting on her lip in anticipation, Stan raising his eyebrows curiously, and Bill with a knowing grin on his lips.   
  
He swallowed quickly and smiled weakly, "It's good... Thanks." he said.   
  
Mabel smiled brightly at him and immediately began digging into her pancakes with gusto, Bill and Stan doing the same but less enthusiasm.   
  
When Bill bit into his pancake he hummed with appreciation and nodded his head, "This is delightful!" he exclaimed, a bright smile playing on his lips as he shoved another forkful into his mouth.   
  
Grunkle Stan snorted sarcastically as he twirled a French fry in ketchup, "It'd be a waste of money if it wasn't." he said, shivering the fry in his mouth and chewing it, content. Dipper took another small bite and watched the three bicker playfully. They all seemed to get along, and just that thought alone brought a smile to Dipper's lips. If they were happy then so was he.

* * *

  
  
The first thing Dipper did when he came home was put his left overs in the fridge. He was the only one with left overs, despite having the least amount of food. He walked in to the living where Mabel sat on the couch and sat beside her. Mabel cast a glace towards him and immediately shuffled over to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist but keeping her eyes glued to the TV. Dipper looked down at Mabel as a thought popped into his head.  
  
"Mabel?" he asked. Mabel hummed in response, "You and Bill aren't at each other's throats anymore." he noted. Mabel pulled away from him and look up to meet his eyes, "What happened to make you guys get along? 'Cause I mean, last time I saw you guys before... everything that happened, you two were literally threatening each other with the worst things imaginable." Dipper laughed, but he was one-hundred percent serious.  
  
Mabel released a deep sigh and brought her knees to her chest and then laid her chin on top of them. She stared at the dirty rug with a solemn expression, "When you were taken, I was really out of it, but so was Bill. More so than I was, actually... I realized you weren't putting your trust in a bank that- never mind, that doesn't make sense... My point is that I realized Bill cared about you, a lot. He must have used magic to keep his hair growing because I'm pretty sure he would have gone bald and then some from all of his pulling at his hair. I could've made a sweater out of all the hair!" Mabel laughed shortly, remembering the way Bill would pull out chunks of his hair and pace around the room, mumbling to himself, "He really likes you Dipper. I don't know why or how- not because you're not likable, but because he's a demon. I didn't even know demon's could care. Maybe they can't; maybe you're just that likable... I don't know... I'm rambling and-"  
  
"No, I get it," Dipper interrupted her, "I don't know either. I just hope you're right. Mabel... I like him... I really like him. I don't want to, and I'm sure he doesn't want to like me, he's told me actually. The first time he rescued me from Lucas he said he hated me. He said he hated that he cared about me, and that he wished he'd never made our first deal. Honestly I don't blame him, but-..." Dipper stopped talking. His face grew fearful, which only made Mabel scared.  
  
"Dipper, what-"  
  
"Mabel, do you think we still would've met Lucas and Mia if I never made that deal with Bill?" he cut her off, his eyebrows furrowing deeply in thought. Mabel nodded her head after a short moment of silence and opened her mouth to say something, but Dipper beat her to it, "Then do you think Lucas would've tried to... you know." Mabel stayed silent this time. "Then do you think I would've been able to get away?" his voice cracked towards the end of his question. He was mainly thinking to himself out loud now, staring at the wall behind the TV and Mabel staring at her feet with were curled around the edge of the mattress.  
  
A long silence hung between them. "It doesn't matter." Mabel said, breaking the silence. "It didn't happen, and that's what matters, not what could've, happened. It didn't, so stop thinking about it." she said monotonously. Mabel got up from the couch and left, not looking at Dipper at all.  
  
Dipper sighed. He understood what she'd meant. She understood that Bill wasn't just playing them to get what he wanted, not anymore at least. In other words:  she trusted him, at least a little.  
  
Dipper pushed himself up from the couch and walked through the doorway when he heard a voice coming from the kitchen. It was Mabel. He questioned going in but decided against it. She seemed upset and she probably wants to be alone. So dipper reluctantly climbed the stairs and went up to the attic.  
  
Dipper opened the door and he just sighed, "Are you always going to be laying on my bed? Is that your favorite place to be now? My bed?" Dipper asked the demon lying on his bed.  
  
Bill lowered a book that Dipper had just noticed he was reading. He ignored it. "Well when you were gone I spent most of my time here. Specifically to calm myself down." Bill shrugged and went back to reading the book.  
  
"What? Why?" Dipper asked, scrunching his features up in confusion as he walked closer to the demon.  
  
"Because it smelled like you." Bill said indifferently, not taking his eyes off of his book. Dipper froze, a blush creeping unto his cheeks.  
  
It wasn't until a short, choked sound escaped Dippers lips that Bill looked up at him. A grin instantaneously spread across Bill's lips and he opened his mouth to speak, but Dipper cut him off as his eyes actually focused into the book the blonde was reading: his.  
  
Dipper yelped and lunched for the book, but Bill shot out his hand and pressed it against Dipper's head, pushing the brunette away from him as if he were a child. "Bill! Give it here!" Dipper shouted, trying to simultaneously pry Bill's hand off of him and snatch the book.  
  
"No chance in hell, bucko." Bill sang, continuing to read the book despite being preoccupied with Dipper. Dipper swiped his arm and successfully hit Bill's face. Dipper stopped his struggling and his mouth hung open. He wasn't so sure that was such a good idea anymore as Bill ceased his reading in favor of glaring at Dipper. "Rude." he spat and Dipper yelped as the hand the was on his head curled around his back and pulled Dipper into the demons chest.  
  
The boy let out an "oof" in to the blonde's chest. Bill's wrapped his arms around the other tightly, then he wrapped his legs around the brunette. Dipper was trapped. Bill hummed contentedly and continued to read the book. When Dipper tried to free himself Bill would simply tighten his grip on the boy painfully. Dipper huffed in defeat and frustration, but stayed still.  
  
"You suck." Dipper spat angrily.  
  
"And you love it." Bill retorted calmly, the grin evident in his voice. Dipper choked on his own spit at the response, which only made Bill chuckle deeply. Dipper grumbled to himself and closed his eyes, feeling tired even though it was the middle of the day and he hadn't done much at all. Just as Dipper was about to fall asleep, he felt finger threading through his hair, as well as soft humming. Then Dipper was gone.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper groggily opened his eyes. He didn't want to, sleep still pulled at him, and the fact that it was dark didn't help; he wanted so desperately to fall back in to the break from reality that was sleep, but he was too warm. Too warm to have created the warmth by himself. So Dipper opened his eyes and stared at a bare, tan chest.   
  
What?   
  
Dipper remembered falling asleep with Bill, but he didn't remember Bill being shirtless. Dipper shifted slightly but froze immediately. Bill wasn't wearing pants either.   
  
"Please tell me you're wearing underwear." Dipper breathed, far too scared to move and find out himself.   
  
Bill gave no response.   
  
"Bill- gah!" Dipper yelped when the legs that were wrapped around his shifted upwards and tightened around him, further pressing him against the blonde, who was, thankfully, wearing underwear.   
  
Dipper huffed in frustration and relaxed his body, Bill doing the same and loosening his legs' tight grip on the boy. Dipper laid there for a moment and questioned getting up, but he was so comfy. Dipper decided against it. Instead, he pressed himself closer to the demon and looked up at him. Dipper noticed something he hadn't before.   
  
"You have freckles." he noted, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.   
  
Bill opened his visible eye and looked down at the human. "Yeah." he said, his voice deep and raspy.   
  
"I've never noticed them before." he breathed. Dipper brought his hand up to cup the other's cheek, his thumb brushing against the light dusting of freckles on the demon's cheeks. Dipper's eyes shifted to just below Bill's eye was a small beauty mark. Dipper ran his thumb over it as well. "Or this." Dipper's gaze focused on to Bill's multi-colored eye. His other hand slid up to the other side of Bill's face, his thumb tuning across the silky fabric of his eyepatch, his eyes glancing over towards it before traveling back to his visible one. "May I?" he asked, in which Bill nodded in response.   
  
Dipper hooked his thumb underneath the black triangular eyepatch and slowly pulled it off of the blonde's head, tossing it haphazardly behind him. Dipper returned his hand to Bill's cheek. His eyes were adjusted to the dark and he was able to see the blend of colors perfectly. "You're really good at making bodies." he commented. Bill laughed and Dipper enjoyed the way his eyes crinkled.   
  
"Thank you." Bill said.   
  
Dipper smiled and his eyes drooped to glance at Bill's lips. Dipper subconsciously licked his lips. It was then that Dipper fully became aware of their close proximity. Dipper's lips parted and his chocolate eyes flicked up to Bill's blue and gold ones. Dipper wasn't thinking when he closed the distance between their lips, but he went with it nonetheless.   
  
His gripped tightened on the other's face as he pulled it closer to his. Bill hummed in delight and ran his hands up Dipper's back, stopping at his hair and weaving his fingers through it and giving a firm tug, which had Dipper moaning in pleasure.   
  
Bill pulled Dipper's head back and began kissing along his jaw. Dipper slid his hands down to rest on the blonde's shoulders. "Hah, Bill~" he moaned, trying to keep his voice down but finding that task very difficult, he had basically been sexually tortured for almost three weeks after all. His mind zeroed in on everywhere Bill's body touched his and every inch of him literally burned with fiery pleasure. Dipper was filled with a sudden burst of determination.   
  
He lightly pushed Bill away from him. Bill knitted his eyebrows together in both confusion and frustration, but it quickly morphed into intrigue when Dipper crawled on top of the other and straddled him.   
  
"Pine Tree, what are you-"   
  
"I want you." Dipper blurted, cutting Bill off and leaving him in a shocked state, "I want you so badly. I want you to take me- I want you to fuck me, not him. I want you to bang me against the wall, I want you to pound into me so hard it rattles my bones, I want you to pull my hair and suck on my skin, I want you to make me writhe and scream and claw and moan with pleasure. Not. Him." Dipper brought his head down to plant sloppy kisses along Bill's jaw, his words slurred murmurs. "I want you kiss me and touch me and hurt me. I want you to make me arch my back and buck my hips. I want you to make me beg. I want you."   
  
"Dipper, if you keep going I can guarantee all of those things." Bill cut him off, peeling the boy away from him.   
  
Dipper stared deeply into Bill's eyes with the most serious and determined expression Bill had seen the boy wear. "Please," he begged, "tie me up if you want to, just fuck me."   
  
"Chaining you up is already on my list, kid." Bill winked, Dipper shuddered. "Just remember: you asked for this entirely on your own."   
  
Dipper nodded and tore his shirt off; he had never wanted anything more that this. He was so ready for this.


	11. A Normal Day

Dipper regretted everything the moment he took off his shirt. Bill's eyes immediately traveled down to Dipper's chest, where pronounced, unmistakable purple bruises were.   
  
"Are those from-"   
  
"Ignore them," Dipper cut him off and pressed his lips roughly against the demon's. Dipper whined when Bill pushed him away.   
  
"I can't just ignore them-"   
  
"Yes you can, I do, all the time, so you can too." Dipper tried to kiss Bill again, but he just wasn't having any of it.   
  
"Dipper, I can't just ignore it if you were put through pain," he said quietly, although his words had a frustrated bite to them.   
  
"Well then heal me so we can do this!" Dipper shouted, furrowing his eyebrows together in frustration. "Or don't. Whatever you do just... just don't deny me this," Dipper pleaded, his expression morphing into one of desperation as he pleaded with the demon.   
  
Bill sighed, "It's not that simple. They didn't break skin, it's not just a matter of molding flesh back together, I would have to-"   
  
"Then just leave them be, they'll heal over time, but just... I need this. I really need this." The last part was spoken barely above a whisper as Dipper ran his hands up and down Bill's bare chest, his eyes following his hands' movements. Dipper looked up at him through his eyelashes, "Please." he whispered, his voice breathy and his cheeks tinted pink.   
  
Bill sighed in defeat. He lifted Dipper up and switched their positions so that Bill was the one straddling Dipper. Dipper released a shocked yelp, but did nothing to stop the demon. Deciding not to bother with actually taking the boy's clothes off, Bill removed what was left of both of their clothes with a snap of his fingers. He looked up to meet Dipper's eyes. The boy wasn't comfortable changing with Bill in the room with him, and that might have been because he didn't want him to see the bruises, but he wanted to be sure. "You okay?" Bill asked curiously.   
  
Dipper nodded, "I'm fine, continue," he demanded and closed his eyes.   
  
Bill complied. He bent his head down to nibble on Dipper's collar bone, his thumbs lightly massaging his hips, and his lips traveled down the boy's body, occasionally looking up at him and trying to avoid looking at the bruises.   
  
Bill made his way down and stopped once he'd reached Dipper's erect length. Bill lightly curled his fingers around Dipper's cock, but he didn't move his hand. Dipper could feel Bill's hot breath blowing against his cock. Dipper creak opened his eyes to stare at the demon.   
  
"I can't," Bill breathed and looked away from the other. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows together and sat up on his elbows.   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"I... I just can't," Bill replied vaguely. "I need to go," he said and hastily got up from the bed.   
  
"W-wait! You can't just leave me like-" Dipper didn't even get to finish his sentence before Bill snapped his fingers, and an overwhelming wave of pleasure washed over him, making him throw his head back and immediately come. When Dipper's head rolled back up straight, Bill was gone. Dipper looked down at himself and sighed. Now he had a mess to clean up.   
  


* * *

  
Dipper didn't want to get up. His throat was scratchy and he needed water, but he didn't want to get up. He had said all of those embarrassingly lewd things to Bill last night and he completely turned Dipper down. Dipper didn't want to get up and face him. Not anytime soon, maybe even not ever. He hadn't felt more embarrassed than last night, or at least not to this extent.   
  
Dipper rolled onto his side and sighed deeply. He knew he would have to up sooner or later, but he preferred later.   
  
Dipper clenched his eyes shut and pressed his mouth into a thin line as he heard echoing footsteps and a high-pitched, obnoxious, and resounding voice call out his name. It was going to be a long day.   
  
"Dipper!" Mabel called, drawing out the end of his name dramatically. Dipper groaned and pushed his face deeper into the pillow as he heard Mabel open his door and walk in, not caring to be quiet as she intended to make him get up. Mabel walked over to him and ruthlessly tore the covers away from him. Dipper yelped as shudders racked his body, and tiny, unwanted prickles of cold made their way throughout Dipper's body.   
  
"Mabel!" Dipper whined childishly.   
  
"Get your lazy butt up. It's late enough that the first rush of tourists is over. Also, Grunkle Stan made Bill work in the shack if he wants to continue staying here, even though he was sort of the only reason you're back safe and sound. Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're back? Very. I love you to bits and pieces. Grunkle Stan wants to go to the police about what happened, surprisingly enough. I mean, Grunkle Stan of all people wanting to go to the police? Who are you and what have you don't with our Grunkle, am I right? Anyways, I'm really-"   
  
"Mabel shush, I couldn't even process one single word you said because you were talking so damn fast," Dipper interrupted her, giving her a playfully exasperated look as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest, trying to conserve warmth. "Now you said something about Bill?" he asked, despite not really wanting to talk about the demon.   
  
"Yeah! When you weren't here Grunkle Stan made Bill fill in for you. Well, I filled in for you and Bill filled in for me; he took over most of the tours. Anyways," Mabel sat down on the bed beside Dipper, her eyes shining with energy and optimism as she spoke, "Bill was really good with making up random shit about the things and so Stan made him keep working the tours, even though he's the main reason that we got you back, and I'm so happy to have you back Dipper. It was horrible without you. Also-" Dipper held up a hand for Mabel to stop talking and she looked over at him with wide eyes, he wasn't sure if she was scared or thought he was going to ask a question, maybe both.   
  
"Breathe, Mabel," he told her chuckling lowly and she drew in an over-dramatic breathe before continuing. Dipper had no idea where her new found energy was coming from, but he didn't necessarily mind it. He'd missed Mabel to the ends of the earth and he was happy to be around her, no matter what they were talking about or how bubbly she was.   
  
"Grunkle Stan wants to go to the police. He says that he wants whoever kidnapped you to quote un-quote 'fucking pay', and so he wants you to make a statement, but he won't push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with because he understands that maybe you just want to try and live a normal life again and forget about everything that happened. However, he also said that he would back you up if you wanted to get revenge on the bastard himself without going to the authorities, which you already sort of are," she finished with a bright, contagious smile.   
  
"Okay, and why are you telling me all of this and not Stan himself? Does he not want to have this conversation with me or something?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.   
  
"No, I just wanted a reason to talk to you!" she chirped happily and stood up, walking over to his door before stopping in the doorway turn around look at him, "I love you Bro-bro," she said, baring her braces-less teeth in a dazzling smile.   
  
Dipper smiled up at her, "I love you too, Mabes. I'll be down in a few minutes," he said, offering her a gentle smile in return as she nodded and closed the door behind her.   
  
Dipper sat on his bed for a few moments, thinking to himself about the events of last night before he sighed and decided it was due time to get up. So Dipper pushed himself up and off of the bed and over to his dresser, where he pulled out a blue light sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. It might not actually be too cold, but he felt cold then, and that was all that mattered to him. Now that he was fully dressed and warm, Dipper made his way downstairs.   
  
When Dipper walked into the kitchen, he was relieved to find it empty. Dipper sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing an apple and a Pitt Cola. Probably not a good combination, especially since his throat still hurt from sleep, but to hell if he cared.   
  
"You look skinnier." Dipper nearly dropped everything he was carrying when Bill startled him, but he luckily was able to catch the cola before it fell to the ground and the apple didn't threaten to fall. Dipper whipped around to glare at the blonde who was casually leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, staring Dipper up and down scrutinizingly.   
  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment or are you telling me I should gain weight?" Dipper asked spitefully.   
  
Bill's eyebrows shot up at Dipper's attitude and he shrugged. "It's simply an observation," he said, and with that he turned around and left the kitchen.   
  
Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon’s retreating figure and growled as he sat down, biting into his apple angrily.   
  
Once Dipper had quickly finished his "meal", he got up. He decided that he would observe Bill hosting a tour. No matter what others would say, Dipper totally didn't spend the whole tour staring at Bill and totally focused on what Bill was saying and the things he was talking about. Yup. Totally... not. He was undeniably staring at Bill the whole time. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he'd see the demon in formal attire, and Dipper had to admit that it was extremely attractive and enticing.   
  
He was wearing a dark triangle eye patch that covered his left eye and his golden hair was slicked back, yet it still managed to look messy, in a sexy I-just-had-sex kind of way. He wore a black tail coat paired with with a sold golden vest along with a silk black bow tie and a white dress shirt. He had black slacks and black pointed shoes with gold accents on the flap. All in all, Dipper was ready to jump the demon any given second.   
  
No, he was suppose to stay away from Bill. He was embarrassed and angry at the other! However, he just wasn't. He found it impossible to stay mad at Bill. Surely there was a valid reason why Bill had turned Dipper down the other night, right? Yes. Dipper was sure of it.   
  
"-per, Dipper!" Dipper jerked his head up as soon as he'd heard his name called, which, judging by the frustrated look on Bill's face, wasn't the first time it was called, and he would've head-butted Bill had he not moved his head in time. "The tour ended already. Although you weren't really paying attention to what I was saying, were you?" Bill smirked down at the human who blushed brightly in response.   
  
"That's not-"   
  
"Yes, it is. Kid, I can still hear your thoughts like my own. I know exactly what you were and are thinking, and it didn't change. You're only distracted." Bill winked, which only made Dipper even more flustered. "Anyways, that's not why I came to talk to you. I came to talk to you because I believe I've found a ritual that will at the very least exile Lucas from this realm if it doesn't kill him," Bill said, making Dipper's eyes light up and forget his previous embarrassment.   
  
"Really?" he asked excitedly, subconsciously leaning a little closer to the blonde. "We can really get rid of him forever?" Dipper asked hopefully, like he was struggling to believe it because it was just too good to be true, which it sort of was.   
  
Bill nodded. "I just need a you to recite an incantation. It's pretty long and it's in Latin, so it might take a while to learn," Bill warned the boy.   
  
"I don't care, as long as I can finally get away from him," Dipper stated, a determined look settling on his features as he thought about his freedom. He could be free of the other demon. It could be just him and Bill. He could get over everything that happened. It could be just him and Bill. He could feel safe once again. It could be just him and Bill. Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and everyone could be safe. It could be just him and Bill.   
  
"When we finally kill him, and if you haven't already, and I hope to whatever god there is that you have, you're going to fuck the living shit out of me. I don't care if you reject me again and again and again. Because we will fuck... Again, and again, and again." Dipper finished by looking up at Bill through his eyelashes sheepishly yet lustfully; oh so lustfully.   
  
"Kid, if you keep this whole 'dirty talking' thing up I won't even last the rest of the week," Bill said, his fists noticeably clenching by his sides.   
  
Dipper, having a burst of confidence, closed the small distance between them until there was only about an inch of space left and rested his hand on the other's upper arm as he nibbled on his lip. "Hopefully, you won't last the rest of the day," he whispered, trying to fight the smirk that inevitably crept onto his lips.   
  
Bill literally growled an animalistic sound from the depths of his throat as he narrowed his eyes at the boy and clenched his jaw. "You're killing me, Pine Tree. My self control keeps getting smaller and smaller with every word you say, and right now I am so close to shoving you against this wall and having my way with you for anyone to see." Dipper whimpered as he imagined himself being fucked raw against the wall right that second. Oh boy did he want that now.   
  
"You know, practically no one comes into my room at this time of day," Dipper subliminally suggested, grinning slightly at the prospect of getting exactly what he had wanted last night.   
  
"Dipper! Dipper, Dipper, Dipper- oh... am I... am I interrupting something?" asked Mabel rather awkwardly as she rubbed at her arm.   
  
"What did you want?" Dipper asked, successfully keeping the annoyance out of his tone as he leaned his head away from Bill, but not his body; his hand still gripped Bill's upper arm firmly as he turned his head to look at her with the most genuine looking smile he could possibly manage.   
  
"Um... Grunkle Stan asked me to ask you to make some dinner. He refuses to admit it, but he missed your cooking, we all did." Mabel looked to Bill to see if he would correct her, but relaxed when he nodded his head so quick and short that she had almost missed it. "He says he wants something pasta," she informed him before turning and leaving the room, not wanting to be with the two that were so close together any longer than absolutely necessary.   
  
Dipper moved to head to the kitchen when a large, warm hand gripped his arms in a firm grip, pulling Dipper close to Bill, thus allowing the demon to steal a surprisingly gentle kiss from the shocked boy. Bill began peppering the boy's lips with kisses and he spoke in between kisses, "There's one," kiss, "last," kiss, "thing," kiss, "I need you to do." Bill pecked the boy's lips one last time before he began kissing along the other's jaw line and placing his hands firmly on the brunette's waist.   
  
Once Dipper deemed himself clear minded enough to speak, he asked, "And what's that?" and tilted his head to the side. He walked backwards as Bill began walking forwards, and it wasn't long before Dipper's back hit the wall, making a short gasp push past his lips at the surprising contact.   
  
Dipper was pinned between Bill and the wall. Bill had made his way down to Dipper's collarbone where he decided another marking was due, and Dipper was desperately clawing at Bill's arms, trying to get the man to touch him, but his arms would budge from Dipper's hips. "I need you to recite one more incantation, to make sure no other demons will try to do the same thing Lucas is doing," Bill murmured against Dipper's now red and puffy flesh. Bill leaned away from Dipper's collarbone just enough to make eye contact as he said, "You have a strange thing for attracting powerful demons, and I don't want anything else to have you but me. You're mine, Dipper." Bill practically growled the last part and Dipper had to admit, it sort of turned him on, especially when the demon used the nickname he thought of as his own name.   
  
"Okay," he agreed quickly, nodding his head in the slightest and trying to keep himself from whining when Bill went straight for his other collarbone. "B-Bill," he moaned, "if you keep going, I won't be able to stop myself," Dipper warned.   
  
"Well then it's a good thing that I'm stopping here," Bill chirped happily with a bright grin.   
  
"What? Good? What's the supposed to mean?" Dipper asked, slightly offended. Bill didn't want to have sex with him? That was why he rejected him. Had he been reading everything wrong? No, that’s impossible! Bill fucking gave him a blow job; there's no way he could've misinterpreted that. So what was wrong? Was it Dipper? It had to be Dipper. He must've done something to make Bill not like him anymore. This was all his fault.   
  
Dipper gasped as sparks of pain shot through his right cheek. His mouth hung open as tingles spread over his face and his cheek became hot. Bill's hand still hung in the air. Dipper looked over at Bill and he bore a disgruntled expression. "Kid, you're right, this is your fault, but only because the more I push you away, the more you come crawling back and begging for more, and that only means that when you actually get it, it will be so much better. It's like waiting for a fruit to ripen before eating it," Bill explained, rubbing his hands up and down Dipper's sides. Bill smirked a lopsided smirk as he leaned down by Dipper's ear, "and let me just say, you are so close to being perfectly ripe." And then he simply blipped away without another word.   
  
Dipper stood there for a few moments, leaning against the wall for support and trying to process what had just happened. When Dipper decided he just couldn't, he walked into the kitchen to pulled a box of pasta out of the cupboards. Dipper grabbed some sauces then cheese, and then some spices. If he cooked it would surely get his mind off of what had just happened. Or so he'd hoped.   
  
In reality, Dipper had spent all of his time thinking about Bill. About how his hands had felt on his hips. About his lips on his. About his lips on his neck, licking, sucking, nibbling, biting- wait, that hasn't happened yet.   
  
Once Dipper had finished sprinkling cheese onto the pasta, he put it in the oven and leaned over the counter as he sighed deeply. He really didn't know how much more he could take. Denying Lucas so much really drained him and made him desperate, and it wasn't like he necessarily didn't want Bill before he just...it made him nervous.   
  
He didn't trust Bill entirely, and it would be his first time with another boy, and although Bill didn't look like it anymore, he was a demon, a triangular demon. He would be having sex with a demon. A hot demon, but a demon all the same. The thought disturbed him, but not enough to where he didn't still want to sleep with Bill. If anything it only made the idea more exciting. Sex with a demon? That would have to be extraordinary, right? Dipper sighed and closed his eyes. He just didn't know. He was sure he would find out soon enough though, whether he wanted to or not. Hopefully, he still would.   
  
The first thing he felt was something pressing against his backside, then he felt arms enclose around his waist, and a chin resting on his shoulder lips pressing against his jaw. The arms tightened around him and pulled him closer to the body behind him. "Your thoughts are painfully loud," Bill stated. Dipper hadn't even heard the other come in!   
  
"Wha- when did you-"   
  
"Kid, you were so lost you didn't even hear me come in? I wasn't even trying to be quiet." Bill laughed shortly and placed another kiss on the boy's jaw, this one closer to his lips. "And just to add something, I've been around for centuries. I've seen everything there is, and I definitely know which things feel best," the demon murmured lazily against this brunette's skin, "but that's not why I came to talk to you."   
  
"It's not?" Dipper asked, a red hue ringing his newly warm cheeks.   
  
"Nope. I said it before, this incantation I need you to perform is pretty lengthy-"   
  
"Why do you need me to perform it?" Dipper asked, cutting the demon off, his voice laced with puzzlement as he raised a curious eyebrow.   
  
"It needs to be done by a human who has had direct contact with the demon of choice, for it to work more efficiently, that is, and I suppose you don't want Mabel to do this nor any of the townspeople. Although I wish it didn't have to be you," Bill explained.   
  
His arms shifted to underneath the brunette's shirt so he could trace mindless patterns lightly over Dipper's nude skin. "Anyways, the incantation is fairly long, and I don't think Lucas would want to sit down and listen to what you have to say, so a devil's trap is needed in order to keep him in one place while you recite the incantation," Bill said. He enjoyed the way the boy squirmed underneath him as his thumbs slid across his bare flesh.   
  
When Bill's thumbs slid across Dipper's nipples, he shuddered and leaned against the demon behind him, trying desperately to hard to keep the in whimper that begged to be released. Bill's thumbs pressed down and all of Dipper's intensive attempts were in vain as a breathy whimper escaped his lips.   
  
"These are really sensitive to you, eh? I don't understand, they're just little buds of flesh. Oh well, with reactions like these," Bill then proceeded to squeeze and twist them, bringing out a near shameless moan from Dipper, "I am definitely not complaining," he whispered huskily in the boy's ear, his tone of voice oozing lust and desire.   
  
"Bill~" Dipper whispered, his hands gripping the edge of the counter so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His knees trembled and Bill's hot breath on his neck along with his whispers were not helping him at all. "S-someone's is going to walk in," he tried.   
  
"You're not in any state for that, now are you?" Bill teased, his hands slowly trailing down his stomach and closer to his groin.   
  
"Bill stop... please I don't want someone to-"   
  
"Okay, I know it's not what you really want, but okay," Bill said, pulling away from Dipper and shoving his hands into his pockets.   
  
"It really isn't," Dipper whispered under his breath as he turned around to face the grinning blonde. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. Why is he grinning? He thought to himself.   
  
Bill took a step closer to Dipper, leaving only an inch of space between them before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against the other's. Dipper, in his surprise, leaned against the counter, his legs apart from one another.   
  
Bill placed his hands on Dipper's hips and lifted the boy up and onto the counter, standing in between his legs.   
  
Bill placed his hands onto Dipper's cheeks and pulled away from him. "This is what you want, but it's only scratching the surface, isn't it?" Bill grinned at him.   
  
Dipper flushed a brilliant red and tried to avoid making eye contact, "I-I uh," he stuttered, his eyes darting around the room.   
  
Bill bared his teeth in a wide grin and then vanished, leaving Dipper a mess on the counter. He now had a problem.   
  
"Fuck him," Dipper whispered under his breath.   
  
"Fuck who now?" asked Stan as he walked into the kitchen, his eyebrow raised skeptically.   
  
"H-huh? Oh, uh, just Bill being the insufferable prick he is," Dipper mumbled and lowered himself from the counter, facing it as to hide the tent in his pants.   
  
"What'd he do?" Stan asked, amusement seeping into his tone.   
  
"What didn't he do?" Dipper replied vaguely, hoping to evaded actually answering the older man's question.   
  
"You two seem to get along." Stan laughed sarcastically.   
  
Dipper laughed as well and ran a hand through his hair, "I honestly don't know why we do. He's an asshole-"   
  
"But he's your asshole," Grunkle Stan interrupted him, tipping his head, a teasing grin on his lips.   
  
Dipper whipped his head over to stare wide-eyed at the man, his mouth hanging open. "Wha- what are you-"   
  
"Kid, it's obvious that you like the boy. Even more so since he somehow rescued you-I really don't know how he pulled that off-and it also obvious that he likes you. I mean just looking at the way he looks at you makes it clear as day."   
  
"Grunkle-"   
  
"Now I don't really give a crap about who you date," Stan cut him off, "but no loud sex okay? At least not when I'm awake."   
  
"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouted, the red hue on his face growing even brighter.   
  
"What? That boy looks at you like you're a piece of meat for him to devour and so do you. Honestly I'm surprised you guys haven't done it already. Wait, you guys haven't done it, right?" Grunkle Stan asked, lowering his voice and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Dipper squeaked and shook his head violently. "No, no! We haven't done anything- well... n-no. No we haven't done anything." Dipper nodded his head, sure of himself. It was just a blow job. That doesn't count... right? "Grunkle Stan, why are we are we having this conversation?" Dipper asked, embarrassed beyond belief.   
  
"Because it needs to be had, but I suppose we can end it. Just remember: no loud sex. Now, I'm hungry. What did you make?" Stan asked, quickly changing the subject as he walked around Dipper to open the oven and see what was inside. A glass tray sat inside the oven, full of pasta with Alfredo sauce and sprinkled with Mozzarella cheese. "Your cheesey pasta? I was right for asking you to cook," Stan said, closing the oven and standing up straight, rubbing his back as something popped loudly. "Boy, I am really getting old..." Dipper laughed and nodded his head in a joking manner.   
  
"Yes you are, but are you ever going to retire? No." Dipper shook his head and walked over to the drawer with the oven mitts. He grabbed a pair and slipped them on and then proceeded to pull the cheesy pasta out of the oven and place it on the stove to cool down. He turned the oven off and walked over to the cabinet containing the plates and pulled out three on impulse, but quickly corrected himself and pulled out another. Stan would find it weird if Bill never ate. He wondered how often Bill ate when he was taken. Probably not very much, if at all. Stan probably blamed it on his distress over Dipper being missing.   
  
Dipper shook his thoughts away and put the plates on the kitchen table then doing the same with some forks and cups. Dipper took the pasta dish and a bowl of vegetables over to the table, where everyone had already sat down. Mabel made a disgusted face at the sight of the vegetables and announced that she wouldn't be eating any of it, drawing a laugh out of Dipper as he sat down next to her. They ate Dipper's first homemade meal in weeks and laughed together, and Dipper felt happy and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who said "fricky frack" and "why the slushy" thank you so much, I'm going to use those all the time and my friends and family will think I need therapy even more. :)


	12. A Sickness

Dipper was just as Bill had said all those weeks ago: an asshat. He was so incredibly stupid. He didn't listen to his body and now he was paying for it.   
  
Dipper lay in bed; his throat was killing him and his nose was completely stopped up. He was hot and sweaty yet he felt unbearably cold. His entire body ached and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he was in far too much pain to sleep, let alone breathe.   
  
Dipper slowly turned on his side and grabbed the half-full water bottle that sat on his nightstand and downed the rest of it, drawing in a heavy breath after he pulled the bottle away from him mouth, a string of saliva between his lips and the top of the bottle breaking. The boy whimpered and pressed his hand against his forehead, attempting to cool it down, but it was a fruitless attempt.   
  
A knock sounded on his door and Dipper weakly groaned in response. He wearily opened his eyes to see Bill closing the door behind him, leaning his weight on it.   
  
"Hey," he said. Dipper lifted his hand in response. "You're not feeling up to practicing the incantation today, huh?" as soon as Dipper laughed he regretted it as painful coughs racked his body. Bill went ridged and he wasn't sure how to react. "I didn't expect you to be." Bill sighed and ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it harshly. "What are we going to do then? Just wait for you to get better?" he asked, frustration seeping into his voice.   
  
"That's normally how these things work, but you could just heal me, can't you?" Dipper asked quietly, trying his best not to agitate his throat.   
  
Bill sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. It was obvious he was frustrated; only an idiot couldn't see it. The way his eyes squinted, how he tugged on his hair, how tense his shoulders were. Dipper was just as frustrated as he. "You don't seem to understand that just because I'm a demon does not mean I can do everything," he stated. " A human cold is just that: a human cold. It's just a thing that happens to humans; it's part of being human. I can't take that away. Not easily, at least," he explained. Bill walked over to Dipper and sat on the edge of his bed, "However, there are natural ways I can help you get better soon. You can take medicine, you can stay in bed and not over exert yourself, and you can eat things that are beneficial to your health, standard human cold remedies." Bill shrugged.   
  
"But that could take a week at the least," Dipper said, furrowing his eyebrows together.   
  
"I know, but there's nothing more we can do, now is there?" Bill snapped.   
  
"Hey, don't yell at me. This isn't my fault," Dipper snapped back with just as much bite as he narrowed his eyes at the other and ignored the pain in his throat that made his voice falter in its intensity.   
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just need you to get better. The faster you get better is the faster we can kill this son of a bitch," Bill said and flopped backwards, lying down on the bed.   
  
Dipper was silent for a moment. He found it strange that Bill was being so caring. Sure, he was saying he wanted to get rid of Lucas, but Lucas was after Dipper, which meant that Bill cared enough to want him gone; even to the point of never letting Dipper out of his sight for over an hour, and Dipper was sure he wanted to be there every single second. They still slept together, even though it was a little tense and awkward at times. Dipper still wanted to pounce on the demon at any and every given moment.   
  
"You know you don't have to stay with me, right?" Dipper asked out of the blue. Bill stayed silent, but Dipper knew he didn't like what Dipper had said, "I mean, I know I'm not-" Dipper interrupted himself as a string of loud and painful coughs shook his body, but he kept talking after it was mostly over, although there was still a small tickle in the back of his throat, "I know I'm not your favorite person to be around. I'm not really anyone's-"   
  
"Kid, you're the  _ only _ person I like to be around," Bill admitted sternly, lifting himself up on to his elbows and turning his head to give Dipper a serious stare. "Why else would I go through so much trouble if I didn't like you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, but not in an antagonistic manner, more of a why-don't-you-understand kind of way.   
  
Dipper opened his mouth to spew reasons why Bill shouldn't want to be around him when there was a knock on the door. Second later, Mabel walked in with a bright smile. "Hey Dip-Dop," she said cheerfully. "Are you feeling okay? Can I get you anything?" she asked. Dipper could've sworn her voice faltered nervously, but he blamed it on the pounding in his ears.   
  
"Um, yeah, can I get some more water?" Dipper asked quietly, lifting up his empty water bottle with a sheepish smile. Mabel returned his smile as she walked over to him to grab his water bottle and she went downstairs to fill it up.   
  
It was silent between the two for a while. Bill had nothing else to say and Dipper didn't know how to react. But thankfully, Bill decided to break the silence:  "I should make use of the time that I know you really won't leave the shake and take care of some unfinished business. I'll come if you need anything, so just call me if you do," he said before lifting himself off of the bed with a small grunt.   
  
"Okay," said Dipper as he watched the demon pick himself up.   
  
"Oh, and don't worry, even if you're horribly sick, I'll still be the brave knight that I am and fight off that bastard that so persistently loves to terrorize you in your precious sleep." Bill chuckled as he ruffled Dipper's hair, making the boy swat his hands away, but the corners of his lips still perked up despite his supposed annoyance.   
  
"You could've just said you'll keep the nightmares away," Dipper stated.   
  
"Oh, but that's just too easy," Bill sniggered and pulled his hand away from the soft chocolate brown curls. "I'll see you, kid," Bill said, vanishing before Dipper's eyes as he smiled fondly down at the smaller boy.   
  
"See you," Dipper whispered to the empty room. It was too empty without Bill in it; too big, too quiet, and too lonesome. Dipper felt as if he were slowly being compressed by the walls, yet at the same time he felt as if there was too much space. Dipper sunk deeper into his bed. He felt utterly pathetic for feeling that way.   
  
A few minutes later, Mabel walked in with a TV tray that held a bowl of something steaming and a full bottle of ice cold water that had Dipper's eyes widen and push himself out from under the warm covers. “sorry I took so long; I thought you would appreciate some soup," she apologized with a sheepish grin.   
  
Dipper looked up at her and returned her grin. "It's fine," he said after he had sat up fully.   
  
Mabel grinned wider and walked over to him; the silent thudding of her feet on the creaky, old wood and Dipper's heavy breathing-if one could even call it that-were the only sounds to be heard as she made her way over to him. She plopped the tray onto his lap, the soup sloshing around in the bowl slightly, but luckily not spilling over the edges. "Food!" she exclaimed, imitating the line Lazy Susan often said once delivering their food. Dipper laughed shortly and managed to cough only a few times afterwards.   
  
"Food," Dipper echoed quietly, the smile on his lips showing through his tone, making it seem like he was cheerful and not in a serious amount of pain.   
  
Dipper picked up the spoon on the side of the tray and dipped it into the still steamy bowl, scooping some of the pasta and vegetables and pushing the utensil into his mouth. He moaned with a smile, pretending he liked the taste. "Thanks, Mabel," he said. "I really don't know what I would be without you." He couldn't help the gentle smile that tugged at his lips.   
  
"You'd be a lonely loser with no friends who sits alone and writes crappy stories," she grinned, "but you have me. So you're a lonely loser with no friends who sits alone and writes crappy stories and has an amazing sister who cares too much about him, but I think that's okay." She elbowed him lightly, and Dipper's smile that mirrored her comical grin fell as he fell into a fit of coughs. Mabel looked worried.   
  


* * *

  
  
It had been a few days and Dipper's condition had only gotten worse. He could barely move a muscle without pain, and sleep wasn't an option unless he passed out. He was on severe medicine 24/7, but it didn't seem to do much, only allow him to be able to breath a little better.   
  
To say Mabel was still worried was an extreme understatement. She was terrified for him. She never left his side, and after the first day, neither had Bill. He sat right beside her as they sat by Dipper's bedside and they only moved to get Dipper things or go to the bathroom. They never left him on his own though; either Mabel or Bill was always with him every second of everyday, but with each passing day, Mabel grew even more worried.   
  
Mabel couldn't stand seeing her brother in the state he was in anymore. She asked Bill to keep a close eye on him while she went out to run an errand, which he thankfully agreed to without asking any questions.   
  
Mabel quickly pulled out her phone as she pushed open the back door to the shack and walked over towards the car. She tapped Pacifica's contact name and brought the phone up to her ear, waiting for the blonde to pick up.   
  
Once Mabel had shut the car door, as if timed, Pacifica picked up, "Hello? Mabel, what's wrong?" she immediately asked, being well informed of Dipper's situation at every single change.   
  
"Meet me at the park," Mabel ordered, quickly hanging up before the other girl could say anymore and pushing the key into the ignition, turning it and putting the car in reverse before pulling out and speeding off towards the town; she didn't want to leave Dipper alone for too long after all.   
  
Mabel made it to the park in record time and jerked the key out of the ignition after putting the car into park and climbed out of the car. She walked briskly over to the bench they usually sat at when they had serious conversations, hastily pushing her purse strap back up her shoulder as she went and waited for the blond to arrive. Maybe she shouldn't have rushed here? Pacifica could take a while to come after all.   
  
Mabel sat there for a few moments before she heard a voice call her name from afar. Mabel turned around eagerly to see Pacifica running towards her. Her hair was bouncing around her and her arms swinging at her sides. Her chest heaved and her face held a pink tinge. She wore a light blue loose sweater and black and light pink sweatpants. Pacifica stopped running once she'd reached the bench in which Mabel was seated. She hunched over and planted her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.   
  
Once Pacifica had finally caught her breath, she straightened herself and looked up at Mabel expectantly. "Tell me what happened," she demanded seriously, her eyebrows furrowing a fraction of an inch as a concerned expression settled on her features.   
  
Mabel sighed as Pacifica moved to sit down on the bench next to the brunette. "Dipper isn't getting any better, not at all. He's only getting worse, and I'm really scared. What if he doesn't get better? What if he has to go to the hospital? I don't want to be there and I don't think he does either. What if-"   
  
"Mabel, shh. It's okay. Dipper's going to be just fine and so are you, okay? So stop worrying so much. It's just a cold, it'll blow over just like a normal cold," Pacifica said, trying to sooth her.   
  
"When Dipper was missing, I started to trust Bill a little more. He was so distraught when Dipper was gone; he actually seemed like a human with actual feelings. But since Dipper has come back, he just hasn't been himself. Just the other day, before he got sick, I walked in on him and Bill kissing and he didn't even step away from him. He kept his hand on Bill's arm. The Dipper I know would've shoved Bill so hard he fell as soon he spotted me. I don't know what to make of it," she drew off. Mabel closed her eyes tightly and moved her hand to grab hold of the other's.   
  
"What if Bill is playing with Dipper's head? I mean- have you seen Lucas around town?" she asked. Her voice rose in intensity as she accused the demon.   
  
Pacifica raised an eyebrow skeptically, wondering what the point of her question was. "He and Mia have been acting as if nothing has happened. They've actually been pretty active around town. I see them a lot. My parents seem to like him; I don't know why though," she said, following Mabel's lead and leaning against the bench.   
  
Mabel was silent for a while, which only made Pacifica more suspicious towards the brunette. She was about to ask what Mabel was thinking when the girl interrupted her with: "What if Bill is tricking Dipper into thinking that Lucas is the bad guy?" she asked. "What if Lucas hasn't done any of the things that Dipper is saying he has? I haven't actually seen any evidence that Lucas has done anything to Dipper. I actually thought 'Maybe Bill took Dipper to scare me', but what if he actually did take Dipper, and made him think it was Lucas so that he could save him and make Dipper trust him even more?" Mabel took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and turned her head to the side to look at Pacifica who did the same. "I don't know; do you think I'm just being crazy?" she asked, wanting to hear the other's opinion on what she had said.   
  
Pacifica sighed and looked up towards the sky. "I don't think you're crazy. Worried about your brother? Hell yes. Jumping to conclusions? Just a little bit, but crazy? Not at all. You're just worried for Dipper." Pacifica smiled gently at her and rubbed her thumb over the girl's hand lightly as she gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze, "I think you should leave it alone for now and wait until you have concrete evidence to talk to Dipper about it," she said, looking over at the girl beside her with a weak smile.   
  
Mabel smiled just as weakly as she returned the squeeze the blonde had given her. "What would I do without you?" she asked jokingly.   
  
Pacifica didn't reply. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "You should probably get back to your brother," she said.   
  
Mabel nodded her head. “Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed and let go of the other's hand as she picked up her purse that was beside her. "I'll see you around," she said as she stood up. She turned around to face the blonde and offered her a small smile, "Bye," she said with a short wave of her hand as she turned around to walk to her car, but stopped when Pacifica called her name.   
  
She turned around to see the blonde walking over to her with an unreadable expression. "Maybe once Dipper gets better you could grow a sleepover and invite all of the girls. I'd be a great way for you to spend time with Dipper; he wouldn't say no if everyone was right there," she said, giving Mabel a hopeful smile.   
  
Mabel's features brightened up at the girl's idea. "That's a great idea, Pacifica! You're amazing," Mabel cheered as she sprung forward. She wrapped her arms around the girl and pressed her lips against her cheek. "I'll do it the second he's better and you'll be the first one I invite, of course," she said, pulling away from the girl, a dazzling smile plastered on her lips. "Bye-bye! I'll text you later!" she called as she turned away and walked to her car with a bounce in her step. Mabel was glad to have Pacifica.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper kept getting worse. He refused to go to the hospital; hesaid that being there once was enough for that summer, but he wasn't getting better. Bill refused to admit that he was worried. To say he was worried over a simple human was simply preposterous. The kid should die and Bill shouldn't even bat an eye. Bill should be the one to kill him, but he was worried, and that thought alone was unsettling, so he refused to admit to it. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't try to fix him. Quite the opposite. If Dipper wasn't sick, Bill wouldn't be worried. Simple fix.   
  
If only.   
  
In all honesty, Bill had no idea how to make Dipper well again. His knowledge on the human body was still rather sparse. The only idea he could think of is to use a reversal spell, but that would only work if something were cast on the boy. It wouldn't work for simply a bad case of the flu, but he would still try it. He was desperate after all.   
  
Bill walked into Dipper's bedroom, not bothering to knock, and closed the door behind him. Dipper, who was laid on his bed in a cocoon of covers that Mabel insisted he stayed inside of, slowly creaked an eye open to see Bill striding over to his bed. He stopped right beside Dipper and narrowed his eyes at the boy. If wasn't fair that he was able to make the demon worried. He was a weakness, yet a weakness he couldn't bring himself to get rid of.   
  
"What's wrong?" Dipper asked. His voice was breathy and raspy, and it was barely audible, but Bill heard him loud and clear. "Did I do something wr-wrong?" he asked, and lapsed into a short coughing fit, which only made Bill’s eyes shrink into slits. It just wasn't fair. It was foolish of him to have grown so attached to a human, especially over such a short amount of time.   
  
Bill had, of course, been watching Dipper for quite some time, maybe a few years, but it was only this past summer, when he actually had contact with the boy, that he had begun to grow an infatuation with him. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he didn't know how to quell his fascination with the boy.   
  
Said boy furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes followed the demon's hand that placed itself onto Dipper's forehead. "What are you-" he began, his eyebrows furrowing further before Bill cut him off.   
  
"Reciproco." he said, his lips pressed together and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.   
  
Dipper looked up at him with an even more confused stare.  _ What was he trying to accomplish? _ He thought to himself. "What was that?" Dipper asked. Bill continued to stare at him, not saying a word. Dipper pursed his lips, "Bill, what's up with you?" Dipper asked, "You're acting really strange," he added. He absentmindedly chewed on the inside of his cheek.   
  
"How do you feel?" Bill blurted suddenly.   
  
"What does that ha-"   
  
"How do you feel?" Bill asked. His voice was deeper and slower, more serious, as he rudely cut the boy off.   
  
"Fine, now what the hell-"   
  
"Fine?" Bill questioned calmly.   
  
"Yes, fine. Now why... wait, why do I feel fine?" Dipper asked. He raised his hand up to his forehead, but it was strangely cooler than before. "My head isn't hot, and I can actually breathe. What did you do to me?" his words held more curiosity than accusations.   
  
"Dammit," Bill cursed under his breath.   
  
"Bill. What did you do to me?" Dipper repeated slowly.   
  
"It was a reversal spell," Bill said.   
  
"I thought you said magic wouldn't work?" asked Dipper.   
  
"I did, and it shouldn't have. That must mean that someone had cast a spell on you. You could've died if I let it continue. That was probably their intent," Bill elaborated. He sat down on the bed beside Dipper's feet and laid back. He closed his eyes.   
  
"Who do you think could've done this? I've stayed in the house the whole time ever since you brought me back," Dipper asked.   
  
"Since it was a sickness, it was probably inflicted through sustenance intake. What did you eat that Lucas offered?" Bill asked him.   
  
Dipper fidgeted nervously. "Nothing."   
  
Bill opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at the smaller boy with narrowed eyes. "Did he offer you food?" he asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And you refused it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Bill sighed, "So you didn't eat for almost three weeks." It was more of a statement than a question, but Dipper still answered.   
  
"...Yes."   
  
Bill was quiet for a moment, but he soon spoke up with:  "I don't know whether to be grateful or frustrated... did you drink? Surely you drank; you wouldn't be alive if you didn't," he asked after a moment of thought.   
  
"I didn't at first, but Mia was nice enough to bring me unopened bottles of water," he admitted.   
  
"Do you trust Mia?" Bill asked.   
  
"She never did anything to hurt me," Dipper said. "To take me down to the lower floor, we had to go through the living room and Mia was there. She seemed scared. She tried to say something, but Lucas cut her off before she could. She gave me the most apologetic look. I don't know. I don't think she's really bad, and she didn't seem involved, at least with me. She seemed like she didn't even know Lucas was after me... I don't know, I'm probably just making things up. The point is:  she treated me kindly," Dipper finished his little ramble with a sheepish glance in Bill's direction. Bill was staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his features.   
  
A silence lingered between the two before Bill broke it, "Well I suppose it couldn't have come from them, the curse would take a few days max to sink in anyways. So if it wasn't them-"   
  
"The diner." Dipper interrupted him.   
  
"I knew I couldn't trust that Alice bitch," Bill spat.   
  
"I know you probably want to hurt her," Dipper started.   
  
"Damn right," Bill interrupted.   
  
"...I'm going to take a shower," Dipper said and slowly and cautiously got up from his bed. He paused and looked over at Bill. "Find out why she did this before you kill her or whatever you plan to do," Dipper said before turning back around and leaving the room. He could hear Bill snicker from inside of his room and say something along the lines of "he knows me so well" which only made Dipper shake his head with a snicker of his own.   
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn't hard for Bill find the girl. She barely tried to conceal herself; just a small petty protection spell that did almost nothing. Bill opened the old door after magically unlocking it and walked inside. The door groaned loudly, but Bill didn't wince or hesitate, nor did he care. He stayed steadfast as he closed the creaky door behind him and locked it and turned back around to peer into the dark apartment.   
  
He appeared to be in a hallway; to his left was a door, which either led to a bathroom or a closet. He didn't care either way; he was here for one purpose and one purpose alone. Bill walked forward, and again, on his left, a door to a kitchen, and a bad one at that. Despite the darkness in the apartment room due to the closed thick curtains, he could still see how yellow it was; although he was pretty sure it was supposed to be white. There were absolutely no updated appliances. Everything seemed to be stuck in the 80's.   
  
In front of him, there was a faint light, which appeared to be coming from his right, just around the corner of a dirty, darkly colored wall, along with noise. Bill assumed this to be coming from a television. He walked in that direction, neglecting anything else in the room as he went.   
  
He found himself staring at a television, which seemed to be playing a program that had a man and a woman kissing. A scoff came from the couch, which drew his eyes towards where it had come from.   
  
On the couch, Alice sat, staring at the TV with too much intensity as she shook her head with a faint smile on her lips. "It's about damn time," she snorted as she leaned back on the couch. When Bill walked closer, he could see she was wearing only a black t-shirt and her underwear, no bra. He didn't care; it's not like that would interfere with his objective.   
  
The scene on the TV finally switched to the previous love birds laying in bed in the morning, and Bill walked closer, deciding he didn't want to watch this crap any longer and get this over with.   
  
He cleared his throat and Alice whipped her head around to stare at him with wide eyes, obviously alarmed.  She jumped up and faced Bill. "W-who are y-ou?" she asked, her voice shaky and fearful as she stared at Bill.   
  
"Let's just say, I'm close to the person you tried to kill, and I'm not happy about it, to say the least," he spat. Venom laced his voice and he took a step closer to the couch, making her quickly take a step backwards.   
  
"Kill? Who did I try to kill?" she asked incredulously, her eyebrows furrowed together as she took another step backwards, initiating Bill's step forwards.   
  
"Kid, young, curly brown hair, pale, lean. Ringing a bell? He ate at the diner you work at about a week ago and became tremendously ill. From a spell. That can only be cast threw consumption." Bill's voice was low and he spoke slowly. He slowly advanced on the raven haired girl and she just as slowly backed up.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. How did you get in my house?" she asked.   
  
"You don't deserve to ask questions!" he yelled suddenly. His voice boomed loudly and his hands clench at his sides as he leaned into his step and the veins in his neck stood out. The girl in front of him winced as her shoulders tensed up and she took two large steps backwards. She yelped silently as she felt her back hit the wall. A chill ran down her spine and she looked over to the blonde who looked as if he hadn't just released a small outburst. He looked calm, almost smug, as he took another step towards her. The corner of his mouth perked up. "It doesn't matter if you admit to it, because I already know that you did it. The real question is why." He narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
Alice laughed nervously. "L-look, I didn't want to do it, I swear! That kid was attractive," Bill narrowed his eyes and her and clenched his jaw. "N-not attractive attractive, but c-cute. I didn't want to do it, I swear. I was forced! By some kid. He threatened me; he said it was either me or the boy that would die, I had no choice. Please, believe me. Please, I don't want to die. Please," she pleaded. Tears streaked her cheeks and Bill found it sickening. She was disgusting. She was appalling. She was a filthy pest. Bill despised her very existence. Her tears were disgusting. The only tears he wanted to hear and take pleasure in were his Pine Tree's. Only his screams, only his cries, only his whimpers, only his tears, only his begs, only his moans, only him. Not this whore.   
  
"Why you did it doesn't matter to me. I'm still going to hurt you. No one can hurt my Pine Tree like that and get away with it. Absolutely no one," he said slowly. Bill materialized a knife from thin air, and it shine in the light of the television. Alice's eyes drifted towards it as he lifted it up and she stopped breathing.   
  
"What are you- please no. You don't have to do this," she begged and pushed herself against the wall. She sniffles and shook her head violently, "Please," she whispered, but Bill only frowned in response.   
  
"You know," he began, "normally, I take great pleasure when they beg and plead. When they cry, when they scream, when they bleed," he paused, letting it sink in to strike more fear into the woman, "but you're really not doing it for me. Not when you touched something that's mine. It only fills me with rage." Bill stared into her eyes, narrowing his threateningly. "To be honest, I just want to kill you, clean and simple. But alas, that would be to easy for you, and anyone who touches what's mine doesn't deserve it easy," Bill stated, leaning forwards and jabbing the knife into her side, purposefully missing so he created a tear in her hip. "Oops," he said and grinned at her as he pulled the knife away and pressing his free hand against her mouth to muffle her scream.    
  
Alice screeched against his hand and leant forward. Her hands fumbled to cover her wound. Red, sticky, and thick blood seeped through her fingers and dripped onto the floor and down her leg a metallic scent filled the air. Bill pulled his hand away and made a face of disgust as strings of saliva stuck to his gloved hand. He wiped his hand on the clean part of her shirt and then snapped his fingers. A cloth manifested in her mouth, tied tightly behind her head and muffling her screams in place of his hands.   
  
"Oh come on, that was just a slice; stop over reacting." The girl mumbled something against the gag, but Bill didn't care to try and understand what she had wanted to say. Bill reached his hand up to her neck and her eyes flickered up to his fearfully, "Oh don't worry, the fun isn't nearly over." He grinned and dragged the knife across her collarbone. His grin only grew as another scream was muffled against the cloth. He was getting into the mood, and he was feeling that sadistic spark. "We're just getting started."   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper walked down the stairs, clothed in a pair of basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt as he rubbed a towel against his hair. He was looking for Mabel. She wasn't in her room, so she must be downstairs.   
  
"Mabel!" he called.   
  
"Dipper?" inquired Mabel as the back door closed loudly.   
  
"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, grinning as he descended the stairs as quickly as he could and headed over towards the back door. Dipper's face lit up as he saw Mabel standing there, staring at him with a puzzled expression, and he leaned over to her, wrapping her up in a hug.   
  
"Dipper, why are you out of bed?  _ How _ are you out if bed?" she asked, but hugged him back nonetheless.   
  
"I'm better!" he exclaimed and pulled his faced back, beaming down at her.   
  
"What? How?" she asked both loudly and incredulously.   
  
"Bill healed me," he said.   
  
"What? But I thought he couldn't heal something like that?" she asked and pulled away from Dipper, putting her purse onto the counter. She began to walk into the living room and gestured for Dipper to follow her. Dipper did and walked with her. She sat down on the newer couch with one leg underneath the other. Dipper sat on Stan's chair and crossed his legs over one another.   
  
"That's where it got a little sticky," he began. "Bill can't heal colds without a deal or something, because he says it's just part of being human, but when you left he walked into my room and muttered something-I think it might have been Latin-and I was better. I was exactly like you and I was thinking 'how'? Bill said that the sickness must have been a curse that was cast on me or something, so he was able to reverse it." He grinned.   
  
"What? Who cast it?" she asked, confused.   
  
"Alice, we assume," he shrugged.   
  
"Alice? Assume? Why?" her eyebrows only drew closer to one another as she leaned closer to her brother, searching for answers.   
  
"Bill said that that type of spell was something that took place through sustenance. I refused to eat anything Lucas offered me and Bill said it would take a couple days max to take affect, so the obvious answer was Alice," he explained.   
  
Mabel looked around curiously, "Where's Bill?" she asked.   
  
"Where do you think?" Dipper replied, lifting an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh my god," Mabel whispered and put her head in both of her hands.   
  
"It's okay, Mabel. She deserves this, right?" Dipper's voice was unsure, like he was contemplating if the girl would actually deserve what she was getting. Mabel opened her mouth to disagree, but the scared look on her brother's face stopped her. Bill was going to hurt this girl because of what she allegedly did to Dipper. That means that anything that happens to her is, in a sense, Dipper's fault. If she were really innocent, Dipper simply wouldn't be able to live with himself, maybe literally. Mabel couldn't possibly do that, not to Dipper.   
  
"What would've happened if Bill didn't heal you?" she asked quietly. Dipper tensed and stayed silent. Mabel looked up at him with a curious and fearful face.   
  
"...I would've died," he whispered. Mabel drew in a sharp breath. "Then yeah, I guess she deserves this," she lied. No one deserved anything Bill had in store for them.   
  
Dipper released and long breath and smiled. His shoulders slumped forwards an he laughed. "I'm glad. Not because someone is getting hurt, but because I know it's not in vain... thanks, Mabel." He lifted his head and gave her a gentle smile that broke Mabel's heart. Dipper looked around and rubbed his hand on his knees, "Well, I'm going to go upstairs. I may be well again, but I'm still tired from all those sleepless nights," he joked and stood up.   
  
"Okay, sleep well," she smiled gently up at him. Dipper thanked her and walked up to the attic. He laid down on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep once he had pulled the covers over his body.   
  


* * *

  
  
Bill was messy, to say the least. Alice had made quite a fuss, and after his business was done, he didn't want people freaking out over a murder. So he had to clean up and make it look like she had just left. It was sure to be noticed and found as strange, but it was better than people being worried about a murder, and his Pine Tree would probably be upset. So he just made it look like he scared the girl away.   
  
He left no traces of blood, nor fingerprints or DNA. He took her body (and some of her belongings, like clothes and such) out and burned her body at such an extreme temperature that she decomposed and turned to dust. He then dumped her in the nearest lake. He decided he was done with her and materialized himself back in Dipper's room.   
  
Dipper was laying in his bed, swaddled tightly in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. Bill found himself smiling down at the boy. It was dark out now, and Bill could smell the aroma of savory foods from the attic, and he knew Dipper would have to get up soon, so he had no problem with waking the boy up.   
  
Dipper's eyes slowly opened as Bill laid his hand on the kid's shoulder and shook him lightly. Dipper looked up at him, confused. "Hey, since you're better, I think we should work a little on the incantations," Bill suggested.   
  
Dipper paused before nodding. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he agreed and sat up with a small yawn that Bill found adorable.    
  
"Okay, so I'm assuming you don't know Latin," Dipper shook his head, "and these are pretty long, so don't feel bad if you're not getting it quickly," Bill said as he sat down beside Dipper, who nodded his head in response. Bill leaned against the footboard of Dipper's bed and crossed his legs. "Okay, so first and foremost, we need to get rid of Lucas, so I'll teach you the exorcism one first-"   
  
"What is the other one?" Dipper asked with a tilt of his head.   
  
"It's to keep the other demons, or anything for that matter, away from you. Come on, I've told you about this, Pine Tree," Bill quipped and rolled his eyes.   
  
"I know, I just forgot, I guess," Dipper muttered.   
  
"It doesn't matter; let's move on. We can start with the first quarter. Keep in mind that these won't do anything unless they have magic behind them, so you have nothing to worry about," Bill added. "You're just going to repeat after me until you memorize it, okay?"   
  
"Okay, but why can't I just read from a piece of paper or something?" Dipper asked.   
  
"Because I want you to memorize it. It's more efficient this way," Bill snapped offhandedly.   
  
"Okay," Dipper sighed. He wasn't going to enjoy cramming this new information into his head.   
  
"Okay, repeat after me-"   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper's mind was exhausted. He had spent at least half an hour trying his best to memorize the incantation-Bill wouldn't even tell him the translation-before Mabel had called them both down for dinner. After eating, Bill sat Dipper down on the couch in the living room and they began reviewing what he had learned, and, after being sure he had it fully memorized, they moved on. Dipper was tired, but it was worth getting rid of Lucas.   
  
Dipper was confused, yet relieved, when a knock sounded throughout the Shack. Dipper raised an eyebrow and used it as an excuse to escape Bill, at least momentarily.   
  
When he opened the door, he was greeted with the familiar faces of Pacifica, Wendy, Grenda, and Candy. Wendy immediately wrapped him up in a hug when she saw him. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Dip!" she all but squealed. Dipper looked behind him after she had pulled away to see Bill glaring at her, and if looks could kill, she would've dropped dead right there.   
  
"Thanks, I guess. What are you all doing here? Not that you're not welcome," he quickly added, moving to the side to let the small group of girls into the Shack.   
  
"They're here for a sleepover, and there is no way you're getting out of this." He heard Mabel say from behind him and twisted his body to look at her. "We haven't spent much time together lately and it's about damn time we made up for it." Dipper caught the pointed look she gave Bill.   
  
"Um... okay?"   
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs and get the party started!" Mabel cheered, tossing her hands into the air and turning around, briskly walking toward to stairs. Dipper and the other girls followed her, but Dipper stopped by the living room.   
  
He looked down at Bill, who looked a little frustrated. "I'm sorry," Dipper apologized although he wasn't actually that sorry. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like," he offered.   
  
"Maybe in a little bit," Bill sighed. "I'm going to need a moment to work up the energy to deal with Shooting Star and her friends."   
  
Dipper nodded in acknowledgment and walked upstairs, "Good luck," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there was an equal amount of votes so I'm not really sure what to do. 0_0
> 
> My plate is kind of overflowing right now, so I guess for now I'll stick with the two-week scheduled but maybe after the holidays I'll do weekly updates. 
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to point then out. I'm always a slut for constructive critisism. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for leaving comments, I really love that you guys are enjoying this story and it makes me really happy to read all of your sweet words. •///////•


	13. About Time

Dipper was bored. All around his was high-pitched, boring chatter, and he didn't really want to be where he was, but Mabel was right. They hadn't spent much time together anymore since he'd made that deal with Bill, and he felt bad about neglecting her, so he stayed, but that didn't mean he was having fun, per se. Sure, he liked to be with Mabel, but when she was with her friends? That was a different story. That was a whole different Mabel. She was way more energetic and tended to lose herself and talk about things Dipper just didn't want to know.   
  
Like now, for instance, she was talking to Grenda and Pacifica about this really hot celebrity, and she just so happened to mention how much she would like to "hop on that".   
  
"Mabel!" Dipper yelped, embarrassed form her words. He never wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth and he never wants to hear something like that ever again, not from his sister.   
  
"What? He's hot, you can't even deny it." she narrowed her eyes playfully at him.   
  
"Yes, he's attractive, but I'm not going to 'hop on that' the first chance I get." he said. His voice was high and loud, but not as before he had spoken.   
  
"Damn right." he heard Bill comment quietly beside him. Dipper spared him a side glance, but didn't fully look over at him.   
  
"What about the second chance?" she smiled, narrowing her eyes and scrunching her eyebrows together.   
  
"No!" Dipper shouted.   
  
"You totally would, though." she grinned.   
  
Dipper narrowed his eyes at her, "Would not." he denied.   
  
"Would to."   
  
"Would not."   
  
"Would to."   
  
"Would not!"   
  
Mabel snickered, "You totally would." Dipper groaned in frustration and threw his hands up into the air. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in defeat, making Mabel giggle.   
  
The three girls went back to talking about the celebrity. Wendy was in the bathroom, and Pacifica sat to his left while Bill sat to his right.   
  
"So," Pacifica started, "you're feeling better? How is that possible in such a short time?" she asked.   
  
Dipper cast a nervous glance in Bill's direction, "Um, I don't know. I took a nap and when I woke up I felt better. I'm still a little sick, but it's basically gone." he said, trying to make his lie believable. He didn't like lying to Pacifica, he didn't like lying to anybody, but it wasn't like he could just tell her his demon boyfriend healed him magically after he was cursed by a waitress.   
  
Glad to know you think of me so highly. Bill cackled obnoxiously in Dipper's head, making the boy blush. He had completely forgotten that Bill could read his thoughts, and he hadn't even been monitoring them. Why would he call Bill his boyfriend?   
  
"You sure? Your face is kinda red." Pacifica asked, raising and eyebrow at him.   
  
"Huh- what? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Totally fine." he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Pacifica gave him a weird look, but did not comment on his strange behavior. Dipper cleared his throat, "So what about you? Are you doing okay?" he asked, trying to keep up conversation.   
  
Pacifica was silent for a moment, choosing to stare at Mabel for a little while before answering him, "I'm doing all right. Things are a little rough, but I have something to hold on to to keep me sane, ya' know?" Dipper nodded his head in understanding. He knew she was talking about Mabel, she was there for him as well. Mabel was like glue, she was always there, being strong and keeping people together when they can't do so themselves. He really had Mabel to thank for almost everything he had.   
  
"Yeah," he said, smiling gently, "I know what you mean."   
  
Their conversation ended there. There was nothing more to be said.   
  
Dipper looked over at Bill when an arm slid over his shoulders protectively. He wasn't looking at Dipper, he was instead staring intently at Mabel with a focused expression on his face. Dipper leaned in to him.   
  
Mabel glanced over and noticed the action, but didn't say anything. She only smiled, almost sadly.   
  
That was when it happened: "So have you guys seen Lucas around lately? I didn't see him today." Dipper froze as soon as the words came out of Grenda's mouth. The room went silent and Grenda looked around worriedly. "Was it something I said?" she asked, lifting her shoulders up as well as her hands.   
  
Mabel looked over at Dipper. She hadn't told them?   
  
No, I told her it was better not to worry her friends because you would be coming back soon enough, and you did. Said Bill in Dipper's head.   
  
Mabel gave him a pleading look. Dipper knew she didn't want to keep this from her friends, and he wouldn't make her do so any longer. Dipper slowly nodded and Mabel sighed. Her shoulders slumped as she began to tell the story. Grenda and Candy were angry that Mabel hadn't told them something as important as Dipper being taken, but Dipper noticed Pacifica wasn't freaking out. It seemed she had already known.   
  
Mabel defended herself saying that she just didn't want to worry them, and that she was confident they would get him back in a short matter of time. However, the girls were still angry with her.   
  
"Are you okay, Dipper?" Candy asked.   
  
Dipper looked over at her and nodded his head, "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm okay. I'm a little hungry though. I'm going to go find something to eat." Dipper said. He wasn't actually hungry. No, he just wanted a reason to leave the room. He didn't want to hear about that any more than he already had to and he knew the girls would have questions. He supposed Mabel would have to answer them for him.   
  
Dipper stood up and walked out of Mabel's room. He walked down the hall and down the stairs until he'd reached the kitchen. Dipper pulled out an orange and began to peel it over a napkin when Bill walked in.   
  
He just leaned on the counter at first, not saying anything as he stared to the brunette, but he finally spoke up after a few moments in silence, "Are you okay?" he asked, surprising Dipper.   
  
Dipper looked up at Bill and lowered his hands onto the table. A lump formed in his throat and he looked down at his hands. Dipper shook his head slowly, "No, I'm not." he whispered.    
  
Bill pressed his lips into a thin line and walked over to Dipper. Bill gathered the smaller boy in his arms and pushed his face into his chest.   
  
Dipper drew in a shaky breath, "The first time Lucas tried to take advantage of me, I got over it. I got over it quickly, with you and Mabel helping me, but now... now I just can't look at things the same way." Dipper paused, trying to calm his breathing. This was good, he told himself, he needed to get this out and off of his chest. So Dipper continued, "I lied to Mabel, Lucas did hurt me." Bill's arms tightened around Dipper, "I didn't want her to be worried, I didn't want her to pity me, so I lied to her. Feeling sexually frustrated wasn't the only punishment for rejecting him... Every time I would turn him down he would hurt me in some way... physical contact just doesn't feel the same anymore. Being hugged by Mabel or Wendy... it takes all of my will not to push them away. They would worry if I did." at Dipper's words, Bill tensed.   
  
"Sorry then." he apologized and pulled away from Dipper, but the boy locked his hands behind the demon's back.   
  
"No. No, it's different with you. It's comforting and I want you to touch me. I feel safe when you do; I feel protected." Dipper admitted, pushing his face into the blonde's chest. Bill was hesitant and first, but he wrapped his arms around the boy again.   
  
Dipper continued, "When ever there is a sudden movement, I can't help but flinch. Or when someone raises their voice, I get scared. I can't relax in the shower anymore because I have to be naked. I don't want anyone to know about what Lucas actually did to me over those few weeks, but I know they're going to find out one way or another... I don't know why I like it when you touch me. I shouldn't, but I crave your touch. Anything that you do to me, I like. I don't understand it." he said.   
  
"It doesn't matter if you understand or not. All that matters is that you like it." Bill said. He pulled Dipper away from him and cupped the boy's face in both of his hands. Bill brought his face down to meet the other's lips in a chaste kiss. Bill pulled away from him, "Was that okay?" he asked. Dipper responded by pushing himself up and meeting the demon's lips again in a more passionate kiss.   
  
He pulled away and grinned up at him sheepishly, "I think I'm okay with that."   
  
Bill kissed the boy's lips once again before saying, "You know the other day, when you took off your shirt. I actually thought those were hickeys, that was why I was so reluctant that night, but they were bruises, weren't they." it was more of a statement than a question. Dipper looked away from Bill and slowly nodded his head.   
  
"They're mostly healed now." he said.   
  
"Good." Bill says and took Dipper's hand. He dragged him up the stairs, but Dipper didn't mind. He only spared a longing glance over at his forgotten orange. Bill knocked on Mabel's door before opening it and declaring that they were going to sleep.   
  
"We are?" Dipper asked once Bill had closed the door.   
  
"You are. At least until I come back."   
  
"Where are you going?" Dipper asked as they climbed the steps to the attic.   
  
"I need to collect some things."   
  
"What things?"   
  
"Herbs."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"A devil's trap."   
  
"Why do we need a devil's trap?"   
  
"For Lucas."   
  
"What will it do?"   
  
"You ask a lot of questions." Bill said.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It will keep him in one place while you recite the incantation. It'd be a little hard to do if he could just move around freely." Bill answered his previous question.   
  
"I suppose." Dipper said, not wanting to ask anymore questions even though he had quite a few. They reached Dipper's room and Bill closed the door behind him. Dipper walked over to the bed and laid down on it after he'd taken off his shirt.   
  
Bill walked over to the bed, "You're right, there are only a few faint marks left." Bill elaborated when Dipper gave him a strange look.   
  
"Oh, yeah." Dipper mumbled.   
  
"I'll wake you when I get back... Lucas is going to pay for what he's done to you." Bill promised and disappeared. Dipper closed his eyes and tugged the covers over his body, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper roused from his sleep when he heard shuffling in his room. He slowly opened his eyes so see Bill putting some herbs that were in plastic bags in specific places on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"Organizing." was Bill's curt reply.   
  
Dipper looked around. It was still dark out, "What time is it?" he asked.   
  
"You've only been asleep for maybe an hour." Bill answered, knowing what Dipper meant. Dipper nodded and pushed himself up, he leaned against the headboard of his bed. Bill finished organizing the herbs, in what order, Dipper didn't know, and turned to face him, "Okay. So know that that's out of the way, it's time for you to learn some pentagrams." Bill clapped his hands together and twisted to look over at Dipper with a gleeful smile as he walked over to the boy.   
  
He materialized a tome with a strange symbol on the front. He handed it to Dipper, who curiously opened it. "This is the Key of Solomon. It's full of good stuff about demons and ways to exorcise them, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Bill waved his hand.   
  
"You want me to study a grimiore?" he raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.   
  
"Oh please, a grimiore shouldn't be anything new to you." Bill laughed.   
  
"So, why do we even need this book?" Dipper asked.   
  
"We need it to help with the exorcism so that Lucas's vessel won't die, per your request." Bill explained.   
  
"Oh, yes, not dying is nice." Dipper said. He pressed his feet together in front of him and folded his hands, resting them lightly against his hips. Dipper looked up at Bill. "I don't see why you can't do this. I mean, you already seem to know everything so well."   
  
"That's the thing, all of this can only been done by a human. Don't ask why, it would take me a long time to explain." and so Dipper didn't ask why, although definitely he wanted to. "Anyways, I assume you wouldn't want Mabel or another citizen to do this," Dipper shook his head, "so the best answer is you, also this way, you can get your revenge on him for hurting you."   
  
Dipper didn't really want to mess around with magic himself, but he sure as hell wanted Lucas out of his life. Dipper nodded, "Okay, I'll do it."   
  
"Okay, I will need one thing from you then." Bill said.   
  
"And what's that?" asked Dipper.   
  
"Blood."   
  
"Blood?"   
  
"Yes, blood."   
  
"For the pentagram?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"...Okay, um... will you need a lot?" Dipper asked, slightly scared of the answer.   
  
"Not too much, only enough to draw the pentagram. A pint at most, in human measurement. That's a safe amount, right?" he asked.   
  
"Um, yeah. I think that's how much blood they take when you donate." Dipper replied, unsure.   
  
"Okay, see? Not that much. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Ever." Bill said seriously, giving Dipper a solemn stare that made the boy squirm.   
  
Dipper laugh suddenly after a short silence, making Bill give him a strange look, "Mabel is having a sleepover, probably talking about how hot some guy is and we're here talking about demonic rituals and blood magic." Dipper said, relaxing against the bed rest, but he tensed up just as quickly as Bill walked over to him and came inches away from his face.   
  
"We can do better than just talking about how hot someone is, we can feel, taste, see, smell, and hear the hot guy, which so happens to be you." Bill leaned forward to press him lips against the younger boy's, but his hand came up to stop him.   
  
"Bill. The girls are just on the floor below, along with Grunkle Stan. Surely they're awake and-"   
  
Bill cut him off with a snap of his fingers, "There, everyone's asleep and won't wake up for a while, no matter how loud we are." Dipper bit his bottom lip skeptically, and Bill couldn't help but find it enticing. He crashed his lips against the other's, being rewarded in a short moan from the brunette underneath him and his arms wrapping around his neck, pulling the demon closer to him.   
  
Bill pushed Dipper flush against the headboard and taking off Dipper's shirt, simply rubbing his hands up and down until his finger slid over the boy's nipples. He rolled his thumbs in circles on top of the erect and sensitive buds. Dipper was breathing heavily as he tilted his head up. Bill pulled away form the boys alluring lips and began kissing down his jaw, planting small kisses as he went. He paused by Dipper's ear and sucked on the lobe for a few seconds before moving on and kissing down the boy's neck. He stopped just below Dipper's collarbone and sucked hard, intending to leave a blatant mark there.   
  
Once Bill was satisfied, he moved down the boy's chest. Bill grunted at the uncomfortable position he was in of hunching over but keeping his head dorward, so he gripped Dipper's hips and lifted him up. He set him back down in a lying position and resumed kissing his chest, all the way down to his waistline.   
  
Bill looked up at Dipper before flicking his eyes back down to his hands as they slowly slid Dipper's sweat pants down his legs.   
  
"Bill, hurry the fuck up." Dipper snapped impatiently.   
  
Bill looked up at him with a semi-surprised look. "You're actually going to let me do this? Go the whole way?" he asked.   
  
"Bill what the fuck have I been begging you to do those past few days before I got sick?" Dipper asked.   
  
"You." Bill replied smugly.   
  
"Y-yeah, so do you really think I would turn you down after all of that?" Dipper asked.   
  
Bill chuckled, "It's hard to believe that in the beginning you hated even touching me. You've changed so much since then, Pine Tree." Bill mumbled and took of his own shirt. Bill was correct, Dipper had changed quite a lot since he had met Bill, and want sure if that was for the better or worse.   
  
Dipper stared at Bill's torso as he took off his shirt, staring at his muscles as they clenched and unclenched and moved, it was mesmerizing and that made the demon smirk. He made a show of taking off his pants, hooking his thumbs in his pants and slowly pulling it down. Dipper subconsciously licked his lips and nibbled on his bottom lip as he watched the demon's teasing strip. The flush on the boy's cheeks reddened when he realized that Bill was dragging his underwear down as well.   
  
Bill wiggled his hips until his pants and underwear were at his knees and then scooted them down his calves and off of his feet. He threw them to the side haphazardly and moved to do the same with Dipper's underwear. Bill brought his lips back down to Dipper's abdomen and placed chaste kisses all the way down to his groin.   
  
Bill grasped Dipper's half erect length in his hand and slowly began stroking him. Too slow, for Dipper at least. The whimpers coming from the boy were heavenly to the demon, as ironic as that may be. Bill placed a kiss to the boy's tip and pulled away, making the boy whine.   
  
"If I remember correctly, which I do, I sucked you off last time. I think it's due time you returned the favor." Bill grinned widely at the brunette and leaned his back against the wall. Dipper sucked his lip into his mouth a he stood up on his elbows.   
  
"Unfair." he whispered.   
  
"On the contrary, it is what is fair." Bill grinned.   
  
"Well sure, but you had me all excited." Dipper muttered as he sat up and crawled over to Bill, "Just so you know, I've never done anything like this before, so I might suck... no pun intended." he added as soon as he realized his accidental play on words.   
  
"Oh please, I've seen the things you've read and watched, trust me when I say you'll do fine." he replied, keeping his signature grin in place   
  
Dipper blushed ferociously, "Th-that's-"   
  
"Beside the point," Bill cut him off, "get to work, slacker." he sniggered and tangled his fingers in his hair. Dipper nodded and positioned himself so he was straddling the demon's lap. He closed his hand around his cockamamie brought his face close, drawing in a deep breath and trying to swallow his nerves as he brought his lips on to the demon.   
  
The taste was strange, nothing like he had imagined, not that he had imagined it. Dipper pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on taking more of the blonde inside of his mouth. Dipper moaned around the other when his hand tightened it's grip around his hair, whether subconsciously or consciously, he didn't care, and pushed him to take on a little more of the demon. His moan reverberating on Bill's cock didn't seem to help quell the other in anyway and he found himself being further pushed to take more of Bill in his mouth.   
  
Dipper began to bob his head, like he had seen others do numorous times. He was careful to keep his teeth out of it and his tongue into it, running it along the underside of Bill's twitching erection. Pulled pulled up and rolled his tongue around Bill's head, savoring the taste of the other on his tongue before going back down and taking more of Bill than he had before.   
  
"See? You're doing f-fine." Bill complimented, his voice shaky and breathy. Dipper liked up at him through his eyelashes and went down hard on the other, "Hng~ D-don't do that, kid." Dipper did it again and Bill bit his lip, tilting his head to the ceiling as breathing a deep, shaky breath. "You're gonna kill me." he muttered and Dipper hummed around him.   
  
Dipper was glad he was doing well. To be able to do these things to the demon invigorated him and made him only want to do better. So, ignoring the tickle and burn in the back of his throat, he took more of the demon in his mouth until his nose touched the flesh of his stomach. Bill's hand tightened it's vise grip on Dipper's hair and pulled sharply, rewarding the demon with a sound of both pain and pleasure arising from Dipper's throat.   
  
Bill tugged on Dipper's hair and pulled the boy off of him. Dipper look at him confused, "Why don't you take control for a little, Pine Tree?" Bill suggested, making Dipper blanched at him, "No, not like that, kid. Ride me." he said.   
  
"A-are you sure? I've never done that before, I've never really don't any of this be-"   
  
"And neither have I, Dipper. Well, that's a lie, but it's been a while. A very long while." Dipper found himself filled with unexplainable jealousy and courage and he decided he would try his best to be at least somewhat pleasurable to the demon.   
  
"I'll need some sort of lubricant." Dipper said, not giving a straight answer as his words already implied his answer.   
  
Out if thin air, a bottle appeared in Bill's hand, "Is this okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Y-yes, that will do." Dipper said, taking the bottle from him, "Do you want to... or do you want me to-"   
  
"Be my guest, kid. Give me a real good show." Bill grinned, making Dipper flush.   
  
"Okay." Dipper mumbled and opened the bottle cap, applying a generous amount on his fingers, "No one will hear us right?" Dipper asked.   
  
"A meteor could crash right next to us and no one would wake." Bill said exaggeratedly.   
  
Dipper nodded and reached his lubricated hand behind him, looking at the demon before he stuck his middle finger inside of himself. Dipper's face contorted in displeasure as he tried to adjust to the awkward feeling. He slowly started moving his finger in and out of him. Dipper's impatience caught up with him quickly and he found himself soon adding another finger, probably quicker than he should have.   
  
He began a scissoring motion inside of himself to help stretch his entrance quicker and he could help the moan that spilled from his mouth, which only made Bill grin wide. Dipper continued the scissoring for a little while before he added another finger, "I'm... almost done." he whispered. His eyes were closed, and he focused solely on the feeling of his own fingers inside of him.   
  
"Take your time Pine Tree, you're giving me quite the display." Dipper could hear the grin in Bill's voice and quickly found himself blushing deeper.   
  
Dipper creaked open an eye to look at Bill, only to find the other staring at him. His eyes traveled up and down the younger boy's body, lingering on his lower regions for a little longer than necessary before he flicked his eyes up to meet Dipper's, giving him a flirtatious wink that made Dipper quickly avoid the other's gaze.   
  
"Okay, I think I'm ready." Dipper said and pulled his fingers out of himself.   
  
"Hold on." Bill ordered and picked Dipper up by his hips. He kept the boy straddling him as he magically lifted himself up and switched his position to he was leaning against the headboard, "Okay, go all out tiger." Bill gave him another wink, but this time Dipper didn't look away. Instead, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on to his hand. Bill had been right, he had been reading some things, so he got the general idea of what to do. He could only hope he could do it well.   
  
Dipper grabbed Bill's cock with his hand that held the lube and began to stroke, spreading the lube around his length before deciding it was adequate enough and pulling his hand away, wiping the access on his bed sheets. He was sure he would have to wash them later, so there was no point in trying to keep them clean.   
  
Dipper scooted closer to Bill and grabbed the demon's cock from behind him and positioned in at his entrance. He pressed the tip against it and once he was sure it would stay there, he placed both of his hands on either side of his ass and spread himself. He pushed down on top of Bill and winced as his thickness quickly caused a stinging pain to jolt through Dipper, but he ignored it, deadest on taking more of the demon inside of him.   
  
He kept going until he was filled as far as he could go. His breathing was heavy and a light sheen of sweat started forming and coated his body. He looked down at Bill to see the demon staring at his face instead of their connected parts and felt his chest grow heavy with anxiety. Dipper let go of his ass and leaned forward, resting his hands on Bill's shoulders. He looked down at the demon again, "This doesn't hurt, right?" he asked, "My hands being here."   
  
"It's fine, keep going, you're doing splendidly." Bill complimented him. Dipper nodded his head and lifted hip hips and then slowly bringing the back down on top of the demon' hips. He repeated this action a few times before he began to quickly pick up the pace. Moans spilled from his mouth along with strings of curses when he would hit an exceptionally sensitive spot.   
  
Bill appeared to be enjoying himself as well. Grunts and moans were escaping his mouth as well and his hands had moved to grip Dipper's hips tightly. His nails dug sharply into Dipper's skin, an Dipper could feel the trickle of blood, but he didn't care. He enjoyed it. As long as it was Bill doing it to him he would love it.   
  
Dipper yelped as a fierce growl ripped through Bill's sounds and their positions were switched:  Bill sat, laying back on his legs as they folded underneath him, and Dipper laid on his back, his hips elevated and his legs instinctively wrapping around Bill's waist and pulling himself closer to the demon' hips as his hands fisted the covers he was lying on. Bill thrusted upwards, and every time - in some miraculous way - he managed to hit Dipper's prostate, and every time drawing a loud moan out of Dipper each time he hit it.   
  
"Oh Bill~ Yes! F-fuck me." Dipper shouted as he tightened his grip around Bill's hips. His words only drove Bill over the edge and he hunching over Dipper, still managing to his his special spot fluently and perfectly.   
  
Dipper released the covers and reached behind Bill's back as he hunched over Dipper and dig his nails into the blonde's flesh, receiving a deep grunt in response. One of Bill's thrusts was extremely fast and powerful, ramming right into his sweet spot and Dipper couldn't help the loud moan that passed his lips and he couldn't keep his finger nails from dragging down Bill's back, but the demon didn't seem to mind it. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy the pain as a deep moan rattled his chest and his thrusts lost their articulate style and instead became more rushed and and needy.   
  
Dipper could feel himself clenching and unclenching around Bill's thick cock, and he was sure Bill could feel it as well, and he knew he was close. Very close.   
  
Dipper pulled his hands up and raked his fingers along Bill's skin as he went until he weaved them in his, smooth, blonde hair, that had the slightest bit of dampness from sweat. He tugged on the blonde locks and Bill brought his face down to buried it in Dipper's neck. He bit down hard and Dipper all but screamed in pleasure, tightening his vice grip on Bill's hair and bucking his hips against the other's, begging for more friction.   
  
"B-Bill, I can't... I'm going to-"   
  
"Just a little bit longer." Bill ordered, sighing at the whimper than came from the boy who nodded his head nonetheless.   
  
The pressure was building up and the heat that pooled in his stomach was nearly unbearable, but he refrained from coming, per the request of Bill.   
  
"I'm almost there." Bill informed him, and Dipper never thought he had been happier to hear any three words. None could sound better than those three words.   
  
Dipper could only count Bill's quick thrusts to keep his mind off of the undying urge to release, and so he did:  one, two, three, four, five, six, seven... sixteen, seventeen, eighteen-   
  
"F-fuck, I'm gonna come." Bill grunted and glee surged through Dipper at the words.   
  
"Come inside of me." Dipper pleaded, and as soon as Bill gave one final thrust and Dipper could feel his cock twitch inside of him, he came, almost at the exact time at Bill.   
  
Dipper shouted Bill's name at the top of his lungs as he came and was filled at the same time and tugged Bill's face closer to his neck, making the demon bite down harder, surely drawing blood.   
  
Dipper's and Bill's breathing were heavy and loud as they came down from their high and Bill's body slumped on top of Dipper's, his cock still sheathed inside of the boy's entrance and sitting in his own seed.   
  
"First time my ass." Bill snorted as soon as he had caught his breath. Dipper only chuckled lightly in response.   
  
"And you're sure no one was awake?" Dipper asked, even though it was a little too late for that.   
  
"Well," Bill drew off.   
  
"Bill." Dipper said seriously.   
  
"Absolutely positive. Don't worry, Pine Tree. No one but me will know how truly dirty you are." he chuckled, reaching his hand up an running it through the boy's sweaty hair. Bill smiled, "We're kind of disgusting right now." Bill pointed out after a few moments of silence.   
  
"I don't care," Dipper said, closing his eyes, "I just want to sleep."   
  
"That's understandable. I'll make sure no one will walk in on us." Bill said and Dipper silently thanked him.   
  
The boy gasped and shivered when the demon actually pulled out of him and shivered as he felt the slightly warm cum ooze out of him and slide down his legs, quickly turning cold as it met with the cold air around them. Bill swiftly grasped the covers and tugged them out from underneath the two of them. He laid it on top of the both of them and then pulled Dipper close to his chest and tangle their legs together.   
  
"Now you're really mine." Bill breathed, barely above a whisper.   
  
"Hmm?" Dipper asked, still refusing to open his eyes as he snuggled closer to Bill's chest.   
  
"Nothing." Bill said and pressed a kiss to the top of Dipper's head. "You were just so beautiful." he smiled and Dipper laughed. It surprised the demon slightly when it wasn't awkward or nervous like he normally would give after receiving a compliment. It was just a normal, genuine laugh. The demon smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing his body and slowly falling into an unconscious state.


	14. Reliving Old Habits

Dipper was warm. Very warm, very naked, and very close to another body.   
  
Dipper's eyes snapped open and as he drew in a sharp breath, he whipped his head up to stare wide-eyed at Bill's supposedly sleeping face, nearly head-butting the demon's chin.   
  
Dipper let out a sigh of relive at the realization that he did not, in fact, head-butt the person he had just slept with. That would be embarrass- Wait... Dipper thought. Holy fucking shit I slept with Bill. Dipper's shoulders slacked and his head lolled to the side as he blankly stared at Bill's bare chest, his neck supported by Bill's arm, as he came to the embarrassing realization that he had had sex with not only a demon, but a demon that had previously tormented his and haunted his nightmares for months, or years, everything that happened after Bill had possessed him. Oh, but holy shit I slept with Bill. Not just that, but I fucking- oh my god... I rode Bill. I fucking rode Bill Cipher, a demon, a very powerful demon, who had a male's body. Oh goodness.   
  
Dipper brought his hand up to rub at his face as the ever present thought bombarded him and shook him to the bone. It wasn't necessarily that he was scared or that he regretted it, because oh boy, he did not regret that at all. Although that thought scared him a little, but not enough for his mind to linger on the thought. It was mainly the reality of what he had done crashing over him like a tsunami.   
  
Ignoring the fact that Bill was a demon or that he had a male vessel, Dipper focused on the fact that he had had sex with someone. As much as the fact embarrassed him, he hadn't had sex before; it hadn't really interested him, or more over, no one had ever really interested him, and he didn't want to have sex with just a random stranger. That was impulsive, rash and just flat out desperate, or at least that's how Dipper saw it. Furthermore, he technically had sex with another man. With made him gay, or bi, or whatever. It meant he like guys, because oh, did he enjoy himself last night. The way Bill filled him up, the way Bill touch him, the way Bill's felt underneath Dipper's fingers, the way Bill pouted when Dipper would subconsciously try to quiet himself, the way Bill's muscles flexed with every movement, the way Bill stared at him with both lust and pride as Dipper rode him before taking control of the situation, the way Bill took control of the situation.   
  
Dipper looked up again, slowly this time, and looked up at Bill both sheepishly and hesitantly.   
  
His eyes were open.   
  
Dipper instantaneously tensed up as his eyes met with the demon, his previous thought ringing in his ears, and he knew Bill heard everything. Dipper watched in horror as the corners of Bill's lips began to pull up into a smug grin.   
  
"Glad to know you enjoyed yourself, Pine Tree." Bill whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of his neck and Dipper just couldn't help himself from relaxing into the demon's touch.   
  
"T-that's not-" Bill shushed Dipper and silenced him by softly planting his lips against the boy's. The brunette leaned into the kiss and flattened his hands against the other's chest, enjoying the warmth under his palms and sighing contently as the hand behind his neck pushed his head closer to Bill's.   
  
Dipper surprised both himself and Bill when he pulled away as soon as Bill traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance even though he could very well just take it, "We shouldn't get carried away," he advised, "or else we will get carried away."   
  
Bill stared at him, and if Dipper didn't know any better he'd say Bill pouted.   
  
Bill sighed and put some distance between him and the boy, "Sure, I guess you're right, although I don't exactly see why that's such a bad thing." he tacked on quietly at the end of his statement.   
  
Dipper smiled a goofy smile, "It's 'bad' because I'm hungry; I never did get to finish my orange last night, thanks to someone." he tapped Bill's nose, catching the other off guard.   
  
Bill pursed his lips together. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but there was something different about Dipper's attitude. He seemed more playful, less organized and careful, but not in a bad way, more of a 'too-happy-to-care' way. He seemed awfully giddy.   
  
Bill didn't complain, though. No, his mind and eyes wandered as Dipper pulled away from him and settled on the many marks he had left on the boy's skin. Others may see it as if he had marred the boy, but Bill saw it as if he had signed his signature on a painting, only he would have to keep signing. He had no problem with that though. Bill's eyes slowly raked down the boy's lithe body, taking in everything that belonged to him. No problem at all.   
  
"Stop staring," Dipper complained as his expression settled into a pout, "it's putting me on edge." Dipper avoided his eyes, desperate not to make eye contact with the demon.   
  
The corner of Bill's lips stretched to the side in mild annoyance. "Kid, I have said it before and I shouldn't have to say it again, but I will. I have seen your body naked before, and I've seen it in a completely different light after last night." he added as an afterthought and crawled over to Dipper, who was nervously backing up against the wall. Bill smiled at the apprehension in the boy's eyes, It was obvious the boy was scared of the demon, but it was just as obvious that a part of Dipper wanted to trust him, "You have nothing to be ashamed of." he whispered once he had gotten a few inches away from Dipper's face. He planted a chaste kiss to the flustered boy's lips before pulling away with a wide grin, "I'm going to take a shower." he declared and moved off of the bed, Dipper's eyes following him almost sorrowfully.   
  
Dipper stared at Bill's retreating figure through his doorway, watching him disappear from sight. A small frown settled on his features. Dipper was really growing too attached to Bill. He knew because he wished Bill didn't leave, his chest constricted and he missed him already. This was really a problem, he knew this, but still he wanted to ignore the feeling of trepidation in his gut. He wanted to believe that Bill wasn't bad and that he didn't have any reason to fear, but there was a small voice in the back of his head that told him nothing good could possibly come from Bill.   
  
He ignored that voice.   
  
Dipper rose from the bed with a sigh and walked over to his dresser, quickly pulling on the first shirt and pair of pants that he laid his eyes on after making sure they were clean.   
  
Dipper was about to pass the bathroom when a crushing thought passed his mind as he heard the shower from inside.   
  
He was disgusting and he totally let Bill have the first shower.   
  
He heard a snicker sound from inside the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Dipper sat on a chair by the table, eating a microwave pancake. He tried not to focus on it too much, but every time he moved, he felt he could still feel the sticky liquid inside of him. He didn't know if it was his mind focusing too hard on the thought that he was still disgusting, or if he actually was still disgusting. He probably shouldn't have gone straight to sleep. He probably should've taken a shower before. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. However, the awkward feeling he felt in his rear whenever he would move was certainly real. It wasn't exactly painful, more just uncomfortable. He was glad he was a curious kid and did some research beforehand.   
  
Instead, to take his mind off of all off the feelings coming from his lower half, he focused on the mystery stack of cash in the middle of the table. There had to be at least a hundred or two dollars in there, but why was it there? Who left it there?   
  
Dipper's focus was switched to Bill and the brunette looked up to watch him as he walked into the kitchen, his hair wet and a towel draped over his bare shoulders. He only wore a pair of black sweat pants. Dipper couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. It seemed so much more glorious to look at now that he had practically memorized is with his hands.   
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Bill sniggered as he walked past Dipper to get to the fridge.   
  
Dipper stared at his ass, "Tempting." he mumbled. Bill turned his head to look back at him and winked, making the boy flush lightly. Dipper was desperate to change the subject or leave this awkward situation, "I need a shower." he announced and stood from his chair.   
  
"Why didn't you get in with me?" Bill asked flippantly.   
  
"W-what? Th-That's-"   
  
"What's this?" Bill interrupted Dipper and swiftly shifted the boy's attention to Bill as he walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a small paper note. He lifted it up as Dipper got up and walked over to him with a puzzled expression.   
  
"What is that?" he echoed, furrowing his eyebrows together as he put his hand on Bill's arm and pushed it down to he could see what was written on the note.   
  
"It seems to be addressed to you and Shooting Star." Bill commented, surprising Dipper as he handed the note willingly, even though he appeared to not have read all of it. Dipper gave him a quizzical looked but took the note nonetheless, sitting back down and reading over it quickly before Bill could change his mind and read it all.   
  
Dipper, Mabel, and also that weird kid we're housing I guess, but mainly you two brats. Something came up late last night and I had to leave short notice. Cell phones are too damn confusing and notes are much easier, so I'm writing a fucking note. Yeah, we did stuff like this back in my day. Dipper rolled his eyes but continued to read as he leaned against the counter.    
  
So basically what I'm saying is that I'll be gone a few days. No more than a week, you can call the cops if I'm not back by then or whatever. I know you kids have got money, but being the amazing Grunkle that I am, I left you guys some money. I'll leave it on the counter. That explained the stack of cash. Don't burn the shack down and I'll see you kids soon. -Grunkle Stan   
  
"What's it say?" Bill asked curiously, a glint in his eyes as he stared expectantly at Dipper and waited for him to reply.   
  
Dipper looked over at him, "Um, it just says that Grunkle Stan is leaving for a few days. He says something happened late last night and he..." Dipper drew off and stared at his hands, his expression suddenly turn horrified. Dipper snapped his head back up to stare wide-eyes at Bill, "You don't think he heard us, do you?!" Dipper asked frantically.   
  
"Heard you do what? Talk about your stupid demon talk and shove each other’s tongues down the other’s throat?" Mabel commented sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen. Her hair was a tangled mess and she only wore a thin, black, V-neck t-shirt and some grey shorts.   
  
"We didn't shove our to-"   
  
"We kinda did, though." Bill interrupted him. Dipper glared at him and Bill simply shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, a small, smug smile forming on his lips as he saw his actions only made Dipper even more frustrated.   
  
"Bill-"   
  
"Why did I even ask that?" Mabel blinked. She sighed and walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a carton of orange juice and drinking it straight from the cap. A high-pitched sound of disgust left Dipper's lips and his expression recoiled, parring the disgust in his voice. Mabel looked over at him with a sour expression, "Oh shut your trap, everyone does this and there is no denying that." she mumbled as she pulled the carton away from her lips and sticking her tongue out at him childishly before taking another swig from the carton.   
  
It was silent between the three of them because they all knew that she was right.   
  
Dipper finally decided to break the silence with a subtle clear of his throat, capturing Mabel and Bill’s attention.   
  
“Grunkle Stan left a note.” he stated, “He said that he’ll be gone for a week tops.”   
  
“Did he say where he went?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she leaned against the counter and stared at him with suspicious eyes.   
  
“No.” Dipper answered truthfully.   
  
Mabel pouted and slumped her shoulders. “Where do you think he went?” she asked, looking up to meet his eyes, hoping he would have an answer.   
  
“I-I don’t know, Mabel.” he answered and looked down at his bare feet, “Sorry,” he tacked on and looked up at her, tightening his lips into a thin line, “I wish I did.”   
  
Mabel sighed, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Mabel shook the carton of orange juice and shrugged, “Well, this is almost empty, so I’m just going to take it upstairs and hang with the girls. See you.” Mabel waved her hand before pushing herself off of the counter and walking up the stairs.   
  
“Bye.” Dipper whispered once she had left.   
  
It was silent thereafter, neither Bill nor Dipper saying anything as Dipper sat back down at the small kitchen table.   
  
“You’re one hundred percent sure no one heard us right?” Dipper whispered, breaking the silence.   
  
“I’d say ninety seven percent.” he shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
“Bill!” Dipper exclaimed.   
  
“It’s highly improbable, Pine Tree. I know for a fact that they were asleep and I was able to work a little magic to ensure that it was a very deep sleep, but humans are a very unique species and they can be full of surprises. Don’t worry about it though, when we had finished, no one was awake except for us.” Bill waved him off, “Although, you’ll have to be quieter next time if people are awake. If complicated for me to exert too much power while I am in this form; it could be dangerous or harmful.” Bill explained.   
  
“Who says there’ll be a next time?” Dipper’s serious tone betrayed the teasing demeanor of the question. Bill looked up at him expressionlessly and Dipper looked around nervously.   
  
“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy last night’s blissful ecstasy?” he asked, tilting his head to the left. Bill rose to his feet and began to walk over to the boy. Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but Bill cut him off, “Because there are so many more things we can try. There are toys, bondage, foreplay- hell, wait until you see what sex can feel like in the dreamscape; all of the different things I could do with all of that extra imaginative power. The possibilities are endless.”   
  
By now, Bill had sat upon Dipper’s lap, and Bill would’ve said he’d never seen him so flustered, but last night had the image of Dipper’s erotic face engraved into his mind. The red hue alighting his cheeks, his half-lidded and his mouth left slightly ajar. The way his back arched. The way his eyes would roll into the back of his head. The lewd sounds he would make when Bill would hit his sweet spot, only accompanied with the winces of the foreign feeling of the intense pleasure. How he would moan Bill’s name and make it sound like honey and sin, only driving him closer to the edge.   
  
“O-okay, so maybe it will hopefully happen again-“   
  
“Oh, it will definitely happen again.” Bill mumbled, looking down and seeing the small tent in his pants. This boy could do amazing things to him. Through all his lovers he’d used to pass the time, Dipper was by far the most intriguing and special. Bill just wanted to lock the boy up and keep him all for himself to use. He didn’t want anyone even looking at what was his.   
  
“S-sure.” Dipper stuttered, noticing just how dark and clouded with lust Bill’s eyes were. He could only imagine what the demon could be thinking.   
  
“Less imagining, more remembering.” Bill commented, obviously having read Dipper’s thoughts.   
  
Dipper blushed bashfully.   
  
“I hate you.” he muttered, looking away from Bill’s face in embarrassment.   
  
“You love me.” Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck.   
  
“Whatever.” Dipper said. His eyes wanted to stare down at his lap, but he could feel Bill’s half-hard erection pressing against his stomach, and he didn’t want Bill to think he was staring at that.   
  
“Wow, PDA guys. There is a house full of hormonal teenage girls who probably have very sexual fantasies and you guys are making them a reality. Shall I call them down and you can give them a nice show?” Pacifica asked sarcastically as she came into view, walking down the stairs and holding the railing tightly.   
  
“No!”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
Bill and Dipper both spoke at the same time. Dipper glared daggers at him and Bill simply grinned.   
  
“Get off.” Dipper grumbled as Pacifica shook her head with a light chuckle, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a glass. She quickly poured some water into the glass as Dipper pushed away Bill, but he only clung closer to Dipper. Pacifica laughed at his expanse and walked back up the stairs.   
  
Dipper gave up and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Bill smiled and leaned forward, resting his head on Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper fought the fuzzy feeling in his chest and forced a frown on his face, “I hate you.” he muttered once again.   
  
“Sure.” Bill mumbled against his skin, drawing out the word and blowing hot air across Dipper’s skin, making him shiver.   
  
With a sigh, Dipper closed his eyes and leaned his head against Bill’s. Giving in was easier than fighting the stubborn demon, and it’s not like he minded. In fact, it was the opposite, but one thought rang loudly in Dipper’s ears:  I’m still in desperate need of a shower.   
  


* * *

  
  
Bill had been acting strange. Dipper couldn’t exactly place his finger on what was wrong with him, but there was definitely something off. He was a lot more distant, but at the same time, he barely left Dipper’s side, quite literally. He was almost always touching Dipper, whether it be sexually or platonically, he was mostly in contact with Dipper.   
  
It had been about five days and things were relatively calm, other than Dipper’s worries. Lucas hadn’t tried anything, both is Dipper’s personal life and in town, and with Bill always by his side, he never felt really lonely, but he still decided to spend most of his time with Mabel, he owed her at least that.   
  
They had spent a lot of time together just doing various things like watching movies, playing videogames, taking walks, cooking together, and after some convincing, they decided to go into the forest once again.   
  
Bill was with them and he never let go of his protectively tight grip on Dipper’s hand, but Dipper’s grip was just as tight. Strength in numbers, he kept telling himself, but he still found himself looking around often and leaning into Bill at the quietest sound. It was obvious to Dipper by the smile on Bill’s lips whenever he would lean into him that he enjoyed when the human would subconsciously seek protection in him.   
  
Dipper looked to his right and Mabel looked back at him, offering him a dazzling, toothy grin.   
  
“What are we looking for?” she asked.   
  
“I don’t exactly know.” he answered and looked over at Bill, “Bill is the one leading us.” he said, oblivious to the way Mabel’s lips thinned and her eyebrows furrowed. Dipper smiled up at Bill, “What are we looking for, Bill?” he asked.   
  
“A naiad. Most of them are peaceful, but don’t get to close anyway, okay?” he instructed and Dipper nodded. Mabel’s expression morphed into a frown. She didn’t understand why Dipper trusted Bill so easily, she just didn’t.   
  
“Cool.” Dipper commented, “I’ve never seen a naiad before.” he said with a grin.   
  
“Really?” Bill asked.   
  
Dipper shook his head, “Nope.”   
  
“Well, there’s first time for everything.” he said and slowed his pace once he saw the small body of water he was looking for come into view. “This should be it.” he announced.   
  
Dipper and Mabel both stopped as Bill did, just a few yards away from the water. Dipper and Mabel both whipped their head to stare at Bill when he started singing. It was in a foreign language, but it was still beautiful in and of itself.   
  
Dipper’s attention was shifted to the water as a small head slowly submerged from the water. She had long black hair that curled and twisted underneath the water, making it practically impossible to tell its real length. Part of her hair was tucked behind ear fins where her ears would be, if she were human. They were tinted blue and purple, as was the rest of her skin.   
  
Her nose was very thin and button shaped. Her lips were overly plump and appeared to be in a permanent pout. Her wide eyes seemed to have a natural glaze, making the purple of her irises even more enticing. Her eyelashes seemed to be impossibly long, easily dusting her chests as she blinked and stared at the humans curiously, her thick eyebrows pulled closely together.   
  
Dipper felt his grip on Bill’s hand loosen and he took a small step towards her, only stopping when he felt Bill tighten his grip again and tug him back. Dipper looked back at him as if he were in a trance before he shook his head and squeezed Bill’s hand. He looked back to the naiad.   
  
Who are these humans? Rang a soft voice inside his head. Both Dipper and Mabel shared shocked glances, but Bill seemed unfazed.   
  
“Their names are Mabel and Dipper.” it felt so weird hearing Bill call him by that name; he didn’t like it at all. Bill’s eyes shifted over to Dipper before sliding back to the woman who kept only the top half of her face out of the water.   
  
“Hi.”   
  
“Hello.”   
  
The twins greeted her kindly. Her expression softened and her ears twitched in the slightest and Dipper took that as a good sign.   
  
Salutations. What brings you here? She asked.   
  
“Well, these two needed to get out of the house and I figured an adventure would be good for them.” Bill addressed both of them, but it sounded as if he were only talking about Dipper.   
  
The naiad’s eyes narrowed and her ears twitched back, sticking close to her head. Am I just a form of entertainment for you? She asked.   
  
“Yep!” Bill smiled excitedly.   
  
The naiad rose out of the water until only above her belly button was showing. She was completely nude but her hair covered herself, still staying submerged in the murky water because of its length.   
  
Age after age, humans just get more greedy and foolish. Greedy because these two wanted to be entertained so they had a powerful demon escort them out to a pond, and foolish because they don’t even know the difference from a naiad and a siren.   
  
“Siren?” Dipper asked aloud.   
  
Siren. The supposed siren’s ears flared out and her eyes narrowed even further.   
  
Dipper’s eyes widened as the creature opened her mouth and he knew what happened next, he had seen Pirates of the Caribbean, after all. Dipper didn’t hesitate as he tightened his grip on both Mabel and Bill’s wrist to a bone-crushing grip and turned around. Dipper began to sprint, pulling the two along with him, “Not a naiad! Not a naiad! Not a naiad!” he shouted.   
  
Dipper slowed down as he heard the siren’s song. It was beautiful, captivating, enticing, alluring. He could use many words to describe its beauty, he liked it and he wanted to hear her better.   
  
“Dipper!” a voice shouted.   
  
No. No, he did not like that voice calling him by that name. It didn’t feel right. Dipper looked over at Bill. He looked almost scared, but Dipper knew that was impossible; Bill didn’t get scared.   
  
Dipper drew in a deep breath and continued in his pursuit to get away from the siren.   
  
Once Dipper was far enough away that he couldn’t hear the enchanting voice, he stopped and hunched over, resting his hand of his knees and leaning against a tree for support.   
  
“Man, I am really out of shape.” Dipper mumbled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.   
  
“Dipper, how did you not fall victim to her song? Even I was captivated.” Mabel said.   
  
“Bill called me Dipper.” Dipper explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“…What does that have to do with anything?” Mabel asked after a short silence, confused.   
  
“He never calls me Dipper unless he’s angry.” Dipper elaborated and Mabel nodded in understanding. She couldn’t help but feel grateful to Bill for that small thing.   
  
“We should head back. Nothing really good comes out of this forest anymore.” Dipper said, and both Mabel and Bill nodded firmly in agreement and the trio began the trek back to the Mystery Shack, taking a slower pace than before now.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Oof.” Dipper winced as he was thrown onto his bed, bouncing from how hard he was pushed. He watched as Bill climbed on top of him with wide eyes, “Bill! We can’t. Mabel is awake, it’s bright out and we are both dirty.” Dipper whisper/shouted at the demon, scared his sister would hear.   
  
“Oh yes, we are very dirty.” Bill winked.   
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Mabel will hear.” Dipper glared.   
  
“Well then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet because we haven’t gone the whole way since your first time, and the whole rejecting-a-siren’s-call-for-me was pretty hot.” Bill said as he sat on Dipper’s hips and all but ripped Dipper’s shirt off of him, quickly doing the same with his own.   
  
“Bill-“   
  
“Believe me Pine Tree, if anyone wants you to be loud, it’s me.” Bill said and made quick work of undoing and dragging Dipper’s pants and underwear down his legs and throwing them behind him carelessly.   
  
“What if she walks in?” Dipper asked.   
  
Bill flicked his wrist and Dipper heard a distant click, “Taken care of.”   
  
“Bill.” Dipper whined.   
  
“Do you not want this?” Bill asked, looking up to look at Dipper and he couldn’t tell if Bill was annoyed, curious, frustrated, concerned or whatever.   
  
“Well, no, but-“   
  
“Then why are you so reluctant?” Bill asked, cutting Dipper off.   
  
“I… I don’t know. I guess I’m just scared Mabel will hear.” Dipper admitted, suddenly feeling exposed.   
  
“She won’t if your mouth is muffled.”   
  
“What? Are you going to gag me or something?”   
  
“Or something.” Bill said matter-of-factly and gripped Dipper’s hips firmly. Dipper gasped as Bill lifted him up and flipped him around, purposefully shoving his face into the pillow. Bill quickly took his hand off the back of Dipper’s head, allowing the other the pull back and breathe in.   
  
He ran his hand down Dipper’s back and back up once he’d reached the curve of his back, only to slide his hands back down and stop at his ass, Dipper’s back arching with it. He rested his hands on Dipper’s hips and pressed a kiss to Dipper’s right cheek, earning a shiver from the boy and a silent, muffled moan as he curved his back more, which made the demon grin against the boy’s soft skin.   
  
He ran his hands up Dipper’s sides lightly and stopped once his lips were by the other’s ear. “You’re such a naughty boy.” he whispered and grinned as he felt the human shudder beneath him and nod his head with a barely audible whimper.   
  
Bill took one of his hands off of Dipper to reach into his bedside table’s drawer and he pulled out the lube he had saved from last time. He applied a generous amount onto his fingers and plunged two inside of Dipper, starting off less careful and pressing a kiss to the small of the brunette’s back as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of Dipper.   
  
Dipper pushed his face deeper into the pillow to conceal the sounds coming out of his mouth as Bill began to pick up the speed quickly. He was going a lot faster with the process than he had in the beginning but Dipper didn’t mind. He found pleasure in the pain and craved that pleasure. Dipper couldn’t stop himself as he pushed his hips back, trying to get Bill’s fingers deeper inside of him.   
  
“And you said you didn’t want to do this.” Bill muttered, the grin showing threw his tone of voice.   
  
Bill removed his fingers and Dipper immediately whimpered as the loss, earning a small chuckle from the blonde.   
  
Not seconds later, Dipper felt pressure against his entrance and impulsively pushed back onto Bill, desperate to be filled.   
  
He heard Bill tut from above him and he drummed his fingers against Dipper’s hips, “Ever hasty, aren’t we?” he mused.   
  
“Please.” Dipper pleaded, pulling his face away from the pillow to choke out, “Please Bill, stop teasing- hah~” Dipper cut himself off as Bill quickly sheathed himself inside of him. He quickly pushed his face into the pillow before anymore sounds could come out.   
  
Again and again, Bill would slowly pull out of Dipper before roughly thrusting back into him, Dipper moaning with every thrust, Bill’s trusts so powerful he could feel Bill’s hipbones slam onto his skin harshly. Dipper could feel his ass jiggle with every thrust. Dipper lost count of how many times he repeated this rhythm, but Dipper could slowly feel the tightness, heat and pressure pooling in his stomach, growing more intense with every thrust, especially when Bill would hit a bundle of nerves.   
  
Dipper was breathing heavy into the pillow. He was a moaning mess, and Bill found it to be a shame that such beautifully seductive sounds had to be muffled. He wished he could hear them loud and clear, but instead, he settled for bending over Dipper’s perched ass and listening intently.   
  
He began to pick up his pace and smiled when he was rewarded with more frequent moans and whimpers from the brunette.   
  
Dipper was grasping the pillow tight and his hips bucked involuntarily. Dipper wanted Bill to touch him, he needed it, but if he were to pull his face away from the pillow, he was certain Mabel would hear him.   
  
It was hard to think with his mind so fogged with lust but he finally remembered Bill could hear his thoughts clear as day.   
  
Touch me. Oh god Bill, please touch me. He begged in his head, biting down on his lip and screwing his eyes shut, focusing on the sensations and jolts of pleasure that spread throughout him and he clenched around Bill’s length. Dipper both melted and tensed when he felt Bill’s hand grasp his pulsing erection and a wet moan escaped him as Bill slowly began to stroke him, but it was too slow, it was too slow. Too slow. Too slow. Too slow.   
  
Bill’s pace picked up and his strokes mirrored his thrusts and Dipper found his hips pushing and grinding against Bill’s as well. Bill’s rhythm was gone, but it completely intentional.   
  
Deep grunts and moans were slipping past Bill’s lips but all Dipper could focus on was the immense pleasure he was feeling and the heat that had gathered in his stomach. He was close. He was so close. Just a little bit further and he would be gone.   
  
Don’t stop now. Please, don’t stop. I’m so close, Bill. I’m so close. I’m so close. I’m so close.   
  
“I know, Pine Tree. I won’t stop.” Bill promised, thrusting faster just to prove his point.   
  
Finally, it got to the point where Dipper just couldn’t hold out any longer. He pressed his face roughly into the pillow and his back arched and his ass pushing against Bill as he came.   
  
Bill wasn’t far behind, only a few seconds and a handful of now sore thrusts later and he quickly pulled out of Dipper and came. As soon as Dipper felt Bill exit him he slumped and relaxed into the bed. He felt Bill’s warm cum on his back but he didn’t care. His breathing was heavy and his throat already hurt from all of his cries, although muffled.   
  
Dipper bounced as Bill fell beside him, equally as out of breath as Dipper was. Dipper turned his head to look at Bill and grinned when Bill did the same, quickly bubbling into a laugh. Bill joined him and Dipper watched the way his eyes crinkled and his lips turned upwards into a smile.   
  
“Was I quiet enough?” he asked once his spontaneous laughter died down still studying the other’s features.   
  
“Yeah, you should be fine.” Bill answered with a grin and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
“How about I quickly throw these sheets in the wash and we go take a shower together, just like you wanted all those days ago.” Dipper suggested.   
  
Bill’s eyes immediately lit up and his grin grew wider, “Yeah! You go do that, I’ll warm the water up for you.” he said and Dipper nodded as they both sat up. “Do you think it’s safe to walk out without getting dressed?” Bill asked.   
  
“Maybe for you, not for me though if I have to put these in the washing machine and start the load.” Dipper guessed.   
  
Bill nodded and crawled over to the edge of the bed, but he hesitated. Bill looked over at Dipper and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s forehead. He pulled away quickly and didn’t give Dipper any time to ask what that was about before he got up and walked over to the door and unlocking. He looked up at Dipper and winked before fully shutting the door, leaving Dipper baffled.   
  
A small smile crept up onto Dipper’s face. Bill drove him mad. He drove him wild, but Dipper didn’t care, he liked it.


	15. A New Member

Taking a shower with Bill was... different. Dipper hadn't taken a shower with another person since he was young, and that was with Mabel, he had never taken a shower with someone who wasn't family, but here he was, taking a shower with another man. It not that he minded it, it was just all new to him. Dipper remembered the whole ordeal clearly, it was all fresh in his mind.   
  
_ "Let's wash each other." Bill suggested, watching Dipper as he hesitantly dropped his pants and underwear to the floor.   
  
"What?" Dipper asked, looking up at Bill with furrowed eyebrows.   
  
"Let's wash each other." he repeated.   
  
"Why?" Dipper inquired.   
  
"Why not?" asked Bill.   
  
Dipper pursed his lips, "I'm not washing you." he said as he took off his shirt.   
  
Bill looked pensive for a moment, and Dipper used the silence to climb into the shower, where Bill was already in. He had the water extremely hot. Dipper winced but didn't say anything.   
  
"Okay, but I want to wash you." Bill said, his pensive look replaced with a determined one.   
  
"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Dipper asked, Bill shook his head, beaming. Dipper sighed, "Fine, you can wash me." Dipper agreed, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the embarrassment that was to come.   
  
Dipper watched as Bill reached over him, first turning down the water's temperature then grabbing the shampoo. Dipper smiled when Bill turned the heat down and muttered his thanks. Bill then poured an adequate amount of shampoo in his hand and rubbed it into a lather. Bill motioned for Dipper to turn around. Once he had, Bill worked the soap into Dipper's hair. Dipper frowned when he realized he was short enough for Bill to do this with ease, he didn't remember being this short compared to Bill.   
  
"Have you grown your vessel?" Dipper asked. Bill hummed and shrugged in response, and Dipper laughed. He didn't really mind it.   
  
Dipper leaned into Bill and tipped his head back, liking the way it felt to have Bill run his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Feel good?" Bill whispered, his mouth close to Dipper's ear. Dipper hummed in response and slid his eyes closed, wanting to fully feel Bill's fingers as they carded through his hair. _   
  
Dipper shivered just remembering the situation he was in. He could still feel Bill's fingers dancing over his skin. Bill just couldn't seem to get enough of Dipper, especially sexually.   
  
_ Bill's hand that was rubbing the left side of his head slide slowly down Dipper's body. The boy didn't even realize what was happening until a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through him and he found himself arching his backside into Bill, just barely concealing a moan.   
  
"B-Bill, what are you-" Dipper cut himself off with a muffled moan of pleasure and Bill's hand squeezed his length. "Bill, we just-"   
  
Bill shushed him, successfully cutting him off. "It's okay, Dipper. Just let this happen." he whispered into Dipper's ear. Dipper dumbly nodded in response, biting his lip to keep himself from making any sound. _   
  
Dipper shivered once again as he remembered what had happened after that. No, he didn't want to think about that, not now. Mabel was in the room, and if he were to sport that in front of her, it would be even more awkward than Dipper's first stages of puberty.   
  
Dipper instead focused on stirring the pasta he was making for the three of them. He had moved on to stirring the cheese sauce when Bill walked in.   
  
"I'm starving. Human bodies are so demanding." Bill complained childishly as he collapsed on the chair next to Mabel. She gave him a look but soon returned to her usual smile as she watched Dipper turn to Bill and give him the same look; one that screamed "Must you?" with only a tinge of amusement.   
  
Bill shrugged at both of them and Dipper shook his head and went back to making dinner while Mabel continued to watch Dipper while he worked, asking him if he wanted help and slumping in her chair while pouting her lips when he shook his head and told her just to sit tight.   
  
The two boys frowned when they heard a door open, Mabel was too engrossed in the subtle circular motions of Dipper's hand, and she only came out of her self-induced trance when Dipper's hand stilled and she looked around. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, looking around in confusion.   
  
As soon as she had finished her sentence, Grunkle Stan walked in through the back door with his back turned towards them all.   
  
"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked as she rose from her seat and furrowed her eyebrows at the older man, both excitement and curiosity evident in her tone.   
  
Stan looked over at them and smiled gently. "Hey kids, sorry I left so suddenly like that. Something popped up last minute." he apologized quickly before turning his attention back outside.   
  
Mabel walked over to the doorway and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of... whatever she was looking at.   
  
Dipper furrowed his eyebrows but he didn't want to leave the stove, unless he wanted the cheese to crust over and be no good anymore. "What is it, Mabel?" he asked instead, looking over at her eagerly.   
  
"I... I don't know. Who is that Grunkle Stan?" she asked the old man, looking up at him expectantly.   
  
Grunkle Stan sighed. "That, kids, is the author of the journals, my brother." he said.   
  


* * *

  
  
"What?" Dipper practically shrieked.   
  
"I don't believe it either." grumbled the old man who sat in Stan's large chair. It was the first time Dipper had ever seen his Grunkle let another person sit in his chair while he was around, but Grunkle Stan didn't want to leave him in his wheelchair.   
  
"I mean... thirty years?" Dipper asked incredulously. "Is that even possible?"   
  
"In some cases," answered Grunkle Stan, "Ford here was one of those special cases. I refused to pull the plug on him, and I'm glad I didn't. Why did you kids think I was so stingy with my money? Hospital bills are expensive." he said, laughing lightly. Only Mabel laughed with him.   
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. Thirty years ago, you two had a huge fight and there was an accident in which you refuse to divulge in and Ford here ended up in a coma for thirty years, and you left- what, six days ago because he woke up?" Dipper asked.   
  
Grunkle Stan nodded and Dipper leaned back into Bill, who he was using as his own chair, seeing as there were none available, with the second new person staying at the Mystery Shack. "And he was the one who wrote the Journals?" once again, Grunkle Stan nodded, Ford joining with him and nodding his head as well.   
  
Bill's arms came out from behind him to wrap around Dipper's waist, and this gesture was not missed by Ford.   
  
"Are you two... dating, or something?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the disgust from his tone of voice.   
  
Dipper frowned up at him, "And if we are?" he asked defensively, subconsciously gripping Bill's wrist tightly.   
  
The man almost seemed to choke on his own spit. "You actually are?" he asked incredulously.   
  
Dipper's frowned intensified. "We are." Bill spoke up for him and Dipper looked back at him for a split second before looking back over at Ford and nodding his head firmly.   
  
Ford shook his head and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. "That just doesn't feel right." he said.   
  
Dipper glared. Dipper had spent a large part of his life adoring this mysterious man, putting him on almost the same level as a god with how much he had his nose stuffed in those books, trying to soak up as much knowledge as he possibly could. But now, seeing the man in this new light, he found himself hating the man. How could someone who seemed like such a wonderful person in actuality be such... such dirt?   
  
"I'm going upstairs." Dipper declared as he quickly stood up and stomped up the stairs, grabbing Bill's hand tightly and dragging him with him.   
  
"That upset you." Bill noted apathetically once they were out of hearing range of the others.   
  
Dipper looked over at him and shot him a glare. "He just called us... wrong." Dipper spat the word out with hatred, "We're not wrong." he said, sure of himself.   
  
"We aren't? I mean, I'm kind of a demon, so in some sense, it could technically be considered-" Bill shut his mouth at the look Dipper gave him; a look that was so full of hatred and venom, but not particularly directed towards Bill, and he loved it.   
  
Once Dipper and Bill had made it to Dipper's bedroom – which was basically theirs now – Dipper let go of Bill's hand before he closed and locked the door behind them.   
  
Dipper drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I don't like that man." he whispered, his back still turned to Bill while his hands tightened around the door knob.   
  
Dipper turned around as Bill walked over to the bed and patted his lap. "Come 'ere." Bill instructed. Dipper obeyed silently as he walked over to the demon and plopped himself down on his lap, wrapping his legs around Bill's waist and laying his head on his shoulder. "You're right, Dipper," Bill said, "we aren't wrong."   
  
Dipper sighed, "But you're also right. You're a demon for fucks sake... how could that possibly be right?" Dipper asked, pushing his face into Bill's warm, clothed shoulder.   
  
He didn't want to be right. Normally, that was all the boy wanted, but now, he wanted to be wrong. He wanted to be proved wrong. "Tell me I'm wrong." Dipper lifted his head to look at him. His voice was a mix between demanding and pleading and it made Bill frown when it hurt him at how broken the boy could sound. He didn't like Ford at all, despite their past, not if he made his Pine Tree hurt like this.   
  
"We are not wrong," Bill told Dipper firmly, his voice low and authoritative, "say it." he ordered.   
  
"But-"   
  
"Say it." he interrupted, his stare hardening.   
  
"Bill, I-"   
  
"Say it." the words were spoken in a growl.   
  
"We... we aren't wrong." Dipper whispered.   
  
"Louder."   
  
"We aren't wrong."   
  
"Good, louder."   
  
"We aren't wrong!" Dipper huffed.   
  
Bill smiled proudly down at him. Bill lowered his head to gently nibble on Dipper's neck and Dipper tilted his head to give him better access.   
  
"Is this wrong?" Bill murmured against Dipper's reddening flesh.   
  
"No." Dipper squeaked, feeling himself grow hard in his pants.   
  
Bill's hands slipped under Dipper's shirt and rubbed his skin before sliding up to his nipples to gently play with them. "Is this wrong?" he asked, moving lower to Dipper's collar bone.   
  
"N-no." Dipper's eye fluttered closed, the word coming out as a moan.   
  
He felt Bill smirk against his skin as his hand swiftly moved into his pants and grasped his half-hard cock in his cold hands, making Dipper gasp. "Is this wrong?"   
  
"O-oh, please, just fuck me already." Dipper begged, fisting Bill's shirt in his hands and crashing his lips against Bill's. Bill responded by biting down on the boy's lips and roughly rocking his hips up to grind against Dipper's. Dipper let out a surprised gasp that melted into a moan, and Bill took that golden opportunity to slide his tongue into the brunette's mouth, exploring every crevice while tugging on the boy's chocolate locks.   
  
Dipper moaned into the demon's mouth and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dipper didn't think he had ever been more relieved to have worn a button up shirt.   
  
Dipper tore off and threw the shirt haphazardly behind him as his arms wrapped around Bill's head to pull him closer and his fingers tangled themselves in his hair.   
  
"Hah~ we're going to h-have to be quiet, Pine Tree." Bill mumbled against Dipper's intoxicating, addictive, and now swollen lips.   
  
Dipper groaned. "I don't care. I don't care if they hear us. I want you to make me scream so loud that my throat is too sore to even speak." Dipper breathed out lustfully.   
  
Bill outright growled an animalistic growl. "Oh dear fucking fuck you're too hot for your own good, kid," Bill hissed, "but I know you all too well, and I know you would regret that decision." Bill said, and with no other words spoken, Bill snapped his fingers. Bill's shoulder's slumped, "Damn, putting everyone in such a deep sleep really takes it outta me." Bill laughed, his breathing labored slightly.   
  
Dipper grinned, "Well I guess I'll have to do the work." he said.   
  
"Oh no. Do you have any idea how attractive you are when you're riding me, and making all of those delicious faces, and I have the best seat in the house – no, I am the best seat in the house?" he narrowed his eyes at Dipper.   
  
Dipper smiled, "Isn't that a plus?" he asked.   
  
"Oh it's not a plus. That's fucking multiplication. And not the shitty numbers. No, we're in the thousands, kiddo." Bill said.   
  
"Then I want to do it." Dipper said, his face stoic with tenacity.   
  
Bill shrugged, "All right, but I can't promise I won't flip you over and completely dominate you like last time you did this." Bill said.   
  
"Oh believe me, I have no problem with that." Dipper said as his hands shot forward to take off Bill's sweater. Bill laughed dryly at Dipper's enthusiasm.   
  
"Someone's eager." he teased.   
  
"Someone's hard." Dipper teased back, lightly flicking the tent in Bill's dark jeans.   
  
Bill laughed. "Wow, kid! You've really got some spunk lately, huh?" he said, assisting Dipper in taking off his pants.   
  
Dipper simply shrugged in response as he shook off his own pants and underwear, but suddenly, he stopped, and a dark red blush crept up his neck to his soft cheeks. "U-um..." he drawled.   
  
Bill furrowed his eyebrows but smiled at him. "What is it?" he asked.   
  
"Um, well, I don't exactly own any l-lube... so if you could just..." Dipper refused to let his eyes rest on the demon he was still sitting on.   
  
"Ah." Bill nodded his head in understanding and materialized a bottle of lube.   
  
Dipper silently thanked him and told him to lie down, lightly pushing on his chest as he straddled his legs.   
  
Dipper took the bottle from him and opened it up, pouring a considerable amount on two of his finger and reached behind him, slowly pushing his fingers inside of him.   
  
Dipper winced at how uncomfortable it felt, yet it was more comfortable than the first time he had done it. "It feels so different when it's not you." Dipper commented as he continued to push his fingers deeper inside of himself.   
  
"Well, if you want I can-"   
  
"No," Dipper interrupted, halting his movements, "you're exhausted, remember?" he reminded the demon with a smug smile as he returned to pulling his fingers out only to push them back in not even a second later.   
  
Once the first moan escaped Dipper's mouth, it was incredibly hard to keep the others from spilling out, so he didn't even try. Moans and groan mingled together, spilling from his lips while he desperately wiggled and spread his fingers inside of himself. "Fuck." he whispered as he hit a bundle of nerves and felt a pleasurable shock jolt through him.   
  
He heard Bill's breath hitch below him and he creaked open an eye to look at him.   
  
Bill's eyes were wide, and his pupils were fully dilated. He was trying to keep his mouth from opening as well as swallowing often, but he didn't feel an ounce of shame as he let his eyes freely roam Dipper's body, violating him in the best way imaginable. He was fully erect and his cock was twitching below Dipper.   
  
"You're beautiful when you're talkative like this." Bill whispered.   
  
"You want me to be more audible?" Dipper asked, showing his teeth in a toothy grin that looked more like a grimace than anything else.   
  
"Fuck yes." Bill breathed, his eyes widening more as his eyes were traveling down Dipper's body, slowly, memorizing every detail as if Dipper would disappear forever at any moment, never to come back to him.   
  
Dipper nodded and pulled his fingers out of himself. "I'm ready." he said and when Dipper crawled up until his ass was parallel with Bill's aching cock, an idea popped into his head.   
  
Dipper grinned down at Bill and the look filled the blonde with a strange uncertainty and trepidation.   
  
"What are you- hnng..." Bill cut himself off, biting his lips as Dipper sunk his teeth into Bill's neck, but not enough to actually draw any blood. Dipper stopped biting in order to suck and nibble on Bill's flesh while his fingers pressed into his hips hard enough to leave bruises.   
  
He reveled in the small sounds coming from the man below him. It felt so different for their positions to be swapped - for Dipper to be leaving his own mark on Bill's vessel and for Bill to be concealing groans and moans below him. Dipper was seeing him in a whole new light and this light pronounced everything that wasn't fleshly and bestial. Dipper liked it, he liked it a lot.   
  
Dipper slowly made his way down Bill's body with his mouth, leaving bites, bruises, and trails of saliva dripping from his tongue as he was overcome with a bold confidence.   
  
"F-fuck, Pine Tree. Holy sh-shit, kid." his voice quivered and Dipper loved it. He looked up at Bill when he finally decided to end the teasing and slammed himself down on the demon's cock.   
  
Bill's eyes bugged out and a hot, heavy gasp left his lips as Dipper winced and hunched his back over Bill. He hissed in discomfort but suffered through it, raising his hips and dropping himself back down onto the demon again.   
  
"O-h, fuck." Bill groaned as his hands shot out and gripped Dipper's thighs, digging his nails in and drawing blood, but Dipper ignored the feeling. "You, Pine Tree, are not getting a wink tonight." Bill growled in a low, husky, and lust filled voice.   
  


* * *

  
  
At first, Dipper didn't believe Bill, but he soon found out that he had meant that. The bags under his eyes and sluggish movements – as well as soreness – was evident proof of that.   
  
No one seemed to be acting weird like Mabel had the first time Bill had promised that he'd put everyone to sleep, and he knew there was no lie there since he wasn't getting his ass whopped by Ford about the wrong things they had done. They weren't wrong, though. Dipper knew this now.   
  
Dipper yawned as he opened the fridge, scratching an itch on his outer thigh as he reached for the carton of eggs. He placed the eggs on the counter before grabbing the milk and his desired spices.   
  
Dipper didn't even have to turn around to know Bill was behind him. "Do you want any eggs?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," he heard Bill say, surprisingly close to his ear, "eggs sound nice. Especially if they're made by you." Dipper could hear the grin in his voice and he found it was contagious.   
  
"My cooking isn't that good." he said bashfully.   
  
"Oh, but it is. Taste buds are exquisite, and paired with your cooking... I'm in heaven... so to speak." Dipper laughed and Bill pushed his nose into the crook of his neck.   
  
"You're too much." Dipper breathed.   
  
The pair looked behind them when they'd heard the clear of a throat to find Ford standing in the doorway.   
  
Dipper's smile fell.   
  
"Hello." Ford greeted them stiffly as he wheeled into the kitchen.   
  
"Hello." Dipper replied, his tone lacking any warmth towards the old man. Dipper turned back to whisking the eggs when Ford had sat down at the table and almost jumped when he spoke again.   
  
"Listen, Dipper," he started, his voice tired as he rubbed his eyes. "I am deeply sorry about what I said yesterday. Things are very different than they were thirty years ago, and I'm just not quite used to everything. It was still rude, judgmental and sanctimonious, though, and I snapped when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for that... will you forgive me? Dipper, Bill." he sighed, as if at the last moment realizing he might have also insulted Bill.   
  
Dipper didn't know what to say. Out of all the things he'd expected to come out of the man's mouth, an apology definitely wasn't one of them.   
  
"I..." Dipper drew off, still in shock.   
  
Ford sighed again, "It's alright... I wasn't really expecting you to actually forgive me. I just thought I should say that." with that, Ford placed his hands on the wheels of his wheel chair and pushed himself forwards.   
  
"W-wait," Dipper called out to him, "do... do you want some eggs?" Dipper mentally smacked himself in the face. A voice was echoing in his head, saying, seriously? Asking if he want eggs instead of forgiving him? Smooth one Dipper, but at the same time, another voice was telling him, why should you forgive him? He not only offended you, but Bill. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. Dipper closed his eyes. Holding grudges just wasn't in his nature.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at Ford, giving him a warm smile; it was the only ounce of kindness he'd shown to the man so far.   
  
Ford's eyes softened and he smiled at them. "That would be splendid." he said, wheeling back to the empty slot at the kitchen table that Stan had cleared just for him.   
  
Dipper nodded and set back to work on making the eggs.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Do you think what I did was okay?" Dipper asked. He was currently sitting with Bill on the back porch, both of them drinking a Pitt Cola. Dipper looked down to his lap as he felt cold liquid dibble down his hand to see the condensation building up. He wiped the can on his shirt.   
  
"Making eggs for him? I don't see why that wouldn't be acceptable." Bill joked.   
  
"Bill, you know what I meant... I spoke without thinking of you," Dipper admitted shamefully, "and I'm sorry. I'm always doing things without thinking recently, and it's really stupid of me. I should have taken you into account, you know? Maybe you hadn't forgiven him? Maybe you want to spill his blood but you're only not doing so because I let it go? Maybe you--"   
  
"Pine Tree," Bill interrupted Dipper, making the smaller boy look up at him with wide eyes, "you're overthinking things." he stated with an amused grin.   
  
"A-am I?" Dipper asked, looking down at his lap. Bill chuckled in response and kissed the top of the brunette's head.   
  
"You're adorable." he breathed.   
  
Dipper flushed and pursed his lips in frustration. "Am not." he muttered, his eyebrows drawing together.   
  
Bill laughed, then he was quiet. Dipper looked up at him through his lashes to find that he had a serious expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Dipper asked, making Bill look down at him in surprise before quickly schooled his features.   
  
"I have everything ready to banish Lucas... all we need now is for you to perform the incantation." Bill told him.   
  
"Oh." Dipper said, opting to stare at the soda can in his hands.   
  
"Are you ready to do it? Mentally, I mean." asked Bill.   
  
Dipper hesitated, but eventually nodded his head.   
  
Bill snorted and looked away from him. "Lying doesn't work with me, kid. You should know this by now." he said.   
  
"Well what am I supposed to say? 'No, I've changed my mind because I'm too scared so let's just let this fucker who's scarred me live and do as he pleases'? You and I both know I can't say no." Dipper snapped. Bill stared at him in shock, obviously not expecting Dipper to snap like that.   
  
Dipper glared down at his lap before sighing and relaxing his shoulders, leaning his head on Bill's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm just... really scared, and I don't want to admit it." he mumbled. Dipper set his drink aside and laid his hand with the palm facing up after wiping the access liquid on his shirt, his fingers spread as a silent plea for Bill to hold it. Bill did, as well as wrapping his other arm around the boy's shoulders and drawing him closer to his side as he gave his hand a small squeeze.   
  
"It's okay to be afraid, Pine Tree. It's completely normal, and you don't have to ever feel apprehensive to tell me if you're scared, okay?" Dipper nodded, "Good, why don't we go to sleep and finish this conversation in the morning?" Bill offered, knowing Dipper could use some sleep.   
  
Dipper nodded, "Sleep sounds nice." he murmured, snuggling into Bill.   
  
Bill chuckled, "Not out here, dummy."    
  
"But you're so comfy." Dipper argued as he closed his eyes. Bill sighed and shook his head, mumbling something that sounded like 'I have to do everything' before shifting slightly. Before Dipper knew what was happening, he was being lifted in the air, Bill's strong arms supporting him as he kicked open the door.   
  
Dipper opened his eyes in surprise and tightly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.   
  
Bill laughed, "Relax, sleeping beauty. I'm not gonna drop you." he said.   
  
Dipper pouted and loosened his hold on Bill's neck. "I know that." he muttered under his breath before resting his head back on Bill's shoulder and closing his eyes. Dipper sleepily pressed a kiss to the demon's shoulder. "I love you." he whispered. He could feel Bill's gaze on him, but he refused to open his eyes. Bill exhaled lowly, as if he had laughed. Dipper barely heard him when he said, "I know." before he fell asleep in the blonde's warm arms.


	16. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOY HAS IT BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED. 
> 
> I am so sorry guys. I honestly have no excuse other than depression's a bitch, but that's really no excuse. I'm going on vacation tomorrow for a week and I won't have access to the internet, so hopefully I'll get some writing done while I'm up there.
> 
> On other news, I got a job recently! It's a minimum wage job working at a fast food restaurant, but I'm really happy working there, and I'm really glad I got the job, but of course, my brother and sister applied, and got the job, and it makes me so upset (I don't want to work with anyone I know, and the job was actually helping my depression, as bizarre as that sounds) that I'm considering quitting. I know I won't, but it'll probably become stressful and have a bad effect for my depression, but oh well. :/
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy the chapter, and leave a comment if you feel like doing so! :)
> 
> Big thanks to my editor! I'm really grateful to have him working with me, and his help is greatly appreciated.

When Dipper awoke the next morning, he felt more rested than he had in awhile, despite all the stress he was still feeling. He honestly hadn't been able to sleep well ever since he was taken, even if he tried to play it off that way, but today was different; he actually felt rested. That made him all the more desperate to fall back asleep. He wanted the bad images to go away. He wanted to feel nothing. He wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, so long as his sleep was as blissful as last night's had been, but there was a weight on his chest, and he wasn't speaking figuratively.

  
Dipper reluctantly pried open his eyes and winced as the bright light infiltrated his vision. He felt violated by it and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and just go back to sleep, but the weight on his chest further roused him from his sleep and he subconsciously knew that, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. So with that thought in mind, he fully opened his eyes and looked down on himself.

  
Dipper honestly didn't know what he had expected, and honestly, Bill sprawled out across him should've been the very first thing that came to mind when he woke up. However, he was groggy even now, and he simply stared at Bill's sleeping form as his chest screamed in protest, until finally, he found his voice. 

  
"You're fat," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the blonde and pouting slightly.

  
Bill's eyes slid open; his gaze darting around the room until it finally fixated on Dipper, who glared at him and yet made it look nonchalant.

  
"It's one hundred percent muscle," he replied easily.

  
"Well, your one hundred percent muscled body is heavy and crushing me," Dipper said.

  
Bill stared at him for a few moments; his eyes were calculating as he studied Dipper, making the younger man feel slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze. "Has anyone ever told you your voice is adorable when you've just woken up?" Bill suddenly asked.

  
Dipper's eyes widened and his body tensed. "What? No, Bill, what are you—" 

  
"Good," Bill interrupted him, "because only I can be with you when you first wake up, and only I can hear your beautiful, raspy voice," Bill said as he shifted his body to press a lazy kiss to Dipper's lips. Dipper found himself melting into the kiss despite his embarrassment. Honestly, he was growing used to being embarrassed around Bill, and it was becoming slowly less, well, embarrassing. Much to Dipper's surprise, Bill continued. "Only I can feel your skin underneath my hands. Only I can see your face when its contorted into pleasure that only I can give you." Every time he finished a sentence, he would pepper Dipper skin in a chaste kiss, moving lower and lower with every kiss. "Only my hands can undress you. Only my dick can be inside—"

  
"Bill!" Dipper interrupted. He took it back; he would never not be embarrassed around Bill. "I-I get the point," he stuttered.

  
"Do you, though?" Bill questioned, his lips lingering over the dip of Dipper's collarbone. Dipper shivered as Bill's warm breath ghosted past his neck, making the demon smirk cunningly. "I think you might need to have the images-- no, the feelings engraved into your mind until you can feel me on your skin even when I'm not by your side."

  
Dipper swallowed. "Like you'll ever allow me to not be stuck to your side like glue."

  
Bill chuckled lowly. "Fair point, Pine Tree." Bill adjusted himself so that he was straddling the human's legs and slowly dragged delicate hands together above messy, chocolate locks. "I'm never going to let you leave my side, ever. It's not like you mind, though, do you?" he quirked an eyebrow at him, although he already knew the answer.

  
Dipper tried to swallow the lust that begged to take over his mind. _Upstairs brain Dipper, think with your upstairs brain,_  he chanted to himself, making the demon chuckle as he easily read his thoughts.

  
Dipper felt a groan involuntarily slip past his lips as Bill oh-so-gracefully rolled off of him and laid beside him. "If I remember correct, which I do, we agreed to resume our conversation in the morning, and well, it's morning," Bill told Dipper, turning on his side so he could look at the brunette.

  
Dipper groaned once again and shut his eyes. "I don't want to," he mumbled as he pushed his face into his fluffy pillow. It vaguely smelled of Bill and Dipper found himself pushing his face deeper into the pillow, the smell slowly filling up his senses. Then, Bill voice interrupted his momentary peace.

  
"Pine Tree, pushing your problems away won't make them disappear." Dipper much preferred his smell over his voice. Dipper heard said demon groan and he knew he had heard his thought. Bill could've done a lot of things. He could've gotten angry and impatient with Dipper. He could've forcibly made Dipper comply—hell, he could've commanded Dipper to comply, but for some reason, Bill seemed to never misuse his power over Dipper; it was something Dipper was extremely grateful for, and even though he had never verbally expressed his gratitude, he knew Bill understood. Instead, Bill took a gentler approach.

  
Bill scooted closer to Dipper and gathered him up in his arms, gently carding his fingers through Dipper's hair, making the smaller male lean into him. "Dipper," he started, and Dipper knew he was being completely serious, due to the use of his usual name, "you know you can't put this off forever. You said it yourself, you can't just let this mother fucker roam the streets as if he is innocent, probably doing what he did to you to other boys like the creep he is." Bill took a second to calm himself, as every word that left this mouth slowly became more filled with spite and anger aimed toward Lucas, and his grip tightening protectively around Dipper to the point where it was starting to hurt, but Dipper said nothing and simply laid limp in Bill's arms as he waited patiently for the demon to gather himself with unfocused eyes. 

  
Bill sighed and continued, "We'll kill this son of a bitch, but first, I need to make sure you're ready for it, Pine Tree." Bill slowly began massaging his thumbs into Dipper’s skin in a reassuring way. He wasn't the best at comforting people. Hell, it'd been centuries since he'd last attempted it! But for some reason, comforting Dipper felt as natural as starting a flame, and identifying if the human was upset came just as easily, if not more.

  
Dipper drew in a shaky breath and slowly nodded his head. "Y-yeah, I know. I'm sorry... I'm just really scared to actually see him after... what happened." the last part was barely above a whisper, but Bill heard him loud and clear, and pressed a firm kiss to the side of his head, priding himself when Dipper noticeably relaxed into him.

  
"It's okay, kid. I won't let him touch a single precious hair on your head. I'll be right there with you; we're stuck to each other like glue, after all." he chuckled, trying to make light of their conversation as to ease some of the stress on his little tree's mind. "I think we should work on our strategy though," he told Dipper, to which the boy nodded and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't even realized a tear had slipped passed, and by the look of surprise of Bill's face, neither had he.   
"Hey, Pine Tree—“

  
"I'm alright." Dipper shook his head and he wiped furiously at the wet streak that stained his cheek. "Don't worry about me, let's just form a solid strategy."

  
Bill frowned. "I'll always worry about you. Hell, I'm doing all of this for you. There is no way I could ever get you off of my mind, Pine Tree,” Bill spoke, his voice surprisingly soft and sincere.   
Dipper smiled and laid his head down on Bill’s breast as they began to discuss a plan of action.    
  


* * *

  
  
Dipper and Bill spent several moments just lying in bed; Dipper, snuggled up to Bill’s side with his head on Bill’s chest, drawing lazy shapes with his finger on it, and Bill, resting his head against Dipper’s forehead and gently massaging Dipper’s scalp. They were content to lay in silence and simply enjoy the other’s presence. Dipper even found himself slowly slipping back into slumber, until Bill’s gentle voice roused him again. 

  
“A long time ago,” he started, and Dipper looked up to watch his face. He was looking forwards, not at Dipper or anything in particular. “Back when your great uncles were young and they had the accident, Stanley came to me and made a deal to save his brother.” Dipper rested his chin on Bill’s chest as he stared at the demon intently. 

  
“What did you ask for in return?” Dipper asked. 

  
“Nothing big, just some information I needed.” Bill shrugged. 

  
Dipper was quiet for a while before he asked, “Then why did it take so long for him to wake up?”

  
Bill chuckled. “I just brought him back from the verge of death. It was up to Stanley to keep him alive.”

  
“Oh,” Dipper said. He averted his eyes from Bill’s face, opting to watch his hand as he laid it flat against Bill’s chest and slowly rubbed it up and down. He thought about how Bill had opted to save Mabel completely, instead of just keeping her alive, like he did with Ford, but he didn’t want to push his luck. It was bizarre enough that Bill was telling him this at all. “Why did you tell me this?” he asked, voicing his thoughts, while looking up at Bill through his lashes. 

  
Bill smiled and pressed his lips against Dipper’s head, gently kissing it before looking down at Dipper. “Because I want to be truthful with you. No secrets.”

  
Dipper smiled, moving to kiss Bill’s lips. “No secrets,” he agreed.    
  


* * *

  
It had been a few days before everything was ready to initiate the plan. The whole time, it seemed that Bill was incapable of keeping his hands to himself. Dipper swore the only thing that was ever on his mind was sex… and Dipper… sex with Dipper. Not that Dipper necessarily minded it, but it was hard to keep up with the demon’s libido when Dipper had never even had sex before Bill, but it was nice, he supposed. However, Dipper couldn't control his anxiety sparking whenever the thought that Bill was acting as if he wouldn't see Dipper again popped into his brain. Dipper didn’t voice it, but he was sure Bill knew about his fear, because he would constantly tell Dipper that he would never leave him alone. Dipper believed him, but he couldn't keep the thoughts away forever. 

  
Dipper had grown rather close to Ford, despite how much he hated him in the beginning, but he saw that the man was trying to be accepting and respectful of his and Bill’s relationship. They also shared a love for the supernatural and mystery, so it was a given that they would be close, after getting over each other’s differences. 

  
He had also made it a point to spend more time with Mabel. Bill would often be with him, but he was still spending time with her, and Bill seemed content enough to just be next to Dipper and allowed him to give him full attention to Mabel. He knew that afterwards, as a reward of sorts, he would have Dipper’s full attention and then some. A blush crept up Dipper’s neck at the thought of some of some of the “rewards” he had given Bill. He was glad the demon wasn't around to hear his thoughts, or at least tease him about them. 

  
Dipper shifted his attention to Mabel, who sat beside him in the kitchen as they ate, both on break. He figured now would be as good of a time as any to bring up his plans to kill Lucas. 

  
“Mabel,” he started, grabbing her attention as she looked over at him. “Bill and I have found a way to get rid of Lucas. Well, it was really Bill, but… yeah.” 

  
Mabel’s eyes widened, in shock or astonishment, Dipper didn't know. “You have? Like, without killing him? Or at least, the dude he’s in, anyway.”

  
Dipper nodded, taking a large bite of his sandwich. “Yeah.”

  
Mabel grimaced as she watched him answer with a full mouth. “Gross,” she muttered, “but that's fantastic, Dipper!”

  
Dipper smiled and nodded once again in agreement as he swallowed. “It is,” he agreed.

  
“So when are you guys gonna do it? And what kind of clothes should I wear? Like, should I expect to get dirty or…?” she drew off, raising a questioning eyebrow at Dipper.

  
Dipper winced and looked down at his lap as he set his sandwich down on his plate. “Here’s the thing… you aren’t coming.”

  
Mabel’s cheerful expression immediately dropped, but she smiled once again and punched his shoulder. “Ha ha, very funny, Dipper. Seriously though, what—”

  
“I am being serious, Mabel,” Dipper interrupted her sorrowfully. “Last time you went with me on something that wasn’t even supposed to be very dangerous, you nearly died. You would have, if it weren’t for Bill.” Dipper told her as he turned himself to look at her in the eye. “He is coming with me. I know with him, my safety is guaranteed, but not yours… I can’t risk you again, Mabel. Please understand that,” he pleaded, making an effort to hold eye contact.

  
Mabel frowned and looked down at her hands in her lap. She frowned and looked deep in thought, before she sighed and looked back up at him. "I know fighting with you on this is useless because you won’t change your mind about this, but I’m not happy… at all. You’re not going to get any special treatment from me any time soon, and… and no more Mabel Pancakes!” she pouted.

  
Dipper gasped, holding his hand against his chest. “No more Mabel Pancakes?” he exclaimed, playfully offended.

  
Mabel shook her head, “No more Mabel Pancakes.”

  
Dipper frowned. “Now that’s just cruel.” 

  
Mabel clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Life is cruel, bucko.” 

  
Dipper failed at holding back a chuckle and shook his head at her. “You're unbelievable… but I love you.”

  
Mabel grinned from ear to ear. “How can you not?” she exclaimed. 

  
It had been hard, the past few weeks, but Dipper was glad he had Mabel to keep him sane.    
  


* * *

  
A sigh managed to escape Dipper’s mouth as he looked around his room forlornly. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. Like this would be the last time he would see this room again. Dipper shook his head and reminded himself everything would go smoothly. He had Bill on his side; how could he lose against a petty incubus? With that thought in mind, Dipper rose from his bed and descended the stairs quietly. 

  
It was dark, and Dipper could barely see, but he knew the house well enough to know where to step. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he half expected Bill to be there waiting for him, but of course, he wasn't. Dipper sighed again and continued on his journey out of the house. 

  
Once he heard the door clatter close behind him, Dipper winced but pushed the worry out of his mind. He took a shaky step and drew in a breath of the cold air. He had been smart and worn a jacket this time, but he still shivered involuntarily as the cold bit at his exposed face and hands. Nevertheless, Dipper pushed on, all the way until he was deep enough in the forest to not be able to see the safety of the shack. 

  
He knew it wouldn't be long until—

  
“Well _this_ is quite a shock.”

  
Until that. 

  
Dipper turned around to face Lucas with a countenance of determination. The blonde wore a smug smirk that elicited a barely audible gasp of fear from Dipper. He quickly tried to calm his racing heart and straightened up in what he hoped was an intimidating manner. “Is it?” he asked.    
Lucas raised an eyebrow as he took a few steps towards Dipper, and Dipper had to fight with all of his strength to not take a step backwards. 

  
“Well, last time I checked, I kidnapped you, unintentionally starved you, and almost had my way with you. If it hadn't been for that damned dream demon.” Lucas frowned and looked around. A grin slowly made its way on his lips as he looked over at Dipper and said, “but he doesn't seem to be here, so maybe I _can_ get what I want.” 

  
Before Dipper could even fully process what Lucas had said, he was roughly pushed against a thick tree, its rugged bark digging into his back through his clothes. Dipper grunted in pain, fear and frustration swirling in his head as Lucas brought his hands up above his head. Lucas pressed his face into Dipper’s neck, using his free hand to turn Dipper’s head to the side and lifting his knee in between his thighs.

  
Dipper fought the urge to call out for Bill and instead racked his brain for a way to get out of this situation. He was so close, he just needed to go a little farther. Dipper frantically looked around for anything that could get him away, but came up empty.

  
Lucas pulled away from Dipper’s neck and knitted his eyebrows together. “You know, this was easy,” he said. Dipper looked over at him in confusion. “Like, this was _really_  easy. I mean, you just show up in the woods at night, unprotected and alone… and you’re not even fighting me, so tell me, what gives?”

  
Dipper’s eyes were wide as he stared into Lucas’s green ones and he gulp nervously. _No, this wasn’t supposed to happen! Think, think, think, come up with something!_  Dipper yelled at himself inside his head.

  
“I hate you… I do, but ever since you took me, I can’t stop thinking about you, and it’s driving me crazy. I don’t know how to stop it other than getting what I’ve been thinking about.” it was utter bullshit, but Dipper hoped he sold it well enough. He had become quite the liar over his summers of conning people and recently lying to everyone about pretty much everything, but just to be safe, Dipper wanted to add the finishing touch. “Please just have your way with me. I’m begging you, Lucas. Do whatever you want with me, I don’t care. Just make the thoughts stop. Don’t let me think about anything but you.” and for the cherry on top, Dipper mustered up every single ounce of courage he had and then some, and pushed his face forward to connect his lips to Lucas’s.

  
It seemed to do the trick, because Dipper could feel Lucas smirk against his lips before he forced his way into Dipper’s mouth. Dipper opened for him, feeling thoroughly disgusted as he did so, but schooling his features so it didn’t show. Lucas let go of Dipper’s wrists in favor of reaching under his shirt to run his hands up Dipper’s chest. Dipper forced a moan and wrapped his hands around Lucas’s neck, closing his eyes and pretending it was Bill he was making out with. It helped a little, but he still knew in the back of his mind that it was a lie.

  
Dipper was becoming impatient and scared that this might go too far. _How much longer?_  He thought as Lucas pulled away from his mouth and began making his way along Dipper’s jaw and down his neck.

  
_Girl’s tied up and everything’s drawn. Why don’t you get him over here before I rip out his esophagus for touching you like this?_  Bill replied, his voice full of repressed anger.

  
Dipper sighed what sounded like a moan. _I thought you’d never ask._

  
Dipper ran his hands down Lucas’s chest and lightly pushed. Lucas reluctantly pulled away and looked at him with annoyance. “What? I thought you said you wanted me to do what I wanted with you,” he said.

  
Dipper nodded. “I do, just…” Dipper looked around, “not here.”

  
Lucas smiled and shook his head. “Picky boy. Oh well, I’ll comply.” Lucas reached down and grasped Dipper’s wrist tightly in his, leaving no chance of Dipper getting loose as he began walking in what Dipper assumed was the direction of his residence.

  
“Thanks. Just, hurry,” he mumbled.

  
Lucas laughed and turned around. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he said, picking up Dipper bridal style and running with inhuman speed.

  
Dipper blinked as he looked around. He was surprised by the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a large room, fully furnished with a large bed, a small kitchen tucked in the left corner, and an open door to the right that looked like it led into a bathroom. There was a dark brown dresser on the right and matching night stands on either side of the bed. The walls were painted a dull green that almost looked white in the dark and the carpet under his feet was rough and grey.

  
“Where are we?” Dipper asked as his eyes worked on taking in the room. 

  
“A studio apartment just on the corner of Dixie street and Miracle road,” Lucas replied and he shut the door behind him. “I’ve set up runes and protection spells all around the perimeter. This way, your little _boyfriend_ ,” he spat the word in both a mocking and irritated manner, “won’t be able to interrupt us.” Dipper watched with wide, fearful eyes as Lucas locked it. It was a double sided deadbolt lock and he froze at the realization that this was a trap. 

  
_Shit_.   
  



End file.
